DuckTales: The Final Secret of Della Duck!
by MetroXLR99
Summary: In the aftermath of Magica De Spell's return in "The Shadow War", Scrooge allows the Nephews (and, Webby) access to more of Della Duck's stuff that he had stored away. BUT, the children find something Della herself had locked away, and uncover a secret long buried that will change everything that they thought they knew about Clan McDuck! [WebbyxOC][FIRST ENTRY IN A TRILOGY]
1. Part I

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

One Month had passed since ' _The Shadow War'_ incident.  
and, Duckburg had nearly recovered from Magica's attack on them all.

Some structures still needed rebuilding, but otherwise things were starting to return to normal.

For Clan McDuck, there were still some scars.

Scrooge's Money Bin was still in a state of disrepair as there was a greater priority  
to restore McDuck Manor. Which had been rebuilt nearly new by now.

In his Office, Scrooge overlooked the city of Duckburg..and, his Bin.  
The old duck couldn't help but cringe at the sight of it. Still torn open like a gaping wound.

To Duckburg, the Money Bin was a symbol of Scrooge's power.  
and, to see it in such a state was like his very pride had been damaged.

a door then creaked open, and someone walked inside. "Afternoon, Scroogie." spoke a female voice.  
Scrooge turned to see a female duck with blonde hair, who wore a bright red dress.

She brought over a tray of finger sandwiches, some tea..and, heart pills.

"Afternoon, Amelia." spoke Scrooge.

As Amelia laid the tray down on Scrooge's desk, she walked over to him.  
She stood beside Scrooge as they both starred out of the window.

After some silence, Amelia finally spoke again: "I'm sorry.."

"Fer' what?" asked Scrooge.

"For not being there when you needed me." answered Amelia.

"Ah' drove ev'ryone ah'way, Remember?" said Scooge, not showing any disdain.

"I should never had left." continued Amelia. "Then _SHE_ wouldn't had-"

"Ah'm kinda glad it did happen." said Scrooge. "It brought me family back together."

Amelia breathed out. "I suppose you are right, Scroogie. Still..I wish things had turned out better."

"Ah' will admit, Ah' do regret how things went with Lena." spoke Scrooge.  
"Ah' promised her she'd have a place in me' family..and, I couldn't keep that promise."

"She still is..just not in the way we wanted." said Amelia.

Scrooge sunk back in his seat. "how can a man have all the money in the world..yet, still feel so powerless?!"

Amelia frowned, then leaned over, and gave Scrooge a soft kiss on his head.  
Scrooge actually smiled, feeling a little better now.

"so..how are the children?" asked Amelia.

"Okay, Ah' suppose." said Scrooge. "It's close to th' boys birthdays,  
So Ah' thought ah'd give their presents early, and let them have th' rest O' Della's old stuff."

Amelia had a soft expression on her face. "So, the family is finally healing."

"Ah' hope so." said Scrooge.

"and..what about. (pauses) you know."

Scrooge glanced at Amelia. He somehow knew what she was referring. "Ah' don't know..It might be better this way."

" **SCROOGE.** "

"Ah'm tired of makin' promises, an' breakin' them." said Scrooge.  
"an' as much as I want to..You know what will happen if I do."

Amelia sighed, not liking this at all. But, Scrooge was right.

 _NOW_ wasn't the right time.

"Okay, Scroogie. you win." said Amelia.

"Ah' always do." said Scrooge, with wit.

"Only because I let you, Old Man." retorted Amelia.

"Maybe I _LET_ you let me win." retorted back Scrooge, with a grin.

"Take your medicine." said Amelia, who began to leave.

Scrooge did his trademark cackle, and took one of the finger sandwiches.

"You know..you can't keep the truth buried forever." said Amelia,  
just as she approached the door. "They deserve to know the truth. the WHOLE truth."

Scrooge paused, thinking hard about this. "perhaps..but, it isn't the right time."

"Don't wait too long, Scroogie. _TWELVE YEARS_ has already been too long."

Once Amelia left, Scrooge was once again alone with his thoughts.  
What she said made sense (especially with everything else that had happened.)

BUT, he made a promise a long time ago..and, he didn't wish to break an more than he already had.

* * *

In another room in the mansion, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby  
were going through some boxes that had their mother's old stuff.

It was like Christmas Morning for all of them (even Webby.)  
With each passing minute, the brothers felt closer to the mother that they never knew.

The veil of mystery was slowly fading. It was as if they finally knew her.

" _WOW!_ , look at all this cool stuff!" exclaimed Webby.  
"An Album full of Donald Pranks, a scale model of a Blackbird.."

"yeah..mom was really cool, wasn't she?" said Dewey, who was feeling alot better now.

They all still missed her, and wished things had turned out differently.  
BUT, the hurt had numbed by now, and they felt happier now.

"Hey, guys..I found something!" exclaimed Huey.

Everyone ran over to the red-capped duck..who was holding a lockbox.  
It had a combination lock, and the name " ** _DELLA'S_** " crudely written on it.

It was Della's hand writing. Dewey knew it at first glance.

The Ducklings grew excited. although they knew Scrooge had stored  
Della's possessions away in all these boxes.. _THIS_ was something Della herself stored away.

Whatever was in this lockbox was VERY important to Della, and she didn't want anything to happen to it.

They HAD to unlock it, and see what was inside.  
Everything else didn't matter now. THIS was the " _Holy Grail_ " that they were seeking.

"I wonder what's inside?" said Dewey.

Louie took the box, and gently shook it.

 *** _CLANK!-CLONK!_ *** "Sounds **GOOD** , whatever it is."

Huey took the lockbox, and examined the combination lock on it.  
"I bet I could decipher the combination. Should take me 20, or so tries."

"Let _**ME!**_ " said Webby, who snatched the lockbox away "I am the _MASTER_ at this kind of thing."

The three boys all shrugged. None of them were going to argue with her.

Webby stuck her tongue out to the side as she placed her 'earhole' against the lock,  
and gently turned turned the tumbler, waiting to hear the right sounds.

After a few minutes..the lock clicked open. " _Bingo- **BANGO!**_ " exclaimed Webby.

The Boys were elated, having to suppress the urge to snatch the lockbox  
right out of Webby's hands, and dig into whatever it contained.

Webby laid the tin box on a stool, and all four ducks just stared down at it.

"I wonder what's..inside?" said Louie.

"It must be _VERY_ important if mom kept it locked up herself." said Huey.

Dewey exhaled. "Okay, look. We've been through alot together.  
Whatever is in this box, let's all agree to NOT let it drive us apart."

"Why, do you think it's BAD?!" asked Huey.

"I don't know. but, let's all open it together..as a _FAMILY_."

Dewey placed his hand on the lid. Huey then placed his hand on it, followed by Louie.

"Webby..you're part of this too." said Dewey.

Webby smiled, then placed her hand on the lid.

Dewey breathed heavily, feeling tense anticipation. "three..two..ONE!"

In an instant, they all swung the lip open.

..Inside was a photo album, a folder..and, a clunky flash drive.

The drive was the first thing they focused on, as it had a stuck note on it.  
Dewey took the drive in his hand. He then took the note off, and read it.

It was also in Della's handwriting.

"For my son." read Dewey, who froze in place (as did Huey and Louie.)  
"PLEASE WATCH if anything should happen to me. Love.. _MOM_."

The room fell dead quiet..not even Webby dared to say a word.  
Dewey opened his hand, and stared at the thick, black memory stick.

It wasn't just their mom's possessions..She had left it for _THEM_.  
Dewey's hand trembled, feeling as if all the answers he desired..was on this simple device.

"I..I can't breathe." said Dewey, in shock.

"here..let me." said Webby, taking the flash drive.

Dewey was hesitant to part with it..but, eventually let Webby take it.  
Webby then walked over to her backpack, and took out her laptop computer.

Placing it on another a tall box, the boys all gathered around her as she turned it on.  
Webby then gripped the flash drive..and, stuck it into a USB port.

a folder popped up..displaying a single file. an _'AVI'_ Video file.

labeled simply: " ** _I'm Sorry_.**"

Feelings of dread loomed over the three brothers.

"We..don't have to do this." said Webby, her voice soft.

"We can't avoid the truth, Webby." said Dewey. "Whatever is on that video..we need to see it. Good, or b-bad."

Webby nodded, then double-clicked the file.  
Her Media Player opened, and she immediately toggled the Full Screen.

The video played, displaying black..then, a hand withdrew..showing Della Duck.

Huey, Dewey, and Louies gasped, tears forming in their eyes  
as they saw their mother for the first time in their entire lives.

Della looked to be sitting on a desk. She looked troubled, but put on a smile before the camera.

((" ** _hello, son. it's me..Della Duck. your Mother._** "))

Della's voice sounded beautiful. Like an angel, so soothing.  
They had often wondered what her voiced sounded like..But, nothing could compare to this.

((" ** _If you are watching this video..then, the worst has happened.  
You may already know of the Spear of Selene..BUT, in case you don't. Let me tell you._**

 ** _Your Great-Uncle Scrooge constructed a rocket ship so we could take Adventure to the stars.  
and, I will_ ( _or should I say HAVE_ ) _taken it without him knowing._**

 ** _See, I knew your Uncle Donald would throw a fit over it_** ( ** _as he often does._** )  
 ** _and, Uncle Scrooge is such a perfectionist. I just..want to test it out myself._ "**))

The boys all watched this "window in time" with unwavering interest.  
They forgot it was a video, and believed their mother really was talking to them.

((" ** _I have every intention on bringing it back. BUT, if you are indeed watching this video.._**

 **then..I am sorry. I guess I made a mistake, and I won't be coming home.** "))

Dewey shed a tear. though they all missed her, HE missed her the most.  
He worked so hard to find answers to what happened to her.

and, took the longest to forgive Scrooge for what happened to her.

((" ** _I am sure Uncle Scrooge, and even Donald will think I am just an adrenaline junkie.  
That I did this just for the thrills, and nothing else._**

 **But, that isn't true. I had another reason..a less selfish reason.** "))

"what?' muttered Dewey, wanting to know WHY his mother really did what she did.

((" ** _I did it..for YOU, son._** "))

The boys all gasped at this.

((" ** _From the moment you came into my life..I loved you.  
Sometimes I think it was fate that you survived. that I found you that night._**

 **I didn't care what you were, how different you were from..everyone.** **I loved you as if you were my own hatchling.** "))

Everyone (even Webby) stared dumbfounded. ' _Found?_ ', ' _Survived?_ '

Was..Della talking about someone else?

((" ** _I raised you, watched you grow. I knew from the start that you were "special."_**

 **but..I can't overlook that you are alone in this world.**  
 **and, it terrifies to even think about what kind of future you'll have.**

 **Being the only one..like YOU.**

 **and, that is why I wanted to go into space so badly..It was from the stars that you came to me.**  
 **And, I hoped that if I could find where you came from, then you wouldn't be alone anymore.** "))

In that moment, the boys knew. Dewey knew..their mother wasn't talking to them.

This was meant for someone else who she called "Son."

((" ** _But, don't think I am doing this because I don't want you anymore.  
I know I am having my own children soon, but I want them to meet you. for YOU to meet them._**

 **I just want to find out where you came from. How you came to my world..**

 **..and, why everyone died except for you.**

 **But, again. If you are watching this..then I failed. I failed my mission..and, I failed YOU.**  
 **I ask that you be strong for me. and, I hope you can forgive me..for letting you down.**

 **Look after the triplets. You will be their big brother, and they will look up to you.**  
 **Listen to your Uncles, and your "Aunt Amelia."**

 **And, remember, Danny. I love you..SO MUCH. You are my greatest treasure..my little Star-Child.** "))

With that, the video ended..and, a long silence fell upon the room again.

"what?!" said Dewey, stunned at what he just heard.

"It wasn't for us." said Huey.

"Mom had another kid." said Louie.

Webby stared blankly, letting the new information sink in.

 _Son..Found..Survived. Only One..Came from the Stars._

 _Danny..Star-Child._

"You..have another brother." said Webby, thinking out loud. "and..he was a **_SPACE ALIEN!_** "

Webby became excited, feeling like another _Della Duck Mystery_ was unfolding.  
Huey and Louie were still in shock, finding this all hard to believe.

Dewey, however..returned to the lockbox. he took out the photo album, and opened it.

..and, his eyes widened at the many pictures inside.

"Dewey?..what is it?" asked Webby.

Dewey returned to Webby, and his brothers. he held something in his hand.  
He looked at them..then, showed them the single photo that they took.

They all looked to see an image of Della Duck..holding a child in her arms  
that was wearing a baby blue sailor suit like what Donald wore when he was a hatchling.

The child was **NOT** a Duck, or Avian of any kind.

He almost resembled a Dog, but his face was flat.  
He didn't have a black nose, or floppy ears of any kind.

In fact, his body completely lacked any fur, save for the blonde hair on his head.  
He almost resembled a Monkey, or Ape..but his body was clearly just bare skin.

He just looked too different to be anything native to their planet.

Dewey looked at the back of the photo, and read what was written.

"Della Duck..and, Danny. Age: 5."

Webby took the picture and looked at it. "I expected more eyes..and, tentacles."

"This is..wow. This is a whole other level of _WEIRD_." said Louie.  
"Mom had another kid besides us..we had a brother."

"But, why didn't Uncle Scrooge even tell us about him?" asked Huey.

"a better question is **WHERE** is he?!" said Dewey.  
"That video was meant for him, but Scrooge had it stored away all this time!"

"Then..where _IS_ Danny?" asked Webby.

Dewey glared. "I don't know..but, I know WHO I'm gonna ask."

* * *

As night fell upon Duckburg, Scrooge McDuck was at the dinner table.  
he was eyeing his nephew, Donald Duck..who was also looking at him.

After a few minutes passed, the ghostly apparition of Scrooge's butler appeared.  
the phantom placed down plates of food, and then promptly disappeared in a wisp.

" _so.._ " began Donald, finally.

"So, whut?" responded Scrooge.

" _HowgoesfixingyourMoneyBin?_ "

"Reconstruction should be complete within the month." said Scrooge.

" _Goodgood._ "

There was another long silence.

" _Look..I'vebeenthinking._ " began Donald. " _And, Iwanttoburythehatchet._ "

"Excuse me?" said Scrooge, thinking he misheard his newphew  
(which admitedly wasn't very hard to do.)

" _Afterallthat'shappened..IcanadmitIwaswrongtoblameyouforeverything._  
 _So, Ithinkweshouldstartover. I'mreadytoforgiveyou, Unca' Scrooge._ "

Scrooge smiled. "thank ye' Donald. and, Ah' forgive you, too. Let's just put th' past behind us.  
Ah' know things can never go back to the way they were..

..But, we can still make them better, can't we?"

Donald smiled. " _Dellawould'vewantedthat. Icanadmitthatnow._ "

It was at that moment that Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby entered the dining room.

"Ah, BOYS. Perfect timing." began Scrooge. "Me and yer' Uncle Donald were just talking, an-"

 *** _SLAP!_ ***

Both Scrooge and Donald froze as Dewey slapped a photo on the table where they could both see.

The Photo of Della..and, Danny.

" _curse me kilts._ " muttered Scrooge. "How did-?!"

"Never mind how we got it." said Dewey. "You owe us an explanation.. **BOTH** of you."

Donald hunkered down, feeling _VERY_ uncomfortable.

Scrooge reached over, and took the photograph. He adjusted his glasses as he gazed at the image of his niece.

..and, his 'adopted' great-nephew.

"You found her lockbox didn'ya?"

"No more secrets, _UNCLE SCROOGE._ " said Dewey, sternly.  
"You told us what happened to our mom. Now, tell us what happened..to our **BROTHER.** "

Scrooge looked at Donald (who just looked down.)  
he then looked straight at his great-nephews, his expression stern.

"Meet me in th' parlor in one hour. Ah'm only telling this story **ONCE.** "

 **[*Theme Song*]**

' _Life is like a hurricane, Here in Duckburg.  
Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes. It's a duck-blur!_

 _Might solve a mystery. Or, rewrite history!_

 _DuckTales! Woo-oo!_

 _Every day they're out there making,_

 _DuckTales! Woo-oo!_

 _Tales of derring-do, Bad and good luck tales!_

 _Woo-oo!_

 _D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you._

 _What to do, just grab on to some-_

 _DuckTales! Woo-oo!_

 _Every day they're out there making,_

 _DuckTales! Woo-oo!_

 _Tales of derring-Bad, and good, Not ponytails or cottontails, no-_

 _DuckTales! Woo-oo!_ '

 **[End of Part 1]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **I've been holding off on making any fanworks based on the 2017 DuckTales reboot**  
 **UNTIL I felt I could right a good story worthy of the show itself.**

 **That time is NOW.**

 **This is pretty much my own interpretation of the opening episode of Season Two,**  
 **(which as I write this won't be officially released until next March.)**

 **I consider this story a Soft Canon AU, as it follows the events of Season One's canon,**  
 **but (as I usually do) I took creative liberties, and added some lore of my own.**

 **Just so I will stay true, and authentic to the series this is based on,**  
 **I am keeping ALOT more information under lock-and-key, and leaving readers to speculate.**

 **But, I will confirm that Danny is indeed suppose to be a human who Della found, and adopted.**  
 **(Think of this as a Reverse of Howard The Duck. in which a Human is the alien in a Duck World.)**

 **I also expect readers will complain how I am writing Donald's dialogue here.**

 **Well, sorry. But, I want this fiction to be authentic the the show.**  
 **and, it wouldn't make sense for characters to fail to understand what Donald says,**  
 **when readers can read his dialogue perfectly, DESPITE not being able to hear his voice all that well on the show.**

 **As such, I "squished" his word together so that understanding his dialogue is HARDER..but, not impossible.**

 **If anyone likes this idea, and wants to see where it goes, then let me know.**

 **As this is pretty much MY Season Two.**


	2. Part II

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

In the Parlor of McDuck Manor, Scrooge was leaning against the mantel of his fireplace.

Waiting patiently for his audience to arrive.

"You should've known this was coming." said Mrs. Beakley, who was standing afar

"Ah' suppose so." said Scrooge. "Ah' thought fae sure Ah' hid dae lockbox away good."

"They shouldn't had found out this way." said Beakley, sternly.  
"Your keeping secrets from the children has _NEVER_ led to anything good."

"ah' know."

"I hope you _ALSO_ know where this will lead you in the end."

Scrooge eyed Beakley, having a good idea what she was referring to.

Then, he heard pattering footsteps approach. He looked, and saw Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Donald enter.

"No more stalling, Uncle Scrooge." said Dewey, sternly. "Tell us EVERYTHING you know about..our brother."

"right-Right, just give me a minute..it's been so long."

Scrooge walked over, and took a seat in his chair. the old duck then looked at the photo of Della..and, Danny.

he looked straight at his Great-Nephews, adjusted his glasses..and, spoke.

"It all began Twenty-Four years ago. _TWELVE_ years 'fore either O' you hatched." began Scrooge.  
"Me, yer' Uncle Donald, and yer' mother..had finished an expedition, an' were flyin' back to Duckburg.."

 *****Flashback*****

Donald Duck was sitting in his seat, his body shaking like a leaf.  
Scrooge McDuck was sitting across from him..and, scowled at his nephew.

"Calm _DOWN_ , Donald. We're almost home."

" _Thesoonerthebetter._ " said Donald. " _IfDucksweremeanttofly, we'dhadbeenbornwithwings!_ "

Scrooge just rolled his eyes. "Ah' don't see why yer' so worried.  
We have the' BEST pilot in all of Duckburg flyin' the plane."

Before Donald could even respond, the plane suddenly began to spin around,  
causing the room to flip upside down..which freaked out Donald.

" ** _WAAAAAHHHHK!_** "

Scrooge remained stonefaced. Not even blinking as the plane flipped around.  
Once the plane became stable once again, Scrooge unfastened his seatbelt, and walked to the cockpit.

Jerking the door open, he approached the Pilot. "Cut out th' stunt flyin', Lass."

Della Duck didn't even turn her head..she just snickered. "Is my brother clinging to the ceiling, yet?"

"he is jus' 'bout to bounce off'a th' walls, if that's what you mean." replied Scrooge.

"I wish I had a monitor to see the look on Donald's face.." said Della, enjoying every bit of this.

"Ah' think pilots are suppose to look at what's in front of them at all times." said Scrooge.  
"Not spy on the passengers, jus' ta' get their jollies freakin' them out."

"Oh, come on, Uncle Scrooge.." began Della, who began to steer with her FEET.  
"Remember who you're talking to?, I'm _DELLA DUCK!_ , the best pilot from Here, to Cape Suzette!"

"Don't let it go to yer' head, Lass. Yer' NOT invinci-"

 **((* _BOOM!_ *))**

The Plane was suddenly shook by a violent shockwave, following a blinding Flash.  
Della quickly gripped the steering, shifting from playful to seriously in a heartbeat.

" ** _QUEEN MARY OF SCOTS!_** , What in _BLUE BLAZES_ was that!?" exclaimed Scrooge

"I don't know.." said Della. "It sounded like thunder, but I don't see any- ** _OH, CLUCK!_** "

Della quickly made a sharp turn as something huge, and burning billowed right at the plane.  
She could feel the heat from the fire as she flew just a few feet way the obstacle.

Della squinted her eyes as she stared at the mysterious object.

..It looked like. an SHIP!

"hold.. _ONTO SOMETHING!_ " groaned Della, trying her best to not crash into the colossal object.

" ** _GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_** " Della screamed as she continued to turn sharply.  
One of her engines was overheating. She knew if it blew, they would be in trouble.

But, at last the massive burning object passed them. Della breathed out as she eased the throttle.

She, and Scrooge then watched as the strange object fell though the sky,  
soon becoming just an amber glow in the dark night as it plummeted to the earth.

and, then..a sound of thunder was heard once more. Then, Silence.

Della stared, stunned at what had just happened. Scrooge fixed his hat as he got up off the ground.

"what on earth..was that?"

"I'm not sure it was from earth." said Della, finally.

Scrooge eyed Della. "Della..don't even think 'bout-"  
But, it was too late. Della was already diving down in the direct that the object fell.

It was at _THAT_ moment that Donald burst into the cockpit.

" ** _AREYOUTRYINGTOGETMEKILLED, DELLA?!, WHATINBLUEBLAZESAREYOUDOING!?_** "

Della just grinned, fire in her eyes. "venturing into the UNKNOWN."

As Della landed the Cargo Plane, Donald quickly ran out, and proceeded to kiss the ground.

Scrooge exited in a more dignified manner, while Della jumped out from the window.

The Three Ducks then stared out at what lay before them.

Whatever that mysterious object was that fell from the sky, It was so humongous,  
that it burrowed into the forest like a plow. Creating a makeshift runway of earth of ruptured earth.

"What do you suppose did all this?" said Della.

"Hmm..Ah' din'nae know." pondered Scrooge. "It could be a Comet."

"no. I got a good look at it earlier." said Della. "It looked like an Aircraft of some kind."

"Impossible!, there are no planes _THAT_ big!"

"We won't know until we go check it out." said Della.

" ** _WHAT!?_** " exclaimed Donald " _WealmostgotsplatterlikeBUGSonawindshield, AnYOUwanttogolookforit!?_ "

"It'll be FUN, Donald!" exclaimed Della, excited.

" _DELLA_. We were already on our way back from another expedition." argued Scrooge.  
"An' Ah' would feel better with th' " _Blade of Typhon_ " safely stored away."

"Oh, come on, Uncle Scrooge!" pleaded Della. "We have room for one more artifact."

The old duck exhaled sharply, unable to say no when Della gave him those big, 'baby' eyes.

"Okay, FINE. One quick look, but then we're out of here."

"Great!, Coming Donald?"

" _Nothanks, I'llstaywiththeplane._ " with that, Donald ran back into the cargo plane.

Della shrugged. "your loss."

Scrooge and Della then began to walk down the wide trail that lay before them.

After five minutes of walking, the two ducks finally arrived at their destination.

and, they both stopped DEAD in their tracks.

Della was right..It was an aircraft. In fact, it was a _SPACESHIP_.  
a shuttle TWICE the size of the empire state building, with a very alien shape to it.

Steam still emitted from it's hull as it's once burning structure cooled against the night air.

It just lay there where it crashed. like a dead, fallen titan.

"bless me bagpipes.." muttered Scrooge, awestruck.

The old duck had seen many things in his long life..but, nothing quite like this.

Della, however..felt like a kid in a candy story and toy shop on Christmas Day.  
Since she was a hatchling, she was always fascinated with airplanes.

But, the only thing she loved more than planes..was Spaceships.  
and, there..right before her was an honest to god _ALIEN_ spacecraft.

Her mind raced at how such a machine even worked. She would give anything to fly it!

Della finally started running towards the wreckage. " _DELLA!, WAIT!_ " called Scrooge.

Della didn't listen, she just kept running. she stopped as she faced the ship,  
and was in awe at how much larger that it really was up close.

" ** _ahh.._** it's BEAUTIFUL!" Della reached out, and spread her hand over the hull.  
"i'm touching a spaceship. I'm **ACTUALLY** touching a spaceship!"

" ** _DELLA DUCK_** , You stop right this instant!" snapped Scrooge, as he approached.  
"We have no idea what is in this thing..OR, how friendly it's occupants might be."

"We can handle anything, Uncle Scrooge." said Della.  
"Now, help me find a way inside..I HAVE to get a better look at this."

Scrooge sighed. "FINE. Let's head over to the rear, there may be a door somewhere."

as Scrooge marched over to the rear of the ship, he quietly grumbled to himself.  
He felt like a complete _LOON_ for going along with this with no plan, or preparation.

Scrooge approached the rear hull, and with a groan tapped at it with his cane.

 ***** _TAP!, TAP!_ ***** nothing happened.

"well..Ah' tried."

Della walked up, and then took Scrooge's cane.  
sticking out her tongue, she closed an eye and squinted as she aimed.

Tossing the Cane like a javelin, Della struck a part of the ship..which opened up.

"Oh, really clever, lass." grumbled Scrooge. "But, that is too high up for us to-"

AGAIN, Della let her actions speak for her, and removed her scarf.  
stretching it out, she spun it like a lasso, and flung it's full length at the open door.

Remarkably, she snagged onto something, and began to pull herself up.

"smug little.."

Inside the ship, Della and Scrooge were walking through the dark corridors,  
shining their personal flashlights through the eerie darkness.

"this is so cool.." said Della. "I can't believe I'm in a real life spaceship!"

" _Yea, Ah' cannae believe ah'm here, either.._ " muttered Scrooge.

Della sped up once she saw a doorway at the end of the circular hall.  
She and Scrooge approached the door, and carefully opened it.

Scrooge prepared for an attack..But, none came.

As they entered the bridge of the ship, the duck froze at the grisly sight that lay before them.  
There were _DOZENS_ of motionless bodies laying about the floor.

Some wore armored suites, others wore elaborate clothing.

Della approached one of the strange creatures, and turned the body over.  
She gasped, stunned. she had never seen a creature quite like this before.

It had bare skin that lacked feathers, or even fur. Just hair on it's head.  
and, it had no beak, or a snout..just a flat face.

Della figured it was some kind of ape..but, none like she'd ever seen before.  
It looked so familiar..and, yet so very _ALIEN_ at the same time.

Scrooge approached her, unnerved by what he was seeing.  
He placed his finger to the male creature's neck, feeling for a pulse.

He felt none.

"Dead. how unfortunate." said Scrooge, his voice softer.

"They must've died in the crash.." mused Della. "poor things."

"Well, we don't appear to be in any danger." said Scrooge.  
"Ah' suppose we can explore the ship a little longer. Maybe we'll find somethin' of value."

Della grimaced at this. "I don't know..That kinda feela wrong now."

"We take artifacts from dead civilizations all the time! This is no different."

"But, these people died recently." argued Della. "It feels like grave robbery."

"Better **WE** take whatever is here than somebody else, Della." said Scrooge.  
"Ah'd hate to think what someone like Glomgold might do with this ship."

Della pondered this point. "I suppose you are right."

"You go explore th' rest of th' ship, Lass. Ah'll stay here for'ah bit."

Della nodded. "Okay, Uncle Scrooge."

Della then stood up, and began to leave the large room.  
As Scrooge examined some things of interest, Della walked through another door.

As Della walked through another corridor, she saw more dead bodies laying on the floor.  
The duck felt a pang of sorrow, sad that not one of these creatures survived.

Part of her hoped ONE might still be alive..so she could talk to them,  
and possibly learn more about this ship, what these creature were, and where they came from.

Just then, Della saw something..Another light source.

She quickly ran over to it, and found a door partially opened.  
Entering, she found a smaller room dimly lit by a blue light.

The room felt cold..like a walk-in freezer. Misty vapors billowed out, making it difficult to see inside.

Della then saw another body at the end of the room.  
Even from where she stood, Della could identify that it was Female.

Della approached, noting the body was leaning against a structure.

She looked like she was shielding something.

Della gently pushed the body aside..and, found what looked like an _EGG_.  
Only, it wasn't an Egg. It was artificial. made of metal, with a glassy dome.

But, it looked very much like an egg to Della.

Della carefully reached out, and touched the glassy part of the "Egg Pod."  
But, as soon as she did, it hissed as cold vapors escaped it's "shell"

Della figured this thing worked like an egg, and decided to grasp glass shell, and pull it off.

And, inside..she found an infant version of these strange, alien creatures.

Della gasped, tearing up. It was so tiny..naked, and helpless.  
she realized right then that the dead female may have been this it's mother.

and, that she died trying to protect her " _Hatchling_."

The baby then let out a small breath..which gave Della joy.

There was a survivor afterall.

As the infant stirred, he started to cry for it's mother.  
Della reacted quickly, and gently scooped up the infant, and held him close.

" _shhh.._ don't cry. It's okay." cooed Della, her voice soft. "no one is going to hurt you."

The infant fussed for a moment, unsure who was holding it..or, What.  
But, it eventually calmed down. finding the soft, almost downy feathers of Della's hands comforting.

Della then removed her scarf, and wrapped the infant up in it so he wouldn't freeze.  
Holding him close, she looked at the body of the dead mother once again.

She then looked back at the infant..who curled up in her embrace.  
Della teared up, realizing the tragedy that had just taken place.

The child was an orphan now. _WORSE_ , the only one of his kind left alive.  
For some reason, Della felt compelled to hold the child closer.

He was an Alien, one that looked strange to her. BUT, he was also a baby.

..a baby that needed a mother.

" _i'm sorry.._ " whispered Della, caressing the infant's tiny head.

Della then looked to the body of the mother one last time.

And, at that moment..Della Duck made up her mind.

" _I promise.._ " spoke Della. " _i'll keep him safe._ "

In another part of the ship, Scrooge McDuck was looked at cylinder  
made of a glass-like substance, which contained crystals of varied colors.

The way the crystals seemed to glow implied they weren't ordinary stones,  
and the Duck grinned as he took the cylinder in his hand.

Perhaps Della was right to explore this ship afterall. It was a risk worth taking.

" _uncle scrooge.._ " began Della silently, as she entered the room.

"Ah, Lass. good of you to return" began Scrooge, not looking at her.  
"You may've been right to come here. Ah' already found meself a treasure worthy salvaging."

"funny..so did I." said Della.

"Really?, what did-" Upon turning around, Scrooge froze as he face Della.  
His old eyes staring at the infant alien that his niece was holding in her arms.

"he's the only survivor, Uncle Scrooge." said Della.

"Wait, you mean yer' gonna- _DELLA_ , we have no idea what dae thing even is!"

Della glared at her Uncle. "First, don't you **EVER** call him a "thing."  
and, Second. It doesn't matter what he is..what does matter is that he is a baby.

..and, he NEEDS me."

Scrooge was flabbergasted. "Della..you cannae just take some strange alien creature  
an keep it like a pet JUST because you think it's cute."

"He doesn't have anyone else to care for him." argued Della.  
"He may very well be the last of his kind. If I leave him, he'll die."

Scrooge breathed sharply, feeling he was losing this battle.

"Della..we don't know anything about what he is, or HOW to take care of it."

"He can't be _THAT_ different from us." said Della, caressing the infant's head.  
"and, whatever else he is..I can learn. I just can't bring myself to abandon him, Uncle Scrooge..

..I feel as if. Maybe we were _MEANT_ to find this ship.  
and, that I was _MEANT_ to find him, so I could save him..protect him."

Della then looked at Scrooge..THEN, she raised the infant up to his face.

"Look at him in the eye..and, THEN tell me to leave him."

Scrooge had no choice but to look at the alien baby. the infant opened it's eyes.  
Eyes that reminded him of Donald and Della when they were hatchlings.

The Infant cocked it's head, as if curious at what it was looking at.  
It then reached out with it's tiny hands, and grasped the old duck's beak.

Scrooge grumbled, feeling defeated. He was known to be Grumpy, even Stingy..but, he wasn't heartless.

"fine..you may keep it-Him." said Scrooge.

Della smiled, and held her new baby close. "Thank you, Uncle Scrooge."

"May be fae th' best." continued Scrooge. "Perhaps raising him will teach you about responsibility."

Della then looked around the room. "What will we do about all this?"

"Ah'll have the ship moved to a more secure location." said Scrooge.  
"With some luck, no one but us will have to know about this."

Della looked at her uncle. "That could cost you alot of money."

Scrooge grinned. "Th' gain from th' future research..outweighs what it may cost me.  
Sometimes hafta _SPEND_ money to _MAKE_ money."

Della shrugged, not seeing any harm in reverse-engineering this alien tech.

It may even enable her to fly her own spaceship one day.

"and, what about these people?" spoke Della, again. "I hope you're not going to study them as well."

"If yer' planning on keeping that wee bairn, Ah'll have to." said Scrooge.  
"If he gets sick, ye'll need to know everything you can 'bout his biology to treat him."

Della scowled. "fine..but, **AFTER** you get all you can from them, I want you to bury their bodies.  
These were PEOPLE, and might've been his family. They should be put to rest."

"Fine. so..what do you plan on namin' that one?"

Della looked at her new baby, and pondered a possible name. "you know..I think I'll name him after ME."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Scrooge.

"I remember my mom saying that had I been hatched a boy, my named would've been Danny Duck." said Della.  
"So, that is what I'll name him.." Della lifted the child up. "Danny.. _Danny Adelle McDuck_."

 **[End of Part 2]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **a Majority of this chapter is told via flashback to the Della Duck era of Scrooge McDuck.**_

 _ **To prepare, I read issues 2-3 of IDW's DuckTales comic book series that companions the 2017 series,**_  
 _ **as they each had four "Archive" stories of Scrooge's adventures with Donald and Della Duck.**_

 _ **(though, I should say Scrooge and Della, as a running gag in each story was how Donald Duck**_  
 _ **always got in some kind of peril, and needed saving from his sister and uncle.)**_

 _ **While humor is important, this is also meant to be a dramatic scene.**_  
 _ **One with Death, a Mystery, and some heartwarming moments between Della and Danny.**_

 _ **(on that note, I decided on Della finding baby Danny in an Egg-shaped pod,**_  
 _ **as I felt it would be ironic for a Duck to witness a human baby emerging from an "Egg.")**_

 _ **I also give a plausible excuse for the name "Danny." Just replace a few letters, and Della and Danny are the same name.**_

 _ **Apologies if this isn't all that action packed, but even the DuckTales cartoon**_  
 _ **has some** **expositional** **, and emotional moments apart from comedy and action.**_

 _ **I also give some implications at how events from canon came about as well,**_  
 _ **and foreshadow some things that we all know happened.**_ **  
**


	3. Part III

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

Scrooge breathed out as he concluded the old memory.  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie were just silent. Taking in this new information.

"So, what happened to the spaceship?!" asked Webby.  
"Did you relocate it to Area 51, or _**SOMEWHERE ELSE!**_ , and, Reverse-Engineer it's technology?  
Wait, if you did, then how come we don't have rocket packs, and laser guns?!"

"Calm down, Webbigail, dear." said Mrs. Beakley.

"Ah' did relocate th' ship to a secure location.." said Scrooge, his tone tired.  
"Among other things, the ship helped me make advances in me' space program."

Scrooge breathed out sharply, feeling a pain in his heart. "an..we all know where that led us."

Donald looked down sadly. Dewey immediately understood what his uncle meant.

"and..what happened to Danny?" asked Dewey.

"yer' mother raised him as if he really were her own hatchling." said Scrooge.

Upon saying this, Mrs. Beakley walked up, and showed the children Della's photo album.  
As Dewey turn the pages, they all looked at the many photos of their mom raising Danny.

"Ah' don't think Ah' ever saw yer' mother happier..than when she was with Danny." continued Scrooge.  
"When we didn't go on adventures, she dedicated all her time to raising him.

Once, She even harnessed him to herself, and flew her personal biplane.  
 _JUST_ so he could experience the "freedom" she felt as an early age."

" _Awww.._ That is _SO SWEET!_ " cooed Webby "I remember when my Granny-"

" _NO_ , Webby." said Beakley, wanting her granddaughter to keep quiet.

"sorry."

The triplets all examined each photo intently.

They saw a picture of their mother bottle feeding Danny as a baby.  
One of her spoon feeding him, while making funny faces.

(Dewey could just hear his mother's voices: " _Here comes the AIRPLANE!_ ")

They saw one of Danny as a toddler, and taking his first steps.  
ALOT of him sleeping, and even more of Della holding and carrying him.

When they got to the photos of when he was near their age..their hearts sank a little.  
The joy on Danny's face as he was with their mother. It was a joy they never knew.

They felt a little envious of this alien boy, who got to have what they never did.

..But, not enough to despise him, though.

He was their brother, and their mom clearly loved him.  
Dewey most of all wanted to know him..just as much as he wanted to know his mother.

Dewey then smiled, as he recalled what Selene, the Moon Goddess once said to him about his mother.

((" _Della was not just a good person..she was the greatest.  
And she made everyone around her better._"))

"When th' wee lad was old enough.." continued Scrooge." about Five, Ah' think.  
Della started to bring him with us on our adventures.

Donald was against it, of course. but that Della was a stubborn one, an' brought him anyway.  
But, she was no fool, she taught Danny how to defend himself beforehand, and for a'while..things were okay."

"but.." trailed Dewey, feeling something bad was coming.

Scrooge siged. "On..one expedition. We were climbing up a steep cliff to reach a temple.  
But, Della lost her footing..and slipped. Donald an' Ah' tried to pull her up..but, her lifeline snapped."

The boys and Webby all gasped. "Then how did she-?!"

"Danny screamed, and in a panic he reached out to yer' mother.." Scrooge paused for a moment.

"and, to our shock..Della stopped falling. an', just floated in the air."

"what?" said Huey, in disbelief.

"It was Danny. he saved Della from falling to her death..using some kinda _MAGIC_." said Scrooge.  
"an, when we returned..Ah' immediately consulted _Amelia Le Strange_ , my expert on th' Arcane."

"What did she say?" asked Dewey.

"Madame Le Strange informed us that Danny's DNA was unique." began Mrs. Beakley.  
"Most wizards, and witches require Arcane relics, such as Amulets, and Scepters to practice magic.  
But, there are those who are so attuned to cosmic forces, that they don't need such items."

"One other of Danny's kind had such DNA, accordin' to th' blood tests." added Scrooge.  
"Such power could be dangerous if left unchecked, so Ah' asked Amelia to tutor him in it's usage.

But, as his power and mastery of it grew..so to was Della's concern for him."

"Why?" asked Dewey. "What was mom so afraid of? she was..never scared of anything."

"You'd be surprised at what did frighten her, Laddie." said Scrooge.  
"In fact, she was jus' about as protective over Danny as yer' Uncle Donald is to all O' you.  
Particularly when after studying that ship, me experts concluded it went down from bein' attacked.

But, th' thing is..that ship wasn't built fer' combat. It was a Cargo ship,  
Meant to carry large loads, and modified to travel faster than it was designed for.

Whoever piloted that ship..was _TRYIN'_ to escape from something.  
Somethin' that Della feared was goin' to find lil' Danny one day..and, take him away."

The boys and Webby cringed at this. "is..that what happened to Danny? did they..find him?"

"no." replied Scrooge. "Me experts found traces that the ship was caught in a Cosmic Storm.  
Not unlike the kind that yer' mother was caught in when she..disappeared."

This remark made Donald frown sadly.

"Whoever was after Danny's people..they clearly lost track of them." continued Scrooge.  
"STILL, though. Della was always afraid that someone might steal Danny away from her.

An' if not from out there..then, most likely right here on Earth.  
See, We all knew what an uproar it would be if the public ever learned of a living alien amongst them.

..So we, kept him sheltered here in th' mansion.  
We kept existence a secret, known only to family and _VERY_ close friends."

Dewey scowled at Scrooge. "So, he was just another one of your treasures that you kept locked away?"

" _NO_ , of course not!" exclaimed Scrooge. "Ah' just said-"

"and, _YOU_." snapped Dewey, glaring at Donald. "You knew he existed.  
You **KNEW** we had an adoptive brother. (shouting) **_WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL US!?_** "

" _Dewey, please. T-trytounder_ -"

"Okay, that's it..We've had _ENOUGH!_ " said Dewey, angry as heck.  
"It's time you told us right now: _What. Happened. to our BROTHER!?_ "

"Yeah!" said Louie. "Is he dead?, did someone take him?, Was he with _MOM_ when she disappeared?!"

Scrooge sighed, realizing he had no choice anymore. "no. He still lives."

Dewey, and his brothers all glared at Scrooge. "where is he?"

Scrooge breathed out. "In th' same place where Della found him."

Dewey continued to glare at his great-uncle. "Take us to him."

It was a long, silent flight aboard the Sunchaser to Scrooge McDuck's old airfield.

Given that it was the very same airfield where " _The Spear of Selene_ " first launched,  
both Scrooge and Donald had mixed feelings returning to that place.

It had lay abandoned for twelve years since "The Search for Della" mission failed.

At long last, the Sunchaser landed..and, Scrooge grumbled.

"stay with th' plane, Launchpad. we won't be long."

"You got it, Mr. McD." said Launchpad, oblivious to the tense feelings.

As the McDuck Clan and Friends disembarked, Scrooge took a moment to look at his old airfield.

It was in a very sorry state. The runway was nearly covered in sand,  
and the main building looked to be crumbling like a rotting corpse.

Nothing but ghosts swelled here..Phantoms of the past.  
As Scrooge walked towards the building, the others followed close behind.

"Is this where it happened?" asked Dewey. "Where we lost mom?"

"yes." replied Scrooge. "Ah' haven't been at this place for _YEARS_."

"and, our brother is _HERE?!_ "

"It's not what ye' think, laddie." said Scrooge.

" _Then, whatisitexactly, UncleScrooge?_ " asked Donald, who was just as puzzled.

"Ye'll see..Ye'll _ALL_ see."

The group soon reached the building, and entered it. the interior looked even worse than it did on the outside.

Scrooge took a moment to look at the command center..where an aged supercomputer lay,  
It's monitor long since broken, and whatever hardware it had rusted away.

Scrooge remembered pouring all his time at the infernal machine.  
Now, it was nothing but a monument to his greatest failure.

" _Ihatethisplace._ " said Donald, his tone bitter.

"ye' think ah' don't?" retorted Scrooge.

Scrooge continued walking, leading the troop through the dusty halls.  
Everyone was silent. Even Webby, who could somehow feel the cold, sad feelings from this place.

Finally, Scrooge stopped at an old vending machine.

"Look, Uncle Scrooge. I could use a snack, too. But, I don't think now is-"

Scrooge ignored Louie, and began to tap at the numeric buttons with his cane in a specific sequence.

The sound of a rusty lock unhinging was heard. followed by a low rumbling.  
The children all stepped back at a false wall moved slowly..revealing a hidden elevator.

The elevator looked clean, pristine. and, not at all like the rest of the building.  
and, as it opened with a sliding door..the inside was a white, brightly lit compartment.

"come, now." said Scrooge, his tone stoic.

Webby was getting excited, feeling like she was uncovering another McDuck Mystery.  
The boys just played along, wanting to see where all this was going.

It was a tight fit in the elevator (Donald ended up getting squashed by Mrs. Beakley)  
But, Scrooge was able to press a button, closing up the elevator and sending them all on their way.

As they travelled down into the earth, the Boys and Webby eventually saw  
an underground cavern from the glass tube that almost resembled a marine exhibit at a theme park.

And, nestled in a Rotunda..was the remains of a massive spaceship.

..JUST like Scrooge had described to them.

"This is where Ah' kept the ship that brought Danny to this planet." began Scrooge,  
knowing just what the children were looking at.

"It is why I had the Spear of Selene built, and launched from this airfield." Scrooge then sighed.

Dewey nodded, feeling everything was coming together now.

The elevator finally came to a stop, and opened up.  
The group burst out, and the Webby stared off at a long tube leading to the spaceship.

"This is SO COOL!" exclaimed Webby. "It's like the mother of all secrets!"

While the children ran forwards, Scrooge stayed at a slower pace with Donald and Mrs. Beakley.

" _So, letmegetthisstraight.._ " began Donald. " _Dannyhasbeenhere. ALONEforallthistime!?_ "

"It's complicated, Nephew." said Scrooge.

" _Well, **UN** complicateit!_"

"Donald." spoke Beakley. "This is very hard for your uncle to even think about.  
Could you _PLEASE_ show some compassion, and let him tell you in his own way."

Donald sighed. "fine.."

The interior of the spaceship wasn't anything like the children were expecting.

The halls were so much cleaner, polished and refined.  
It looked as if Mrs. Beakley had a really good go at this place.

Scrooge finally led them through a sliding door, into a large laboratory.  
The interior of the room was huge, filled with technology that would make even Gyro Gearloose blush.

"As you can tell, Ah' had this renovated for me' personal use after it was moved." explained Scrooge.  
"Everything relating to me' Space Program originated here. _THIS_ was where the Spear of Selene was conceived."

"Way to make this sound weird, Uncle Scrooge." said Louie.

Dewey looked around. "So..where is he?" asked the blue shirted duck.

"Over here." said Scrooge, pointing to something with his cane.

Everyone approached what looked like a metallic Sarcophagus with a glassy lid.  
It was hooked up to tubed that were icy, and emitting cold mist.

Dewey wiped at the glass..and, could make out the silhouette of someone shaped like a child.  
He couldn't see very clearly, but there was clearly someone in there that matched his height.

All eyes looked to Scrooge..who looked away, feeling ashamed.

"As ye' know..after Della disappeared, Ah' nearly went bankrupt sending more ships out  
in a desperate attempt to bring her back home.

Donald already left with your eggs after my first failed attempt."

Scrooge then sighed. "but..Ah' wasn't alone. Danny was at my side.  
We both hoped against all odds that we would find Della, and bring her back home.

But..with each failure, we sunk further into despair.  
Ah' tried to be strong, but Danny..it was killin' him havin' his mother gone."

Dewey, Huey, and Louie all looked down sadly. They knew exactly how their adoptive brother felt.

"Then, those _thievin' buzzards_ blocked me funding." said Scrooge, seething with rage.  
"When that happened..Danny just couldn't cope. He made only ONE request of me. one that Ah' was reluctant to honor."

"You froze him." said Dewey, figuring it out.

"Danny couldn't handle bein' without her." said Scrooge.  
"He complained 'bout waking nightmares..all he wanted to do was jus' sleep.

So, with a heavy heart..Ah' granted his wish. On the condition that Ah' only wake him..

..If Della is here to greet him."

Dewey swallowed hard. Then, he and his brothers looked at the capsule  
containing their adoptive brother once more.

They never met him..and, yet they felt a kinship with him.  
Like them, he loved their mother, and missed her terribly when she disappeared.

But, he didn't have brothers to help ease his pain..so, now he was frozen in time.  
Probably dreaming of happier times. _OR_ , a version of the present where their mom came back.

" _Whydidn'tyou **TELLME** youhadDannyonice!?_" exclaimed Donald, angrily.

"Don't even try that with **ME** , Donald." snapped Scrooge, who pointed his cane at his nephew.  
"YER' th' one who left him with me in the first place!, AN' _BESIDES_..You wouldn't accept me phone calls!"

Donald wanted to argue..but, could think of no counter argument.  
As much as he hated to admit it, most of the blame for all this was on him.

Webby stared at the shadow that lay within the icy coffin.  
She silently mused on what she learned, and couldn't help but sympathize with Danny.

Like Danny, she lived nearly her whole life in McDuck Manor.  
She could understand what it felt like to be alone. To be..different.

Webby then heard a voice in her head..it sounded like Lena's voice.

((" ** _do it._** "))

Webby didn't hesitate. She rushed forward, and pressed a button on the control panel.

" ** _WEBBY, NO!_** " exclaimed Mrs. Beakley.

 *** _HSSSSS!_ ***

Icy vapors billowed out as the glass lid unhinged.  
The Nephews stepped back, but Webby just stood facing the glass.

" ** _WEBBIGAIL!_** , _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, LASS!?_ " exclaimed Scrooge, shocked.

Webby didn't hear them. She watched as glass quickly thawed..and, she saw Danny's sleeping form materialize.  
In an instant he shot his eyes open, gasping as he slammed his palm against the glass, cracking it.

 *** _CHIK, SHROOOOOM!_ ***

The lid swung open..and, out tumbled Danny, who fell to the ground before Webby.  
his body shivered, he then took deep breaths of air into his lungs.

The first he's breathed in Twelve Years.

The room fell silent. Dewey approached, standing near Webby as she knelt down.  
Danny raised his head up, and looked straight at Webby.

His vision was still blurry..but, he managed to utter one word.

" _m-mom?_ "

 **[End of Part 3]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 ** _I just know someone is going to make a Captain America joke, now.._**

 _ **Okay, in this chapter continued where the prior one left off,**_  
 _ **explaining more of Danny's origins, and how it all fits into Della's story.**_

 _ **I also drop a plot bomb by implying Danny can do "magic",**_  
 _ **as well as revealing the full name of Amelia as being "Amelia Le Strange"**_

 _ **(If you are truly a fan of Carl Bark's work, then you will know where I am going with this.)**_


	4. Part IV

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

a pair of eyes shot open in the darkness.

a young boy with bare skin, and blonde hair slowly rose from the bed.  
He looked around at the dark, empty room that somehow felt unfamiliar.

" _mom.._ " spoke the boy, his voice barely a whisper. "Mom." he spoke again.

" ** _MOOOOM!_** "

The boy then hundled up into a ball, holding his knees as he breathed heavily.  
His forehead was drenched in cold sweat, and his body was trembling.

He just felt..scared.

At that moment, the door swung open..and, the shadow of a duck loomed over him.

 *** _CLIK!_ *  
**  
The light switched on. "Danny..what is wrong, sweetheart?"

Danny looked up at the female duck in a nightgown who looked at him.  
He wanted to speak, but couldn't. he just kept trembling.

Della Duck then approached him. "Did you have a bad dream?" inquired Della.

Danny just nodded. "oh, honey.." Della then sat on the bed near Danny.  
As she reached out to him, he rushed over and embraced her tightly.

Della just smiled warmly, and caressed Danny's hair. "do you want to talk about it, sweetie?"

Danny teared up, to afraid to speak. "It's because of Magica's spell, isn't it?" said Della, guessing.  
As Danny buried his face into Della's feathery chest, the duck got her answer.

"oh, sweetheart. I am so sorry."

"it felt..so real." said Danny, finally.

"What did you see?" asked Della.

"I saw you.. _GONE_. You were there one moment..and, then you disappeared." explained Danny.  
"I called for you, but you never came. You were just **GONE.** and, I was alone..forever."

As Danny began to cry, Della lifted him up and held him close.

"Magica's spell affected all of us differently.." began Della.  
"She was trying to break us with our own fears, Even the fears we tried to bury."

Danny looked up at his mother. "what did..you see, mom?"

Della closed her eyes, a pained look on her face. "I saw you being taken away from me.  
You were in my arms..as you are now. and, something from the shadows came, and snatched you away."

Danny stared off, musing on how similar his mother's nightmare was to his own.  
he then curled up to her, feeling content in her embrace.

"I don't want to lose you, momma..I don't want you to go away forever."

"I won't. It was only a bad dream influenced by a perfectly natural fear."

"but, mom..what if it isn't just Magica's spell!" exclaimed Danny, his tears wet.  
"I..I sometimes see things before they happen. Things that DO happen. What if this is a vision, and..I really do lose you."

"I know you have..special abilities, and can sometimes see into the future." said Della.  
"But, you are still being trained by your Aunt Amelia..and, your visions aren't always precise."

" _BUT-_ "

" _Shhh.._ it's okay." cooed Della. "I promise..I won't ever abandon you."

Della then slowly rocked Danny back, and fourth gently.  
She hadn't done this since he was a baby..but, he was only five, and needed love.

" _Come stop your crying, It will be alright.._ " sung Della, softly.  
" _Just take my hand, and Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you._

 _I will be here, Don't you cry._ "

Danny gripped his mother's arm tightly, refusing to let it go.

" _For one so small, You seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us, Can't be broken. I will be here, Don't you cry.._

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. Now, and forever more_  
 _You'll be in my heart..No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart..always._ "

Della got off the bed, and gently laid Danny down, and tucked him in.

" _When destiny calls you, You must be strong. I may not be with you, But you've got to hold on  
'Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there. Now, and forever more._

 _You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart..always._ "

Della then leaned down, and gave Danny a gentle kiss on his head. " _I'll be there..ALWAYS._ "

Della then reached into her pocket. "I have something for you, Danny."

"what?" asked the boy.

"Close your eyes..it's a surprise."

Danny closed his eyes for a moment as Della took something out of her pocket.

"Okay, open them." Danny opened his eyes..and, saw a small box with a red bow on it.

"Happy _Early_ Birthday, Sweetheart." said Della

"Wow!, really!? Thanks." Danny lifted the lid. Inside was something he found strange.

Della lifted up a black necklace, with a golden crystal encased in a frame.

"This is one of the energy crystals that Uncle Scrooge found in the same place that I found you." explained Della.  
"your Aunt Amelia said they are really _MAGIC_ , and can amplify your own powers."

Della then placed the necklace around Danny's neck.  
Danny picked the crystal up, and looked at it. "it feels.. _WARM_."

"It's my gift to you, honey. It may help you with your training with your Aunt Amelia." said Della.  
"Uncle Scrooge may not like it..but, I don't care. My boy deserves the very best."

Danny smiled with happy tears in his eyes as he held the crystal in his hands.

"I do feel something..It almost feels like a little heartbeat."

Della leaned closer to Danny, and smiled. "It's MY heartbeat, Danny." said Della.

"So, remember. son. If you ever feel alone, or scared..and, I am not there for you.  
Just hold that crystal in your hand..and, remember how much I love you."

Della then touched Danny's hand..which caused his crystal to shimmer, and pulse.

Danny smiled..then, gave his mother a hug. "I love you, mom."

"and, I love you too, Son." said Della, hugging him back. "And, never forget.  
Though I may go on many adventures in my life.. _YOU_ , will always be my greatest treasure."

Danny smiled a joyful smile. "good-night, sweetheart."

"Night, mom." Danny then lay down on his pillow.

Della watched as he closed his eyes, and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
The gold crystal around his neck glowed faintly, pulsing as it reacted to his subconscious.

He appeared to be having pleasant dreams now.

Della smiled, then gently stroked his head. she then stood up, and slowly made her way towards the bedroom door.

She looked at Danny one final time..then, left the room.

* * *

Danny was sleeping soundly in his bed, his chest rising and falling.  
He stirred for a moment..then, he slowly opened his eyes.

..Only to see a duck's face staring straight at him.

" ** _GYAAH!_** " shrieked Danny, who fell out of the bed.

" _OH!_ , Sorry- ** _SORRY!_** " exclaimed a female voice. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Danny clung to the mattress with his arm, and pulled himself up.  
He looked, and saw a duck who vaguely resembled his mother, Della Duck.

..But, she looked too small to be her. "Who are you?!, and, what are you doing in-"

"Oh, wait.." The duck turned on the lights..causing Danny to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

Once his vision focused, he looked again, and saw a female duck who was about his age.  
she was wearing casual clothing, and had a pink bow in her feathery hair.

"Hi. I'm Webby. _Webbigail Vanderquack_." spoke the girl duck.  
"but you can call me Webby..or, _WEBBS_. I kinda like that, too."

"Webby?" spoke Danny, as he lifted himself up.

"I'm Bentina Beakley's granddaughter." explained Webby.

"Beakley?..as in _**MRS.**_ Beakley?, Uncle Scrooge's housekeeper?"

"Yep!" chirped Webby.

Danny took a moment to ponder this. "I didn't know Mrs. Beakley _HAD_ any kids."

"Uhh..ye-yeah, funny story that." stuttered Webby, feeling awkward.

Danny looked around, examining his surroundings. "Am I..back in McDuck Manor?" asked Danny.

"uhh..ye-yeah, we brought you home from-" Webby trailed off. "Stay here for a minute."

Webby then leaped off the bed, and ran to the bedroom door.  
as she rushed out the door, Danny breathed out. Trying to recollect his thoughts.

He then reached into his ' _Mighty Ducks_ ' jersey, and pulled out his necklace.  
Sighed softly, he cradled the golden crystal in his hand..which didn't feel as "warm" as it use to.

Danny then closed his eyes, and thought back..and, he remembered.

 _the Spear of Selene..His Mom disappearing.  
his Uncle Donald leaving, and his Uncle Scrooge's frustrations._

His request to ' _sleep_ '..and, then _icy cold blackness._

" _mom.._ "

"I'm **_BAAAAACK!_** " exclaimed Webby, who startled Danny. "and, look who I brought!"

Danny looked, and saw three boy ducks enter the room.

One wore a red cap, and shirt. the second wore a green hoodie,  
and the third wore plain, blue clothing.

..and, they all stared at him as if they were old friends who hadn't spoken in awhile.

"uhh..Hi." said Danny, feeling awkward.

The boys were speechless. unable to think of what to even say to him.

"hi, Danny." said Dewey, finally.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?, have we met before?"

"Sort of.." said Huey. "See, we're..kinda your brothers."

"Brothers?!" exclaimed Danny, in disbelief. "wait a minute.."

Danny pointed his finger at each duck, counting them silently.

..His eyes then widened as he recalled a distant, yet "recent" memory.

 *****Flashback*****

Danny gently touched the shell of one of the three eggs nestled in the crib.

" _Woooow.._ they feel so warm." said Danny.

"I should hope so." said Della, as she approached Danny.  
"They need to stay warm so the babies can develop properly."

Danny smiled. "I can't believe these came out of you. Didn't it hurt?"

Della blushed, feeling awkward. "It..wasn't a pleasant experience, no."

Danny resumed rubbed the egg. "Do you want to hold one?" asked Della.

" _ME?_ , are you sure I can-"

"go ahead, son. It's okay." said Della, warmly.

Danny bit his bottom lip. He then gently picked one of the eggs up.  
He made sure to hold it tight, and not drop it as he held it close.

"I can feel something inside." said Danny. "It feels..AlIVE."

"That is your baby brother OR sister, Danny." said Della.  
"And, once they hatch, it will be your job to help take care of them."

"Oh, I will, Mom. I PROMISE." said Danny.

" ** _HEY!_** " exclaimed a 'voice', followed by Donald rushing in.  
" ** _BECAREFULWITHTHAT, IT'SNOTATOY!_** " exclaimed Donald.

"DONALD, _Chill_. Danny is being careful." said Della, sternly.

" _Iknow, but-_ "

Danny frowned as he put the egg back in the crib.

" _Donald Fauntleroy Duck_ , You apologize to your nephew _RIGHT NOW._ "

Donald sighed. " _aww..I'msorry, Danny. Ididn'tmeantoyell. I'mjustworriedisall._ "

Danny smiled weakly. "It's..okay, Uncle Donald."

Donald patted Danny's head. He then looked at Della, whose expression softened.

"Donald..could you go to the supermarket, and get me some a few things?" asked Della.

" _Sure!, whaddaya'need?_ "

"Just get me the essentials." said Della.

"Okay. Bye" as Donald left, Della knelt down to Danny. "Now, Danny..don't take Donald's behavior the wrong way."

"he hates me, I know it." said Danny.

"Donald doesn't hate you, son." said Della. "He's just..well. Let's just say he's more of a " _Chicken_ ", than a Duck."

Danny chuckled a little. Then, he looked back at the eggs.

"So..what are you going to name them?" asked Danny.

"I'm not sure..I won't know their genders until they hatch." said Della.  
"But, I do have a few name choices.."

"Like?.."

"Well..This one I'll call _Hubert._ " began Della. "that one, _Dewbert._ and, the last one..maybe " _Llewelyn_."

Danny just stared at his mother like he just witnessed something gruesome. "that..sounds Horrible."

"Okay, Wise guy. What would _YOU_ name them?" said Della, with affectionate wit.

Danny thought for a moment. " _Huey..Dewey..and, Louie._ " said Danny, as he pointed at each egg.

"Hmm..I guess that is less than a beakful." said Della.

"but, what if they are _GIRLS_ , Mom?"

"Well..I don't know yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

Danny paused to ponder once again. "How about.. _Ruby, Sapphire, and Jade?_ "

"Oh, I am sure Uncle Scrooge would **LOVE** those names." chuckled Della.

Danny giggled. He then rubbed his hand across one of the egg's again.

"I can't want to meet them." said Danny.

 *****End of Flashback*****

Danny stared blankly at the three duck boys. "Huey?..Dewey?..l-Louie?"

Dewey was the first to approach Danny..and, gave him a hug.  
Huey and Louie did so as well, all three boys embracing their FOURTH brother.

Danny was stunned, having a hard time processing all this.

 *** _FLASH!_ ***

"And, _THAT_ is my phone's new screensaver for this week!" said Webby.

As the boys stepped back, Danny stared at them. "The last time I saw you three..you were all still eggs."

"We're just glad to finally meet you." said Dewey.

"And, even ' _GLADDER_ ' that due to weird science, we're all the same age." said Louie.

Danny eyed Louie. "How long _HAS_ it been exactly?"

"At least Twelve years." said Huey. "We only just recently found out you existed."

"Just now?!" said Danny, almost offended.

"Well, see. We found mom's secret video." began Dewey. "We thought it was for-"

" ** _MOM!_** " exclaimed Danny, suddenly alert.

Dewey winced, realizing he just made an error.

"Where's mom?" Danny gripped Dewey. " _Tell me where our mom is!_ "

Dewey grimaced, he really didn't want to have to tell Danny this. "Danny, I-"

Danny didn't want for an answer, and rushed out the bedroom door. " ** _MOM!?_** "

"well..this ain't good." said Louie.

Danny ran through the long halls of McDuck Manor.  
Even after all this time, he knew his way around like the back of his hand.

He kept calling for his mother..But, got no answer.  
He _DID_ hear his 'brothers' calling to him, but he didn't want to talk to them right now.

He just wanted to find his mother.

Danny soon reached the Study Room..where Scrooge McDuck and Mrs. Beakley were having a discussion.  
Scrooge looked up, and stared at his adoptive great-nephew. "l-Laddie!..yer' awake."

By this point, the Triplets and Webby caught up with Danny.  
Danny stared at the now _OLDER_ duck in momentary shock.

But, he then glared at him. "where is she?" said Danny, his tone dark. " ** _WHERE._**.is my mother?"

As Danny spoke those words, his golden crystal went dim as it became _COLD_ as ice.

 **[End of Part 4]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **a Short chapter I know, but this makes for a great cliffhanger.**_

 _ **I spent some more time on Della Duck Flashbacks, this time from Danny's perspective,**_  
 _ **as I felt there needed to be more focus on that before we get to the 'good stuff' later.**_

 _ **Readers may note a focus on Danny's crystal necklace, which I intend to be a parallel**_  
 _ **to the amulet that Lena had/used in Season One up until Magica's return in "The Shadow War."**_

 _ **(a smart reader may already know where I am going with this..BUT, I'm not saying anything until it's time.)**_

 _ **I also want to make clear, I am NOT out to make Donald to be a jerk.**_  
 _ **But, to imply that he had some character flaws, and made some bad decisions in the past.**_

 _ **And, sometimes bad life choices can come back to bite you in the butt later.**_


	5. Part V

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

"where is she?" said Danny, his tone dark. " **WHERE**..is my mother?"

"Uncle Scrooge.." began Dewey. "We're sorry, but Danny-"

"It's alright, Lad." said Scrooge. "This was gonna happen sooner or later."

"You didn't answer me, _UNCLE SCROOGE._ " said Danny. "Where is mom?!"

"Still gone, Danny..Ah'm, sorry."

Danny widened his eyes, stunned at hearing this.  
But, his shock quickly turned into anger. "you promised..You said you wouldn't wake me up until-"

"Ah' didnae.." said Scrooge. " _WEBBY_ did."

Danny looked to Webby..who just looked down sadly.

"Danny.." began Mrs. Beakley, as she approached Danny.  
The boy looked up as the woman who was the closest thing he had to a grandmother.

"I know you are hurting..but, what you had Mr. McDuck do wasn't right, and you know it.  
You can't just distant yourself, and avoid facing reality."

Danny teared up. "I had nothing left to live for, Mrs. Beakley."

"You do _NOW_ , Danny." said Mrs. Beakley. "You have brothers who want you to be part of your life."

"ye-Yeah, that's right!" said Dewey, as he and Huey and Louie approached.  
"Danny..We didn't know you existed. But, if we did, we _WOULD'VE_ looked for you."

"The lads _DID_ press me' hard fer' yer' where-a-bouts once they did learn of you." said Scrooge.

Danny sighed, looking down sadly. Webby then approached..holding something in her hand. " _danny.._ "

Danny looked at the girl duck. "There is something I think you should see.  
You may not like it..but, your mother wanted you to hear this."

Webby then gripped a clunky flash drive in her hand, and inserted it into an HDTV.  
Danny watched as a grainy video began to play..of his mother, Della Duck.

((" ** _hello, son. it's me..Della Duck. your Mother._** "))

Danny's eyes welled up in tears. There she was..his mother. "Alive" again.  
Just hearing the sound of her voice brought up strong emotions within him.

((" ** _If you are watching this video..then, the worst has happened.  
You may already know of the Spear of Selene..BUT, in case you don't. Let me tell you.._**"))

Danny kept his gaze on the TV as he watched the whole message.  
Scrooge also watched, and was just as awestruck. as he never saw this video before.

He never knew Della did all this for Danny..To give him a better life.  
It made the guilt he felt for so long start to fade, but not entirely.

..Sadly, this had the opposite effect on Danny.

((" ** _..But, again. If you are watching this..then I failed. I failed my mission..and, I failed YOU.  
I ask that you be strong for me. and, I hope you can forgive me..for letting you down._**

 _ **Look after the triplets. You will be their big brother, and they will look up to you.**_  
 _ **Listen to your Uncles, and your "Aunt Amelia."**_

 _ **And, remember, Danny. I love you..SO MUCH.**_  
 _ **You are my greatest treasure..my little Star-Child."**_ ))

With that, Della's message concluded..and, the screen returned to black.

Della was gone once again..and, Danny fell to his knees.

..and cried.

" _it's my fault..It's all my fault._ "

Webby frowned. She now regretted her decision to show Danny the video.

"It's not yer' fault, Danny." said Scrooge.

"yes it is..and, you know it." said Danny. "she went into space because of ME. **I'M** the reason she's gone."

"Danny, Della loved you, and only wanted you to be happy." said Mrs. Beakley.  
"and, you know that she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for HER decision."

"Della was bein' selfless, Danny." said Scrooge. "She put YER' needs ahead of her own.

She knew it was unfair for you to spend yer' whole life in me' mansion..like a prisoner.  
Della only wanted you to be free to have a life worth livin'"

"What's the **POINT** if she's not in it!?" exclaimed Danny, crying hard.  
"She was my _MOM!_ , the only one I ever knew..I'd give ANYTHING just to see her again."

Scrooge nodded. "Ah' know..Ah'd give 'way me Number One Dime if ah' thought it'd bring her back."

Dewey then walked up to Danny. "Look..I know we can never truly understand how you feel.  
We never met mom..but, YOU knew her all your life. You will always miss her more than us."

Danny looked down, tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
The three duck boys then knelt down to their adoptive brother.

"But, you don't have to be alone anymore..We can miss her _TOGETHER._ "

Danny looked at Dewey..then Huey, and Louie. Tearing up again, he finally embraced Dewey.  
Dewey, and his biological brothers then gave Danny a group hug.

Webby teared up. Feeling a little better now.

" _I'msorry.._ " spoke a voice.

Danny shot his eyes open upon hearing the garbled sounding voice.  
He stood up, parting from his brothers..and, looked straight at his Uncle Donald.

"what?" said Danny, still staring at the older duck.

" _I'm..sorry._ " repeated Donald.

Danny's golden crystal suddenly dimmed, and became cold. "for what?" asked Danny, his tone cold.

"For abandoning me twelve years ago, and taking my brothers way?"  
Danny then glared at Donald, fresh tears in his angry eyes. "Or, for the day..that MOM found me."

" _Danny, I_ -"

" ** _SHUT UP!_** " snapped Danny, causing objects to vibrate. "Just.. _SHUT. UP._ "

"Danny.." said Scrooge, in a warning tone.

Danny ignored him.

" _Danny, PLEASE. Trytounderstand_ -"

"All I understand, _UNCLE_ Donald..is that you are a **COWARD.** " said Danny, bitterly.  
"For as long as I have known you, you've always ran away from trouble..

..and, when Mom disappeared. Uncle Scrooge at least _TRIED_ to save her!  
but, you..You **LEFT.** You took my brothers, and ran away! and, you left _ME BEHIND!_ "

Objects in the room began to shake more violently as Danny continued to rage.  
By now, everyone took notice. Scrooge knew exactly what was happening.

Amelia warned him of this.

"Danny, _STOP._ " warned Scrooge again.

Danny glared at Donald, his eyes dark. "I know the truth..I've always known: You **HATED** me.  
I'm nothing but a " _Beakless Freak_ " to you, aren't I?!"

" _Thatisn'tTRUE!_ " argued Donald.

"Then, explain **WHY** you never played with me as a kid!" retorted Danny.  
"Why did you always _IGNORE_ me..even **YELL** at me! Uncle _SCROOGE_ always found time for me!"

" _I_ -"

" ** _GRRRRRR!_** " As Danny fumed, objects suddenly flew in the air, and orbited around him.  
a glass window near Danny then cracked, and some object even exploded.

Everyone stepped back away from Danny, feeling frightened by him now.

"Is that why you got so angry when I touched my brother's eggs?" continued Danny.  
"Is **THAT** why you left with _THEM_ , but abandoned me?!

I guess since you had _REAL_ nephews, you didn't need to pretend I was anymore, huh?!"

an object suddenly shot towards Donald, narrowly missing him.

" ** _DANNY!_** " shouted Scrooge.

Tears streamed down Danny's cheek. " ** _I WAITED FOR YOU!, I WAITED FOR YOU TO COME BACK FOR ME!_** "  
Danny then looked at Donald with a softer face. " _because deep down..I hoped that my mom was right.  
That you DIDN'T hate me..that you really did love me, and would come back for me._"

Donald frowned, feeling guilt eat away at him.  
Danny shut his eyes tight, tears streaming down his cheeks. "but.. ** _YOU DIDN'T!_** "

 *** _FROOM!_ ***

a sudden concussive burst spread out from Danny, knocking everyone and everything back.  
Danny then collapsed, and began to cry hard in his hands.

Everyone watched him, feeling a mixture of fear and concern for the boy.  
Danny then gripped his crystal, which was ice cold, and flickering.

" _danny..Ireallyamsorry._ " began Donald. " _Youareright. Iwasacoward, but..I'vechanged_."

Danny looked up at Donald. _"Iwanttostartover. LetmebetheUnclethatyoudeserve._ "

Danny looked at Donald..but, then turned away from the duck.

"no. It's too late for that." said Danny, hurt in his voice.  
"If you didn't want anything to do with me before..then, why start now?"

" _danny.._ " said Donald, feeling hurt at Danny's rejection.

"Della Duck will **ALWAYS** be my mother..and, her sons _ARE_ my brothers.  
but, _YOU_ , Donald, were NEVER my uncle." Danny then gave Donald a dark glare that gave him chills.

"and, you never will be."

Donald cringed as Danny spoke those words to him.  
They stung into him like a knife, and made him feel like a colossal failure.

Danny then turned his back to him, unable to stop himself from crying.

Donald tried to approached his adoptive nephew. " _Danny, I_ -"

" _go away..leave me alone._ " muttered Danny, his voice breaking. " _your good at that._ "

Donald reached over, and touched Danny's shoulder. " _Danny, I'm_ -"

" ** _GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!_** " screamed Danny, who quickly turned in rage.

Donald was suddenly jerked backwards by an invisible force, and slammed into a wall.

" ** _DONALD!_** " exclaimed Scrooge, shocked.

Danny breathed heavily..but, then caught a glimpse of himself  
in the reflection of a shard of a piece of broken glass.

His skin looked pale, and his eyes were full yellow and red with dark shadows around them.  
He gasped as the "Monster" staring back at him, quickly reverting to normal.

Danny looked at everyone..and, saw the fear in all their eyes.

..even his own brothers, who tended to their Uncle Donald.

Danny gripped his cold crystal as he stepped back, feeling scared.

" _i'm sorry..I didn't mean to._ " muttered Danny, feeling shame consuming him.

Danny rubbed the fresh tears from his eyes, and then ran off.

" ** _DANNY, WAIT!_** " called Dewey.

" ** _DANNY!_** " called Mrs. Beakley.

Danny ignored the calls for him. Feeling too ashamed to face anyone.  
Donald then sighed as he got up..he then looked at his Uncle Scrooge.

" _ForTwelveYearsIhatedyoubecauseIthoughtyoutoreourfamilyapart.._ " began Donald.  
" _But, now..I'Mtheonewhosedonethat. I'msorry, UncleScrooge._ "

Scrooge sighed sadly. He never wanted to wish his misery down on anyone.

..Least of all his nephew.

"Mr. McDuck?.." began Mrs. Beakley, approaching him.

Scrooge narrowed his eyes. "Get Amelia on th' phone."

 **[Meanwhile, Elsewhere in Duckburg.]**

It was dead quiet at the ruins of Scrooge McDuck's destroyed Money Bin.  
The silence was broken, however, by the sounds of an approaching vehicle.

..a vehicle that sputtered, and backfired constantly.

as the old timey car came to a stop, it's occupants came out.

The Beagle Boys. (Namely Bigtime, Burger, and Bouncer.)

"here we are, Boys." said Bigtime. "Old Man McDuck's Money Bin."

"Minus all the money." added Bouncer, noting the one major flaw in this heist.

"Quiet, Bouncer!" Bugtime drew out a pair of pliers. "The money _AIN'T_ what we're after, remember?!"

"Yeah, but dat' don't make no sense, neither."

"Just let ME do the thinkin'. When I need something clobbered, I'll let you know."

Burger just crossed his arms, and grumbled something.  
Bigtime then approached the chain link fence, and cut a large hole into the wiring.

( _Or, as "large" as the short beagle was able to make it._ )

The three crooks ran into the restricted zone,  
and made a B-Line for the gaping maw that led inside the Bin.

Bouncer wasn't exaggerating. The bin was totally EMPTY  
with the only money left behind being some pennies.

Scrooge had long since moved his wealth to a secondary, off-site Bin.  
Knowing full well how vulnerable his primary Bin would be while under construction.

And, while the Beagles pilfered the old, worn out pennies..that wasn't what they were after.

No. they were hired to find something 'specific'

"Found one!" said Bouncer. Bigtime ran over " _LEMME SEE!_ "

As Bouncer opened his hand, Bigtime was less that pleased. "that's IT?!"

"Well, whadda ya' expect?" said Bouncer. "McDuck must've cleaned this place out with a comb."

Bigtime groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his snout. "Burger!, didn't you find anything else?!"

Burger just crossed his arms, and grumbled.

"Well, that's just great!" exclaimed Bigtime, as he snatched the "treasure" from Bouncer's hand.  
"The boss ain't gonna like this. We're getting paid by _QUANTITY_ , not Quality."

"Yeah, well. That's just been our luck, lately." said Bouncer.

" _SHADUP!_ " exclaimed Bigtime. "Let's just get outta here before we get caught!"

As the Beagle Boys left..a feral Crow was perched atop the edge of the bin.

Watching them with cold, black eyes.

Sitting atop the roof of McDuck Manor, Danny stared up at the full moon.  
He was hugging his knees together, just lost in his thoughts.

he still couldn't believe what he just did earlier..it frightened him.  
Sure, he was angry. he felt he had a right to be..but, he never wanted to hurt anyone.

The looks on all their faces, Even his own brothers..it haunted him.

Danny held his golden crystal in his hands..It still felt cold, and refused to glow.  
He remembered a time when it felt warm, and glow bright like the stars in the sky.

But, that was before his mother disappeared..Now, he felt nothing.  
Tried as he might, his every attempt to recall a warm feeling just made him feel Colder.

His mother was gone..and, he had to face the reality that she was never coming back.  
Even the fondest memory of her was torture to him.

He just wanted to sleep..Forever.

"Danny?.." spoke a voice.

Danny looked back, and saw Webby approaching him.

 _Webby._

Danny only knew her for a short while. and, apparently had _HER_ to thank  
for him waking up after twelve years of peace.

But, he couldn't bring himself to resent her for that.  
He couldn't explain it, but Danny sensed his mother's spirit in Webbgail.

Like she was his mother..Reborn as someone else.

Danny turned away, unable to look at the duck girl.  
Webby just silently walked over, and sat down next to him.

"i'm sorry." said Webby. "I should never had shown you that video."

"don't be." said Danny. "Mom intended it for me..I'm glad to had seen my mom one last time."

Webby frowned. "you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

"I know.." said Danny, still staring off at the City of Duckburg.  
"I know mom did it to give me a better life..But, I still feel responsible."

Danny then glanced at Webby. "I'm sorry for..scaring all of you. I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"The boys are worried about you." said Webby.

"I'm sorry, I just can't face them right now." said Danny.  
"I mean..I wanted _SO BAD_ to know them. But, not like this."

Webby breathed out. "If it is any consolation..I understand how you feel."

"How can you?" said Danny. "I'm the only one of my kind in this world..  
I've spent my WHOLE LIFE in this prison, staring out at a world that I've visited..but, can never be part of."

"So have I." said Webby.

Danny then looked at Webby, as if stunned. "what?"

"I've lived my whole life within these wall, too." explained Webby.  
"Until your brothers came here six months ago, I never had any friends.

My granny trained me to defend myself..But, while I am comfortable navigating jungle temples,  
I feel like..well, like an _ALIEN_ when I am out there with other people.

Webby hung her head low. "I tried once..it didn't go so well.  
I may be able to walk among them..but, I'm not part of their world. Never will be."

Webby then teared up. "and..the one _REAL_ friend that I ever had. I lost her."

Danny looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry..I didn't know."

Webby looked at Danny. "It's okay..But, Dewey was right before: You don't **HAVE** to be alone, anymore.  
and, while they can never understand how you really feel.. _I do._ "

Webby then moved her hand, and offered it to Danny. He looked at her, hesitating for a moment.  
but, finally reached out, and touched Webby's hand. gripping it tightly as she did as well.

..And, In that moment. Danny's crystal lost it's coldness.  
It became warm again, and glowed as bright as it did twelve years ago.

Webby's shadow then momentarily changed to resemble a phantom.  
Lena smiled warmly, happy that Webby found a new friend.

Webby then rose up, pulling Danny up with her. "You know what you need, Danny?"

"What?" replied Danny, puzzled.

"You need some cheering up. Whadda ya' say we go have our _OWN_ adventure!"

"You mean..Out in th-"

" ** _TOOOO_ DUCKBURG!**" exclaimed Webby, who put her arm around Danny.

Webby then pulled out her grappel gun, and fired it as a tree.

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_** " screamed Danny, as Webby swung them from the roof, to the fence.

Webby then quickly retracted her line, zipping them both up into the tree.  
The two then tumbled down, and fell from the tree to the ground on the other side of the fence.

Danny groaned, leaves sticking out of his hair.

" ** _ADVENTURE, HO!_** " exclaimed Webby, excited.

In a shady part of Duckburg, the Beagle Boys drove over to the old "Mallard Theater"  
The building had long since been abandoned, and was in a state of disrepair.

Bigtime, Bouncer, and Burger exited their car, entered the old theater.

"Hey, BOSS!" called Bigtime, as he and his brothers entered the lobby. "You her-"

 *** _FROOM!_ ***

There was a thick puff of purple smoke that spread out, blinding the dog men.

 *** _HACK!, COUGH!_ ***

a shadowly figure slowly approached from within the smoke.  
and, once it dissipated..a tall, shapely, female duck was facing them.

She work a black crop top dress, and a hooded cloak.  
Had raven black hair, and eyes like a serpent.

She clanked her staff hard on the floor, and glared at her lackies.

"eh..h-hey there, Magica. How're you doing?" began Bigtime, nervously.

 **[End of Part 5]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **This chapter went through a few rewrites, as it was Danny's "Last Crash of the Sunchaser" moment,**_

 _ **in which Donald Duck replaces Scrooge as the Uncle whose Nephew is angry with him.**_

 _ **This was hard to write, as I didn't want Donald, nor Danny himself to come off as jerks.**_  
 _ **Hopefully, the final product depicts Danny as an angry kid in pain, and Donald as someone who made an error in judgement.**_

 _ **(Which isn't all that different from how Scrooge and the Nephews were in the last few episodes of Season One.)**_

 _ **I hint that Danny will go through a character arc where he will have to choose between Forgiveness, or Hatred.**_

 _ **But, I am also making clear here how similar Danny and Webby are as characters,**_  
 _ **given they share a similar backstory, and only Webby can understand Danny's plight.**_

 _ **(and, yes. I am driving the fact that Webby is likw a kid version of Della Duck,**_  
 _ **and Danny's friendship with her may mend his broken heart.)**_

 _ **AND, I end this with a cliffhanger that I hope leaves even more questions.**_


	6. Part VI

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

"eh..h-hey there, Magica. How're you doing?" began Bigtime, nervously.

Magica De Spell narrowed her eyes. "Did you get them?" said Magica, her voice chilling.

"eh..ss-sort of." Bigtime reached into his pocket, and showed Magica a single slither of purple crystal.

Magica glared at the crook as she angrily snatched it way. "This..is _IT!?_ "

"Well, uhh..It IS a big one, ain't it?"

" ** _IDIOT!_** " shouted Magica. "I needed _MORE_ than just **ONE** fragment!  
How am I suppose to restore my Gem of Power with just a single piece?!"

"Hey, Don't shoot the delivery boys, Boss." said Bigtime. "The Bin was nearly picked clean when we got there."

Magica growled as she gripped her one crystal shard, Cursing her rotten luck.  
She still couldn't believe her scepter's gem was destroyed from being smashed on the "idiot head" of Scrooge's nephew.

"So, uhh..What do we get for that, if I may ask?"

Magica glared at Bigtime. "You get.. _TO KEEP YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES._ "

Bigtime stared blankly. "works for me."

Magica was about to say something else..when, she suddenly felt a great pain in her head.  
The sorceress nearly dropped to her knees, clinging to her staff as she gripped her temples.

" _Boss?_ "

"I..I felt, I felt something.. **POWER** , great power." muttered Magica.  
Magica finally regained her composure, and rose back up. " _Begone from my sight.. **NOW**._"

"Eh..s-sure, Boss." With that, the Beagle Boys all left.

Magica exhaled, then made her way deeper into her makeshift lair.  
She entered one of the theaters, and approached it's large stage.

Standing before it, she summoned all of her latent magic and recited a spell.

" _Spiriti oscuri, ascoltate la mia chiamata._ " chanted Magica.  
" _Evoca per me quello oscuro da oltre le stelle. Quindi Magica richiede, **COSÌ RICHIESTE MAGICHE!**_ "

In a puff of black smoke, ethereal shadows came alive, and swirled around to create pentagram of dark energy.

a beam of black light shot up..and, a shadowy form projected from it.

((" ** _Magica De Spell.._** ")) spoke the dark figure, it's voice distorted.

"Forgive me, Dark One. I have failed you."

((" ** _YES. you certainly did._** ")) the figure then made a gripping gesture with his hand.

..which not only lifted Magica up in the air, but caused her to choke.

((" ** _Fifteen Years I have waited..to PUNISH you for defying me as you did._**")) growled the figure.  
((" ** _I didn't direct you to that crystal JUST so you could use it to satisfy your own vendetta.  
And, BECAUSE of your arrogance, My plans were set back for over a decade._**"))

Magica gagged as she gripped at her throat in vain.

" _I..I admit. I acted rashly when I challenged Scrooge._ " choked Magica.  
" _But, I was imprisoned in his blasted dime during that time! **SURELY**..I have suffered enough!_"

((" ** _Your suffering will end when I say it has!_**")) The figure then jerked his hand,  
forcing Magica down onto the ground hard, pinning her by an invisible force.

"i..re-recovered the crystal." spoke Magica. "It was destroyed, but-"

The figure released Magica, letting her take a moment to breathe. ((" ** _SHOW ME._** "))

Magica huffed, and panted. Then rose up, and presented the slither.

((" ** _hmm..it is damaged. BUT, still usable._** ")) said the figure.  
((" ** _Perhaps all is NOT lost, afterall..IF you do Exactly as I tell you this time._**"))

"I swear, I will not fail you again." said Magica.

((" ** _Oh, I know you won't..I'll make sure of that._** "))

"There is something ELSE you must know." said Magica.

((" ** _what?_** "))

"HE..is awake." spoke Magica. "the boy..I sensed his presence."

((" ** _Are you certain it was him?_** "))

"There could be no other." said Magica. "And, when I sensed him..I felt a great RAGE within him."

((" ** _So, he has tasted Darkness. GOOD..we might be able to use that to our advantage._**"))

"How shall we do this, Dark One?"

((" ** _We shall start..by teaching you the true nature of the crystals._** ")) began the dark figure.

* * *

In the streets of Duckburg, Danny was peering out from behind a dumpster in a narrow alley.  
Webby had told him to wait there for her to return..but, she had been gone for TEN minutes.

Feeling impatient, he tip-toed out from his hiding place,  
and crept over to the opening of the alley, peering out into the open street.

He ducked a few times when he sensed someone approaching.

But, kept looking out, trying to find any sign of Webby.

" _Web- **EEE!**_ " shrieked Danny.

" _HEY,_ Danny!I'm _BAAACK!_ " exclaimed Webby (who came out from nowhere, it seemed.)

"Oop. Did I scare you again?!, I am so sorry.."

"How do you keep doing that?!" exclaimed Danny. "You're like a Shadow, or something."

Webby rushed herself and Danny back into the alley.  
She then showed Danny a plastic bag that appeared to come from a novelty store.

"I got you something to help us blend in..(in raspy voice) _like the SHADOWS.._ "

"Huh?"

Webby pulled out a fake, novelty Duck Bill and promptly tied it to Danny's face.

"There!, Now you really are _Danny Duck!_ "

Danny looked at his reflection against the oddly clean metal of the dumpster.  
he did _VAGUELY_ look like a duck..If one ignored his ears, though.

Webby seemed to read his mind, as she pulled out something else.  
a 'trapper' hat with ear flaps, which she fastened over his head.

Looking again, Danny now really _DID_ resembled a Duck..at a distance, anyway.

"uhh..Thanks. I guess." said Danny. "So, what now?"

"Okay, get ready for this.." began Webby. "We are going..to _**EAT HAMBURGERS!**_ "

 **[ _One Purchase Later.._ ]**

Danny and Webby were sitting at the outdoor diner of Hamburger Hippo,  
with two large hamburgers sitting in front of them both.

" _ **DIG IN!**_ " exclaimed Webby, who chomped into her burger immediately.

Danny shrugged, he did feel a bit hungry after sleeping for twelve years,  
and took more slower bites from his hamburger.

"Isn't this fun?!" said Webby.

Danny sipped some soda, then spoke to Webby. "It is nice to eat out for a change.  
But, I don't really see how this counts as " _An Adventure._ "

Webby felt awkward. "ye-yeah, I will admit..I kinda jumped ahead without a plan.  
I just wanted to take your mind off of things, and let you have some fun."

"I am having a good time, so far." said Danny. "Thank you, Webby. You are really nice."

Webby gave Danny a big, adorable face. "The _NICEST!_ " exclaimed Webby.

Webby took another bite from her hamburger..then, looked at Danny again.

"So..(* _swallows_ *) You can do magic." began Webby.

"Pretty much." said Danny.

"What CAN you do, exactly?" asked Webby.  
"Can you turn people into toads, and spin thread into Gold, and all that stuff?"

"No, not really." began Danny. "But I can levitate things, and Jump really high."

"Anything else?" asked Webby.

"Well..Aunt Amelia was teaching me some advanced skills before mom disappeared." continued Danny.  
"Like probing people's minds, and even planting suggestions."

"You mean like.. _Mind Control?_ " said Webby, kinda shocked.

"Kind of. But, she told me **NEVER** to use such powers unless necessary." said Danny.  
"She said it was rude to invade someone's mind without their consent."

"I see..Still _COOL_ , though." said Webby.

"I'm not all that powerful." said Danny. "I'm strong enough to lift up a person,  
but I need my crystal that my mom gave me in order to lift heavier things, like a car or bus."

Danny then frowned. "But..I'm afraid of what else I can do." said Danny.

"When I had that meltdown earlier..I did things with my powers I never did before.  
What if I seriously hurt someone one day?, I don't want to become a monster..like _Magica_ is."

Webby frowned, feeling this was hitting close to home.

"That IS why Amelia is training you, isn't she?" began Webby. "So you can control your powers."

"yeah, but-"

"And, as for Magica..I don't think you'll ever become what she is."

Webby then looked down. "Magica..she was truly selfish.  
She hurt people, and enjoyed it, too. (tears up) she..k-killed my best friend."

Danny looked at Webby. "what?"

Webby showed Danny a friendship bracelet that she was wearing. "My friend..her name was Lena." began Webby.

"She was..special. But, Magica controlled her like a slave, tried to use her to gain ultimate power.  
But, Lena cared for me more than her own freedom. and, sacrificed herself for me."

Danny frowned. "I'm so sorry. Lena sounded like a wonderful person."

"she was." said Webby. "Sometimes I can still hear her voice in my head. It's like she's.. _PART_ of me, now."

"That sounds comforting." said Danny.

"When I found you sealed in that capsule..I heard Lena's voice." began Webby.  
"She told me..to set you free. I think she wanted us to be friends."

Danny looked at Webby..then, smiled. he then raised up his soda cup. "Here's to Lena."

Webby raised her cup. "To Lena. a Wonderful person..and, a very good friend."

Danny and Webby tapped their cups together, and both took a sip.

 *** _BUUUUURP!_ ***

" _WEBBY.._ " said Danny.

"Sorry. This has alot more PEP than I am used to."

Lena's phantom snickered before reverting back into Webby's shadow.

" ** _HEY!_** , I think I have an idea on what we can do that is Adventurous!" Exclaimed Webby.

"What?" asked Danny.

Webby grinned like a Cheshire Cat. " _STEAL_ from one of Mr. McDuck's enemies."

 **[Meanwhile, at McDuck Manor.]**

"Amelia, dear..Thank ye' fer' coming." said Scrooge McDuck.

Amelia smiled as she held Scrooge's hands. "Anything to help little Danny."  
The female duck then gave Scrooge a quick kiss. "I could hardly believe when you told me he was awake."

"Ye' can thank Webby fer' that." said Scrooge, and he and Amelia walked together.

"So, what happened, Scroogie?" asked Amelia.

"Ev'ry thing was goin' fine..until Donald showed up." said Scrooge.  
"Danny jus' unleashed all his anger against him..and, his powers reacted violently."

"Describe it to me. I need to know _EVERYTHING._ "

"Oh, stuff flew a'bout the room, some even exploded." began Scrooge.  
"He caused a concussive burst from his own body, and then sent Donald flying into a wall."

Amelia grimaced, her eyes narrowed as she brooded. "that does not bode well."

"What is your professional opinion, Amelia?" asked Scrooge.

Amelia breathed out. "Danny's powers are linked to his emotions. He never had these problems before,  
But it is clear Della's apparent death, and Donald's abandonment of him has traumatized him.

He is giving into his Anger, and Sadness..which has unlocked new abilities that are Dangerous.  
If allowed to fester into _RAGE_ and _Sorrow_ , I fear the worst for him."

"What can be done about this?" asked Scrooge.

"Darkness hasn't yet consumed his heart.." began Amelia. "So, this may be easy to fix.  
So long as we keep his exposure to negative feelings as a minimum."

"So, he needs a distraction, then." said Scrooge.

"Yes. Perhaps by taking him on more of your expeditions..WITHOUT Donald."

Scrooge breathed out sharply. "That could be a challenge. While he doesn't adventure with me anymore,  
he _DOES_ tag along to look after th' boys when he feels an expedition is too dangerous."

"Then, you may need to engage in more skulduggery." said Amelia.

Scrooge mused on this. "Donald won't like it."

" _HIS_ rage isn't what concerns me."

The pair then reached the room where Danny was staying, and opened the door.

"Danny, Yer' Aunt Amelia is here to-" Scrooge and Amelia paused to find the room empty.

" _What on earth?_ , Where is he?!"

Scrooge and Amelia quickly rushed down the halls, and reached the Nephews bedroom door.  
Wasting no time, Scrooge swung the door open.

" _UNCLE SCROOGE!?_ "

"Have you boys seen Danny anywhere?"

"Not since earlier." said Dewey. "We're giving him his space..Why?"

" _BLAST!_ , where could that boy be?!" said Scrooge, aggravated.

"I shall go recite a Location Spell in my laboratory." said Amelia, as she walked off.

"Mr. McDuck." began Mrs. Beakley, as she approached.

"Not now, Mrs. Beakley. I-"

"Have you seen Webbigail anywhere?" asked Mrs. Beakley. "I can't seem to find her."

In that moment it dawned on Scrooge what had happened. " _curse me kilts._ "

* * *

Webby and Danny (who was no longer wearing his hat, and false Duck beak)  
stood in front of the gates of Glomgold's Mansion in Duckburg.

"Okay, so..Let me get this straight in my head." began Danny. "You want us to break into Glomgold's Mansions,  
and, steal something of his, in Hopes that it will impress Uncle Scrooge?"

"YEP!" said Webby. "With your powers, and _MY_ brains, we'll be UNSTOPPABLE!"

"The question is what CAN we take?" mused Webby  
"as all of Glomgold's possessions are just junk that Mr. McDuck left behind for him to take."

Danny thought for a moment. " _NEARLY_ all of them are junk." said Danny.

"Pardon?"

"Nearly all of Glomgold's treasures are useless junk.." repeated Danny. "EXCEPT for his Number One Nickel."

Webby gasped. "The _FIRST_ Nickel he EVER MADE!?"

Danny smirked. "If by "made", you mean "pilfered", then yes."

Danny proceeded to tell Webby the story on how Flintheart Glomgold  
made his first Five Cents, by stealing a nickle from the cup of a blind begger..

..Only for him to be chased all over town by the begger's very **NOT** blind friends.  
and, despite getting beaten to a pulp by the angry hobos, managed to hold only that ONE nickle.

"..When adventuring got slow, Uncle Scrooge and Mom has this tradition,  
where mom would break into one of Glomgold's mansions, and steal his Number One Nickel." explained Danny.

"Afterwhich Uncle Scrooge would sell it back to him for One-Hundred dollars,  
( _and, critcize him for having such a lousy home security system._ ")

Webby couldn't stop laughing at this.

" ** _PERFECT!_** , Let's do it."

"I don't know..Glomgold might be expecting that." said Danny.

"Not after Twelve Years, he won't." said Webby.

" _BUT_ -"

"Come on..Your mom would want you to carry on the family tradition!"

Danny took a moment to ponder this..then, finally relented. "okay..let's do it."

With that, Danny took a stance, lowered..and, then leapt high up in the air,  
and slowly floated down to the other side of the gate.

" _cooool.._ " said Webby.

Danny then outstretched his arms, and opened up his hands.  
Webby then began to float up off the ground, and raise up higher in the air.

" ** _YEAH!, I'M SUPER WEBBY!_** " exclaimed Webby, enjoying this.

Danny lowered Webby safely on the ground right beside him.  
Webby then smacked his hand, giving him a high-five. "That was _AWESOME!_ "

"Okay. Let's brave whatever dangers wait for us in there.. _JUST_ to steal an old guy's nickle."

"You make us sound like a pair of idiots when you put it that way." said Danny.

" _OKAY._ Let's brave this ancient castle to take an old coin." said Webby.

"That's better."

 **[ _Later, Inside Glomgold Manor_ ]**

Webby and Danny walked silently down the main hall of the mansion,  
looking at some old paintings that were erected, and illuminated by their own lamps.

ALOT of them were clear forgeries of actual paintings made to have Glomgold's face on them.

(Danny found the " _Mona Glomgold_ " to be disturbing.)

Exiting the hall, they entered a larger room that resembled a museum.  
Which displayed Dinosaur bones that looked absolutely ludicrous.

(There was no way the " _Glomgoldasaurus Rex_ " was a real dinosaur.)

* _I wonder if THIS is Glomgold's idea of a security system.._ * whispered Danny.

* _what is?_ * asked Webby.

* _making burglars laugh themselves to death._ *

* _maybe.._ * said Webby, who turned on her night vision headset. * _lasers up ahead..Let's head up top!_ *

Webby drew out her grappel gun, and fired a line. She grabbed Danny, and pulled them both up to the rafters.

The two walked carefully along the beams, before jumping down to a higher level.  
They made their way further into the mansion, before reaching a room where their quarry was.

a Single, worn out Nickel in a glass jar on a pillow.

* _So, how do we do this, exactly?_ * asked Danny.

* _hmm..too many lasers for me to lower down._ * said Webby.  
* _I mean, I probably COULD, but I didn't bring the right equipment._ *

* _Maybe I can try something._ * said Danny.

* _OKAY, give it a shot!_ *

Danny gripped his goldern crystal in one hand, and reached outward with the other.  
His han din a gripping gesture, her cause the bell jar to vibrate.

Webby watched with interest as the vibrations became more erratic.

..THEN, the jar imploded. Crushed into hundreds if shards of glass.

Danny then began to levitate the nickel. Lifting it up..into his own hand.

" ** _WOO-HOO!, WE DID IT!_** " exclaimed Webby. " _oops._ "

(( *** _INTRUDER ALERT!, INTRUDER ALERT!_ ***))

" _oh, cluck._ " cursed Danny.

 **[End of Part 6]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **I finally step out of the angsty wasters (kind of) with this chapter,  
**_ _ **and start having some fun, more lighthearted moments with Webby and Danny in Duckburg.**_

 _ **(hey, can't have tense moments ALL the time.)**_

 _ **I also bring Magica back, and imply that while she was pulling Lena's strings at the time,**_  
 _ **SHE herself was also a puppet, with somebody else pulling her strings.**_

 _ **(and, whoever is master of the 'would-be' Shadow Queen is not someone to take lightly.)**_


	7. Part VII

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

" ** _ZZZZZZZZGGGGGHHHHH..._** "

In his bedroom (full of portraits of himself) Flintheart Glomgold was snoring loudly,  
as he slept in his ridiculously sized bedroom while holding a bag of money like a teddy bear.

His slumber didn't last long.

(( *** _INTRUDER ALERT!, INTRUDER ALERT!_ ***))

" _ **GAAHH!**_ " screamed Glomgold, who (somehow) fell out of his bed. "The th' _HADES_ is that?!"

(( *** _INTRUDER ALERT!, INTRUDER ALERT!_ ***))

It soon dawns on Glomgold just what the sounding alarm meant.  
the grumpy old duck marched to his bedroom door, and burst out of it angrily.

" **WHO DARES TO BREAK IN, AN' STEAL FROM FLINTHEART GLOMGO- _AAAARGH!_** "

Glomgold was cut off from his bellowing by a stray laser from on of his sentry robots  
(which fried his beard, leaving nothing but singled bristles.)

Webby and Danny however, were running fast through the halls  
as more, and more attack robot emerged from hidden walls, and fired at them.

"This is so _AWESOME!_ " exclaimed Webby "It's just like the time-!"

"Could we reminisce _AFTER_ we get away from all the Murder-Bots?!" said Danny.

" **OH** , Right! _SORRY!_ "

As the two entered the Museum wing, they stopped at a wall of sentry drones.  
The robots formed a barrier that they couldn't get past without getting blasted.

Thinking quickly, Webby drew out her grapple gun, grabbed Danny  
and fired a line at the rafter from before, and zipped up.

..BUT, the sentry bots were SMART, and fired their shots at the cable.

 *** _SNAP!_ ***

" ** _AAAAAAHHH!_** "  
" ** _AAAAAARRGGG!_** "

Somehow, the duo lucked out, and tumbled at the other side of the 'Bot Barrier'  
But, as they looked up, the Sentry Bots all aimed their weapons at them.

Danny quickly spread out his palms, repelling the bots away from them.

"Great reflexes!" said Webby.

" _COME ON!_ " exclaimed Danny, and he pulled Webby up.

Danny then pulled her onto his back. "Danny, what are you-?!"

"Hold tight!, I'm about to do something a bit crazy."

Webby grinned. "I'm good with _CRAZY._ "

Danny took a deep breath as he gripped his golden crystal.  
It glowed a bright as a star..Then, Danny began running.

Running as super fast speed, ripping the floor apart with each step he took.

Webby's stunned gasped turned into a wide grin of joy.

((" ** _AWWWWWWWWWWESOOOOOOOOOOOME!_** ")) exclaimed Webby, her voice distorted from the high speed.

Danny finally stopped short in the lobby of the mansion, breathing heavily as he felt drained.  
He'd never used his powers to run that fast, for THAT long before.

"uhh..Danny?" began Webby, trying to get his attention.

Danny looked, and saw what looked like hundreds of sentry bot gather in the lobby.  
as the two kids looked around, they realized they were surrounded on all sides.

There was no way to get out..Without a FIGHT.

 *** _CHIK!_ *** Webby loaded a new hook into her grapple gun.

"Danny..if we die, I just wanna say I had the best time with you,  
and you are without a doubt my SECOND best friend that I have ever had." said Webby.

Danny eyed Webby "You're one weird duck, Webby.." began Danny.  
"but, you're weird like mom was..and, I like you alot."

Webby smiled, then gave a courageous grin. "Let's give these bucket of bolts some HECK!"

"Ladies first." said Danny.

Webby fired her hook, and impaled a sentry bot with it.  
Pressing another button on her grappel gun, she short a surge of electricity down the line.

The bot was not only overloaded, but so was several others near it.

They all exploded in a firey blaze.

Danny was up next, who reached out his arms, and spread out his hands.  
He lifted up several sentry bots, and upon making balling up his fists..CRUSHED THEM.

Webby fired another hook at a Sentry Bot, and began to jerk at her line,  
flinging the bot into others like one big flail.

Danny made gripping gestures, and upon putting his hands together,  
slammed several sentry bot into each other. Crushing some, and exploding others.

Webby fired another hook..which Danny guided, directing it to shoot through a line of sentry bots.  
Webby again sent a surge through her line, and cause ever more sentry bots to explode.

With less Sentry Bots left, Danny gripped his crystal as he focused once more.

As Webby continued to fend off the robots, Danny focused all of his anger,  
And began to charge his hands with an orb of compressed energy.

His dark blue energy ball got bigger, and Bigger...until-

" ** _WEBBY!, GET DOWN!_** " called Danny.

Webby 'ducked', and Danny finally unleashed the energy into a concussive blast,  
that not only obliterated all the sentry bots in front of him..but, torn open a gaping hole in the building.

" _time to go._ " said Danny, taking Webby's hand as he lifted her up.

as the two ran out the 'new front door', Webby smiled. "Not bad for our first adventure!"

Danny smiled at his friend. "Mom always did say: "It's not an adventure _UNLESS_ your running for your life."

As the two approached the Glomgold Manor's gate..they suddenly disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

Danny and Webby suddenly tumbled down in another puff of smoke.

They looked up, and found themselves back in McDuck Manor.  
And, looming over them was Scrooge McDuck, Mrs. Beakley..and, Amelia Le Strange.

"Aunt Amelia?" spoke Danny.

"You children..are in a **_WORLD_** of trouble." spoke Mrs. Beakley, sternly.

"G-Granny, I-"

"Don't you _GRANNY_ me, Webbigail Vanderquack." said Beakley, her tone harsh.  
"What were you _THINKING?!_ , dragging Danny out into the city, knowing FULL WELL he can't be seen by anyone."

"I got him a Disguise-"

"That isn't th' _POINT!_ " exclaimed Scrooge. "Danny's powers are volatile right now!  
We cannae risk him going out **AT ALL** until we are _CERTAIN_ he can keep his emotions under control."

"But, he _WAS!_ " said Webby. "He was with me the whole time, and never-"

" _SHUSH_ , Webbigail. You are **GROUNDED!** " said Mrs. Beakley  
"You are forbade from going on any more adventures with Mr. McDuck for **ONE MONTH.** "

Webby tears up. "but-"

"Go to your room. _THAT_ is an order."

Webby hung her head low. she then gave Danny a tight hug.  
As Webby ran off in tears, Danny tried to reach out to her.

"Mrs. Beakley, you can't punish Webby like this!" began Danny,  
as he turned back to the adult ducks. "She was just tying to cheer me up!"

"She broke protocol, Danny. I can't just let that slide." said Mrs. Beakley.

"But, I helped her break into Glomgold's Mansion, and steal his Number One Nickel." began Danny  
"If she is being punished for all that, then I should-

" ** _WAIT!_** , _wait-wait.._ " interjected Scrooge, facing Danny "YOU broke into Glomgold's mansion..and, stole his Nickel!?"

Danny reached into his pocket, and showed Scrooge the worn out nickel.  
As Amelia cackled at this, Scrooge took the nickle, and exampled the coin carefully.

"yea..that's Glomgold's a'ight." Scrooge cackled. "Wish Ah' could see the look on his face."

" **MR. MCDUCK** , this is a Serious matter!" said Mrs. Beakley.

"Aye, Ah' hear ya'." said Scrooge, pocketing the nickel.  
"But, It sounds like Danny wishes to take responsibility fer' his, and Webbigail's actions."

Scrooge smiled. "Ah' like that. (clears throat) Now, Danny..Ah' can't overrule Mrs. Beakley's decision.  
BUT, Ah' think we can work out a deal that will benefit Webby in the long run."

Danny listened. "If yer' willing, you can work off Webby's punishment." began Scrooge.  
"by doing some chores 'round the mansion. Ev'ry Hour of work is one less day Webby is grounded."

"and, _NO MAGIC._ " added Amelia.

" _YES,_ You do it properly. with no shortcuts."

Danny nodded. "yes, uncle scrooge."

"An' don't forget the McDuck Family creedo.." said Scrooge.

"Yes. " _Work Smarter, Not Harder._ " said Danny.

"An' if ye' work smart, ye'll be done sooner than ye' think."

Danny Nodded. "Can I go see Webby?"

"I don't think that's-"

"Of course you can, child. Go ahead." said Amelia, cutting off Mrs. Beakley.

As Danny walked off, Mrs. Beakley marched up to Amelia. "What do you think you are doing?!  
Webbigail is _GROUNDED_ , she should be thinking about what she did. **NOT** socializing!"

Amelia scowled. "Open your eyes, you old fool. and SEE what your granddaughter is really doing."

Mrs. Beakley scowled at the sorceress.

"Did you not see Danny's crystal?!" continued Amelia. "Before it was cold. full of Anger, and Sadness.  
 _NOW_ , it glowed with great warmness. Webby is healing Danny's heart..and, keeping his darkness at bay."

"OH!, Ah see.." said Scrooge. "So, the more time he spends with the lass-"

"The better it will be for him to recover." answered Amelia. "and, not become another " _Magica De Spell._ "

Mrs. Beakley exhaled sharply. "oh..very well. If it will really help him, then I will allow it.  
But, just so we are **_CLEAR_** : My graddaughter is not to be used as a tool."

"Your granddaughter needs a special friend in her life after what happened to Lena. said Amelia, sternly.  
"So, like it or not..those two NEED each other."

* * *

Webby was sitting alone in her room..holding her old _Quackypatch_ doll in her hands.

She had it since she was a little girl, and though shed "abused" the thing now that she was older.  
there were times..very RARE times, where she would turn back to it for comfort.

She found herself holding it alot since Lena's "death".

Webby then put it aside, and reached for a tin box. She opened it, and teared up at seeing the meager item inside.

To most, it was just junk. but, to her..it was her treasures.

Lena's old things.

Webby went through the box one more time.

Inside was Lena's journal, where the documented her recent life.  
It was from this that Webby truly understood what she had to suffer through.

..Being Magica's slave.

In the box was also Lena's smartphone.  
Completely drained, and never once recharged, and turned back on.

and, the most precious: Lena's friendship bracelet.

Webby recovered it when she returned to Lena's old hangout one last time.  
She smiled as she touched it. It was the one proof she had that not all magic was "dark"

As Webby closed her eyes, and reminisced on the good times she shared with Lena..

..She could almost feel a warm, loving embrace around her.

((" _webby.._ ")) spoke Lena's ghostly voice.

((" ** _Webby!_** ")) spoke a different voice.

" _GAH!_ " Webby jumped, startled out of her thoughts.

((" _ **Webby, It's me..Danny! Can I come in?**_ ")) said Danny, from the other side of her door.

"uhh.." Webby scooted her doll and tin box under her bed. "sh-sure.."

Danny opened the door, and entered her room. he smiled awkwardly at her.

"Hi, um..sorry to bother you. ( _hey, nice place you got here._ ")

"Oh, it's okay.." said Webby. "I should be apologizing to you for getting you in trouble."

"Actually..I talked with Uncle Scrooge, and I worked out a way to get you _OUT_ of trouble."

Webby's face lit up. "Really?!"

"I just need to do Thirty-One Hours of work, and I should get you off." explained Danny.

Webby smiled warmly. "You don't have to do that.."

"I know..but, I want to." said Danny. "We're friends. and, Friends share everything..even punishment."

Webby shrugged. "Well, so long as I am grounded..I guess I could help you."

"You don't have to do that, Webby."

"I know..I just want to." said Webby, with a grin.

The two then both chuckled, finding their conversation funny.

Danny then approached Webby, and gave her a hug.  
Webby smiled wide, feeling a familiar warmness from Danny's embrace.

" _thanks for the adventure, webby..I feel much better now._ "

As Danny turned to leave, Webby reached out to him. "Wait!"

Danny turned back to the duck. "yes?"

Webby paused..then, bent down to the floor of her bed.  
Danny waited (looking away awkwardly due to seeing up Webby's skirt.)

Webby then rose back up, and show Danny something. "this..was Lena's."

Danny looked at the object in Webby's hand. "Is that a..Friendship Bracelet?"

"yeah..I made it for her. but, it was..lost." Webby looked at Danny with glossy eyes.

..Then, she offered the bracelet to Danny. "here. I think she'd want you to have it."

"webby, I really shouldn't-"

" _PLEASE._ "

Danny hesitated..But, eventually took the colorful bracelet. He examined it, and found he liked it's color patterns.  
He looked at Webby..who smiled at him. He himself smiled weakly, then put the bracelet around his wrist.

Danny then felt..something. like a surge going through his body.

..But, he brushed it off, and covered the bracelet with his sleeve.

"Thanks, Webby. I'll take care of it..I promise." said Danny.

"I know you will.. _Best Friend._ "

Danny smiled, feeling a little awkward. "well..I'd better go. Good-Night."

"Yeah..good-night." said Webby.

Danny turned, and walked back to the door.

He paused to glance back at Webby..blushing as he did.  
Walking out the door, and made his way down the hall to his own room.

..Unaware that for a brief moment, his own shadow took another shape.

The shape of a _Duck Girl._

As Danny made his way down the hall, he heard instinctive noises coming from another door.  
He stopped, and looked at the door. Curious, he opened the door and looked inside.

He froze, a dumbfounded look on his face at seeing the sight that lay before him.

Dewey was sitting at a desk with a sign over his head that read " _DEWEY DEW-NIGHT!_ "  
while Huey and Dewey were gathered around Launchpad who was strung up like a Christmas Tree.

Once they noticed he was there, they all stared at him. " _Uhhhh..._ I can explain this." said Dewey.

" _nope._ " said Danny, disinterested. "I don't even want to know."

"hey, Danny Boy!" waved Launchpad.

"Hi, Launchpad." said Danny. "Bye, Launchpad." Danny then left.

"Okay, BYE!" called out the pilot. "Nice kid, that Danny."

 **[End of Part 7]**

* * *

 **[Author Note]**

 _ **Just so we're clear, Webby giving Danny Lena's friendship bracelet (which wasn't destroyed, merely discarded)  
**_ _ **has created a link between Webby and Danny that Lena can use to interact with both of them.**_

 _ **I don't want anything thinking Lena has now merged with Danny permanently,**_  
 _ **and has left Webby for good. as that isn't what happened.**_

 _ **Okay?, good.**_

 _ **So, this chapter has a bit more action with Danny and Webby busting some Glomgold Robots,**_  
 _ **as that is ALSO what you came here to read: some DuckTales Action and Adventure.**_

 _ **and, yes. Danny and Launchpad know each other.**_ **  
**


	8. Part VIII

**_DuckTales © Disney_** _  
_

* * *

 _a Few days had passed since Danny was released from his icy slumber._

Danny had kept his promised, and after working for three days straight,  
Mrs. Beakley allowed for Webby's grounding to be lifted.

Needless to say, Danny earned the next full to himself.

..Which he decided to spend socializing with his adoptive brothers.

* * *

In McDuck Manor, Huey and Louie were sitting on the sofa,  
while Dewey and Danny were sitting on the floor, playing a videogame.

Danny wasn't doing too well.

"WOW, Danny. your terrible at this game." said Louie.

"I'm not use to games like this." said Danny.

"But, it's _UNCHARTED!_ " said Louie. "You should have some experience with this kind of game!"

"This is **NOTHING** like the real thing!" said Danny. " _DARN IT!_ , I died again!"  
Danny eyed Dewey. "You SURE this thing is on Easy?"

"We can always play something else." said Dewey.

"Naw..I'm good." said Danny. "We can always watch some TV, I guess."

"Can't argue with THAT!" said Louie.

Danny and Dewey sat on the couch with the others as Huey flipped to a channel.

((" _This is Roxanne Featherly with the Daily New Report._ ")) began a green duck woman.  
((" _This week, we discuss a unusual robbery that took place at the Glomgold Estate.  
_  
 _Nothing of value was stolen, except for a single Nickel that Mr. Glomgold eventually recovered.  
Mr. Glomgold declined to answer any questions regarding the circumstances behind this._"))

Danny grimaced at the conveniently awkward news report.

"I still can't believe you and Webby robbed Glomgold,  
and fought hundreds of killer robots _WITHOUT_ us." said Dewey, mildly annoyed.

"I was kinda kidnapped at the time." said Danny.

"Eh, it's okay." said Louie. "Just remember to invite all of us next time."

Danny chuckled awkwardly. "yeah..heh-heh. NEXT TIME."

At that moment, Donald walked up and faced the four boys.

..and, per usual, the triplets paid attention, while Danny looked uninterested.

" _I'mgoingtoanotherJobInterview, boys._ " began Donald. " _RemembertomindyourMrs. Beakley, andUncleScrooge_ -"

((" ** _WE WILL._** ( _whatever.._ ")) spoke the four in unison.

" _And, REMEMBER..StaySafe, andDON'Tdoanythingdangerous._"

((" _Yes, Uncle Donald._ ( _fine._ "))

" _Goodboys._ " Donald looked at Danny (who was watching the TV, and not him.)  
" _Havea..goodday, danny._ " spoke Donald, his tone softer. " _Iloveyou._ "

" _sure.._ " said Danny, not paying any attention.

Donald frowned, then walked off.

" ** _BYE, UNCLE DONALD!_** " called Huey.

" _ **GOOD LUCK!**_ " called Dewey.

" _ **AND, TRY NOT TO WORK FOR MA BEAGLE THIS TIME!**_ " called Danny

" _Woah._ what was _THAT_ about?!" asked Huey, once Donald had departed.

"Webby told me how your uncle was briefly employed by Glomgold." said Danny. "I'm not about to let that one go."

The trio all looked at each other. "You seriously not going to forgive Uncle Donald?" asked Dewey.

"Nope." said Danny

"But, he's your Uncle!" argued Huey.

"Since _WHEN?_ " retorted Danny.

"Oh, I dunno..since Mom ADOPTED you." replied Huey.

Danny sighed in aggravation, twitching off the TV.

" ** _AW, MAN!_** , Goose Dynasty was on!" moaned Louie.

" _LOOK_ , guys.." began Danny, being serious. "I know you want me to forgive Donald,  
and give him another chance so we can be one big, happy family..but, I can't."

"Why not?" asked Dewey.

"Because I can't place my trust in a guardian who doesn't love me." said Danny.

"What?, don't be silly. Of course Uncle Donald loves you!" said Huey.  
"Didn't you hear him before? ( _unless you **ALSO** have a hard time understanding him._")

"I heard him _SAY_ it..but, I know he doesn't really mean it." said Danny.  
"I can feel it. The way he says " _I Love You_ " to all of you..is different than when he says it to me.

And, that is because you three are his REAL nephews. He will always put his _REAL_ family first."

Dewey looked at Danny. "It was really that bad, huh?"

Danny nodded silently. "In all my life, I never once doubted that mom.. _OUR_ mom, loved me.  
I knew that she'd lay her life down for me without a second thought."

Danny smiled weakly. "one time..she _DID_."

"What?"  
"Mom did what?"  
"This I gotta hear.."

Danny breathed out as he reminisced on a moment from his past.

"One time..Uncle Scrooge, Mom, Donald and me went in and expedition near Norway." began Danny.  
"We were hunting for a fabled treasure of the Norse gods: _The Eye of Odin_ , said to grant infinite wisdom."

" _COOL!_ " said Dewey.

"Anyway..we traveled by ship." continued Danny. "Donald was captain due to his navel experience.  
And, we were attacked by a band of undead, skeleton vikings marauders.

As usual, Mom and Uncle Scrooge fought them off with their superior fencing skills,  
While Donald pretty much ran circles around them."

"That sounds alot cooler than it should be." said Louie.

"a fierce storm rolled in, and Uncle Scrooge took to the helm." continued Danny.  
"the waters were rough..I was too close to the edge, and fell into the icy waters.  
The last thing I remember seeing before I fell in was Mom, and Donald looking at me."

Danny then shivered as he recalled his near death experience in vivid detail.

"The water was so cold..like hundreds of knives stabbing me at once. I couldn't even scream, I was freezing.  
I remember seeing someone diving in after me..I saw mom's face, and then blacked out."

The triplets were deathly silent, unable to respond at all.

"I woke up coughing up sea water.." continued Danny. "Next thing I knew..Mom was hugging me.  
She was trembling. At first, I thought she was just scared..but, she was freezing, too.

We were forced to turn back, and head home. It was the first time we ever abandoned a quest.  
Both me, and mom were under intensive care. Mom recovered faster than I did..and, watched over me the whole time."

"Great story." said Dewey. "But, what does that have to do with you and Uncle Donald?"

"Because it was **MOM** who dove in after me, and _NOT_ Donald." said Danny.  
"Mom is a pilot, not a sailor like Donald. He was a better swimmer, and could've gotten me out of the water quicker."

Danny looked down. "Mom knew this, but she never hesitated. She knew she could die saving me.  
and, yet SHE took the risk, and my _UNCLE_ Donald didn't even try..and, it nearly cost him his own sister."

The triplets all looked down, seeing some logic in what Danny said.

"That's how I know your uncle doesn't _REALLY_ love me." said Danny, finally.  
"He'd risk his life for all of you..but, NEVER for me." Danny then frowned, feeling sadness eat away at him.

"Don't get me wrong..I want to forgive him. I want to believe that he really does love me.  
But..I just don't feel the same love from him that our mom had. I'm sorry..I just can't do it."

Unknown to either of the boys..Donald hadn't left yet,  
and had been looming near the room and heard every word Danny just said.

The duck frowned, recalling that very event as well.

What Danny didn't know was that not only did he not go after him,  
but he even tried to stop Della from diving into the waters as well.

Donald tried to convince himself that he was trying to protect his sister.

 **BUT** , Della was a mother first, and a sister second. And, the only reward Donald got  
for coming between her, and Danny's safety.. _was a swift jab across his beak._

Looking back, Donald felt incredibly guilty..and, it infuriated him.  
He hated that Danny was always right about him, and how much of a coward he really was.

Donald often wondered if Della could see him from wherever she was.  
He'd always hoped she would be proud of him for taking care of her boys.

But, he couldn't shake the feeling..that she would be ashamed of him for how he treated Danny.  
Danny was her son, too. Only _NOW_ he realized that..perhaps too late.

Somehow..Someway. Donald would have to prove himself to Danny.  
He wouldn't be able to live with himself if even one of Della's children hated him.

Donald finally left, leaving all four of his nephews alone.

"So, Danny.." began Huey. "You must know about Mom, and her old glory days."

"Yeah, I was there for pretty much all of it." said Danny. "Why?"

"Well..I'm just wondering. Did you ever..you know." Huey stuttered as he asked his question.

"Do you know who our dad is?"

The room fell silent. Danny sunk in his seat. "I wish I could tell you..but, I don't know."

" _ **What!?**_ "  
" _Huh?_ "

"I was just a kid..I didn't poke around into mom's social life." said Danny.  
"I do remember one time she acted..weird. Like her head was literally in the clouds.  
Then, one day, she was crying non-stop, and wouldn't tell me why."

The Triplets all grimaced at this. "Then..you three came along. and, that was it."

"So, you don't know anything?"

Danny shrugged. "I wish I could tell more. But, mom was wary of exposing me to strangers."

"I understand." said Dewey. "Guess that'll be a mystery for another time."

Danny then smiled. "But, Mom did have a crush on someone who she trusted."

"Who?" asked Dewey.

"Launchpad." answered Danny.

((" ** _LAUNCHPAD!?_** ")) exclaimed the trio.

"They were both pilots, and Mom thought he was a lovable goofball." explained Danny.  
"And, it's strange..Launchpad was the closest thing I ever had to a dad."

Danny then frowned. "But, he's so different now..Like a confused kid.  
He seems to know me, but talking to him is like talking to a stranger."

"Maybe all those crashes took a toll on his brain." mused Huey.

"Or, mom's disappearance." added Dewey.

"Could be both, we never know." said Louie.

Danny then grinned. " _MAYBE_ Launchpad is really your dad afterall, and doesn't even know it."

There was a long silence..broken by a fit of laughter.

"Good one, Danny. **GOOD ONE.** " said Louie.

Danny chuckled..THEN, Webby ran up to the boys really fast,  
and appeared to pull Danny into a Headlock..BUT, was really giving him a hug.

" _ **OOOOOH!** , THANKYOU-THANKYOU-THANKYOU!_" exclaimed Webby, quickly.

" _HEY!_ " exclaimed Danny.

The triplets all snickered as they watched their brother get choked by Webby.  
Webby finally released Danny, and smiled. "Granny says I'm not grounded anymore." began Webby.

"I'm free to go on adventures with Mr. McDuck again.. _THANKS TO YOU, DAN!_ "

"No problem, _Webbs_. I was happy to help." said Danny.

Webby smiled. "So, you up for some wrestling later today?!"

"uhh..sh-Sure." said Danny, actually Unsure about it.

"Kay, see ya! I'll just leave you to do more guy stuff." with that, Webby ran off.

"That girl needs to lay off the sugar." said Danny.

Danny looked, and saw the weird looked his brothers were giving him. "what?"

" _WEBBS?_ , Really?" said Dewey.

"It's our..thing." said Danny.

"Usually only couples give each other pet names." said Huey.

" ** _OOOH!_** , looks some ' _SOMEONE_ ' has a crush on " _SOMEBODY_." said Louie, in a teasing tone.

"Hey, cut it out. It's not like that." said Danny. "Webby is just a good friend, that's all."

"Then, why are you blushing?" asked Louie.

"I'm not _BLUSHING!_ "

"Yeeeah, you kinda are." said Dewey. "Your redder than Huey right now."

Danny shielded his face.

" ** _OOH!_** , looks like somebody DOES like SOMEONE." teased Louie. "I call " _ **DABBY!**_ "

" _What?!_ " said Danny, having no idea what Louie was saying.

"Dabby. It's your shipping name: Danny _PLUS_ Webby **EQUALS** "Dabby"

"oh, " _Har-Har_ " said Danny, mocking laughter.

" _Danny and Webby sitting in a tree..K-I-S-S-I- **AYEEEEE!**_ "

Louie was suddenly levitated in the air, and suspended upside-down.

"Still think it's funny?" asked Danny, a smirk on his face.

"Okay- _OKAY_ , I'll stop." said Louie, frantically.

With that, Danny lower Louie down on the couch. "Eh, it's just as well." began Louie.  
"I doubt Danny could really 'handle' someone like Webby."

"Who could?" added Dewey, prompting the trio to laugh.

Danny chuckled awkwardly..but, he still blushed.

* * *

" ** _OOF!_** " Danny groaned as he was once again pinned down by Webby.

" ** _VICTORY!_** " exclaimed Webby.

"yep." said Louie, who sat with Huey as spectators. "He sure can't handle her."

" ** _OKAY, I GIVE!_** " exclaimed Danny.

Webby hopped off of Danny. "Sorry. Guess I got carried away again."

Danny breathed out as he sat up. "That makes four matches in a ROW!"

"I thought you were good at this kind of thing, Danny." said Louie.

"He is. Webby is just better at it." said Huey.

" ** _HEY, GUYS!_** " exclaimed Dewey, as he ran into the room. "Guess What?!"

"What is it, Dewey?" asked Huey.

"Uncle Donald got lease on a new House Boat." began Dewey.  
"And, he's going to take us all on a fishing trip to celebrate!"

" _Awesome!_ " exclaimed Louie, excited.

If there was one thing the triplets loved about their Uncle Donald,  
It was all the years he took them on fishing trips in the open water.

( _Even if he DID overdo it with his elaborate safety precautions._ )

"Well, okay. have fun you three." said Danny, as he started to walk off.

" _uhh.._ , Danny..Uncle Donald wants you to come, too." said Dewey.

Danny stopped dead in in tracks. He turned, and looked at his brother. " **No.** " he said, bluntly.

"Come on, Danny. We know you don't like Uncle Donald.." began Dewey.  
"but, we've ALWAYS done this together as brothers..and, it wouldn't feel right without you."

" _GUYS_ , this is all just a trick by Donald to try and butter up to me." said Danny.

"Maybe so..But, we still think it'd be fun to have you there. Right guys?!"

Huey and Louie all agreed with Dewey.

Danny crossed his arms, refusing to budge..Webby then touched his hand.

"danny..It means alot to them." said Webby, softly. "If not for Donald, then do it for _THEM_..your brothers."

Danny looked at Webby..then, at his adoptive siblings. Finally, he sighed sharply. ultimately relenting.

"okay..I'll go. But, ONLY if Webby comes with me." said Danny.

Webby gasped, going into ' _Joy Mode._ '

"Not that I'm complaining, but..Why?" asked Huey.

"I need her to keep me **SANE.** " said Danny..while Webby jumped up-and-down, squealing with excitement.

"riiight.." said Louie, unconvinced.

 **[End of Part 8]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **This could be considered the second half of a full length episode if this were in animation.**_  
 _ **And, this chapter marks the start of Danny's moral dilemma where he must choose between Forgiveness, and Bitterness.**_

 _ **I (try) to give Danny a justified reason to not forgive Donald so easily,**_  
 _ **as well as establish that Donald isn't giving up so easily, and must PROVE himself to Danny.**_

 _ **"Trust is easy to break, but takes time to build..And, restore."**_

 _ **For Danny's story, I decided to make a reference to Norse Mythology (and, quite bluntly. Disney's Gargoyles)**_  
 _ **by stating that the one artifact Scooge failed to attain was the Eye of Odin.**_

 _ **I may revisit this in another story/episode. But, for now..It gets namedropped.**_

 _ **I know this whole Donald Fishing Trip may seem like a diversion to prolong the story,**_  
 _ **but I promise it will progress the story, and is vital to some later parts towards the end.**_

 _ **And, LASTLY. I tease at the prospect of Launchpad McQuack being the biological father**_  
 _ **of Huey, Dewey, and Louie given the ambiguous connection he may have to Della Duck.**_

 _ **Alot of fans ship these two, and I must admit..I find it cute.**_

 _ **(Of course, I am NOT going to confirm, or deny it in this story.**_  
 _ **I will just leave this open to debate, and let fans decide for themselves.)**_


	9. Part IX

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

Danny opened his eyes..and, found himself at a beach. staring off at the ocean.  
He was confused at how he got there, as he didn't remember walking here.

His thoughts were broken upon seeing a bottle with rolled up paper inside floating over to him.

Danny picked the bottle up, and popped open the cork.  
he took the note out, and read what was written on it.

' ** _I NEED HELP!, SAVE ME!_** '

Danny looked, and saw even more bottle with notes floating in the water.

They were all lined up in trail.

Knowing the water was shallow, Danny ran into the shore and followed the bottles.  
He grabbed each one, and read each note that was inside them.

' ** _HELP ME!_** '

' ** _I NEED YOUR HELP!_** '

' ** _PLEASE, SAVE ME!_** '

Danny ran frantically into a thick layer of fog..

..When the fog began to weaken, he found himself at the ruins of a coastal amphitheater.

He looked, and saw someone leaning against a wall on the stage.  
treading closer, he saw it was a girl duck who was either tall for her age, or older.

She wore a loose, grey sweater, a lightly colored undershirt and sneakers.  
she had on purple eye shadow, and some pink coloring in her feathery "hair."

As Danny approached, he saw the girl duck was writing in a notebook, and had some empty bottle near her.

"uhh..hi." said Danny.

The girl duck looked up at him. "Hey, yourself."

"Are..you the one who sent those notes?" asked Danny.

"oh, _THAT_. Yeah..just something I like to do." The girl duck looked at him. "Come sit with me."

Danny looked around. " _uhh.._ "

"Don't worry..I don't bite." she patted at a place next to her. "sit."

Danny paused..then, shrugged as he walked over and sat down next to her.  
He looked, and saw the girl duck was drawing a very crude looking image.

It almost resembled Webby.

"What's your name?" asked the girl duck.

"D-Danny."

"Cool." replied the girl name. "My name is _LENA_."

"Lena?" spoke Danny. "wait..you mean your-"

'Lena' showed Danny her picture..a drawing of Herself, and Webby holding hands.

the words " _British Sisters_ ", and " _Best Friends Forever_ " written down.

"yeah. The one and only." replied Lena.

Danny scooted back. "b-but..that's impossible! you're.. _de_ - _ **DEAD!**_ "

Lena smirked. "Am I? well. I suppose I am..in a _WAY_."

"How is this possible?!"

Lena eyed Danny. "You can make things float in the air, and you ask " _How is this possible?_ "

Before Danny could answer, Lena showed him a colorful bracelet around her wrist.

It looked _EXACTLY_ same as the one he was wearing.

"The moment you accepted my old friendship bracelet..a special link was made between us." explained Lena.  
"Webby was my best friend.. _THAT_ alone save me from oblivion. and, _YOU_ are Webby's new Best Friend..

..which makes you my best friend, too."

Danny looked at Lena, Finally accepting that what he was seeing was real.

"Did you..I mean, when I was frozen in cryo-sleep."

"yes. that was me." replied Lena.

"Why?"

"Because I knew that Webby needed a REAL friend..and, not just a shadow of one." said Lena.  
"I felt you and her could have a strong bond. So, I influenced Webby to set you free."

"Do you..speak to her like this?" asked Danny.

"no. I wasn't strong enough to do so before..until now, that is." said Lena.  
"I will speak to Webby..But, I wanted to talk with you, first. get to know you."

Danny relaxed, then scooted closer to Lena. "Webby thinks the world of you."

"I know. she has a good heart. Warm, and so full of life..I miss her."

"Why did Magica kill you?" asked Danny. "She never does anything without reason."

Lena looked down, sighing. "Because I betrayed her."

Danny widened his eyes. "You..worked for Magica?"

"She created me." said Lena. "When Mr. McDuck imprisoned Aunt Magica in his dime, she gave her own shadow life  
And, from it's shade..I was created. her proxy to do her bidding in the physical world."

Lena frowned as she looked at her own reflection in the water.

"I was suppose to **USE** Webby to get to McDuck's Dime, and free Magica.  
But, Webby..she got to me. I tried to stop Magica, but she was too strong."

"I see.." said Danny, understanding Lena. "Is there..any way to restore you?"

"None that I know of." said Lena. "But, I do feel stronger now that you and Webby have formed a bond."

Danny looked down, deep in thought. he then looked back at Lena. "I'll find a way..I promise."

Lena smiled at Danny. "I would love that.. _BUT_ , don't get your hopes up, Danny.  
Some things in life can't be restored to what they were before..But, that doesn't mean they can't be mended."

Danny scowled. "You're talking about me and Donald, aren't you?"

"I know you feel hurt by him..I understand." began Lena. "what happened to you was terrible,  
and you have every right to be angry..but, hating him won't make your pain go away."

Danny sighed as he stared off. "I know..but, it's just so hard."

"Of course it is." said Lena. "In fact, the only thing harder than saying " _I'm Sorry_ "..is " _I Forgive You._ "

"Sometimes it's impossible." mused Danny.

"Look, I won't force you to choose what to do about you and Donald." said Lena, feeling frustrated.  
"But, I want you to think about how your bitterness will affect those around you..those you **LOVE.** "

Danny was silent as he let Lena's words sink in.

"Danny.." spoke Lena.

"Yeah?"

"You can use my phone if you want. I have some pretty rad games on it."

" _uhh.._ Okay." said Danny.

"But, don't even think about beating my high scores." said Lena.

"Wouldn't dream of it." said Danny.

Lena then scooted over, and put her arm around Danny. "You've got a good heart, Danny.  
I'm sure we would've been friends if those boys found out about you sooner."

Danny smiled. "I'm sure we would've, too."

"Keep your heart in the light, Danny." said Lena, her tone more serious.  
"Even if it feels easier to give into the darkness. **NEVER** stop being your mother's son."

Danny could only nod in response.  
Lena then removed her arm from Danny, and inhaled deeply.

"my time is nearly up. Give Webby a hug for me, Okay?"

"I wil-" (( *** _BZZZZZZZZZZ!_ ***))

* * *

(( *** _BZZZZZZZZZZ!_ ***))

Danny gasped as he was startled awake by the alarm clock.  
he growled loudly in his throat as he made a gripping gesture, and _CRUSHED_ the noisy device.

Danny then groaned as he Laid back down.

"So, not a morning person, huh?" Danny looked up to see Dewey looking at him from the top bunk.

"not at _EIGHT_ O'Clock in the morning.." grumbled Danny.

"We gotta start up early to catch the best fish!" said Huey,  
as he hopped from his top bunk across from Danny and Dewey.

" _Ngggghhhhh..._ " Louie groaned even loud than Danny did as he turned his head, and glared.

"lousy top bunkers." muttered Louie.

"tell me about it." responded Danny, sharing in his brother's pain.

Danny exhaled sharply as he decided to just get up, and get ready.  
He grabbed fresh clothing of his usual Purple/Lavender attire, and made his way to a bathroom.

Once inside, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
He wondered if he really _DID_ speak with Lena earlier, OR if it was all just a dream.

He eventually decided it was real, as even he couldn't make up a scenario  
where Webby's "dead" friend was a creation of Magica De Spell.

Danny then looked at his friendship bracelet.. _LENA'S_ bracelet.  
It didn't seem fair for Webby to lose Lena anymore than it was for him to lose his own mother.

He wanted to fix things, give back what was taken..but, he couldn't.  
Even with all his powers that were ever growing..he still felt powerless.

Danny then removed his nightshirt, and was about to give himself a wash.

..when the door suddenly opened.

" **OH!** , _**SORRY**_..I didn't know anyone was- ** _YEEP!_** " Webby retreated, embarrassed.

Danny froze, also feeling embarrassed at being seen shirtless.

* * *

About half-an-hour in, Danny slowly made his way out of McDuck Manor and towards Donald's new Houseboat.  
It certainly looked larger, and newer than the old clunker that he saw prior.

For a brief moment, he actually felt excitement to set sail.

" _hi._ " spoke a voice.

Danny looked at Webby..who was blushing more than he was. " _hi._ "

"Sorry about-"

"It's _OKAY_ , let's just..never speak of it again."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Danny contemplated telling Webby  
about his ' _encounter_ ' with Lena. But, ultimately decided now wasn't the right time.

"Would you look at that!" said Dewey, as he walked up with his brothers. "Now, THAT is a boat."

"Yeah, it..looks sturdy enough to catch a shark." said Danny.

" _IX-NAY_ on the " _Ark-Shay!_ " said Huey.

"Yeah, we kinda had a bad experience with one." said Louie.

"Do I have to know?" asked Danny.

"It's better that you don't." said Webby, feeling uncomfortable.

Danny shrugged. "okay."

At that moment, Donald walked out wearing his old blue sailor suit.  
This made Danny feel uncomfortable, due to the unpleasant memories connected to it.

" _Readytosetsail, kids?!_ " said Donald, as he approached the five.

((" ** _YEAH!_** "))) exclaimed the Triplets and Webby in unison.

" _Then, gettoyourstations! Hoisttheanchor, andgetthatboilersteaming!_ "

as the four duck kids ran to the boat, Danny just crossed his arms as Donald looked at him.

" _danny..thankyoufordecidingtocome._ " began Donald.

"I'm here for my brothers sakes." said Danny, sternly. "It means alot that I share this with them.  
So, I am putting my personal feelings aside for _THEM_. Let's just be professional about this, Okay?"

Donald nodded. " _Iunderstand._ "

"So.. _CAPTAIN_. what do I do?" said Danny, being professional.

" _Justhelpyourbrothersfornow._ " said Donald. " _Imayhaveaspecialjobforyoulater._ "

Danny gave a mock salute. " _Aye-Aye, Captain._ " as Danny walked off, Donald breathed out.

' _So far, so good.._ '

In no time at all, the boat house set sail into open water.

With Donald at the helm, and Huey as the navigator,  
Danny, Dewey and Webby were on deck staring out to the endless sea.

"this is so cool!" said Webby. "It's like an Adventure!"

"Don't get too excited, Webbs." said Danny. "It's _FISHING_ , not hunting for sunken treasure.  
Chances are likely that the only risk we'll face is " _Death by Boredom._ "

"You're not wrong there." said Dewey. "The most exciting thing that we've ever  
been in with Uncle Donald is the occasional storm. _BUT_ , there isn't a cloud in the sky."

"Maybe we'll get lucky!" said Webby.

 **[ _Four Hours Later.._ ]**

Danny's eyes were halfway closed as he stared at the endless ocean.  
His cheekbone was pressed against his fist, while Webby had dozed off against him.

Danny glanced over to Louie..who was playing a game on his phone, rather than fishing.  
He then turned to Dewey (who was also half asleep.) "Are we having _FUN_ , yet?"

"Okay, I admit. This isn't as great as I made it sound, but-"

"Meditation Sessions with Aunt Amelia are more stimulating than this."

" _OKAY_ , I'll go talk to Huey and Uncle Donald. See if we can find a better spot."

"Good. I'll just go take a nap." said Danny, as he carefully picked up Webby,  
and stood up while carrying her. "Wake me when something happens.. _Anything_."

"You got it, bro!"

Danny breathed out..then looked at Webby.  
he smiled, finding her kinda cute when she was asleep.

As he walked to the cabin, he heard a stifled snicker from Louie.  
Danny ignored it, and made his way inside and laid Webby down on a couch.

He took a moment to look at Webby. she looked so peaceful.  
Danny then felt awkward, like he shouldn't be staring at his friend like this.

His brothers may've teased him before, but he had to admit..he did kinda "like" Webby.

But, Danny pushed such thoughts out of his head. Webby was his FRIEND, afterall.  
and, Besides. they were just..too different. _HE_ , was too different.

No matter how much he liked her, they could never go any further than just friends.  
This was sadly his curse at being the only one of his kind in this world not meant for him.

a curse that he realized his mother tried to free him of..only to fail.

Danny breathed out. he then walked to a room with some beds, and picked one to sleep in.  
covering himself up, he closed the door with a wave of his hand..and, went to sleep.

* * *

(( ***BA- _BOOOOM!_ ***))

Danny was startled awake by a loud, booming noise that sounded like an explosion.  
He fell out of bed, and felt the boat was rocking around violently.

Doing his best to get up, he made his way out of the room to find  
the interior of the cabin in shambles, and the sky out the windows dark as night.

Danny quickly ran out to the deck of the ship..and, gasped at what he saw.

The skies were blanketed by thick storm clouds that poured down heavy rain,  
with the seemingly "black" seas crashing against the boat violently.

" ** _DROPANCHOR, BOYS!_** " shouted Donald, as he tried to get the boat under control.

" ** _WE'RE TRYING, UNCLE DONALD!_** " called Dewey, and was struggling with Webby  
to release the coiled anchor. " ** _THE DARN THING IS STUCK!_** "

" ** _KEEPTRYING!_** "

Danny breathed heavily, all of this feeling so familiar.  
But, he leapt to action, and rushed over to Dewey and Webby.

" _ **WHERE'S HUEY AND LOUIE?!**_ " shouted Danny, and he too tried to get the Anchor loose.

" _ **TRYING TO KEEP THE BOILERS HOT, AND DRY!**_ " replied Dewey.

" _ **I GUESS WE'RE GETTING SOME EXCITEMENT AFTERALL, HUH?**_ " exclaimed Webby.

" _ **YEAH, LUCKY US!**_ " responded Danny.

The three groaned as they all pushed at the crank.  
The boat was still New, and it's mechanisms wasn't working properly.

" **OKAY. _ALL TOGETHER ON THREE._** " said Danny. " **ONE..**

" **TWO..** " said Dewey.

((" ** _THREE!_** ")) they all said in unison as they pushed with all their might.

With a loud creak, the crank finally moved, and uncoiled the chain, dropping the anchor into the sea.

..a bit _TOO_ quickly.

As the anchor hit the sea bottom, the boat began to dip.  
Webby lost her footing, and began to fall overboard. " ** _AAAHHH!_** "

" ** _WEBBY!_** " Danny leapt after the falling duck, and grabbed her.

" ** _DANNY!_** " Dewey quickly grabbed Danny's arm just in time.

Now, the boy duck was struggling to pull up both Danny and Webby,  
Who were both being blown around violently by the brutal winds.

" ** _UNCLE DONALD, HEEEELP ME!_** " called Dewey.

" ** _I'MCOMING!_** " called Donald, as he began to run out.

It was then that another strong wave struck the boat.  
Due to the rain, and winds, Dewey lost his grip..and, Danny felt himself fall.

" ** _NOOO!_** " shouted Dewey, reaching out.

Time seemed to slow for Danny. in his heart, he felt he was abut to die.

..and, all he could think about was Webby. he was **NOT** going to take her with him into death.

Using all his strength, Danny tossed Webby high into the air,  
and then push out his palms, repelling Webby even further back onto the ship.

The last thing he heard before he hit the water..was Webby screaming his name.

 **[End of Part 9]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **Since many readers have expressed a strong desire to see Lena again,**_  
 _ **I wrote her in early in the story via a dream sequence so Danny could interact with her on a personal level.**_

 _ **At this point, Lena is a "guiding light", who tries to steer Danny in the right direction,**_  
 _ **and away from the dark path that he is treading due to his bitterness towards Donald.**_

 _ **I also tease at a probable romance between Danny and Webby here**_  
 _ **(look, I know their Twelve, but if Gravity Falls can get away with this, so can I.)**_

 _ **And, yes. I leave on a cliffhanger because the story demanded a suspense.**_


	10. Part X

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

" ** _NOOO!_** " screamed Dewey, horrified.

Time seemed to slow for Danny as he fell. in his heart, he felt he was abut to die.

..and, all he could think about was Webby. he was **NOT** going to take her with him into death.

Using all his strength, Danny tossed Webby high into the air,  
and then push out his palms, repelling Webby even further back onto the boat.

" ** _OOF!_** " groaned Webby, as she collided into Dewey. "( *** _gasp!_ ***) **_DANNY!_** "

(( *** _SPLASH!_ ***)) Webby had a look of sheer horror upon hearing that awful sound.

She ran frantically to the edge of the boat, trying desperately to find Danny.  
But, to the duck's horror, Danny was nowhere in sight. The ocean appeared to had swallowed him up.

" ** _DANNY!_** " screamed Webby against the raging storm. ((" ** _DAAAAANNEEEEE!_** "))

Dewey and Louie teared up, frozen in horror at the prospect  
that they may've just witnessed their adoptive brother's death.

It wasn't fair!, they had only just met him three days ago.

They couldn't lose him _NOW_.

Webby attempted to jump ship (no doubt to try and rescue Danny)  
But, Donald quickly scooped the duckling up before she could.

" ** _NO, WEBBY!_** "

" **BUT, DANNY'S OUT THERE!** " exclaimed Webby, hysterical " **I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!** "

" ** _IT'STOODANGEROUS!, YOU'LLBEKILLED!_** "

Webby struggled against Donald's grip over her.  
Thrashing, and jerked around violently..but, to no avail. " **LET ME GO!.. _DANNY!_** "

* * *

Deep underwater, Danny tensed up in agony.  
His body impacting the water was like hitting a brick wall at high speed.

He wanted to scream, but resisted the urge to prevent himself from drowning.

Danny opened his eyes, and saw he was getting further, and further away from the boat.  
He tried to swim up, but the current was strong..and, it hurt to even move as well.

It was clear he was getting nowhere like this.

Danny then shot a glance at the anchor chain..and, got an idea.  
Using all his strength, he repelled himself to the stiff metal line.

Danny then tried to climb up the chain like a ladder.  
It was easier this way, but the harsh current still fought against him.

His bones ached, he was in so much pain..But, he tried to endure. He **HAD** to survive.

His mom wasn't here to save him this time.

Danny was nearing the surface..when the unthinkable happened.

 _Lena's Friendship Bracelet came loose._

Danny gasped (taking in water unfortunately), and tried to reach out to it.  
BUT, doing so caused him to lose his grip, and the current pulled him down once again.

But, Danny was now more concerned at retrieving his bracelet, than surviving.  
Going _WITH_ the current, and dived deeper, and deeper as he chased after his bracelet.

Finally, he managed to snatch it.

 _BUT,_ when he looked up..he saw that not one was he further away from the boat,  
but his sole salvation, the anchor chain, was too far to swim back to as well.

Danny _TRIED_ to swim back up..but, his body was seizing up now.  
He wasn't moving at all. He was "dead in the water."

 _..or, soon would be._

Danny groaned, feeling like his lungs were on fire.  
Water was seeping into his nose, and he was feeling lightheaded.

This was it..this was how he would die.

Danny felt terrified. he was only _TWELVE!_ , he wasn't ready to die yet.  
but, he could feel the cold grasp of death growing ever closer.

The only comfort he had..was the prospect of seeing his mother again.

As Danny began to lose consciousness..he felt a shadow loom over him.  
For a moment..he thought he saw his mother swimming to him.

but, he ultimately blacked out..

 _..and, Darkness overtook him.  
_

* * *

((" _Danny!_ "))

((" ** _DANNY!_** "))

Danny heard muffled voices calling him..but, he could see nothing but darkness.  
He felt weightless, like he was floating into oblivion.

Did he die?, was he in the Afterlife?!

Danny tried to will himself to awaken, and see..but, could not.

 _Then..there was a sudden flash of light._

(( ***KOFF!, _HACK!_ , COUGH!***))

Danny coughed violently, expelling seawater from his stomach.  
He groaned, then felt a tight grip over his body..which made him wince in pain.

he slowly opened his eyes..and, saw Webby, and the triplets all looking right at him.

Webby's eyes were red, and full of tears.

" _wa-web-by?_ " muttered Danny.

"oh, Danny..I was so scared. I thought you were-" Webby couldn't bring herself to finish.

" ** _GUYS,_** This storm isn't over yet!" said Huey. "We should get Danny inside the cabin."

" _wa-wait.._ I can-"

" _NO_ , you can't!" exclaimed Dewey. "You would've _DROWNED_ if Webby hadn't given you CPR."

Danny blushed as he imagined Webby giving him " _beak-to-mouth._ "

"the only thing your going to do is REST." finished Dewey. "Webby, take him inside, and make **SURE** he stays there."

"Okay." said Webby, lacking her usual pep.

Webby picked Danny up, and carried him back inside the cabin.  
(Danny had to smile upon realizing how ironic this all was.)

Webby carried Danny over to the couch, and laid him down on it.  
She then sat on a table, and began to stroke his wet hair.

"Are you breathing okay, Danny?" asked Webby. "No wheezing, or anything?"

Danny took a breath. " _so..far._ "

Webby shook, still in shock over what happened. "I was so scared..I thought for sure that I'd lost you."

"Thank you for saving me, Webby." said Danny.

"You saved me first." said Webby. "but..all I did was resuscitate."

Danny looked at Webby. "then..who pulled me out of the water?"

"Donald." said Webby.

" ** _What?!_** " exclaimed Danny, shocked.

"I tried to go in after you..but, Donald wouldn't let me." explained Webby.  
"he said it was too dangerous. he jumped in after you instead."

Danny laid back, stunned at hearing this. "Donald..saved _ME?_ "

"yeah.." said Webby. "I guess he really does care about you afterall."

Danny was just frozen. It all seemed unreal to him.  
Why would Donald save HIM?, it went against everything he knew about him.

Part of him wanted to think that Webby was just making it all up.  
But, he quickly banished such thoughts. Webby would **NEVER** lie to him.

Danny eventually came to the conclusion..that maybe he was wrong.  
Maybe Donald really _HAD_ changed after all these years.

As Danny moved his arm..he noticed something that made him go pale.

"My bracelet!" exclaimed Danny.

" _What?_ "

"Lena's Friendship Bracelet. the one you gave me..I lost it."  
Danny grasped his brows, devastated. "I had it in my hand..oh, i'm so sorry, Webby."

"It was **JUST** a bracelet, you dummy!" snapped Webby, tears in her eyes.

Danny looked at Webby, stunned that she dismissed her treasure in such a way.

"I can always make another one." said Webby, softer this time.  
"Friendship Bracelets can be replaced.. ** _FRIENDS CAN'T!_** , and I won't lose you like I lost Lena."

It was at this moment that Webby couldn't hold it in anymore.  
She broke down in tears, letting all her pent-up anguish out.

Danny sunk in the couch, feeling just horrible at what his actions had done to his friend.  
He then reached out, and gently caressed Webby's feathery face and lower beak.

" _i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this._ " said Danny, softly.

Webby embraced Danny. "don't you **EVER** scare me like that again."

" _I won't. I promise._ " said Danny.

* * *

After an hour had passed, the storm finally let up.

Donald concluded it was too dangerous to continue fishing today,  
and had immediately set sail back to Duckburg Harbor.

It was nightfall by the time they returned. As they disembarked, Webby helped Danny onto the dock.

" _danny.._ " Everyone looked to see Donald approach. " _you, uhh..droppedthis._ "

Donald opened his palm, and showed Danny..Lena's Friendship Bracelet.

" **My bracelet!** " said Danny, taking it from Donald's hand.

" _Keepittiedmoretightlynexttime._ " said Donald.

Danny looked at the bracelet..then, back at Donald. "you.. **DID** save me, didn't you?"

Before Donald could answer..Danny ran up, and hugged him tight.  
The four duck kids all gasped as Danny began to cry.

" ** _I'm SO SORRY, Uncle Donald!_** " cried Danny. " _I'm sorry..for doubting you._ "

Donald teared up, happy that Danny called him "Uncle" again.  
He then knelt down, and looked right at him in the face.

" _youhavenothingtobesorryfor._ " said Donald, softly. " _I'vebeenabaduncletoyou._ "

Danny choked, and sobbed. "but..you've changed. You tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen."

" _Youneverhadareasontotrustmeuntilnow._ " said Donald.  
" _I'msorrythatInevergaveyouachance..And, forleavingyoubehindalifetimeago._ "

Danny managed to smile, finally able to believe that what his adoptive uncle said was true.

" _Ishould'verealizedthen..youareasmuchmysister'ssonasanyoftheboys._ " continued Donald.  
" _Iloveyou, danny. and..I'msorryifIevermadeyoufeelthatwassomething-_ (pauses) _..thatyouhadtoearn._ "

The triplets and Webby all teared up at this speech (even if they didn't understand most of it.)

"what happened back then.. _it still hurts._ " said Danny, tears still in his eyes.  
"but..I think I'm ready to forgive you, now.. _I'm sorry, Uncle Donald._ "

Donald put his arms around the boy, and hugged him tightly.  
a tear was in his eye..as he now felt at peace.

He looked at his other nephews, and Webby..they too cried happy tears.

Perhaps NOW they could be a family again.

" ** _DONOVAN FAUNTLEROY HORTENSE DUCK!_** " began a loud, angry voice.

Everyone looked to see Scrooge McDuck (and, Mrs. Beakley) approach. " **WHERE** have you **_BEEN?!_** "

" _uhh.._ "

"You had better **NOT** have been out in the open water, Mr. Duck." warned Mrs. Beakley.  
"There has been a major tropical storm warning..and, _WHY_ are the children with you?"

Donald tugged at the neck of his shirt, feeling he was in major trouble.

The **ONE** day he decides to take more risks like his sister would..and now he was going to catch heck for it!

This was just is luck. ' _DONALD Luck._ '

" _Uh, well..See, thethingisthat_ -"

" _Uncle Donald was just taking us on a tour around Duckburg harbor on his new boat._ " said Danny, quickly.

Both Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley raised their brows at this.  
Did Danny _REALLY_ just address Donald as 'Uncle Donald?!'

" _Really?_ , is that what happened?"

" **YES!** " chirped Louie.

" _Definitely!_ " added Dewey.

" _Absolutely!_ " said Huey.

Webby sweated a little. " _uhh..ye-yeah!_ , that **IS** what happened." stuttered Webby, nervously.  
"We went on a tour around Duckburg. and, we DIDN'T go fishing, and nearly got killed in a storm."

Danny smacked his face at this response.

"Which, absolutely **DIDN'T** happen!" stammered Webby.  
"Eh, _WHAT_ storm?!, _I don't know anything about fishing.._ (exclaiming) **_YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!_** "

There was a long silence. " _okaaay.._ "

Scrooge looked at his nephew, Donald. And, at his adoptive great-nephew, Danny.  
He noted how different Danny was now. He no longer looked at Donald with coldness.

In fact..he stood very close to him.

The old duck smiled. "well..whatever ye' did out there, Donald. You should check in with us, first."

" _yes, UncleScrooge._ " said Donald.

"Let's get these wee ones in th' house, then. It's nearly their bedtime."

As the Triplets, Webby, and Danny walked off with Scrooge.  
Mrs. Beakley gave Donald a disapproving glare. SHE wasn't fooled one bit.

"Listen to your uncle, Mr. Duck." said Mrs. Beakley, sturnly.  
"Don't **EVER** go on an outing with the children without informing us.. _EVER._ "

With that, Mrs. Beakley left. leaving Donald alone.

"( *** _whew!_ ***) _Thatwasacloseone. Maybemyluckisfinallyturningaround!_ "

(( *** _BOOM!_ ***))

As if on cue..the boiler of Donald's houseboat exploded in a fiery blaze.

" ** _WAAAAAHHHHK!_** " exclaimed Donald, as he rushed to put out the fire.

* * *

 **[ _MEANWHILE.._ ]**

In a dark, almost pitch black room..Magica De Spell sat at a table.

The only light source were dimly lit candled, and she was gazing at a snowglobe  
that she enchanted to act as a makeshift "Crystal Ball"

Magica pounded her fist on the wooden table in anger over what she just witnessed.

" ** _CURSES!_** , Of all the sentimental _RUBBISH!_ "

At that moment, the candles suddenly snuffed out. leaving Magica in total darkness.  
the duck witch breathed heavily as she felt a chilling coldness sweep over her.

The candles then suddenly burst to life with bright blue flames.  
her "crystal ball" began to glow unnaturally, projecting a beam of light into the ceiling.

a ghostly figure then materialized before Magica..

a hooded, shadowly figure.

" _mi-Milord!_ " exclaimed Magica, startled.

((" ** _I sensed great frustration from you, Magica.._** ")) began the dark figure. ((" ** _Has something gone WRONG?_**"))

"I am afraid so, my lord.." began Magica. "The boy has overcome his hatred for his adoptive uncle.  
I fear whatever use he may've have been to us is now _LOST._ "

((" ** _FOOL._** ")) said the dark figure, annoyed and aggravated.  
((" ** _How can one who has dabbled so much in the dark arts know so little of the true nature of Darkness?_** "))

Magica felt insulted, but knew better than to snark at him. "I am afraid I don't understand, milord."

((" ** _EXACTLY._** ")) replied the dark figure, further mocking Magica.  
((" ** _Do not forget what pulled the boy into Darkness in the first place.._** "))

"Yes..losing his adoptive mother. _DELLA DUCK._ " said Magica, who spoke Della's name with disdain.

((" ** _Pain of LOSS is a special kind of pain, my disciple._**")) continued the dark figure.  
((" ** _One that can transform even the purest form of Love into raw, savage HATRED._** "))

"Yes..I see." began Magica. "The boy has forgotten his pain..so, I must remind him."

((" ** _YES._** ")) said the dark figure, pleased with Magica.

"I will **DESTROY** all he holds dear." said Magica. "And, Remind him that comfort is tempor-"

((" ** _NO, YOU FOOL!_** ")) shouted the dark figure, flaring up the candles with his rage.  
((" ** _We must SWAY him to our side as an ALLY!, not turn him against us as an Enemy!_**

 ** _..or, WORSE. a RIVAL!_** "))

"Then, how can we-"

((" ** _FEAR of loss can be just as effective as loss itself._**")) explained the dark figure.  
((" ** _Turn his loved ones against him. Make him FEAR losing them just as he lost his mother.  
and, when that fear becomes all consuming..Convince him that only WE have the power to protect them._**"))

"I think I understand now." said Magica. "I must use them, not destroy them.  
Turn what he believes is his strength into his greatest weakness."

((" ** _And, once you do that..Controlling him will be simple._** ")) said the dark figure.  
((" ** _I can feel the boy's power growing. If we are to accomplish our goal, we CAN'T have him fighting against us._** "))

"Do not worry, my lord." said Magica. "I have not forgotten my mission..You WILL have what you desire."

((" ** _Have you found it?_** "))

"I believe I have, milord.." began Magica. "Thanks to your tutelage on my crystal,  
I have narrowed down my search to TWO locations. I shall make plans to assault one tomorrow."

((" ** _Then, it is time for your final lesson regarding your crystal.._** ")) began the dark figure.  
((" ** _Great Power still remains within that meager fragment. I shall show how to unleash it._** "))

Magica bowed her head. "teach me, dark one..and, I will learn."

 **[ _End of Part 10_ ]**

* * *

 **[GUEST REVIEW REPLIES]**

" _Are there any other treasures that Scrooge failed to get besides the Eye of Odin...?_ "

 ** _So far, JUST the Eye of Odin. I do not yet know where this series is going._  
 _There could be more, OR perhaps that was the only one Scrooge failed to obtain_**

 ** _Only Time will tell._**

"Could Amelia used a locating spell to find Della on the moon  
OR would Danny have to somehow sense Della's presence on the moon via his powers...?"

 _ **As Gargoyles has taught us, there is little difference between Magic and Science.**_  
 ** _And, Locator Spells theoretically work the same as a GPS..which CANNOT locate something Off-World._**

 ** _As for Danny's powers, it works in a similar way as a cellphone: Limited Range affects effectiveness._**  
 ** _He is also a child that is still growing. There is still very much for him to learn from his mentor._**

"I wager that Danny's people came from a parallel Earth, but he and the crew were probably genetically altered people.  
If the ship had any video logs; I'd wager it would explain that the crew were being hunted down out of prejudice  
and persecution and came to the Ducktales reality via a tear in the barriers between universes."

 **Interesting theory. But, if I do go the route of Parallel Universes with this series,  
It will be to do a Mighty Ducks crossover (I am SURE fans of DuckTales, and Darkwing Duck remembers THAT gem.)**

 ** _You are in for a surprise._**

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **Got kinda dark with this one.**_

 _ **The story is nearly wrapped up, but we have quite alot of chapters to go**_  
 _ **before the grand finale of this "episode" of DuckTales.**_

 _ **We've made it THIS far, and I hope readers still haven't caught on what is coming.**_


	11. Part XI

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

In McDuck Manor, Danny was walking down a long, empty hall.

He noted the eerie silence that had befallen the mansion..and, found it odd.  
Danny could at least spot Duckworth's ghost on occasion, but even he was strangely absent.

The boy soon exited into the study room..where he was greeted by an ambush.

((" ** _SURPRISE!_** ")) Danny jumped at everyone he knew leaping out at him.

"Surprise?!, but it isn't my birthday!" said Danny, confused.

"Aye, we know." said Scrooge. "But, th' boys wanted to do something special fer' ye.  
To celebrate th' reunion of our one broken family.."

Scrooge then approached Danny. "Ah' know about you and Donald..an', what he _DID_."

Danny swallowed hard at this. "Uncle SCrooge, I'm sorry that I lied to you, but-"

"It's okay, lad." spoke Scrooge. "Ah'll let it slide.. _JUST_ this once.  
Ah'm just happy you, an' Donald patched things up. Maybe now things can git back to normal."

Danny frowned. "I don't think things can ever go back to what they were."

"This is true, child." said Amelia, as she approached. " _BUT_ , that is the nature of all things.  
We are born, we live, we grow..and, then we die. Nothing good ever lasts like the mountain stones."

Danny frowned..then, Webby and Dewey walked up to him.  
Dewey placed his hand on his shoulder, while Webby hugged him.

Amelia smiled. "Della..was a remarkable person. and, I know you miss the love that she gave.  
But, your pain hurts less, does it not? You found NEW love to mend your pain of losing the old."

Danny smiled weakly. "I am happier than I was before.. _MUCH_ happier."

"Then, you should thank your Uncle Donald..for abandoning you all those years ago." said Amelia

" ** _WHAT?!_** " exclaimed Donald, feeling offended. he didn't like to be reminded of his mistakes.

"Why was it a good thing that he left me?" asked Danny.

"Because if he hadn't..You would've been present to witness your adoptive brother's hatching." began Amelia.  
"You would've watched them grow, rather than enter your cold sleep that froze you in time."

"That's right." said Huey. "Had you never went int that Cryogenic Capsule,  
You would've been an OLDER brother by Twenty-Four years."

" _GEE_..I never thought of it that way." said Danny, who looked at Donald.  
"I guess you really did do me a favor. I'm sorry for being so mad at you before, Uncle Donald."

Donald smiled. " _It'sallinthepast, Danny._ "

Scrooge then approached his adoptive great-nephew. "Danny..Ah've been thinking over something."

"What is it, Uncle Scrooge?" asked Danny.

"Well..when Ah' learned of how Donald save yer' life. It made me remember that day so long ago..  
When Ah' had to give up that quest fae th' Eye of Odin to save you, an ye' mother."

Danny nodded sadly.

"well..Ah' think it's time fae me to retake that expedition." Said Scrooge.  
"Th' Eye was always " _Th' One that Got Away_ ", an' Ah' think we owe it to Della to complete that Adventure."

Danny thought about it. "I don't know..It doesn't feel right to get it without mom."

"But, she IS with you, Danny.." said Amelia. "and, she always will be."

"We can do it, Danny!" exclaimed Webby. " _For HER!_ "

Danny looked at Webby..and, couldn't stop himself from smiling.  
Never had his friend reminded him of his mother's adventurous spirit than right now.

"You know..on second thought. I think you are right, Uncle Scrooge." said Danny.  
"Mom _WOULD_ want us to finish that old quest, and we can do it to honor her."

Scrooge smiled. "Ah' knew you would agree."

"But, FIRST.." Amelia walked up. "You need to brush up on your magic training, Danny.  
And, I feel you are ready to learn a more advanced skill."

"Really!?" exclaimed Danny, excited. "What am I gonna learn today?!"

"Probably how to fly on a vacuum cleaner." joked Louie.

Amelia cast a glare at the green clothed duck..she then looked back at Danny.

"We can discuss it at my laboratory. Now, come my Student..We have a full day ahead of us."

Danny nodded. "Okay. (looks to the others) Bye, guys. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Can't we come watch?" asked Webby.

"I feel Danny will perform better without any distractions." said Amelia.  
" _BUT_..if you can promise to keep quiet, You can attend Webby. **IF** your grandmother is okay with it."

" ** _CAN I, GRANNY?!_** " exclaimed Webby, pleading.

Mrs. Beakley scowled..then, breathed out sharply. "very well..Just don't touch anything of Amelia's.  
Like Mr. Gearloose, everything in that Lab is a disaster waiting to happen."

Amelia smirked, taking Beakley's snark in stride. "Calm yourself, Mrs. Beakley. It was just the _ONE TIME_."

"I was trapped in a pocket dimension!" snapped Mrs. Beakley, angrily.  
"I floating in an empty void.. _FOR FORTY MINUTES!_ "

"I would've thought you enjoyed being in a realm devoid of chaos." said Amelia, with sarcasm.

Mrs. Beakley just crossed her arms, and grumbled loudly.

"Come, young ones..Let us depart for Scroogie's Money Bin." said Amelia.

"Ah' may accompany you as well, Amelia." said Scrooge. "There is business that needs conducted."

"Of course, Scroogie Darling." said Amelia. "If you can, please check on Mr. Gearloose.  
That insufferable scientist has been pestering me lately, and I am _THIS CLOSE_ to turning him into a rat."

"Ah' may just do that." said Scrooge. "He seems to want to show me something anyway."

"BYE, Danny!" said Dewey. "Have fun!"

"I will, Dewey. Thanks." said Danny. "oh, and Uncle Donald.."

Donald looked at Danny. " _I love you._ "

Donald smiled " _Iloveyoutoo, Danny..Besafe, now._ "

"Oh, don't worry, Nephew.." began Scrooge. "What could happen?"

* * *

As Launchpad drove Scrooge's limo across the bridge to the newly built Money Bin,  
Danny and Webby gazed at the window, smiling with child-like wonder.

No matter how many times they came here, they were both always in awe at the building.

"We're here, Mr. McD." said Launchpad, as the Limo came to a stop in the parking lot.

"Thank you, Launchpad." said Scrooge, as he and his guest got out of the vehicle.

Danny, Webby and Amelia walked with Scrooge as they approached the elevator entrance.  
as they entered, Amelia groaned a bit. feeling a mild discomfort as she walked in.

It was no secret that Scrooge paid top dollar for defenses against black magic  
(which was mainly intends to defend against Magica, and other mystics with an axe to grind.)

Due to dabbling in such dark arts in her (distant) past,  
Amelia always felt a brief discomfort every time she entered the Bin.

Danny used to only feel headaches every time he entered..but, now he felt just fine.

Scrooge pressed a button, taking the three down to the lower levels.

The levels were all of Scrooge's research and development took place.  
(which was far away from the upper levels where business was conducted.)

 *** _DING!_ ***

The elevator doors opened..and, greeting them in the lobby was Gyro Gearloose.

The avian had his usual sour expression, and cast a dirty look at Amelia  
(who herself shot back with an icy glare.)

" _Mr. McDuck.._ "

"Gyro.." spoke Scrooge. "What is it that you needed to speak to me about?"

"Well, for starters. I must AGAIN protest Ms. Le Strange's presence in my creative space."

* _oh, for duck's sake, not **THIS** again.._* muttered Amelia, silently.

" _GYRO_. we talked about this.." started Scrooge, his tone firm.

"Her voodoo is hindering MY ingenious projects!"

"Careful, Gearloose. You may strain your arm PATTING yourself on the back." mocked Amelia.

Webby giggled while Gyro just glared at the female duck.

" _ENOUGH._ " said Scooge. "Gyro. I am sorry, but Amelia's work holds as much priority as yer' own.  
An', as I am unable to relocate her own laboratory _ANYWHERE ELSE_..You two will just have to get along."

Gyro growled in aggravation.

"NOW, if there is nothing else you wish to discuss.."

"just **ONE.** You know those crystal things that _AMELIA_ won't let me touch?"

"What about them?"

"They've been..misbehaving."

Amelia tilted her head. "Come again?"

"Oh, just follow me.." said Gyro, as he turned around and walked off.

Scrooge, Amelia, and the children followed Gyro into the main laboratory.

As they entered, they were greeted by a friendlier face. "Hey there, Mr. McDuck!"

"Afternoon, Fenton. an', how is my Gizmosuit working out?"

Danny stared at Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera..who was in a heavily armored robotic suit.  
he smiled, as did Webby. They both found the suit very cool looking

"Just GREAT!" said Fenton. "I just need another tune-up, and-"

" ** _AHEM!_** " exclaimed Gyro, forcefully. "Can we _PLEASE_ move along?"

"Oh, right..sorry, Doc."

Gyro breathed out sharply as he continued through the lab with the group.

They then stopped near the entrance to Amelia's section of the Laboratory.  
It was there that a metallic safe with a transparent window of super thick glass sat.

Inside were a cluster of multi-colored crystals (not unlike the one Danny wore around his neck.)

from where they stood, the group could see that the crystals were acting up,  
flashing in a randomized sequence, and floating within the spacey compartment.

"Ooooh.." cooed Webby. "They are so pretty. Like a _RAINBOW!_ "

Danny looked as his own gold crystal..which was also flashing along with the others.

"As you can see..those crystals are not only active, but are acting up!" said Gyro.

Scrooge adjusted his glasses. "interesting..they've never done that before."

" _INDEED._ I would study them more closely.." began Gyro.  
"but, I can't OPEN the safe without Amelia..(glares) and, she refuses to let me near them."

Indeed, the safe has a fail-safe security protocol: a Two-Duck Passkey.  
The safe could only be opened if both Gyro and Amelia used their designated keycards _SIMULTANEOUSLY._

"Those crystals can be destructive if misused.." began Amelia.  
"and, you haven't had a very good history in handling volatile objects of power."

" ** _THIS IS MY LAB, YOU WITCH!_** " yelled Gyro.

" _SORCERESS._ " corrected Amelia, bitterly. "and, we SHARE this lab, remember!  
And, you cannot even _BEGIN_ to understand the power that radiate from those stones."

"Energy is _ENERGY!_ , It can't be as difficult as you are making it out to be."

" _Arrogant Crow!_ " snapped Amelia.

" _Ignorant Buzzard!_ " snapped back Gyro.

The two then growled, and glared at one another.

* _if I didn't already know Ms. Le Strange and Mr. McDuck are dating,  
I would wear those two are gonna kiss any minute now._* whispered Webby to Danny.

" ** _ENOUGH!,_** Both of you!" snapped Scrooge, wanting this bickering to end.

((" ** _HE/SHE STARTED IT!_** ")) exclaimed Gyro and Amelia in unison.

"Well, AH'M Ending it!" said Scrooge. "Gyro. Yer' attitude is causin' unnecessary problems.  
Either you at least TRY to get along with other people, or I am sending you on an UNPAID vacation,  
an' leavin' Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera in charge of the lab."

" ** _WHAT!?_** " exclaimed Gyro, horrified at this.

"eh, sounds fair." said Amelia, not bothered by this.

Gyro tensed up, and grumbled. "fine.."

"Splendid. I will be happy to study the crystals with Gyro, then.." began Amelia.

".. _AFTER_ Danny has concluded his training session."

"This isn't a gym you-" Scrooge clears his throat, glaring at Gyro. "oh, whatever..just be quick about it."

* * *

Danny and Webby followed Amelia into her part of the laboratory.  
It had more space that Gyro's lab, and had various mystical artifacts and spell books laying about.

Amelia walked to the center of the room, standing at the center of a circle on the floor.

"Danny..step forward." spoke Amelia.

Webby gave Danny a thumbs up as he walked into the circle.

"Danny, I am so very proud of you for rising above your personal feelings,  
and finding it in your heart to forgive your Uncle Donald." began Amelia.

"For awhile..I was concerned for you."

"Why?" asked Danny. "I was just angry."

"It is okay to be angry, Danny." continued Amelia. "But, one must learn to _LET GO_ of anger.  
Anger is like a flame..one that can burn into Rage. and, with it..comes _HATRED._ "

Amelia closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. "Long ago..I once gave into my anger, and sadness.  
I didn't realize it at the time, but my failure to let go turned me into a monster.

I..did things I am not proud of. I Regret many deeds from my past."

Amelia looked at Danny. "I feared for you, Danny. When you rejected Donald,  
you opened your heart to Hatred..and, risked going down the same path I did.

I am proud you found the strength to resist the pull of darkness.."

Amelia smiled. "You are stronger than I was..when I was your age."

Danny smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Amelia. I won't let you down, again."

"You never did, Danny." said Amelia. " _NOW._ It is time for your first less-"

Suddenly, Amelia froze. her eyes wide open as if in shock.

"Aunt Amelia?" inquired Danny, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" asked Webby, also puzzled.

Amelia gasped, as if having a panic attack. " _i..i feel..I Feel_ -"

It was Danny's turn to gasp as his crystal suddenly dimmed. " _cold._ " said Danny.

"I feel.. **COLD.** "

Webby was confused. She didn't feel cold at all.

(( *** _BOOM!_ ***))

(( *** _BREE!, BREE!, BREE!_ ***))

Alarms suddenly sounded, alerting to an intrusion.  
But, Amelia was no fool. She knew the Bin was being attacked.

..and, she feared she already knew who it was.

" _STAY HERE,_ Children." said Amelia, as she rose up.

"But-!"

"Do not leave this room under **ANY** circumstances!" commanded Amelia,  
as she promptly disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Webby ran up to Danny, and the two looked at one another.

"This is so weird. I've never seen her so..scared." said Danny.

" _never?_ " inquired Webby.

"well..not often." corrected Danny. "The last time I saw her like that it was-"

Danny then gasped, as realization struck him.

"Since when?!" said Webby, wanting an answer.

Danny looked at Webby. "Fifteen years ago."

Webby became pale, knowing full well what Danny was referring to.

* * *

In a puff of smoke, Amelia Le Strange appeared someone in Gyro's lab.

..BUT, she ducked upon seeing Gizmoduck being flung in her direction.

Looking up, she saw a tall, dark figure emerge from the wreckage of the lab.  
The figure was female, but her face was shrouded by a hood, leaving only her beak visible.

Amelia scowled, knowing full well who this was. " _magica.._ "

The duck woman grinned as she pulled back her hood..revealing to indeed by Magica De Spell.

" _Sister._ " spoke Magica, sarcastically. "I was hoping I might find you here."

"Don't you **EVER** call me that again." said Amelia, angrily.

Magica just laughed softly. "and, how _WOULD_ you want me to address you? as " _Amelia Le Strange?_ "

Ah..yes. that **IS** what you are calling yourself now, is it?"

It was at that moment, and Danny and Webby ran up..But, stopped short upon seeing Magica.  
Webby tensed up, feeling a torrent of emotions well up inside her upon seeing the witch.

Webby has always been joyful, but never had she felt such _HATE_ for Magica De Spell.  
the very duck who took away her best friend, and taught her what loss really felt like.

She wanted nothing more than to attack her..but, repressed that urge.

She wouldn't risk Magica taking Danny away from her like she did Lena.

"I named myself as such because I can't stand having **ANY** connection to you." said Amelia, bitterly.  
"You are a monster..a constant reminder of everything I have ever hated about myself."

"The feeling is mutual." said Magica, bitterly. "Just knowing you are alive disgusts me to no end."

"Glad we can agree on something." said Amelia. "Now, **WHY** are you here!?"

Magica grinned evilly. "I am on a mission..to recover an item of great power that Scroogie possesses."

"Well, Scroogie isn't HERE." said Amelia. "You just missed him.. _AND,_ his dime."

"I care not for that meager piece of metal." said Magica.  
"What I am after..is a power even **GREATER** than any Number One Dime could give me."

Amelia gasped. "The Crystals?!"

"Yes, I-" Magica paused. " ** _CRYSTALS!?_** " Magica then looked over Amelia's shoulder,  
and saw a safe containing several crystal shards not unlike the one she possessed.

" ** _CURSES!_** " exclaimed Magica. " ** _IT ISN'T HERE!_** , I fought past Scroogie's defenses for **NOTHING!** "

Amelia raised an eye brow, puzzled at Magica's odd behavior. "What on earth are you looking for?!"

Magica glared at Amelia. "That is **NONE** of your concern."

Amelia shot back her own glare. "If you are after an object of power greater that Scroogie's dime.."  
Amelia then flared her hands with green colored energy. "I am making it my _NUMBER ONE_ concern."

Magica smirked. "oh, please..

 *** _ZHHHHRRRRR!_ ***

Magica suddenly shot a beam of purple energy at Amelia,  
propelling her into a machine that busted apart upon impact.

"I have **GROWN** in power since we last met, _SISTER._ " spoke Magica.

Amelia groaned as she looked up at Magica as she approached her.

"I've learned ways of the mystic arts that you can't even imagine."

"And, who taught you these new skills?" said Amelia.

Magica smirked. "You wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

Magica then grabbed Amelia by her throat, and lifted her up. " _now..get out of my way._ "

Danny gasped as Magica tossed Amelia across the room with impossible strength,  
causing the sorceress' body to collide with the glass window overlooking underwater caverns to crack.

Magica then approached the safe containing the crystal fragments.

"I am **NOT** leaving this place empty-handed." said Magica.

" ** _NO!_** " Amelia leapt up, and fired a barrage of mystic bolts Magica.

BUT, the dark sorceress simply deflected each shot with ease.  
She then caught one, and redirected it back to Amelia, singing her shoulder.

"Toiling to Scroogie has made you WEAK." said Magica. "But, then again..you **ARE** holding back, aren't you?"

Amelia glared Magica, her eyes burning with hate for the dark witch.

" _Yess.._ " hissed Magica. "It isn't easy to spellcast while maintaining that appearance.  
Oh, don't get me wrong. I applaud how well you can split your focus.

..but, alas. you can never truly be at full strength if you aren't _FULLY_ focused."

Amelia looked down, frowning. Magica then turned, and began to crush the safe with dark energies.

"okay, Magica.." with that, there was a blinding flash of green energy. " _You are having my **UNDIVIDED ATTENTION!**_ "

Danny and Webby just froze in shock at what they saw.  
Magica turned, and grinned at the duck who now stood across from her.

Gone was Amelia's blonde, curly hair. It was now jet black, and straight.  
Her eyes sported green eyeshadow, and she looked "older" than she was before.  
And, Her red dress had also changed, now a black gown with blue details.

' _Magica_ ' grinned wide. "Finally. It is good to see you again.. _Magica De Spell._ "

 **[ _End of Part 11_ ]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **" _gotcha.._ "**

 _ **I cannot believe I made it THIS far into the story, and no one figured out that 'AMELIA Le Strange'  
was really Magica De Spell (the original version) all this time!**_

 _ **(I mean, her name practically spelled it out. "Amelia" is Magica's name in the Italian Duck Comics,**_  
 _ **and "Le Strange" was Lena's intended surname, which is similar to De Spell.)**_

 _ **But, yes. there are TWO Magicas. The question is..WHY?! Who is the REAL Magica?**_

 _ **Well, the answer to that question will definitely be in the next chapter.**_  
 _ **But, until then..I will leave you with this Smoking Gun.**_

 _ **(It won't be the only one before this story is done.)**_


	12. Part XII

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

(( *** _BREE!, BREE!, BREE!_ ***))

Scrooge McDuck gripped his cane, and grumbled angrily  
as he marched out of the confrence room, and down the halls to the lobby.

No sooner had he begun his meeting with his business advisors, than the alarms began to sound wildly.

Somehow the old duck just KNEW something might go wrong once he left Research and Development.

He mentally cursed himself for ever leaving.

As he approached the main elevator, he viciously smashed the buttons with his cane.

But, he was met with a ERROR message on the screen above.

" ** _CURSE ME KILTS!_** , What in the Dismal _DOWNS_ is goin' on down there!?"

* * *

Back in the main laboratory, Danny and Webby were still staring in shock.

It didn't seem real.. _ **TWO** Magica's!?_ How was this even possible!?  
the two kept looking back-and-forth between the two, raven haired ducks.

One was tall, shapely, and had yellowish-orange eyes that looked unnatural.  
The other (that they once knew as Amelia) was shorter, but her eyes looked normal.

 _STILL_ , though. Looking at them was like looking at someone's reflection in a mirror.

Le Strange made the first move, and extended her arms out.  
with claw-like gestures, she repelled De Spell (and, surrounding objects) backward.

The force of her attack was stronger than "Amelia's."  
De Spell actually had to use her scepter to hold her ground.

..She then grinned sinisterly. "GOOD. now, THAT is the Magica that I know."

Le Strange glared at her taller doppelganger. She then formed an orb of green energy in her palms.  
she charged it until the orb grew as large as a basketball, and shot out a concussive blast.

Le Spell slid along the floor as machines were obliterated by Le Strange's attack.

She Then, flipped upward, and made her move.  
De Spell swung her scepter, sending out a wave of purple energy.

Le Strange leapt up to avoid it..which De Spell responded by gripping her hand,  
suspended her counterpart in the air. She then jerked her hand down..forcing her into the floor.

Le Strange groaned as she struggled to look up. " _not..b-bad._ "

"Oh, that must've hurt." mocked De Spell.

"so I'm out of practice.." said Le Strange. "You are having nothing I've not seen before."

De Spell smirked. "True..But, remember: I have _NEW_ skills."

With that, De Spell made another gripping gesture with her hands.  
Only THIS time..she fired a barrage of purple lightning bolts at her opponent.

" ** _AAAAAAAAARRRRGH!_** " The Magica formerly known as Amelia screamed in agony  
as the evil energies surged, and sparked throughout her body.

Danny shed a tear. Although his "Aunt" was apparently ' _Magica De Spell_ ' all along,  
he couldn't help but feel that not everything was a lie.

And, as "Magica" screamed..all he heard was Amelia's screams.

De Spell finally stopped, and approached her counterpart. "you know..I think I agree with you what you said before."

Le Strange groaned as she looked up. " _ah..about..what?_ "

"You changed your name to "Le Strange" to sever any connection with me."

"I am ' _Le Strange_ '..always..will be."

"YES..But, I don't think I want to be bear the name " _Magica_ " anymore." said De Spell.  
"Change your name all you want..you are **STILL** Magica. the _TRUE_ Magica."

Le Strange glared at her counterpart. "and, you..are but a _SHADOW_ of former self."

De Spell smirked. "Oh, I am so much more than that now." De Spell then levitated  
a purple crystal from her person, and kept it suspended in her flattened palm.

" **SO** much more.." repeated De Spell.

Le Strange gazed at the purple slither. She recognized it.

She felt it came from the very same power gem  
that her doppelganger used against Scrooge over Fifteen Years ago.

She thought ALL the fragments were gathered..Guess one was overlooked.

De Spell then gripped the crystal in her hand..and, close her eyes as she recited an incantation.

" _La pace è una bugia. C'è solo passione. Attraverso la passione acquisisco forza.._ "

Rays of amethyst light leaked from the cracks in De Spell's hand.  
Le Strange shivered, feeling intense cold as De Spell continued her dark spell.

" _Attraverso la forza guadagno potere. Attraverso il potere ottengo la vittoria.._ "

Danny also felt cold. He could feel it, same as Le Strange.  
The Sorrow..the Rage..the HATE. De Spell was channeling it all..

..Into her crystal.

" _Attraverso la vittoria le mie catene sono rotte.._ "

Slowly..the purple light began to shift into another color. a _DARKER_ color.

" _La Forza.. **MI LIBERAERÀ!**_ "

In a blinding flash, De Spell opened her hand. Releasing tremendous energy from her crystal.  
Le Strange shielded her eyes, while Danny used his own body to shield Webby.

Never had they felt such darkness before. It made Danny feel ill.

When the light subsided..De Spell's crystal now glowed blood red.  
The witch grinned wickedly as she held it in her fingertips.

"Did you know, _MAGICA_..that these crystals are no mere form of magic?" began De Spell,  
as she then shattered her own scepter into many black fragments. "They are actually _ALIVE._ (in their own way..")

Le Strange, Danny and Webby watched in awe as the pieces of the destroyed scepter  
swirled around, and pieced themselves together..forming something else.

"And..like all living things." continued De Spell, as she levitated a short handle,  
and a claw-like shape at opposite sides of her red crystal.

"They can **BLEED**." De Spell then encased her crystal into what now resembled a bladeless sword hilt.

De Spell gripped her new weapon, closed her eyes..and-

(( *** _SSSSCCK!, Hmmmm.._ ***))

a crimson red " _blade_ " of plasma energy suddenly materialized from the spiked crossguard.  
Le Stange gasped as her doppelganger swiped her new blade with a " _humming_ " sound towards her neck.

She could feel the hear emitting from the energy blade.

"From this day forward..I am no longer Magica De Spell." began De Spell.  
"The world will learn to **COWER** at the utterance of my new name: " _MYSTICA._ "

Both Danny and Webby continued to stare, stunned at what they just witnessed.  
Danny gripped his golden crystal without even thinking, his eyes still locked at scene before him.

"what.. **IS** this?!" uttered Magica, dumbfounded.

Mystica just grinned. "As I told you before: "I have learned things you can't possibly imagine."

(( *** _WHOOOMB!_ ***)) Mystica raised her plasma blade into the air, ready to strike.

"You are _WEAK_ , Magica. Always have been." began Mystica.  
"I thought breaking from you was enough..but, no. **_YOU MUST BE ERADICATED!_** "

Mystica grinned evilly. "and, once you are gone..' **I** ' will be the one, TRUE _Magica De Spell_."

Magica bore a look of horror on her face..as did Danny, who rushed forward,

" ** _DANNY, NO!_** " called Webby.

"Good-bye, _Magica Le Strange_." spoke Mystica..who swung her blade down upon her counterpart.

(( *** _WHOOMB!, KRRRRRRR!_ ***))

Mystica gasped as her plasma blade collided with another..a _GOLD_ one.

Standing between her, and Magica..was Danny, who in a split second,  
managed to use bits of machinery to construct his own sword hilt around his crystal.

Webby's beak hung open as she stared at this sight.

Mystica, however..simply grinned. "Good to see you again, Danny.. _MY_ , you haven't aged a **DAY.** "

Danny overcame his shock, and repelled the witch away with his free hand.  
Mystica held her ground, and was only forced back a few feet.

" _s-stay..away from her._ " spoke Danny, trying to be brave..but, still sounded scared.

Mystica grinned. "alright."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"of course. I mean, Afterall..(grins) **YOU** are the one I really want."

Before Danny could react, Mystica lunged at him with her plasma blade.  
Danny held up his blade, and blocked the Witch's attacks.

Like a reflex action, Scrooge and Della's old combat training came flooding back to Danny.  
In some weird way..it felt like his mother was with him, guiding his actions.

As the two dueled, Webby ran over to Magica.

she paused for a moment, staring at the downed witch who she always trusted.  
..But, was now revealed to be Magica De Spell. the _TRUE_ Magica.

It was hard to ever look at her without feeling angry. Afterall..it was "Magica" who took her best friend away.  
BUT, when Magica looked up at her..Webby saw not the monster who killed her friend.

Instead, she saw Lena looking back at her.

Finally, Webby pushed her feelings aside, and helped Magica up.

"thank you, child." said Magica.

"don't thank me yet." said Webby, oddly cold. "You have alot of explaining to do."

Magica frowned, realizing this wouldn't be easy.

(( *** _WHOOMB!, KRACK!_ ***))

(( *** _WHOOMB!, ZRRRR!_ ***))

Magica and Webby watched as Mystica and Danny continued to duel,  
their blades creating flashing of Gold and Red light with each strike.

Mystica swung hard at Danny, but he was able to dodge her strikes due to his shorter height.  
The witch groaned in aggravation. she wasn't used to fighting opponents that were small.

she had to adjust her strategy.

Bending her legs, and leaning foward, Mystica was able to land more successful strikes at Danny.  
 _STILL_ , though. Danny blocked and deflected them with ease (Scrooge and Della's fencing lessons were paying off.)

The two eventually locked blades, with Mystica slowly overpowering the young boy.  
Danny struggled to stand his ground as the much taller duck loomed over him.

"Your skills are..considerable for one so young." began Mystica. "It seems my master was right about you."

"What master?!" said Danny, tired of all this secrecy.

"Wouldn't _YOU_ like to know.." replied Mystica.

With that, Mystica shoved Danny aside, and then shot a barrage of lightning at him.  
Danny reacted quickly, and held up his plasma sword in a blocking posture.

Amazingly, the energized blade absorbed the electrical volts into it.

Danny groaned..then, he swung his blade hard. sending the lightning back at Mystica.  
The witch exclaimed loudly as she was zapped by her own dark magic, and felt momentarily dazed.

Danny growled low as he charged his free hand, and shot a concussive blast at the duck woman.  
This succeeded in knocking her across the room, and into a wall..

.. _RIGHT_ next to the safe containing the cluster of crystals of all things.

" _uh-oh_.." said Danny, realizing his error.

Mystica smirked, despite her pain. "Thank you, child."

Mystica then plunged her plasma blade into the safe, burning a hole into the thick glass and steel.  
As Mystica pulled the crystals out with telekinesis..Danny reached out. " ** _NO!_** "

Danny tried to pull the crystals away..but, Mystica managed to hold onto a good number of them.  
And, in a flash of purple light and smoke..they all disappeared to parts unknown.

" _curses!_ " growled Magica.

"You're strong, child..but, not that strong." said Mystica,  
as she casually approached with a sly smile on her beak. "You still have so very much to learn."

"There is **NOTHING** you could possibly teach me." said Danny, defiantly.

"Oh, you would be quite surprised at what I know, Boy.." began Mystica.  
"For instance. I know what you are..I know where you _CAME_ from."

"And, I am supposing your so-called " _Master_ " told you such things." inquired Magica.

"Indeed, he did." replied Mystica.

"I am so sick of this!, who is this _Great and Powerful_ **DARK MASTER** of yours?!" exclaimed Danny, aggravated.  
"What are you looking for!, and _WHY_ are those crystals so important!?"

"I would be happy to tell you, Danny.. **IF** you agree to become MY student in the dark arts." said Mystica.  
"I could teach you so much more than Magi-Oh, I'm sorry.. _AMELIA_ , ever could."

Danny had to chuckle at this (as did Webby.) "and, why would I ever do _THAT!?_ "

Mystica grinned. "Because if you do..We can bring your mother back."

Danny immediately pulled the witch to him, and brandished his gold blade angrily.

"Don't you **DARE** disgrace my mother like that!"

"I am being sincere." said Mystica. "I can return her to you."

"as what?, some kind of Zombie under your command!?" snapped Danny.

Mystica chortled. "You misunderstand..your mother _LIVES_."

Danny looked stunned at first..but, quickly regained his composure.

"you're lying. It's been _TWELVE_ years..my mother has to be dead."

Mystica grinned. "If it is proof that you want..I shall provide it to you."

With that, the witch held her red plasma blade straight up before her.

" _Proiezione astrale..Dalle stelle._ " chanted Mystica

Energy crackled from the plasma blade..followed by a blinding flash.  
Danny, Webby, and Magica all shielded their eyes from the bright light.

Danny was the first to open his eyes. his vision was blurry,  
but he could make out the shape of some figure before him.

One that was white and brown, rather than black.

As Danny's vision cleared..he gasped, becoming pale as a ghost.  
he stared blankly at a female duck with long, feathery hair that draped to the floor.

a female duck who wore an aviation outfit and flight cap.

she turned..and, gasped at what she saw before her. " _Danny?_ "

Danny dropped his plasma sword, letting the hilt shatter upon impact.

..leaving only the crystal intact.

a single tear then fell down his cheek. " _m-mom?_ "

 **[ _End of Part 12_ ]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **Yep, you read that right. Magica De Spell is a Sith Lord.**_ **(** _ **Darth Mystica?**_ **)**

 _ **Some may think I ruined this story with the inclusion of Star Wars elements.  
** **However, given how Della Duck is trapped on the moon in canon..I doubt this is that out of place.**_

 _ **But just so we are clear. Mystica's "master" IS NOT Emperor Sidious, or any canon character from Star Wars.  
**_ **(I am using elements from the Space Opera, but this is not a hard crossover. Darth Vader will NOT be fighting Donald Duck.)**

 _ **And, yes. the crystals**_ **(** _ **even Danny's gold crystal that Della gave him**_ **)** _ **are all Kyber Crystals.**_

 _ **Okay, now that is out of the way..**_

 _ **I was going to rename the Evil Magica "Magika"..but, in speech it sounds pretty dumb.  
** **So, I went with Mystica. a variation of Magica's name that is different, yet similar.**_

 **(** _ **which is exactly what the 2017 version of Magica is: Similar, but Different.**_ **)**

 _ **And, finally..at long last. Della Duck RETURNS.**_


	13. Part XIII

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

" _m-mom?_ " uttered Danny, in total disbelief at what he was seeing.

He at first didn't believe it. It just couldn't be her!

..but, his senses didn't lie. It was her..his adoptive mother. Della Duck.

" _danny.._ " spoke Della, tears forming in her own eyes.

the female duck just couldn't suppress her joy..and, neither could Danny.

" ** _MOM!_** " Danny ran to his mother, and he leapt into her warm embrace.

Nothing else mattered to him at the moment. there was nothing _BUT_ this.

Della cried as she caught Danny, and hugged the boy tightly in her arms.

It had been _TWELVE_ years. Twelve long years since she held Danny in her arms.  
She had often dreamt about this moment. and, now..it was finally happening.

Webby also teared up, for a moment..completely forgetting the danger of Mystica being in the room.  
She could almost feel the joy that her friend, and his mother were feeling for one another.

( _she wished the boys could be here, too. They really needed to share this with Danny._ )

"oh, danny.. _I've missed you so much._ " spoke Della, softly.

"I missed you too, mom." sobbed Danny. " _so..much._ "

After a few minutes, Della pulled Danny away to speak to him.

"Danny, you..haven't grown at all." began Della,  
surprised that her son was still the same child, and not a grown up man.

"I mean..I know time flows differently in space, but-"

"It's a long story, mom. I'm just amazed you are still alive!" said Danny.  
"What happened to you?!, **_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!_**.."

Danny took a moment to examine his mother. "And, what is up with your HAIR?, you look like a hippie."

Della sighed softly. "that..is an even _LONGER_ story."

Danny teared up. "mom..I saw your secret video. I know why you really went into space."

Della frowned, exhaling sadly. "Danny, I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to abandon you. _ANY_ of you."

"It's okay, Mom..It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was." said Della. "BUT, listen to me..I have something important to tell you."

"What?" asked Danny.

"danny..You are **NOT** the last of your kind!" began Della. "I found others like you."

Danny's eyes lit up upon hearing this.

For so long he lived his life being the only one of his kind  
on this planet of 'Ducks and Dogs', having no one like himself..anywhere!

and, to hear this..that he _WASN'T_ the only one.  
That somewhere out there were more people like himself..it gave him hope.

"Your species are called.." _Hue-Mans_ " continued Della.  
"And, I now know why the ship that brought you to my world came here!"

" _Why?_ " said Danny, desperate for answers. " _Why am I here?!_ "

"Your father, your.. _REAL_ mother. they-" At that moment, Della's body became transparent.

Danny gasped as he literally slipped out of his mother's grasp as she became like air.

"Mom!, oh no.. ** _MOM!_** " exclaimed Danny, in panic.

Della looked at her hands in horror. She was fading away.

..Fading **BACK** to where she was.

" _oh, no.. **DANNY!**_ , Listen to me!" exclaimed Della, desperately.  
"Something is coming..something _**TERRIBLE!**_ I'm sorry..I led them here, I-"

Della's voice began to echo as she faded in-and-out.  
Whatever force that brought her back to earth was weakening.

"Mom, **NO!** , I can't lose you again!" exclaimed Danny, tears in his eyes.

" _Da-ny..Danny!_ " spoke Della, her voice 'glitching' " _He is..coming! He is-, he killed-, **DON'T TRUST** - **!**_ "

" _MOM!_ , tell me where you are, **_PLEASE!_** " exclaimed Danny, pleading.

" _I'm-, I'm on-_ ," Della tried, but could barely get any words out.

Danny froze, realizing that any moment now..his mother would be gone again.

Della looked at her adoptive son, and reached out to him..only to fade away right before Danny's eyes.

" ** _NOOO!_** " screamed Danny, reaching out to the open air where his mother once stood.

In shock, he just stood frozen. tears flowing down his eyes.  
His mother was right there..she held him. and, now..she was GONE, again.

Webby slowly walked up to Danny, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

This was truly a bitter/sweet moment.

(( *** _SHHK!_ ***))

Mystica groaned as he fell to one knee, dropping her depowered sword hilt to the ground.  
the Witch looked tired now..Tired enough that she was easily pinned to a wall by a twelve year old child.

" ** _BRING HER BACK!_** " yelled Danny, angrily.

Before Magica could even respond, he was jerked away from the witch.

"Danny, _CALM DOWN!_ " exclaimed Magica, who lowered Danny to the ground.  
"This is EXACTLY what she is wanting: For you to be angry. _DON'T_ give in to her."

Danny glared at Magica..then, sighed sharply. realizing she was right.

Mystica then rose up, and pulled her black hilt back into her grasp.  
The witch had gotten her respite. Though not at full strength, she could still hold her own.

"Bring my mother back.. _PLEASE._ " said Danny, softer this time.

Mystica snickered as she staggered forward, approaching the three once more.

"Even if I were that generous..I cannot." began Mystica.  
"It took nearly all my power just to project her here..I alone cannot transport her indefinitely."

Mystica then looked to Danny, and extended her hand. "So, I you ask again..  
Become my apprentice in the dark arts, and together..we shall return Della Duck to this world.

Think about it, Danny. Her absence has torn Clan McDuck apart. YOU can restore them.  
Your mother gave you _EVERYTHING._ She raised you, protected you, and sacrificed herself for you.

..It is time you gave something BACK to her. _AND,_ to your brothers."

Danny stared blankly, Mystica's word cut deep into him.  
Even knowing she was a master manipulator, her words still made some kind of sense.

His mother gave him everything..even her own life.  
And, in the end, it was his adoptive siblings who suffered the most.

It just didn't seem fair that he, an _ADOPTED_ son, got to grow up with Della.  
Yet her biological children never even met her because of something she did for HIM.

He felt like he _DID_ owe them for "robbing" them of their childhoods.

"Do not listen to her, Danny." Danny turned back, and looked to Magica.

"Believe me when I say..Any promises made by HER always has strings attached.  
She may give you what you want..but, NOT in way that you desire."

"And, don't forget _LENA._ " said Webby, a tear in her eye. "She promised Lena things too..Now, she's gone."

"Don't let them cloud your judgement, Boy." spoke Mystica.  
"Your power is ever growing..and, they know this. They don't really care about you..they **FEAR** you.

They fear what you could become, and as such restrain your full potential.  
But, I don't want to restrain your power..I would see it Flourish."

Danny breathed heavily. He felt so confused..and, didn't know why.  
He fell to his knees, and gripped his skull. "quiet.. ** _JUST BE QUIET!_** , I need to..think."

Magica cast a cold glare at Mystica..who just smirked at her.  
Danny was now conflicted. Torn between Light and Darkness.

His future..was now uncertain.

Webby then approached Danny..who looked up at his friend, with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know..who to believe anymore." spoke Danny, his voice trembling.  
"what if..she's right. What if they are all just afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you." said Webby.

"You SHOULD be..I can't deny that I feel the pull of darkness." explained Danny.  
"Sometimes I don't want to resist it. Sometimes I feel..it would be easier."

Danny looked at Webby, tears in his eyes. "If I ever became like her..would you still be my friend?"

Webby looked straight at Danny..She then caressed his cheek,  
and wiped his tears away. "Lena was my best friend. _YOU_ , Danny..mean so much more to me."

It was then that Webby leaned forward, and planted her beak on Danny's lips.  
Danny widened his eyes, stunned at the tingling feel that shot through him.

Webby broke her kiss, and looked at Danny. "I love you, Danny.. _Now, and Forever._ "

Danny's discarded gold crystal glowed brighter than it ever had before.

..This made Mystica smiled wickedly. This was EXACTLY what she wanted.

" ** _AHH!_** " Webby suddenly screamed as her body was jerked into the air.

" ** _WEBBY!_** " exclaimed Danny..as Mystica suspended Webby in the air.

"Pathetic." said Mystica. "How typical of you to think that _LOVE_ can make you strong."  
Mystica then ignited her plasma sword. "..It only shows how weak you are."

Feeling intense rage, Danny reassembled his sword hilt,  
and ignited his golden plasma blade as he pull it into his grasp.

Mystica anticipated this, and held her red plasma blade to Webby's neck.

Danny kept his distance..but, gave Mystica a look of sheer hatred.

" ** _RELEASE THAT CHILD, DE SPELL!_** " shouted Magica, enraged.

"I will be happy to..Once Danny pledges himself to me."

" _NEVER._ " growled Danny.

"Oh, you had better rethink that, Child." warned Mystica. "For if you resist me..she will **die.** "

"Danny, **_NO!_** , Don't do what she says!" exclaimed Webby.

" _quiet, you._ " growled Mystica.

"If you harm one _FEATHER_ on her.. **I WILL KILL YOU.** " growled Danny,  
his eyes starting to shift to yellowish-orange like Mystica's.

"Oh, do you **HATE** me? _GOOD_..You are already proving to be an excellent student."

Danny glared at Mystica. Hating the fact that she was throwing the truth in his face.  
Already he could feel dark impulses growing within him. he WANTED to kill Mystica for threatening Webby.

" ** _WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES!?_** " Everyone looked..to see Scrooge McDuck enter the room.  
The elderly duck had only JUST managed to arrive, and was dumbfounded at what he found.

The Laboratory was in shambles, Gyro and Gizmoduck were unconscious.  
And, for some reason there were **TWO** Magica's with Danny, and Webby was being held hostage.

..and, ' _Laser Swords_ ', for some apparent reason.

"Oh, great.. _YOU._ " said Mystica, her tone cold.

" _ **DE SPELL!?**_ " exclaimed Scrooge.

"That's _MYSTICA_ De Spell to you." said the witch, who then looked back at Danny.  
"I'll cut you some slack, and give you some time to think over my offer.

.. ** _JOIN ME_** , or I will kill the last duck on earth that actually loves you."

Danny could only glare in response.

as a cloud of purple smoke began to swirl around Mystica and Webby,  
Danny looked right at his friend who was now apparently his new girlfriend.

"I'll save you, Webby!, I promise..I **WON'T** let you get hurt!"

Webby looked at Danny. " _I believe in you, Danny._ " said Webby,  
just moments before she and Mystica faded away within the vortex of dark energies.

When the calm descended over the lab, Danny dropped his plasma sword.  
Scrooge then walked up, casting a glance over to Magica.

"Scroogie..I'm sorry." said Magica, sadly. "I couldn't protect children."

Scrooge looked over at Danny..who had his back facing him. "Danny, I-"

"You lied to me about Magica De Spell." began Danny. " _Aunt Amelia_ " doesn't exist."

Scrooge sighed. "no..she didn't."

Danny finally turned, and looked at his Great-Uncle. "Uncle Scrooge..I saw mom."

Scrooge was taken back at this. " _ **What?**_ "

"She showed her to me..she was _HERE._ " continued Danny. "I felt her..My mother is alive."

Scrooge nearly suffered a heart attack upon hearing this.  
His eyes glossy, and ran over to Danny, and knelt down to the boy.

"Where is she, Danny?! _WHERE!?_ "

"I don't know..she wasn't able to tell me before she disappeared again." said Danny.

Scrooge's heart sank. His niece was HERE, and he just missed her.  
BUT, at the same time, he felt a renewed hope. _SOMEWHERE_ out there..Della Duck was still alive.

"But, we can't worry about that now." said Danny, oddly serious.  
"Mystica De Spell has Webby..we **HAVE** to get her back!"

"We will, Lad..we will." said Scrooge. "We just need to find her."

"She came looking for something." said Magica, as she approached Scrooge.  
"Whatever it is..she didn't find it here. but, she took some crystals, anyway."

Scrooge stroked his chin, brooding on this. "Then..if we can uncover what she is looking for,  
We may just find her quicker. _PERHAPS_ even bargain Webby back from her."

"We can't let her get whatever it is she wants." said Magica.  
"I know for fact..that that whatever she desires will bring only Pain, and Suffering."

"But, we can't leave Webby with her, either!" said Danny.

"Okay, Ev'ryone, _CALM DOWN._ " said Scrooge "Let's return to the Mansion, and try an figure this out.  
"De Spell is Crafty, and Cunning..so, we need to think _SMARTER_..Not Harder."

Danny nodded. resolving to stop Mystica, and save Webby..no matter what it took.

" _Scroogie_..shall I return to being Amelia?" asked Magica.

Scrooge looked at Danny..who bore a look of hurt, and distrust.  
the old duck then breathed out softly. "no. There is no point anymore.

..Ah' never should have kept this from me' family to begin with."

"Your explanation had **BETTER** be a good one, Uncle Scrooge." said Danny, icily.

Scrooge looked away, feeling shame at breaking the trust of the one 'nephew'  
who had never gave up on him, or doubted him.

Magica then approached Danny. "I know you must have mixed feelings about me, Danny.."

Danny kept his back turned, so Magica continued to speak.

"But, I only lied to you about my name..Everything else I ever told you was truth."

"Who are you?.. _REALLY?_ " asked Danny.

Magica looked down, and sighed. "Just old witch who tried to bury old sins..

..only for them to find _OTHER_ way out. And, cause more pain."

Inside the wreckage of ' _The Spear of Selene_ '..Della sat in her chair, and cried.

She couldn't understand how it happened!

One moment, she was trying in vain to get her ship's communications working again.  
Then, the next thing she knew..she was whisked away by a whirlwind..and, was back on Earth.

And, there to greet here..was her Danny.

Was it all a dream?, was she finally succumbing to " _Space Madness?!_ "

But..she _HELD_ Danny, and it felt real.. **TOO** real to be a dream.  
she could still smell the scent of his hair, and the warmth of his body still lingered.

Somehow she was back home..with her son.  
Only to be pulled right back to her private hell just as quickly.

Was she being punished?, It wouldn't surprise her if that _WAS_ the case.  
Seeing the sadness in Danny's eyes only reminded her what a terrible mother she had been.

She still remembered the time he expressed fear over losing her,  
and she herself promised him that she would **NEVER** abandon him.

..It wasn't lost on her that her failure to return to Earth only made her a liar.

Della wiped her tears away, trying to stay strong.  
She **WOULDN'T** let this beat her. She was more determined than ever to return home.

She WOULD hold Danny again..along with her other boys.

(( *** _Rrrrrrrrrr..._ ***))

Della gasped, suddenly jolted from her anguish by a low rumbling.  
As a dark shadow cast over her ship, she quickly grabbed her space suit, and stepped outside.

Despite being on the light side of the moon..it felt like she was on the _DARK SIDE_.

Della looked up, and gasped at the terrifying sight above her.

..It was a Spaceship. one that was twice the size of Duckburg, and shaped like a spearhead.

The duck gasped in horror. ' **HE** ' had found her at long last.

 **[ _End of Part 13_ ]**

* * *

 **[GUEST REVIEW REPLIES]**

 **"** _Let's say for the sake of argument that Danny's people were Jedi...Are they from a different galaxy or a parallel universe._  
 _Also, out of all the places they could have escaped to, why choose Earth-Ducktales?_ **"**

 **It was implied in the first chapters that one ONE other on the crashed starship**  
 **possessed** **the same powers as Danny (His mother.)**

 **So, not everyone aboard the ship were QUOTE/UNQUOTE "Jedi"**

 **The Universe is a big place. It isn't unlikely that they came from an unknown galaxy**  
 **(especially one that was "Far, Far Away..")**

 **They didn't CHOOSE, their ship was damaged, and clearly "warpdrived" to an unknown destination.**

 **(Think Lilo & Stitch. Stitch didn't choose to go to earth, Either.  
He just lucked out by warping someplace without inputting a destination.)**

 **The idea is that they were attacked, had little time to act,**  
 **and just warped to wherever. So long a sit was FAR away from where they were.**

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **So, I finally bring Della make as an active character, rather than just in flashbacks.  
**_ _ **AND, give readers my interpretation of Della Duck's return, and her reunion with ONE of her sons.**_

 _ **And, despite revealing so much already..I have Della leave readers with more cryptic questions.**_

 _ **Just what WAS the purpose for the spaceship that first brought Danny to "Duck Earth" as a baby?**_  
 _ **If they were trying to escape something, then WHO was chaisng them?**_

 _ **(and, just what was Della doing in space BEFORE crashing on the Moon?!)**_

 _ **And, yes. I decided NOW was a proper time to jump right into the "Dabby" ship,**_  
 _ **and have Webby kiss Danny to prove that at least ONE Duck (other than his mother) chose to love him.**_

 _ **(I don't doubt that Scrooge, Donald, and the Nephews care about Danny..BUT, I feel they only do so because of Della.**_  
 _ **Webby, however, CHOSE to love Danny despite not needing to..Just like Della did.)**_

 _ **But, the question remains: Can Love keep Danny's heart in the light?,**_  
 _ **OR, will Mystica succeed in corrupting it through fear and anger, and plunge Danny into Darkness.**_

 _ **and, finally..JUST WHAT THE HECK IS MYSTICA DE SPELL LOOKING FOR!?**_

 _ **This story isn't over yet.**_


	14. Part XIV

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

" ** _I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!_** " exclaimed Mrs. Beakley, outraged.

Needless to say, returning to McDuck Manor has a rocky start.  
With Webby missing, and 'Magica' among Scrooge and Danny..It was very tense in the parlor.

Magica was sitting with Scrooge, taking the brunt of Mrs. Beakley's rage,  
while Donald, and two of his nephews just glared with crossed arms.

Danny was sitting not far from the group with Dewey.  
While Dewey was feeling just as tense, he was more concerned over his adoptive brother.

..Who was fiddling with his Gold crystal, now devoid of it's metal casing and strap.

"Not only has **MY** Granddaughter been kidnapped by that witch.." continued Mrs. Beakley.  
"But, It seems that our Arcane Expert was Magica De Spell **_THIS ENTIRE TIME!_** "

"Now, Mrs. Beakley-"

"Has she got you under some kind of _SPELL_ , Mr. McDuck!?"

"I swear, I'm not-"

" **SHUT UP, YOU!** " snapped Mrs. Beakley, not wanting to hear _ANYTHING_ Magica had to say.

"Uncle Scrooge isn't under a spell." said Danny, finally.

Everyone looked to Danny. " _WhatmakesyousoSURE?_ " inquired Donald.

"If he was, I would've sensed something off about him a long time ago." replied Danny.

"You were **ALSO** taught everything you know about Magic **BY** Magica.." continued Mrs. Beakley.

"Hey, now _THAT_ isn't fair, Mrs. Beakley!" said Dewey.

((" _Mrs. Beakley.._ ")) spoke a ghostly voice.

Everyone looked to see specter of Duckworth appear before Mrs. Beakley.

((" _If you are quite done making a spectacle of yourself..  
Might I suggest you allow Mr. McDuck and Madame Le Strange to explain the situation?_"))

"Don't you mean " _Madame_ **_DE SPELL?!_** "

"No." said Magica. "I am no longer " _De Spell_ "..Never can be again."

Everyone looked, and saw an expression on Magica that none were prepared for: _Regret_..and, _Sadness_.  
Mrs. Beakley finally relented, deciding to suppress her rage.

Afterall..Yelling at Magica wouldn't get her granddaughter back any sooner.

"Fine. EXPLAIN what this is all about.. _THEN_ , we will decide if we can still trust you."

Danny looked, paying close attention to the group now.  
Scrooge placed his hand on Magica's shoulder..who smiled weakly, then took a deep breath.

"I will not deny that in past, I was no different from the Magica De Spell that took young Webbigail.." began Magica.  
"I was born, and raised a witch. My future already decided for me _LONG_ before I was born.

It didn't start that way. In beginning, I wanted to be _GOOD_ witch. to use magic to help people.  
But, I was mocked for my kindness..had things I loved taken from me.

It made me _COLD_..unable to care for anything but self."

"So, what changed?" asked Louie, not entirely convinced.

" _Scroogie_..though, not immediately." said Magica.

"In the beginning, we battled like Ah' did any other enemy." explained Scrooge.  
"But, it was always different with Magica. With us, it felt like dancing than fighting."

" _Howromantic.._ " said Donald, sarcastically. " _TheWitchandtheMiser._ "

"Truly a Tale OLD as Time.." added Louie, with equal sarcasm.

"What cannae Say?" continued Scrooge. "Were were passionate as enemies."

"Which eventually grew to a different form of Passion." said Magica.  
"As I grew closer to victory..I actually felt fear. Fear that it would all end.  
I had spent so long trying to steal Scroogie's dime, that it became purpose of whole life."

"I see.." said Huey. "It was like playing a fun videogame..and, the _LAST THING_ you wanted was for it to be over.

"Not the way I would word it..but, yes." said Magica.

"So, what does any of this have to do with the **OTHER** Magica?" asked Mrs. Beakley.  
"The one who took Webbigail, and _NEARLY_ killed all of us barely a week ago?"

Magica exhaled. "When I pledged myself to Scroogie..I tried to forsake all past wickedness.  
I created new identity for myself: _Amelia Le Strange_ , so I could start over fresh.

..but. one does not simply break old _BAD_ habits overnight.  
It was hard to resist temptation to became Magica de Spell again.

I always had voice inside head..whispering me to do bad things like I did before.  
I tried to resist, suppress dark impulses to be evil witch again.

But, harder I tried.. _Stronger_ I felt my darkness growing.  
It was like a caged beast that I tried to bury deep, and forget it exists."

"But, you couldn't." said Danny, figuring out where Magica's story was going.  
"Denying your dark side only gave it power..and, it found another way out, didn't it?"

Magica nodded. "Yes, Danny..it did. The one who now calls herself _Mystica De Spell_  
used old magic spell to split from my very soul by using own shadow as a portal.

When we split..I no longer felt the pull of darkness. I was at peace, _FREE_."

"and, I assume Mystica was also free in her own way." inquired Dewey.

Magica nodded. "Even when I was at worst..I had limits as to what was ' _too evil_.'  
But, Mystica has no such inhibitions. She was willing to KILL to get what she desired."

"So, Fifteen Years ago..when Mr. McDuck imprisoned "Mystica" in his dime-"

Magica chortled at Mrs. Beakley. "Who do you think _TAUGHT_ Scroogie that spell?"

There was a long silence..then, Danny stood up and walked over to Magica.  
He looked at her, his expression unreadable.

Magica could sense nothing from him. She froze, awaiting to see what he would do next.

" _Aunt Magica_.." began Danny. "I forgive you for lying to me. I understand why you did it."

Magica smiled, her eyes moist. "and..I am sorry, too. Not just for lying to you for so long.  
But..I am also sorry about Lena, and what other self did to her."

Danny looked over at his own shadow on a wall..and, saw the ghostly silhouette of Lena.  
He saw Lena smile at him, and then nod..to which Danny smiled in response.

"I have a feeling that wherever Lena is..she forgives you, too." said Danny.

"I hope you are right, Danny." said Magica. "I may've failed to save Lena..but, I won't fail to save Webby."

"But, where do we even start looking?" asked Huey. "Mystica could be hiding anywhere!"

"She's looking fae something in particular." said Scrooge.  
"She thought it might be at me Bin's science lab, but it wasn't, apparently."

"But, she still took those Crystals." said Magica

"WHICH, I should point out I think was TOTALLY RAD that she,  
and Danny used them to make Laser Swords!" said Louie.

" _LOUIE, beserious!_ " said Donald.

"sorry."

Danny breathed out as he paced around, trying to think.

He _STILL_ hadn't told his adoptive brothers about his "reunion" with their mother thanks to Mystica.  
He had considered, but ultimately decided to hold off on that until the current crisis was resolved.

Even he knew they all needed clear heads, and it was stressful enough as it was.

Danny then returned to fiddling with his crystal..but, then glimpsed at his friendship bracelet.

..and, **THAT** is when he got an idea.

"wait..Webby is still wearing her friendship bracelet!" said Danny.

Everyone looked at Danny. "Yeah, so?" said Louie, not getting the point.

"She made it in pairs. She gave me Lena's bracelet..I still have it!" said Danny,  
as he showed everyone the colorful bracelet around his wrist.

Magica's eyes lit up. "of _COURSE!_ , how could I be so stupid!  
Your bracelet grants you a unique link to Webby based on your strong feelings for each other.

You could use _Clairvoyance_ on your bracelet to ' _see_ ' whatever Webby is seeing."

Mrs. Beakley looked dumbfounded. "Could that actually work!?"

"It is worth a try." said Scrooge. "Go ahead, lad..we believe in you."

Danny pulled back his sleeve, and looked at his bracelet.  
he then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and placed his hand on his wrist.

The boy then focused with all his might on Webby.

..and, eventually. the blackness lifted as he saw murky images in his mind. 

* * *

In a dark chamber that looked to be the inside of a cave,  
Webby was sitting against a wall with energy binds around her legs and arms.

"..and, **THAT** , child. is the story of my true origins." finished Mystica,  
who had been pacing around, apparently finishing a long story.

Webby looked bored. "You really suck as this torturing thing, you know that?"

Mystica then pulled Webby into her grasp, and began to strangle the duckling.

"oh, don't even _TEMPT ME_ , child.." began Mystica, her tone icy.  
"I can show you types of **PAIN** that will make you _BEG_ for the sweet mercy of Death."

Webby just smirked at this. "You don't scare me..You can't do anything to me. How would _DANNY_ react?"

Mystica dropped Webby to the ground. "Your faith in his power to overcome me is misguided." said Mystica.  
"As long as you live..I will **ALWAYS** control that boy. _YOU_ are his weakness..not his strength."

Webby glared at Mystica..but, then gasped as a look of terror spread over her face.

"Ah, now _THAT_ is more like it." said Mystica.

((" ** _DE SPELL._** ")) spoke a distorted voice.

Mystica jumped in fright, then quickly turned to see the ghostly visage of a dark, hooded figure.

"muh- _MY LORD!_ , I-"

((" ** _My patience with you is growing ever thinner. HAVE you obtained the item, or not!?_** "))

"forgive me, oh Dark One..It was _NOT_ at Scroogie's Bin, but-"

((" ** _I have waited TWENTY-FOUR YEARS to regain what was taken from me.._** ")) began the dark figure.  
((" ** _and, I won't let your arrogance force me to wait another Fifteen Years to try again._** "))

"I understand milord-"

((" ** _Too much is at stake._** ")) continued the dark figure, sternly.  
((" ** _If You don't acquire the item within the next Twenty-Four hours..then, I will do it it MYSELF._** "))

Mystica gasped. "you..are coming _HERE?_ "

((" ** _and, when I arrive, I had better LIKE what I see.  
..or, I will make you wish you were STILL trapped in that Dime._**"))

Mystica grimaced. "I..understand, my lord. I promise, you WILL have what you desire."

Mystica could almost see her master smiled in response. ((" ** _One way or another..I always do._** "))

With that, the dark figure disappeared. leaving Mystica alone with Webby again.

"You sure showed him, _Shadow Queen_." mocked Webby.

" ** _SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!_** " snapped Mystica, who began to muse on her next move.

"okay, De Spell.. _THINK_." began the witch to herself.  
"If Scroogie didn't take it to his research lab underneath the bin.."

Mystic then smiled. "Then..that means the old fool never never found it to begin with!  
( *** _cackles_ ***) _YES._ It has to still be there!, and unlike the bin..It is UNPROTECTED."

Mystica then pulled Webby into her grasp yet again.  
Only this time, she gripped Webby's wrist..squeezing where her friendship bracelet was.

"Danny..I know you are watching me." spoke Mystica, her voice chilling.  
"I am no fool, I know that these pitiful trinkets hold a magic that you can manipulate.  
SO, if you still want to get your girlfriend back, then you will meet with me **ALONE.**

..At the place where it **ALL** began. I will be waiting." 

* * *

Danny gasped as he was jolted out of his vision.  
Breathing heavily, Mrs. Beakley and Magica ran up to him.

"Where is Webby, Danny?" asked Mrs. Beakley.

"What did you see?!" asked Magica.

Danny huffed, trying to catch his breath. "Mystica sensed me watching her. She cut me off." began Danny.  
"I couldn't make out where Webby was. It was _DARK_ , looked like a cave of some kind.

..But, she won't be there. I saw her speak with her "dark master",  
and he's given her Twenty-Four hours to find whatever she is looking for."

Scrooge nodded. "Then, **WE** have Twenty-Four hours, too."

"Danny. do you have _ANY_ idea where she is going?" asked Magica.

Danny was silent, contemplating his options. 

* * *

Mystica would only meet with him alone, and may hurt Webby if he didn't honor those conditions.  
But, he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to defeat her on his own.

After a long pause..he finally answered.

a purple fog creeped over an empty clearing..  
and, from the thick screen, Mystica walked forward with Webby reluctantly following.

Webby recognized where she was at. She had been here before..nearly a week ago.

"The old McDuck Airfield!?" exclaimed Webby.

Mystica chortled. "Clever, Scroogie..clever. To hide what which I seek in the _LAST_ place anyone would look."

(( *** _SSSSCCK!, Hmmmm.._ ***)) Mystica ignited her crimsom red plasma sword.

She raised the blade up to the sky, closed her eyes and focused.

In flashed of light, the Crystal Fragments that Mystica succeeded in stealing  
all materialized, and began to orbit around Mystica, and her plasma sword.

The witch growled as she channeled all her hate and anger. making the crystals glow brightly.  
Purple lightning began to surge through the plasma blade, making it spark erratically.

As the voltage built up, stray bolts began to strike the ground, turning sandy areas into glass.

Mystica the finally pointed her surging blade towards the derelict structure,  
And, shot a powerful barrage of lighting, with impacted the building like a missile.

(( ** _*KZZZZZZZZ!, KA-KROOOOOHMM!*_** ))

With a sound of thunder, the former command center of the McDuck Airfield blew apart.  
When the sand settled, there was nothing left of it but a burnt crater..

..and, a lone, metallic elevator that was all that survived the lightning bomb.

Mystica just grinned as she walked casually, while dragging Webby along with her.  
They approached the capsule shaped lift, and upon waving her hand, Mystica opened it with ease.

Stepping inside, Mystica pressed a button, and began to descend down to the lower levels.

As they traveled down, Webby scowled. "you'll never get away with this, you know."

Mystica chortled at this. " _Ooh_..Now, _THERE_ is an original line."

"Well, you would know." mocked Webby.

Mystica smirked. "I am sure you must think this is all just a standard " _evil plot_."  
But, there is **MORE** going on here than you know. Things you cannot begin to understand."

"I understand you killed my best friend." said Webby.  
"and, you are now trying to control Danny like you tried to control Lena."

"Are you **STILL** hung over about that?" said Mystica, half amused.  
" _GROW UP_ , child. Your "friend" was just an illusion..a product of my own imagination.

And, sooner or later..we have to let go of our " _imaginary friends_ ", and move on.  
You are nearly thirteen, child..learn to let go."

Webby just glared at Mystica. "I will never forget her..and, I will **NEVER** forgive you."

Mystica only smirked at this. "Cute. but, it isn't _YOUR_ hate that I care about."

* ** _Sssss-CHH!_** *

Mystica and Webby stepped out of the elevator, and walked down the long tube  
leading into the spaceship that brought Danny to earth so long ago.

" _The Exodus_.." began Mystica, apparently naming the ship.  
"She is even _LARGER_ than he said it was. No wonder Scroogie had to bury it."

Webby eyed Mystica. "Exodus?"

"What the would-be _Hue-Man_ immigrants named this custom made Freighter." explained Mystica.  
"It was meant to ferry the last survivors of a colonized planet.. ** _AND_** , something else."

"What else?" asked Webby.

"Not that it is any of your business..But, it is the final component to a Super Weapon." said Mystica.  
"My master tasked me with claiming it for him, but.. _FATE_ waylaid my progress."

"In other words, you screwed up when you fought Mr. McDuck fifteen years ago."

Mystica scowled, the glared at Webby. "yes..Well, _THIS TIME_ I won't fail.  
Now that I have found the lost cargo ship, there is _NOTHING_ that can stand in my way! **NOTHING!** "

 **[ _One Hour Later_..]**

"Come on you stupid door, **_OPEN ALREADY!_** " yelled Mystica in frustration.

Webby giggled, finding it amusing to watch Mystica's attempts to bust open  
the sealed bulkhead door to fail miserably.

Not even her magic spells, NOR her new 'Plasma Sword' (and, added Crystals) could break it open.

" ** _CURSES!_** " exclaimed Mystica, defeated. "The door must have a powerful mystic protection!"

"Guess whoever locked that door wanted it to STAY SHUT." said Webby, mocking Mystica.

Mystica scowled. It was beginning to dawn on her **WHY** this ship was buried so deep underground.  
She suspected that not even her other half could break through either.

Someone _VERY_ powerful must've sealed this door..Someone _JUST_ as powerful as her dark master.

"If I don't get this door open soon..My master will be furious." mused Mystica, as she paced around.  
"He has already grown impatient with my progress..the last thing I need is to anger him further."

Webby shrugged. "good luck with that."

Mystica ignored the little girl, and took a moment to think.  
Unable to solve this problem using Magic, she decided to try the scientific approach.

Mystica carefully examined the console that was near the door.  
She noted a scanner..one that looked like it could read one's palm.

However, the plate had an imprint of a **FIVE** fingered hand, not four.

She soon realized that this was a Genetic lock, and only a " _HUE-MAN_ " could open it.  
Meaning she had only two possible choices to open the door..

Take a chance, and wait for her master to arrive to open it (and, **HOPE** he would be merciful.. _DOUBTFUL_.)

..or, take a chance that _DANNY_ could open it.

Mystica ultimately decided that Danny was the best solution.  
and, if he continued to be difficult..all she really needed was his _HAND_.

" _AHEM_.." Mystica and Webby looked..and, saw Danny approach.

" ** _DANNY!_** " exclaimed Webby..who was then jerked into Mystica's grasp.

" _CHILD_..So, you figured out my clue, did you?" began Mystica, her tone arrogant.

"It wasn't that complicated.." said Danny, as he stopped a few feet away from the witch.

"So..have you made your decision?" asked Mystica, as she tossed Webby into her other hand.  
"How much _DOES_ the pink one really mean to you?"

Danny looked at Webby..who shook her head. But, Danny just walked up..and, fell to his knees.

"more than my own life..which I surrender to you."

Webby's heart sank upon hearing this. " _danny, no_."

Mystica smiled wide. "I knew you would come around eventually..You just needed time."

 **[ _End of Part 14_ ]  
**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **I pretty much answer the Big Question about "Magica vs. Mystica" that has been asked alot.  
** **Which is simply that they are BOTH the real Magica, it is just that one is Pure Evil. while another is "Bad", but not evil.**

 **I based alot of Magica's story on some source material provided by "MonkeyLi"  
** **In which Magica was revealed to had been a good hearted Witch that was bullied into being wicked.**

 **I felt that if Magica tried to reform after being a villain for so long,  
** **her repressed darkness would develop into split personality, and would try to break free**

 **(and, literally did. Into the truly wicked version of Magica that we saw in the Reboot.)**

 **And, yes. I return readers to where the story began (in the Modified Freighter Ship) for the climax,**  
 **and ended on yet another gripping cliffhanger that may leave readers on the edge of their seats.**


	15. Part XV

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

"So..have you made your decision?" asked Mystica. "How much _DOES_ the pink one really mean to you?"

Danny looked at Webby..who shook her head. But, Danny just walked up..and, fell to his knees.

"more than my own life..which I surrender to you."

Webby's heart sank upon hearing this. " _danny, no._ "

Mystica smiled wide. "I knew you would come around eventually..You just needed time."

"I will do anything you ask..my mistress." said Danny, dejectively.  
"So long as Webby stays safe, I will **NEVER** disobey you."

Mystica smiled..she then released Webby, freeing her of her bonds.  
Webby ran up to Danny, and hugged him tight.

" _Danny!_ , what are you doing?!" exclaimed Webby.  
"You can't trust Mystica!, you can't.. ** _PLEASE_** don't do this!"

"He's made his choice, _PINKY_." said Mystica. "If you truly loved him, you would respect it."

Webby glared at the witch.

"And, I am not totally unfair." continued Mystica. "I will keep my end of the bargain.  
..Why, I will even throw you a bonus, and help you find your dear mother."

Danny said nothing. He looked completely devoid of any resistance.  
This pleased Mystica greatly..as she knew her master would be pleased to have Danny under control.

Even if she failed to obtain " _the item_ ", Danny was a worthy consolation prize.

"Now, for your FIRST act as **MY** Apprentice..Place your palm on this plate here." said Mystica.

Danny exhaled, then walked over to the door.  
The panel was high up, so Mystica lifted Danny up with her hands.

Reluctantly, Danny placed his small hand against the imprint.  
The device flashed to life as it began to scan his bio-signature.

((" ** _Scanning..TWO GENETIC MATCHES FOUND._** ")) spoke the computer voice.  
((" ** _PALDINE, VALORE. 60% GENETIC Match. ORCHIDA-PALADINE, SERENE. 40% GENETIC Match._** "))

The door then hissed, and slowly creaked open. ((" ** _ACCESS ALLOWED._** "))

" _Excellent_.." said Mystica, as she put Danny back down on the floor.

Webby ran up to Danny, and watched as Mystica entered through the door.

"With _ME_ , Children." said Mystica. "and, no tricks."

Webby looked at Danny..who touched her hand.  
the two then followed Mystica De Spell into the new sector of the ship.

As they walked around the tube-shaped corridor, it became clear how isolated this section was.  
Unlike the rest of the ship, it wasn't clean, and not only looked dusty..but, OLD, as well.

Danny shivered, knowing this part of the ship was untouched by his Uncle Scrooge,  
and had remained the same as it was on the day his adoptive mother found him as a baby.

Entering another door, the group of three entered a large chamber.

..and, Danny gasped in horror at seeing the now skeletal corpses  
that lay all over the room littered with destroyed and damaged equipment.

Danny couldn't move. he just froze in place, staring at all that remained of his species.  
Had he not been informed of **NOT** being the last of his kind earlier, this would be even harder for him to watch.

But, it was still very hard to look at. This wasn't how he wanted to see others of his kind for the first time.

Webby noted Danny's anxiety, and walked over to him. she hugged him, and whispered something in his ear.  
Danny breathed out, finding some comfort..but, not a whole not.

"Apprentice. _TO ME._ " spoke Mystica.

Danny huffed, then walked over to Mystica. "y-yes, my mistress.."

"I realize this is quite.. _Traumatic_ for you." began Mystica.  
"But, I need to find the ship's cargo manifest. _**so, get a grip and look for it!**_ "

Danny scowled..but, didn't complain. "yes..Milady."

Danny walked off, his footsteps heavy. As he, and Webby were a good distance  
away from Mystica, Webby spoke in a hushed tone. * _danny..we can try to run._ *

* _we would never make it to the elevator._ * replied Danny.

* _but, you can't just do what she says!_ * exclaimed Webby. * _she will NEVER keep her word._ *

* _I'm sorry, I can't risk your safety._ * said Danny. * _you said that you loved me..  
and, after thinking about it..I think that I love you, too._

 _and, I'll never let anything bad happen to you, Webbigail. I'd sooner cut my own arm off than lose you._ *

Webby frowned, feeling extremely guilty.

She wondered if perhaps Mystica was right,  
That she was nothing but a collar, and chain keeping Danny Mystica's slave.

And, being back in this ship..made her realize something else: SHE started all this.

She was the one who released Danny from his Cryo-Chamber.  
Had she left him be, he wouldn't even be here right now

But, the girl quickly banished such thoughts.

She didn't regret knowing Danny..she would **NEVER** regret the bond they forged.  
and, despite what she did, Danny's fate wouldn't had changed Mystica's prior actions.

Still, though. Webby hated that she was being used against her friend like this.

As Danny and Webby searched, Danny found something of interest.  
He picked up a device, and pressed a button.

..Which displayed a holographic image of what could only be described as a photograph.

Danny stared at the picture, which displayed an apparent family photo.

It showed two adults of his own species: a man dressed a robes and armor,  
and woman dressed in similar, more elaborate robes.

The woman was holding a baby..one that looked ALOT like Danny.

Danny gasped, realizing he was looking at the faces of his parents.  
He already knew from his adoptive mother what happened to his true mother.

But, he never did know what became of his true father.

" _Ah_. I see you found your _FAMILY_." spoke Mystica, who loomed over the two children.

"What do _YOU_ know about them?" said Webby, spitefully.

"Only what my master told me." began Mystica, who looked to Danny. "Your father was a _Knight_ ,  
and your mother there..was a _Consular_. They both had the same powers as you, and were exceptionally powerful."

Danny looked at his old family photo again..and, began to imagine what his parents were like.  
He then wondered if they could see him from wherever they were..and, if they were proud of him.

"Enough of this." said Mystica, who waved her hand. deactivating the photo's image.  
"I've found the manifest..the item that I have long sought after is here."

"Are you finally going to tell me what it is?" asked Danny.

"All in good time, child."

Danny scowled. "Am I not your " _Apprentice_ ", now? shouldn't you be more open to tell me things?"

Mystica chortled. "a **WISE** master never gives away all their secrets at once.  
Especially not in the order that I am a part of."

" _Meaning?_.."

Mystica smirked. "We are bound by the Rule of Two. One Master, One Apprentice.. _No More, No Less_.  
and, once the Apprentice surpasses their master..they must **KILL** their master to become a Master themselves."

"By that logic you are _ALREADY_ breaking your own rule." said Webby.

Mystica grinned evily. "well..that may _change_."

Danny crossed him arms, not liking where this was going. "So, you won't tell what this item is?"

"Only that it is the final piece of a weapon. and, that is all you need to know." answered Mystica.

Danny scowled, now _REALLY_ not liking this.

As Mystica continued on to another door, Danny held Webby's hand.  
The two said not a word as they walked forward..but, they didn't need to say anything.

As Mystica reached a door at the end of another corridor, Danny finally spoke again.

* _webby..I don't regret anything._ * said Danny, softly.  
* _i am glad that you woke me up. You are the best thing that ever happened to me._ *

Webby breathed out softly. * _me too._ *

As Mystica opened the door, Webby grew more worried. * _danny..we can't let her_ -*

* _i know what I am doing..just trust me._ * said Danny.

Despite her reluctance, Webby nodded.

..She still believed in her friend.

* * *

Mystica entered a large rotunda..and, smiled wide upon seeing what lay at the center of the room.  
Danny and Webby soon entered, and they both froze at what lay before them.

Hooked to a machine..was the **LARGEST** crystal that either of them had ever seen.

It was roughly the same size " _The Spear of Selene_ " itself, and shimmered with different colors like a rainbow.

Both Danny, and Mystica could feel the power radiating from it.  
It was Tremendous. Like the raw power of the very _SUN_ itself.

" _The Master Crystal of Kaiburr_.." spoke Mystica, spreading out her arms.  
"One that makes the mere fragments that WE possess seem like glorified glow rocks in comparison."

Danny and Webby continued to stare at the massive stone. "what.. _IS_ it?"

"I already told you. It is the Master Crystal..the largest _Kaiburr_ Crystal ever excavated." began Mystica.  
"Your parents _STOLE_ this crystal from my master when they escaped from him over many years ago."

"I don't think I even want to **KNOW** how this can be turned into a weapon." said Danny, with dread.

Mystica grinned. "You already have a clue." Mystica then ignited her red Plasma Sword.  
"Now, picture this..only, on a much _LARGER_ scale."

Both Danny and Webby's eyes widened in shock. "you mean..a Laser Cannon?!"

"a **SUPER** Laser Cannon." corrected Mystica, as she deactivated her blade.  
"One with enough power to snuff out the very stars themselves."

Danny grew pale upon hearing this. "Why do I feel that isn't ALL your master wants to do with such a weapon?"

Mystica said nothing..she only grinned wickedly in response.

..Which was all the answer Danny needed to confirm his fears.

"That is just.. _EVIL_. even for **YOU** , De Spell." said Webby.

"Oh, if only you knew.." said Mystica, cryptically.  
"BUT, given all that I had to go through just to get this thing..I feel I deserve _MORE_."

With that, Mystica leapt up to a higher level, and approached the crystal.  
She grinned as she placed her palm against it's surface.

Her eyes then began glowing white hot as she siphoned energy from the crystal.

" _Yeeeeessss_..Power. **_ULTIMATE POWER!_** " exclaimed Mystica  
"It's more than I ever imagined.. ** _MORE THAN I HAD BEFORE!_** "

Mystica's white feathers then turned Red as she began to absorb the energy.

((" _With this crystal..I shall become MORE than a Queen. **I WILL BECOME A GODDESS!**_  
 _I will **DESTROY** my master.. **I WILL BE THE MASTER!** And, I will- **ACK!**_ "))

Mystica was suddenly knocked off by a green energy bolt.  
Her link to the crystal severed, she reverted to her normal complexion.

as the witch rose up to see what hit her..gasped to see none other than Magica standing before her.

..and, with her was Scrooge McDuck, Mrs. Beakley, and Donald Duck.

" ** _YOU!?_** " exclaimed Mystica. "How did you-!?"

"I hid us within Danny's shadow.." explained Magica. "Your favorite trick, I recall."

Mystica glared at Danny. " _you little sneak_.. _ **YOU DECEIVED ME!**_ "

Mystica couldn't suppress the smirk growing across her beak. She didn't know how to feel.  
On one hand she was furious at being betrayed..but, at the same time. She felt _PRIDE_.

This was just the kind of trick she would pull on someone else.

"Clever boy.. ** _BUT, YOU ARE ALL TOO LATE!_** " exclaimed Mystica.  
"I have the Master Crystal now. and, with it's power..I will _EXPUNGE_ you pests like little bugs!"

Scrooge grinned, then raised up a diamond-topped cane.  
He then tossed the cane like a spear..lodging it deep into the master crystal.

(( *** _CRAAACK!_ ***))

Mystica stared in horror. " _no._ "

The rupture grew ever larger, energy crackling from it.

" _Timetogo._ " said Donald, really fast.

As the group ran out of the room, Mystica just screamed as the room filled with a blinding light.

" ** _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

(( *** _KA-VOOOOOOOM!_ ***))

Magica quickly encased them all into a bubble of energy.  
The shockwave from the explosion then shot through the tube-like corridor like a cannonball.

 _..Then, everything went black._

* * *

 *** _BZZZZ!_ ***

Danny slowly opened his eyes..and, starred at a bright green digital clock.

It read: **[12:42PM]**

He groaned as he began to rise up, finding himself in a bed.

Danny was confused, unsure how he got here.  
He recalled his Uncle Scrooge destroying the Master Kaiburr Crystal..

An explosion, but..nothing else.

Had he been knocked unconscious?, Was everyone else okay?!

As Danny got out of bed..he noticed something was wrong.

He felt alot TALLER, now.

Danny quickly ran to a mirror that hung on the wall..and, nearly screamed.  
He saw not the reflection of a Twelve year of child..but, the face of a Twenty-Four year old man.

It was certainly his own face..but, he was somehow older now.

..and, Taller. much, _MUCH_ taller.

"what on..Earth?!" said Danny, surprised at the sound of his own voice.

" _ngh..danny?_ " spoke a female voice.

Danny looked back to the bed, and saw a figure rise up from it.

It was a female duck with short, feathery hair.  
At first glance, she resembled his mother..BUT, Danny quickly recognized who it was.

" _Webby?!_ "

Webby sat up, and yawned as she stretched out her back.  
Like Danny, Webby was grown up, too (or, as " _grown_ " as she could be compared to him.)

Danny had to pause to look at her. Webby looked so..beautiful.  
Not, only that. but when she spoke, her voice sounded so soft, and soothing.

Webby hadn't just grown up..she had _GROWN_ into a lovely example of an avian woman.

"morning, honey..did you sleep well?"

Danny paused to muse of what Webby said. (Did she really just call him " _Honey?!_ ")

"uhh..I guess so, yeah." said Danny.

Webby looked at Danny. "What's wrong, hon? you look..confused."

Danny scratched his head. "a little..I'm not sure where I am at, or what is going on."

Webby looked concerned. "Maybe you should rest. You might have a concussion."

"probably.." said Danny, still unsure.

As Danny returned to the bed, and laid back down..he froze as Webby embraced him.  
her feathers felt so soft against his bare skin. it felt so..relaxing.

Danny then looked at his hand, and noted a gold ring around his finger.  
Webby had a similar ring around her own finger.

It was CLEAR to him now. He and Webby were adults, and _MARRIED_.  
He couldn't had just been sleeping..So, perhaps he was experiencing a vision of the future.

a very _VIVID_ vision unlike anything he'd experienced before.

"What do you remember, Honey?" asked Webby.

Danny decided to play along. If this was a vision, he had to see it through.

"Just..old memories, is all."

"Like what?, we've had many good memories.." said Webby.

"I think I had a dream..about that day with Mystica, and the Master Kailburr Crystal." answered Danny.

"Oh..that." said Webby. "That isn't a favorite of mine."

"sorry..I don't mean to open any wounds."

"It's okay..it wasn't all bad." Webby then leaned over, and kissed Danny.

Danny smiled. forgetting that he wasn't really an adult,  
he then leaned over, cupped Webby's feathery face, and kissed her beak deeply.

They both felt a "zingy" sensation as Danny held the kiss.

Once they finally parted, Webby looked elated. " _WOW_." said Webby.  
"you haven't kissed me like THAT since our wedding day."

Danny smiled. "I'm feeling nostalgic, today."

"Then, maybe we should whip out the ol' photo album, then." said Webby.  
"OH, wait.." Webby got out of bed. "We should check on the kid."

Danny blushed at this. " ** _KID?!_** "

"yeah..our baby." Danny fell out of bed upon hearing those words.

He quickly got up, and approached Webby as she leaned over a crib.  
As he neared..he found a single, football sized _EGG_ nestled in a blanket and pillow.

"is that.. _YOURS?_ " asked Danny.

"It's **OURS**." replied Webby, as she gently caressed the shell.

Danny cracked a smile, stunned at the prospect of being a father.

He was starting to like this future.

"Does it..have a name?" asked Danny.

"Well..If it's a girl, her name will be " _MELENA_."

Danny chuckled at this. "and, if it's a Boy?"

"Well, you suggested " _Leno_." said Webby.

"of course I would.." muttered Danny, understanding the 'theme'.

 *** _CRACK!_ ***

Both Danny and Webby gasped as they saw the egg shell rupture..from the inside.

" _OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!_ " exclaimed Webby, hysterical. "Our baby!.. ** _IT'S HATCHING!_** "

Danny stared as the egg cracked some more.

He managed to make out a tiny, feathery hand..and, then-

* * *

((" _Danny?.. **DANNY!**_ "))

Danny fluttered his eyes open..and, saw Webby looming over her.  
Like himself, she was a child once more. and, they were back in the ruins of the spaceship

His very vivid vision of probable future..had ended.

Webby quickly embraced him tightly. " _I thought I lost you_.."

Danny hugged Webby back. "I'm not going anywhere."

As Webby helped Danny back onto his feet, the adults themselves began to awaken as well.

" _oh, circe_.." groaned Magica. "will ringing in head ever be silent?!"

Scrooge helped Magica up..who smiled warmly at him.

Mrs. Beakley also rose up, rubbing her head. "Where is Donald?"

Danny had an awkward look on his face. "uhh..Well, let's just say: " _he's got your back_ ," Mrs. Beakley."

Mrs. Beakley turned, and saw Donald was flattened against her back. "oh."

As Scrooge and Magica helped to peel Donald off of Mrs. Beakley,  
Webby ran up to her " ** _GRANNY!_** " Mrs. Beakley the scooped her up.

"Thank goodness you are safe, dear." said Mrs. Beakley. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay, Granny. Danny kept me safe." Webby then hopped back down, and lightly punched Danny's shoulder.  
"That was a good one there. Even ' **I** ' thought you gave up to that witch!"

Danny smiled sheepishly. "well..I knew I couldn't fight Mystica without endangering you, Webby.  
So, I had to play along with her to keep you safe.. _AND_ , find out what she was looking for."

Danny then looked to his Uncle Scrooge. " _Fight Smarter, not Harder_."

Scrooge nodded with pride.

"Thank you, Danny." said Mrs. Beakley, as she put Webby down.  
"Webbigail means so much to me. You now have my absolute trust."

Danny smiled. then, Webby approached Danny..a warm smile on her face.  
Danny blushed, still recalling his future vision when they were married.

Was it really an absolute future?, or just a possible one among many.  
But, as Danny looked into Webby's bright eyes..he sensed his future was clear.

Danny then approached Webby, facing her. "webby..I know it's a bit late to be asking you this."

"What? asked Webby.

Danny looked at her. "Did you.. _REALLY_ mean it when you said that you loved me?  
I will understand if you don't..really. Things were tense back-"

Danny was cut off by Webby giving him a quick " _peck_ " on his cheek.  
(Which made Mrs. Beakley beak drop open in shock.)

"yes." said Webby. "I really like you, Danny. and, I don't care if you are an Alien.

I feel like we are meant to be together. I thought we were just friends..at first.  
But, after you nearly drowned that one day. I knew that I couldn't live without you.

I want us to ALWAYS be together, Danny. I feel like..we're _SUPPOSE_ to be together."

Danny smiled, his face red. "I feel that way too, Webby." Danny then chuckled lightly.  
"It's funny..Mom was always afraid that I would never meet someone who could love me as much as her.."

Danny looked at Webby. "But, you are so much like my mother, Webbigail.  
It's like you are the only girl on this planet who **CAN** love me like she did."

Webby smiled, then held Danny's hands. Danny smiled back at her.  
Both of them realizing what was going to happen right now.

the two leaned closer, closing their eyes as the puckered their lips.

This was it..their first, _REAL_ kiss.

..They inched closer, and closer.

and, then-

(( *** _KA-POOF!_ ***))

In a flash of light, and a puff of smoke..Mystica De Spell suddenly appeared.

..and, she was looming right over the two "lovebirds"

 **[ _End of Part 15_ ]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **So much is happening here..Where to begin?**_

 _ **Well, for starters. I decided to throw the DannyxWebby shippers a bone, and have Danny experience an immersive**_  
 _ **vision of a possible future where he is married to Webby, and they are both expecting a baby that is named after Lena.**_

 _ **(Don't question it, just roll with it.)**_

 _ **And, yes. that is suppose to be one, huge "Kyber Crystal." Which I named "Kaiburr" here,**_  
 _ **as that was the ancient name for the crystals in the Old Republic Era of Star Wars.**_

 _ **(Yes, I know the plot of a "Super Laser" has been done to death SO MANY times.**_  
 _ **But, in this context it can work better than how "others" have used it.)**_

 _ **And, a piece of trivia.**_

 _ **The names of Danny's parents are a references to the words "Valor", and "Serenity"**_  
 _ **(with "Paldine" being a variation of "Paladin", and..well, you can tell Serene's maiden name was "Orchid")**_

 ** _Apologies for the LACK of a long, theatrical battle scene..BUT, I felt Scrooge would 'get this over with.'_  
**


	16. Part XVI

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

" ** _WEBBY!_** " exclaimed Mrs. Beakley.

" ** _DANNY!_** " exclaimed Donald.

Danny and Webby gasped upon seeing a very furious Mystica De Spell glaring down at them.

She then looked behind her. Everyone could see that HALF the ship was blown apart,  
with nothing left of the other half but a think cluster of colorful crystals seeded into the cavern.

"do you..Have _ANY_ Idea.. ** _WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!?_** " shouted Mystica, enraged.

Danny quickly repelled Webby away just as Mystica struck at him with a concussive blast.  
Webby gasped as she saw Danny laying motionless on the floor.

..which was only made worse when Mystica lifted him up, and began to choke him telekinetically.

" ** _DANNY!_** " screamed Webby.

"If my master kills me for this.. ** _I WILL SEE YOU DIE BY MY HAND FIRST!_** "

Danny clutched his neck, gasping for air as his throat was slowly crushed.

" ** _LETHIMGO, YOUWITCH!_** " shouted Donald.

But, the angry duck was effortlessly repelled with a wave of Mystica's free hand.

But, then-

(( *** _ZZZRRRRRRRRRR!_ ***))

Mystica was suddenly bombarded by bright green lightning, forcing her to release Danny.  
As Danny couched harshly, All eyes fell on Magica..whose hands were sparking.

Mystica snickered as she rose up. "and, here I was afraid you had gone _SOFT_."

Magica scowled, her eyes burning with rage. "I may not be evil witch anymore." began Magica.  
"..BUT, that doesn't mean I am " _Prissy Fairy_ ", either!"

Mystica was about to reach for her Plasma Sword.. _UNTIL_ the room began to shake, and creak.  
Then, all of a sudden. the room shook so violently, everyone fell to the floor.

" ** _WA-WA-WHAAAAAT'S HA-HAP-PE-PENNIIIING!?_** " stuttered Webby.

" ** _ISITANEARTHQUAKE!?_** " exclaimed Donald.

" ** _IM-POSSIBLE!_** " responded Scrooge. " _ **I B-BUILT THIS ROT-TA-TUNDA TO BE QUA-AKE RESISTANT!**_ "

Mystica gasped in horror. " _oh, no_.."

At that moment..Everyone felt what was left of the ship being lifted.  
Sunlight soon spilt into the severed end of the ship's hull as it dropped to the ground.

Everyone looked out..and, saw the dusty runway of the abandoned airfield before him  
No longer were they underground. _SOMEHOW_ the ship was ripped from the very earth.

There was no time to be confused..as Danny, Magica, AND Mystica alike felt a cold feeling.  
Only this was different from Mystica. This felt VERY cold..Colder than the Arctic Tundra.

..Then, a faint sound was heard from a distance.

((* _krssshhh..fwhhooo..._ *))

Mystica froze, becoming pale as a ghost..which surprised Magica.  
Never had she felt her counterpart feel _FEAR_ before..and, this felt powerful.

((* _Krssshhh..Fwhhooo._ *))

The sound grew louder. To Scrooge, it sounded like a respirator.  
They all stared out..and, saw a dark silloette emerge from the thick dust and sand.

As it grew closer, the coldness intensified..as did the strange sound.

((* _Krssshhh..Fwhhooo.. **KRSSSHHH!**.. **FWHHOOO!**_ *))

At last the figured approached the gaping opening in the ship.

..and, everyone froze still like statues.

The figure was _TALL_..Barely taller than Mrs. Beakley.  
It was clearly a man, and garbed in black clothing with arched, armored shoulders.

He wore a long, hooded cloak that blew in the winds like big, black and red wings.  
and, while his hood was draped over his face..they could see he wore a helmet-like mask.

His mask was angular, shaped like a skull with a grill-like mouthpiece.  
and, the "eyes" were little more than a ruby red horizontal lens that resembled an " _Evil Gizmoduck_."

As he entered the ship..it was clear that the prior strange sounds  
was his own breathing through the intimidating facemask.

Once he stopped to face the group..Mystica fell to her knees. " _Lord Zelus_.." spoke Mystica, her voice shaky

Danny and Magica exchanged glances. ' _LORD_ Zelus?', was _THIS_ Mystica's mysterious dark master?!'

"f-forgive me, my master..I have failed you."

Zelus looked down to Mystica. There was no way to tell what he was feeling.  
Based on his mask alone, he just looked cold, and unfeeling.

((" ** _Yes. You DID_**.")) spoke Zelus, his voice bearing a mechanical echo to it.

..Then, Zelus opened his hand, and unleashed a powerful stream of blue lightning at Mystica.  
The duck woman screamed in anguish as the blue lighting surged through her body.

It was difficult to watch..Even for Magica. This 'Lord Zelus' was not only powerful..but, _BRUTAL_.

Once Zelus stopped torturing Mystica, he spoke again. ((" ** _That was but a TASTE of what is to come.._** "))

"p-please..permit me a chance..to redeem myself." begged Mystica through pained breaths.

((" ** _You HAD a chance to make up for your past failure.._**")) said Zelus.  
((" ** _Now, BEGONE from my sight..I shall deal with you LATER._** "))

With that, Zelus shot another stream of dark energy at Mystica.  
The duck woman screamed, but then vanished in a flash of light, and sound of thunder.

..leaving only a scorch mark where Mystica once knelt.

(( *** _Krssshhh..Fwhhooo._ ***)) Danny and Webby froze, completely terrified.

As Zelus walked, the adults prepared for an attack..but, none came.  
the dark figure just walked right by them..as if they were nothing to him.

Scrooge sweated a little, Now regretting that he sacrificed his cane earlier.  
He had faced many powerful beings in his life, but this one felt different somehow.

It was as if standing in the presence of _HADES_ himself.

The group watched as the dark lord examined the interior of the wrecked ship.

He seemed to be deep in thought.

((" ** _You look just like him.._** ")) spoke Zelus, finally.

Danny looked around..then, looked at the figure. "Are you..talking to _ME?_ "

((" ** _Yes._** ")) replied Zelus, as he turned and approached Danny.

The Adults and Webby stood near Danny, expecting the worst.

..But, Zelus still maintained a calm, non-aggressive composure.

"Who..do I look like?" asked Danny.

((" ** _Valore Paldine..your FATHER._** "))

Mrs. Beakley grasped Danny's shoulders protectively. "and, how do you know the boy's father?"

Zelus inhaled again..then, answered: ((" ** _he was my Brother._** "))

Danny gasped, a look of horror on his face.

"but, then..that means you are-" Scrooge couldn't even finish his sentence.

" _HisUNCLE_." spoke Donald, dejectively.

Danny was in shock. It was almost too much to take in.

Standing before him was not only an adult version of his mysterious species,  
But was also (as far as HE knew) his only surviving family.

..But, he also knew that he was Mystica De Spell's " _Dark Master_ ",  
and had intended to use the Master Kaiburr Crystal as a superweapon.

It was like..Well. Like learning " _Magica De Spell_ " was your " _Aunt_."

Danny had to step back, fearful of this man even more.

((" ** _Do not fear me, 'VICTOR'. We are FAMILY._** ")) said Zelus, apparently addressing Danny by his "true" name.

"My _NAME_ is Danny.." said Danny, his voice shaky. "and, I already have an uncle."

" _ **YEAH!** , SOBEATIT!_" exclaimed Donald (who was either Really Brave, or Really Stupid.)

((" ** _Sorry, BOY. But you don't belong on this backwater world._** ")) began Zelus.  
((" ** _It is time for you to return home with me. NOW._** "))

Webby stepped between Danny, and Lord Zelus. " _ **WEBBIGAIL!**_ " exclaimed Mrs. Beakley, fearful.

"He already has a home.. ** _WITH US!_** " shouted Webby, defiantly. "And, we don't care if you _ARE_ his uncle.  
You are an **EVIL** man..and, Danny is nothing like you. He doesn't _BELONG_ with you."

((" ** _I don't make Requests, Avian..I MAKE DEMANDS._** "))

Webby stood her ground. In truth, she was terrified of this "dark wizard"  
But, something compelled her to ignore her fear, and not back down.

Magica grew concerned. She sensed things would turn grim if she didn't act.  
As powerful as Lord Zelus was, only _SHE_ had the power to have a _SLIM_ chance at standing against him.

She looked, and then spotted an elaborately crafted metallic cylinder laying on the floor.  
Magica knew it had to be another of those "Plasma Swords" powered by those magic crystals.

Thinking quickly, she pulled the hilt into her grasp. (( *** _SSSSCCK!, Hmmmm.._ ***))

Lord Zelus then looked, and saw the shorter doppelganger of his apprentice facing him.  
She was brandishing a GREEN colored Plasma Blade at him in a defensive manner.

..he recognized the weapon.

((" ** _Serene's lightsaber.._** ")) spoke Zelus, anger in his voice.

"Is that what it's called?" said Mrs. Beakley.

" _Serene?_ " spoke Danny, recognizing the name of his birth mother.

"Begone, Lord of Darkness.." began Magica. "We are Danny's guardians.. **HE** belongs with us."

Zelus just stared, his emotions unreadable due to his mask (But, Magica suspected he was glaring at her with rage.)  
He then pulled his own lightsaber into his grasp. It had a more _'twisted'_ shape, and bore silver blades at the end.

..and oddly, it had two nodes on each side of it's end.

(( *** _SSSSCCK!, Hmmmm.._ ***))

As Zelus ignited his lightsaber, it also sported a red plasma blade like Mystica's.  
but, it ALSO had two shorter plasma blades from the nodes at it's sides.

The weapon resembled a medieval _"crossguard"_ sword.

(( *** _Krssshhh..Fwhhooo._ ***)) Lord Zelus just stood his ground. holding his lightsaber out to his side.

The man wasn't the least bit concerned. acting as if Magica was ' _less than nothing._ '

Magica sweated a little. Her opponent reminded her of a " _Black Knight_ "  
(the one thing she feared, due to 'Knights' were " _witch hunters_ " in ancient times.)

She could feel the strength of his own magic..it was _STRONG_ , and incredibly dark.  
so strong, Magica worried if it was even wise to challenge him.

Even her evil counterpart feared this man..and, she didn't seem to fear anything!

Magica made the first move, and advanced forward with a strong strike.  
Zelous effortlessly blocked her attack, and continued to hold his position.

Magica's every attack was deflected with infuriating ease.  
Zelus showed no weakness, left no vulnerable windows open to exploit.

He was a like mountain..standing his ground against the raging storm.

Magica soon began to tire..having to stop to catch her breath.

((" ** _finished?_** ")) spoke Zelus, as if annoyed.

Magica looked at Zelus..who then advanced as he began _HIS_ attack.

One strike made contact with her block. a Second Strike knocked her off balanced.  
and, the third..severed her very hand from her body.

" ** _AAAARGH!_** " screamed Magica, as she held the nub where her hand used to be.

" ** _MAGICA!_** " yelled Scrooge, horrified.

Zelus then effortlessly repelled Magica away with a single opening of his palm,  
and then pulled Serene's lightsaber from Magica's severed hand into his own grasp.

As Scrooge ran to Magica, Everyone else just stared in shock at what had just happened.  
Magica gave it her all, but Zelus beat her in just **THREE** moves!

" _Magica_..my sweet, are you-"

Magica winced, the pain that she was feeling was _SEARING_.  
Fortunately she was not bleeding, as the heat from the plasma blade burned her wound closed.

She gazed over at Zelus..who fastened the Serene's lightsaber to his belt.  
 _CLEARLY_ it had personal significance to him..Otherwise he would've destroyed it.

" ** _WAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!_** " Out of nowhere Donald jumped on Zelus, and began to furiously beat on him.

" ** _DONALD, NO!_** " called Scrooge.

" ** _UNCLE DONALD!_** " exclaimed Danny, scared.

" _LEAVE..MYFAMLY.. **ALOOOONE!**_ " shouted Donald, angrily.

Zelus just stood motionless as the duck pounded against his helmet in vain.  
Annoyed, the dark lord grasped Donald's throat with his hand, and tossed him aside.

((" ** _I tire of these pointless games.._** ")) began Zelus, as turned and looked at Danny.  
((" ** _I am taking you NOW, Victor. Even if I have to drag your mangled body back with me._** "))

Mrs. Beakley was now the last line of defense, and stood between the two children.  
She herself knew she was no match for this man..But, was prepared to die defending them.

Danny, however..was not.

" ** _STOP IT!_** " shouted Danny, as he ran up between them both. "I won't let you hurt them **_ANYMORE!_** "

((" ** _Then, SURRENDER. It is the only way._** "))

" _NO._ " Danny pulled random bits of scrap and machine parts,  
and began to forge a hilt around his gold crystal, forming a makeshift Lightsaber.

He ignited it, and made a defensive stance against who may very well be his biological uncle.

((" ** _You are your mother's son._** ")) said Zelus, as he brandished his own Lightsaber.

 _THIS TIME_ , he looked ready to fight seriously..which worried everyone.  
Before, he wasn't even trying. _NOW_ , he was going to make an actual effort.

".. _Danny!_ " called Magica, her voice weak.

Danny looked over at Magica.. _JUST_ as she shot a ball of ethereal green energy at the Boy.  
Danny gasped as he felt energy surge through his body, making him feel..Elevated.

Magica then slumped back, feeling weaker.

" _a..portion of my magic. is now YOURS._ " spoke Magica.

Zelus swung his blade at Danny..who quickly blocked it. He then swung hard, channeling energy through his blade.

This actually succeeded in pushing Zelus TEN FEET away from Danny.

Both Danny and Zelus stared for a full minute. Danny was stronger now.

Strong enough to hold his own against the dark lord.

(( *** _WHOOOB!, KRACK!, WHOOB!, ZRRRR!_ ***))

Zelus swung his lightsaber hard against Danny..who blocked his strikes.  
But, it wasn't easy. as Zelus had unnatural strength comparable to a _MACHINE_.

Danny felt his arms may've broken off if not for the power boost from Magica.

Danny attempted to use his powers, and upon charging his free hand with energy,  
shot the strongest concussive blast he had even done in his life.

It was _VERY_ powerful. Like thunder, it obliterated several objects in the room.

..but, only singed Zelus cloak, and slid him back less than ten feet, or so.

Danny gasped..then, was bombarded with rapid concussive shots from Zelus.  
Each were every bit as strong as his single, amplified shot..only, more numerous.

Danny failed to defend against them, and was not only flung into the air,  
but was battered like a ragdoll in mid-air, and flung into a wall.

" ** _DANNY!_** " screamed Webby, who was held back by Mrs. Beakley.

Danny groaned, his body now aching as he lay defeated on the floor.  
His clothes were tattered, and torn. and, he lost his gold lightsaber.

His power boost gone, he was now in tremendous pain as Zelus slowly approached him.

((" ** _It is OVER, boy. Don't make me destroy you..don't be like your father._** "))

Danny glared up at Zelus..but, could do nothing.  
He couldn't fight..he couldn't even _RUN_. he was totally helpless.

" ** _GET AWAY FROM HIM!_** " Webby finally escaped from her grandmother's grasp.

She the grabbed Danny's lightsaber, slid between Zelus' legs,  
and twirled around as she stood a few feet between the two, and ignited the golden blade.

" ** _WEBBIGAIL, NO!_** " screamed Mrs. Beakley.

" _we-webby..don't._ " gasped Danny. " _he'll..k-kill you._ "

Webby stood her ground. She knew it was hopeless..but, she wasn't going to stand by and watch  
as this monster took away her best friend that she loved more than anything.

She was prepared to die defending him..then live knowing that she did nothing.

" _If you want him..you'll have to go through **ME** , first._" spoke Webby, sternly.

Zelus looked amused. ((" ** _If that is your destiny..SO BE IT._** "))

Zelus began to take a step to approach the apparently doomed duckling..

But, then..a faint sound was heard.

(( ***** _rrrrrRRRRRRHH..._ ***** ))

Everyone looked out to the gaping opening of the wrecked ship.  
They looked into the sky, and saw a small object that slowly got bigger, and Bigger.

" _scroogie..what is that?_ " asked Magica

Scooge squinted his old eyes. "I dinnae know..it looks like-"

" _ASPACESHIP!?_ " exclaimed Donald.

(( *** _RRRRRRRRRHHHHH!_ ***))

Everyone gasped to see what looked like a futuristic fighter plane speeding towards them.

Zelus used his dark powers to stare into the cockpit..and, actually gasped at who was inside.

((" ** _della.._** "))

" ** _RRAAAAARRRRRRGH!_** " Screamed Della Duck, as she flew straight at Lord Zelus.

 **[ _End of Part 16_ ]**

* * *

 **[GUEST REVIEW REPLIES]**

"So the baby in the potential future was a human-duck hybrid...?  
Huh... maybe it would have grown up into a Mighty Duck (since some of the characters from that cartoon show have hair)...?"

 _ **An excellent point made. Particularly since the Duck characters in Disney's The Mighty Ducks**_  
 _ **ALREADY looked more humanoid than even the very shapely Morgana Macawber from Darkwing Duck.**_

 _ **Wildwing and his team were practically Human/Duck hybrids.**_

"How did Mystica survive an explosion at near point-blank range (due to her proximity to the massive crystal)?!  
She screamed "NO!" at the top of her lungs and still had time to put up a protection spell for herself?! That's just crazy!"

 _ **To quote Jafar: "You would be SURPRISED at what you can live through.."**_

 _ **But, to give some practical explanation. Her very HATRED gave her the strength to survive.**_  
 _ **(that, and she disappeared at the very last second.)**_

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **At long last I finally reveal who the mysterious Dark One/Dark Master really is.**_

 _ **(and, sorry. it wasn't Merlock.)**_

 _ **Okay, so. Trivia Time.**_

 _ **Lord Zelus (or, "Darth Zelus") is an OC based on a few Sith Lord characters from Star Wars.**_

 _ **Yes, Darth Vader was a huge basis, while other traits I based from The Old Republic's Darth Malgus,**_  
 _ **and the Sith Stalker version of Starkiller from The Force Unleashed (and, some of Kylo Ren..the GOOD parts, anyway.)**_

 _ **ALSO, Zelus is "voiced" by Mark Hamill (using his Darth Bane voice from The Clone Wars.)**_

 _ **"Zelus" is a play on the words "Zealous", as well as "Zealot"**_  
 _ **(but, was also meant to sound similar to the word "Jealous". Figure it out.)**_

 _ **I made Zelus Danny's Uncle, as the "I am Your Father!" thing has been done,**_  
 _ **and would've been far too easy to parody.**_

 _ **(Plus, I feel Danny having a villainous uncle had a deeper meaning, all things considered.)**_

 _ **I bet you all thought that Danny would lose his hand like Luke, didn't you?**_  
 _ **Well, SOMEONE lost their hand to a lightsaber alright..it just wasn't Danny.**_

 _ **The point of this chapter was to show just how Powerful Zelus is compared to Mystica.**_  
 _ **In that he barely had to even give much effort to beat anyone, and the only thing that CAN stop him..**_

 _ **..Is crashing a whole, dang starfighter on him.**_

 _ **(and, I couldn't think of a better way for Della Duck to make her big return than THAT.)**_


	17. Part XVII

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

Time seem to slow to a crawl as the mysterious spacecraft suddenly shot out from the sky,  
and collided into Lord Zelus within the narrow opening of the wrecked cargo ship.

Webby dove after Danny in an attempt to shield him from the crash as best she could.

Zelus just seemed to disappear as the aircraft crashed into him,  
Scrooge quickly grabbed Magica, while Mrs. Beakley and Donald all scrambled out of the way.

The downed "space plane" scrapped across the metallic floors of the spaceship,  
making sparks fly everywhere, and destroying any machinery that was left standing,  
before it finally came to a stop by impacting into the bulkhead doors.

Silence descended upon the room following the chaos.  
Danny and Webby joined the adults, and they both crept closer to the downed spacecraft.

They kept their distance, unsure if it would explode, or not.

"What on earth..is **_THAT?!_** " said Mrs. Beakley.

"I do not believe it is of this world." said Magica.

Looking closer, the group examined the craft.  
It was little more than a metallic orb, with wings that resembled sword blades.

Based on it's size, it was clearly a " _Fighter_ " plane, like a JET.  
But, it's design was unlike anything that Scrooge, or even Donald could recognize.

It was clearly from Outer Space.. _JUST_ like the very ship they were standing in.

"Is he..dead?" asked Danny, referring to Zelus (who was in the path of the crashed starfighter.)

"We can only hope." said Magica. "If **THIS** didn't kill him, I don't know what could."

 ***** _ **CHSSSS..**_ *****

Suddenly, air was released from the top of the starfighter. The adults shielded the children as a hatch opened up.  
Someone emerged from the spacecraft..but, they were obscured by the open hatch.

the figure tumbled off the hull, and fell onto a wing.  
The group ran over..seeing mass of brown and white struggle to rise up.

The figure removed a helmet..causing everyone to gasp in shock.

" ** _D-Della?!_** " spoke Scrooge, stunned.

Della breathed heavily as she looked at her ' _welcoming party_ '  
but, the first face she focused on..was of a small, non-avian boy with tear filled eyes.

" _danny.._ " Della then fell off the wing, and to the ground.

Danny broke from his shock, and ran over to his mother.  
Scrooge and Donald couldn't move. They were still in disbelief at what they were seeing.

This _HAD_ to be a dream.

Danny tended to his mother..who looked at him. "mom..is it really you this time?"

Della smiled softly, tears in her eyes. "yes, honey..I'm _BACK_."  
Della then hugged her adoptive son tightly, letting her tears stream down her beak. " _I'M HOME._ "

Danny allowed himself to cry, letting out all his pent up emotions.  
He didn't care who was watching him..and, neither did Della, who cried as much as him.

"I'm so sorry, baby." sobbed Della. "I broke my promise to you..can you ever forgive me?"

"no..there is nothing to forgive, mom." answered Danny.  
"you're back now. That is all that matters..you came _BACK._ "

Della stroked Danny's hair. "I swear on my life, I will never abandon you again.. **EVER.** "

Danny said nothing. Despite her strong " _body odor_ ", He continued to hug his mother tightly,  
as if letting her go for even one second would cause her to disappear again.

At long last the group approached Della and Danny.  
Della then released Danny, and looked up at her uncle and brother.

They had a mixture of emotions. Joy, Sadness, and Anger overlapped each other.

" _h-hi, Uncle Scrooge..I'm back_." spoke Della, her voice shaky. " _sorry it took me so long._ "

Scrooge was unable to say anything. He was too overcome with emotions.

Donald, however..had ALOT to say.

" ** _YOUDUMBELLA!_** " shouted Donald, tears in his eyes.  
" ** _YOULEFTMEALONETORAISEYOURKIDSFORTWELVEYEARS!_** "

Della scowled. she really hated it when Donald called her that.  
But, she then frowned, looking down sadly as she knew that she deserved his anger.

"I'm sorry." spoke Della, softly. "I never meant to abandon _ANY_ of you."  
Della's beak quivered as she held in a sob." you were right, Donald..I should've listened to you."

Donald finally dropped down, and embraced his sister tightly.  
He was angry..but, he still loved his sister. " _don'tyou **EVER** dosomethinglikethisAGAIN!_"

Della hugged her brother back. "I won't..I _SWEAR_ that I won't."

Donald smiled, feeling that _THIS TIME_ he could trust his sister.

Something about her seemed different now.

..Like the reckless, devil-may-care Della of old was " _dead_ ",  
and, a new, more Responsible and Serious Della Duck had taken her place.

Donald finally helped Della back onto her very shaky feet.  
Danny gripped her hand tightly as Donald helped her over to Scrooge.

Della and Scrooge just looked at each other for a good full minute.

"What happened to ye, lass?" asked Scrooge, calmly "Where have ye' _BEEN_ all this time?"

"Yes, It has been over Twelve Years." added Mrs. Beakley.

Della breathed out sharply. "The cosmic storm supercharged my ship.." began Della.  
"I found myself travelling faster than the speed of light.

When it finally stopped, I found myself in another galaxy.. _FAR_ from my own.  
I couldn't even use the stars to navigate, as I couldn't recognize any of them.

I spent the gods only know how many years trying to replicate the event.  
Taking odd jobs as a Bounty Hunter, and a Smuggler, _JUST_ to purchase a compatible Hyperdrive Engine.

By the time finally I got back to my own star system..my ship finally gave out.  
I crashed onto the very moon itself. and, there I stayed..for a whole **_YEAR._** "

Scrooge looked at the starship that Della came out of. "and, that?"

"a _Mark VI Supremacy-Class Starfighter._ " explained Della. "or, " _Interceptors_ ", for short.  
I stole this one from the hanger of Darth Zelus' " _Star Destroyer_ " Dreadnought when he took me captive."

"You _ESCAPED_..all on your own?!" exclaimed Webby. "That is _SOOOO COOL!_ "

Della finally took notice of the girl duck. "hey..I remember you." began Della.  
"I saw you with the boys on the DuckBurg News. Funny..I don't remember laying a fourth egg."

Both Danny and Webby's faced turned red at this.

"That is Webbigail..my Granddaughter." said Mrs. Beakley.

"She's my best friend, mom." said Danny.

"She _IS?!_ " said Della, overjoyed to hear this. "That's _WONDERFUL_ , Danny! I am so glad you found a friend."

Webby then hugged Danny. "oh, we are _MORE_ than just friends, Ms. Della Duck!"

Della froze. "excuse me?"

Webby responded by kissing Danny on his cheek..to which he blushed bright red.

" _oh..my gosh._ " began Della, stunned. "My little boy.. ** _HAS A GIRLFRIEND!_** "

" ** _MOM!_** , please.." Danny now felt really embarrassed.

" _OHHH_ , I can't believe it!" cooed Della. "I traveled across the stars _JUST_ to find others like you  
so you could someday find someone special..and, you end up finding someone RIGHT HERE, anyway!"

Danny's face grew redder than a firetruck.

"I am so happy to meet you, Webbigail." said Della, bending down.

"It's _WEBBY_." corrected Webby.

"Webby. You know, I can't explain it..But, there is something about you that I like."

"She shares your love of adventure, and likes to take **unnecessary** risks." said Mrs. Beakley.

Della smiled. "I think you, and I are going to get along just fine."

It was then that Della took notice of the one other Duck in the group..and, this set her on edge.

" ** _MAGICA DE SPELL!?_** " Della immediately grabbed Danny and Webby, clutching them protectively.

" ** _MOM, WAIT!_** "

"Della, Calm d-"

"Are you **_CRAZY_** , Uncle Scrooge!?" exclaimed Della.  
"that is **MAGICA!** , She is your oldest enemy, **_AND_** she is Darth Zelus' Apprentice! **_SHE-_** "

" ** _MOM!, THAT'S AUNT AMELIA!_** " exclaimed Danny.

Della looked at Danny. "What?!"

"There were _TWO_ Magica's, mom." explained Danny. "The Magica you are talking about was her evil half.  
They split into two beings after Aunt Magica tried to reform, and start her life over as Amelia."

Della looked at Magica..who avoided eye contact with her.

" _It'sTRUE, Della._ " said Donald, confirming what Danny just said.

"Th' evil one now calls herself " _Mystica_ " said Scrooge. "Lord Zelus either destroyed her, or banished her someplace else."

Della finally put the children down. She approached Magica..and, noted her missing hand. "What happened to your-"

"Lord Zelus." spoke Magica. "I underestimated his power..I was lucky my hand was all he took."

Della frowned. "I'm sorry..I didn't-"

"Know?, that is understandable. I am to blame for that."

(( *** _CREEEEEAK!_ ***))

Everyone froze is horror as they felt a low rumbling.  
They all looked, and saw Della's stolen starfighter begin to move slowly.

" _no..it cannot **BE!**_ " gasped Magica.

" ** _RUN!_** " shouted Della, As the spacecraft began to lift.

As the group all ran as fast as they could from the sight of the crash,  
Della scooped up Danny, and carried him, while Mrs. Beakley did the same with Webby.

Danny looked back from Della's shoulder..and, watched with wide eyes  
as the wreckage of the starfighter slowly rose up..revealing the knelt down form of Lord Zelus.

 _HOW_ could one man survive something like that?!  
His apparently biological uncle wasn't human. He _COULDN'T_ be!

As the group reached the opening of the wrecked starship..Della stopped dead in her tracks.  
The others did the same, and looked up at what Della was staring at.

To their shock (and, Della's horror) _ANOTHER_ spacecraft was descending down from the sky.

" _oh no.. **BACK INSIDE, QUICK!**_ " shouted Della.

"What is it?!" exclaimed Mrs. Beakley.

"It's an Imperial Shuttle..with who knows _HOW MANY_ Centurions aboard!"

Scrooge scowled. he may not understand everything Della was saying.  
but, he understood that " _Imperial_ ", and " _Centurions_ " weren't a good thing.

"Ev'ryone, **_QUICK!_** Find somethin' to hide behind!"

The group ducked inside, and frantically looked around.  
They managed to find at least ONE demolished piece of machinery that was still intact.

They all made a mad dash for the heap of metal, and managed to take cover..

(( *** _KER-KLUNK!_ ***)) ..JUST as Zelus managed to lift the starfighter wreckage off of him.

(( ***** _haaah.. **Kyeeyah..** haaah.._ ***** ))

From their hiding place, they could hear Zelus ' _trying_ ' to breathe through his respirator.  
It sounded damaged, like every breath he took was a struggle.

Peering from where they hid, they could see Zelus from afar..and, he looked _LESS_ intimidating now.

Strips of his clothing had been torn, and even ripped off.  
His hood was now gone, while the cape of his cloak was shredded, but still intact.

The entire top half of his helmet was gone, revealing much of his face.  
Which was little more than a bald head with pale, grey skin.

He had no visible ears. Just 'ear holes' where they should be,  
and his eyes..looked EXACTLY like Mystica De Spell's unnatural eyes.

Golden Yellow, with Reddish-Orange irises. And they _BURNED_ with a hatred,  
and rage that filled even Della's heart with fright.

..but, Danny felt the most uneasy as he looked at Zelus' true face.

As he could now see that not only was Zelus indeed the same species as him,  
BUT upon examining his facial structure, he vaguely resembled his long deceased father  
from the holographic photograph of his parents that he found earlier.

 _THAT_ was when Danny knew. that this "Man" was indeed his TRUE Uncle.

(( ** _*TROT!, STOMP!, STAMP!*_** ))

The group quickly ducked lower as a squad of armored soldiers marched inside the ship.

They all wore red colored armor over what appeared to be a black bodysuit.  
with helmets that bore hooked shapes on the tops, and black tinted "Y" shaped visors.

Della wasn't exaggerating. They all looked like futuristic Roman Centurions.

((" ** _LORD ZELUS!_** ")) called a Centurion with a larger shoulder pad over one arm.

He was clearly the Commander of the squad.

The Squad rushed over to the downed dark lord, not even noticing the hidden McDuck Clan.  
Lord Zelus slowly rose up (though, he staggered for a moment.)

The Centurion Commander bowed to him. ((" ** _Are you injured, Milord?!_** "))

Now devoid of the top half of his mask, Everyone could see Zelus _GLARE_ at the soldier.

((" ** _umm..Apologies, My Lord._** ")) began the Commander.  
((" ** _but, the prisoner escaped custody, and stole one of our Interceptors._** "))

((" ** _Oh, REALLY?..I failed to notice._** ")) said Zelus, sarcastically.

((" ** _Did you happen to see where the prisoner escaped to, My Liege?_** "))

Zelus responded by swiping his hand, and sending the Centurion flying across the room.

((" ** _Anyone else care to ask me a stupid question?_** ")) said Zelus, aggravated.

The Centurions all shook their heads 'No.'

((" ** _GOOD. Now, where is Admiral Briggs? I wish to have a WORD with him._** "))

((" ** _Still aboard 'The Executor', My Lord._** ")) reported a Centurion.

((" ** _Order him to the Bridge. and, make SURE he stays there until I arrive._** "))

((" ** _It will be done, my lord._** ")) said a Centurion. ((" ** _Shall we escort you to the Shuttle?_** "))

((" ** _No, not yet, I wish to inspect the excavation site here._** ")) spoke Zelus.  
((" ** _I want to see where MY Master Kaiburr Crystal was destroyed..and, if ANY of it can be salvaged._**"))

((" ** _SIR, YESSIR!_** ")) exclaimed the soldiers.

As the squad march off, Lord Zelus just limped along at a steady pace.  
The man was injured.. _BUT_ , was still strong enough to hold his own quite well.

' _a Tiger was at it's deadliest when wounded._ ', Scrooge recounted.  
It took everything to remain still, and _HOPE_ that Zelus didn't sense their presence.

Zelus paused only once..but, eventually departed from the ship.

After waiting for the longest Five Minutes ever, the group finally emerged from their hiding place.

"Beakley. Radio fae Launchpad to pick us up, an' **_QUICKLY!_** " ordered Scrooge.  
"They may be gone fae awhile..but, Ah' dinnae want ANY of us to still be here when they return."

"At once, Mr. McDuck." As Mrs. Beakley drew out a Satellite Radio,

..Della drew out a pistol that looked like it was lifted straight out of " _Duck Rogers._ "

" _Danny.._ " spoke Della.

Danny looked up to his mother. "yes, mom?"

"You, and Webby stay close to me." said Della. "If things don't go our way, I'll do my best to protect you both."

Danny and Webby nodded, having their full trust in her.

" _That'sasnazzylightgun._ " said Donald.

"This " _Light Gun_ " can burn straight through Centurion armor." said Della.  
"and I've had **ALOT** of practice using it. So, stay behind me..and, you just might survive."

Donald grimaced. He had never seen his sister quite like this before.  
Normally she would laugh in the face of danger. Now, she wasn't even cracking a smile.

Not that he was complaining, he always wanted Della to take things more seriously.

..But, Donald was starting to wonder where the sister he knew had gone.  
he hated to admit it. But, he was starting to miss that " _daredevil_ " side of his sister.

"I just got a response from Mr. McQuack." spoke Mrs. Beakley.  
"He is on his way here. ETA will be at least _TEN_ minutes."

"Tell 'em to get here in **FIVE.** " said Scrooge.

* * *

It had been roughly SIX minutes since Launchpad received the pickup call,  
and he was PUMPED to make a quick snatch, and grab.

"Alright, Boys! we're nearing the old "Mc.D Airfield", have that rope ladder ready!" called Launchpad.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were at the rear if the plane, and did a salute. "Got It, Launchpad!"

As the trio unraveled the the rope ladder, Louie began to complain.

"Man, this stinks. We totally missed out on rescuing Webby!"

"Well, what do you want from me?!" said Huey. "There was no practical plan for us to tag along.  
We couldn't just sneak into a Shadow Portal without Magica noticing us!"

"I still can't believe _SHE_ is one of the good guys now.." continued Louie.  
"I don't buy it. This has to be a trick, or something."

"We don't have any proof of that, Lou." said Dewey.  
"So, for now..We just have to play nice, and see how it all pans out."

 *** _BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!_ ***

Dewey paused as his phone began beeping wildly.  
He stopped to check it, and saw he was receiving a Voicemail..from Lena's Phone.

" _ **DANNY!**_ " exclaimed Dewey.

" _Huh?!_ " exclaimed Louie.

"Is Danny calling you?" inquired Huey.

"no. It's a voicemail..I just received it."

Huey and Louie stopped working for a moment to gather around Dewey.  
They stared at the file, which was captioned as: **[THINGS GOT WORSE]**

They all grew pale at this. " _oh, no._ " said Dewey, who pressed play.

((" ** _Hey, guys..It's me._** ")) spoke Danny's recorded voice.

((" ** _I recorded this message in the event that "Operation: RESCUE WEBBY" didn't go as planned.  
and, if you have just received this, and I am not there by now..then, something HAS gone wrong._**"))

Dewey grimaced, knowing full well how right Danny was.  
He didn't know what all _HAD_ happened..only that Scrooge called for an emergency pickup.

((" ** _I planned to tell you this when I returned.._** ")) continued Danny's voice.  
((" ** _BUT, in the event I don't. You need to know now. I..spoke to mom. She's still alive._** "))

The triplets all gasped at this.

((" ** _Back at Uncle Scrooge's Bin, in Gyro's Laboratory. Mystica De Spell used her magic  
to briefly project our mom from wherever she is in an attempt to tempt me into submitting to her.._**

 _ **And, I will not lie. For a moment..I considered her offer.**_  
 _ **Mom was right there, she held me..and, then she was gone again.**_ "))

The trio teared up, feeling a rush of emotions. Their mother was _STILL ALIVE!_  
And, had they gone with Danny like Webby had..they would've seen her, too!

( _Did they somehow inherit their uncle's rotten luck, or something?!_ )

((" ** _I'm sorry I never told you when I came back. I wanted to..maybe I should've.  
But, Webby's kidnapping already put us all on edge._**

 _ **..and, I was afraid that telling you THEN, would just make us all too emotional to think clearly.**_ "))

Louie just scowled at this.

((" ** _Hopefully, I've come back by now..and, you already know._** ")) continued Danny.  
((" ** _But, if I haven't. And, you found out this way..then, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me._** "))

Dewey frowned. This all felt **VERY** similar to what he did initially  
when he kept his investigation into their mom's disappearance from his brothers.

Part of him wanted to be upset with Danny..but, he knew that would just be hypocritical.

 _Was it any different from what he did?_

((" _ **I am leaving to put my plan into motion soon.**_ ")) continued Danny.  
((" _ **Whatever else happened..I can't say that I didn't try. Goodbye, guys. and..I love you all.**_ "))

 *** _CLIK!_ ***

The three were silent for a good full minute.

" _mom is alive.._ " spoke Dewey, finally.

"But, **_HOW?!_** " exclaimed Huey. "It's been over Twelve Years!,  
Even if the time difference in space, how could mom had possibly survived?!"

"Who cares _HOW_ , Hue. **_SHE'S ALIVE!_** " exclaimed Dewey.

"Uhh..aren't we ignoring one major issue here." began Louie.  
" ** _DANNY KEPT A SECRET ABOUT MOM FROM US!_** " exclaimed Louie. "That is **NOT** cool!"

"Louie, come on..Cut Danny some slack" said Dewey  
"Webby was in danger, and you _KNOW_ how much he cares for her."

"He could've **STILL** told us before he left!" snapped Louie.

"Oh, right. _SURE_ he could.." began Dewey, sarcastically.

" _Hey, guys. I'm off to set a trap to save the girl I have a crush on, and may not make it back alive.  
OH, by the way. I saw Mom earlier. I'll tell you all about it **IF** I get back. Laters._"

Louie crossed his arms, and scowled.

" _uhh.._ Louie. Dewey kinda has a point." said Huey. "I realize how important this was, but.." _Right Place, Wrong Time._ "

"I still don't like it.." said Louie. "He could've said.. ** _SOMETHING._** "

"Okay, I get it..Danny made a mistake. but, **_SO DID I ONCE!_** " exclaimed Dewey.  
"I also kept a secret about mom from you guys for a reason that I _THOUGHT_ was right at the time!"

Louie looked at Dewey. "Come on, Lou.. _he's our brother_."

Louie exhaled sharply. As mad as he was, he knew that Dewey was right.  
This was no different than what Dewey did (and, Danny at the very least _TOLD_ them without being forced to.)

And, if he was able to forgive Dewey..then, he _SHOULD_ forgive Danny, easily.

"okay..fine. I guess I can cut Danny a break." said Louie.  
"But, once we rescue him, he'd better use his freaky powers to show us what mom at least looked like!"

"Agreed." said Huey. "We can at least see her again _THAT_ way."

" ** _OKAY, DUDES!_** " called Launchpad. "We're coming in **_HOT!_** "

" _Hot?!_ " exclaimed Dewey, confused.

As the rear hatch of the plane opened..the trio saw the unearthed wreckage  
of the old spaceship that brought Danny to Earth laying near what was left of Scrooge's old airfield.

And, NEAR the wreck was another, smaller spaceship. with red figured firing laser guns  
at not only a small group inside the cargo ship..but, **_AT THEM AS WELL!_**

" _oh..DUCK ME!_ " cursed Louie.

 **[ _End of Part 17_ ]**

* * *

 **[GUEST REVIEW REPLIES]**

" _I honestly picture "Future Webby" as a cross between Lena and Della; don't ask me why, but it just makes sense to me for some reason..._

 _I also imagine that in the potential future, Danny's kind were generally accepted at that point in the Ducktales world_  
 _due to some kind of peace treaty, a creation of some kind of intergalactic version of the United Nations, or something along those lines..._

 _I hope we get more glimpses into the potential future because they are very interesting to me..._ "

 **That would be a unique take on the origins of the Quack Pack Series,  
and WHY in that cartoon, Humans live in Duckburg with no explanation where they came from.**

 **(That was mainly a joke. I have no intention on turning Huey, Dewey, and Louie into 90s Teen Stereotypes.)**

 **I myself tend to picture Webby looking like Quack Pack's version of Daisy Duck,**  
 **when I try to envision how she looks like as an adult.**

" _If Zelus is Danny's uncle, why did he turn evil and turned against his own familyi n the first place?_

 _Was it jealously because Serene fell in love with his brother instead of Zelus himself (hence the reason Zelus kept her lightsaber_  
 _instead of destroying it in this chapter; thus hinting at some form of an emotional attachment)?_

 _Was it because Zelus sought to learn some forbidden knowledge that came with a terrible price? We need to know ASAP!_ "

 **All will be revealed in time. For the moment, the ever present mystery has served this story well,  
and the less readers know of what is going on, the better the story flows.**

 **..But, you aren't wrong.**

 **[Author Notes]**

" ** _DUCKFEELS!, BOO-HOO!_ " ( _..and, there is MORE to come.._ )**

 _ **This chapter can be considered a Pilot for a possible spinoff story detailing whatever solo adventure**_  
 _ **Della Duck was partaking while she was LOST IN SPACE (or, to be precise. "Lost in the Star Wars Galaxy")**_

 _ **So much could be told..**_

 _ **Here, I give my own version of how long Della was on the moon: Just One Year.**_

 _ **(No way she was on the moon for any longer than that!)**_

 _ **Yes, even a Starfighter cashing on him couldn't kill Zelus**_  
 _ **(and, his damaged helmet now makes him look like Darth Malgus from Star Wars: The Old Republic.)**_

 _ **I was also a bit more creative with the Imperial Empire's soldiers,**_  
 _ **as instead of traditional White Armored Stormtroopers, Zelus commands Red Armored Centurions**_

 _ **(Which are the Republic Senate Guards from The Clone Wars, but with RED armor, like the Emperor's Elite Guard.)**_

 _ **Danny's Voicemail, and the Nephews brief argument is my response to a reader comment,**_  
 _ **and my way of adapting the canon elements to this fanon so it is more seamless.**_

 _ **a few questioned why Danny didn't tell his adoptive brothers about him seeing Della.**_  
 _ **Which ironically parallels Dewey's own choice to withhold a similar secret.**_

 _ **With this scene, I give a taste of the triplets conflicting personalities in my fanon.**_  
 _ **Dewey is the positive one, Louie is more negative, and Huey is the neutral brother stuck in the middle.**_


	18. Part XVIII

**_DuckTales © Disney_** **  
**

* * *

 **[ _a Few Minutes Earlier.._ ]**

" ** _CURSE ME KILTS!_** " exclaimed Scrooge, as he looked at his pocket watch.  
"It has been six minutes. **_WHERE ON EARTH IS LAUNCHPAD?!_** "

The group consisting of Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, Mrs. Beakley,  
Magica Le Strange, Webby Vanderquack, Danny and the recently returned Della Duck,  
all stayed near the opening of the unearthed, and partially destroyed Cargo Ship.

It was a very _TENSE_ wait for Launchpad to arrive with the Sunchaser.  
 _NO ONE_ wanted to still be here once the Imperial Forces returned with their Dark Lord.

Danny and Webby peered out from the ship, Gazing out at the clear skies,  
as well as the ruptured earth where Lord Zelus ventured to.

" ** _DANNY!_** " the two looked back to Della, who was gripping her "space gun" tightly. " _STAY CLOSE._ "

Danny didn't need to be told twice, and kept near his adoptive mother.  
Webby, however..just eyed the space shuttle that the Centurions had came from.

"Can't we just take _THEIR_ ship, and leave?"

"No. We don't know how many more Centurions are in there." said Della.

"Are you _SURE_ , mom?" asked Danny. "If anyone was in there, they might've detected us by now."

Della paused..but, then scowled. "I'm sorry, son. we **CAN'T** risk it."

Scrooge chuckled. "That is so unlike you Della. Ye've never been hesitant to take risks."

Della frowned. "That was before..well, it's a long story.  
Let's just say I had to learn the hard way that some things risks aren't worth taking."

Donald grimaced, unsure if he even wanted to hear " _The Adventures of Space Explorer Della Duck._ "

"mom.." Della looked at Danny. "Are you _SURE_ you're okay?"

Della didn't know how to answer her son. "Of course I am..Why do you ask?"

"You seem..Different. You're acting like Uncle Donald..and, I'm not sure I like it."

Della frowned, then knelt down to Danny. "oh, honey..I'm so sorry.  
I don't mean to scare you. I've just.. _MISSED YOU_ so much."

"I've missed you too, mom." said Danny.

Della stroked Danny's hair. "I promise..we'll go on more adventures together.  
 _THIS TIME_ , we'll take your brothers with us. We'll be a family again."

Danny smiled. "Do you..think you could take me to space one day?  
I'd love to see other people like me ( _NICER_ people), and find out where I came from."

Della laughed weakly. "We'll see, sweetheart. But, after being lost in space  
for over a decade, I am in no rush to get back into another spaceship, again."

" _thankgoodness.._ " muttered Donald.

Suddenly, Magica groaned like she had a headache.

" _Magica!_ , what is it?" said Scrooge, concerned.

Magica had a look of sheer horror on her face. "we have to leave.. **NOW**. ' _HE_ ' is coming."

Della muttered a silent curse under her breathe. "alright..we're taking the shuttle.  
Magica, if you feel up to it, I need you to help me."

" _I..think so._ " said Magica, in a raspy voice

"I can help!" said Danny. "I can-"

" _ **NO**_ , _Danny!_ " said Della, sternly. "You stay with your Uncle Scrooge, and stay safe."

"But, I can-"

"These men are **KILLERS** , Son! You aren't ready to fight them." said Della.  
"Danny, _PLEASE_..I just got you back. I cannot bear the thought of losing you now."

"How do you think I feel?!" retorted Danny.

Della then gave Danny ' _The Look_ '.

It was the same look that she always gave him on past adventures,  
When even at her most Daring, she felt something was too dangerous for him.

Danny knew better than to defy his mother when she gave him 'that look.'

"okay, mom.. _I'll stay_."

"good boy." Della then gave Danny a quick kiss on his head.  
"Now, stay put, and stay safe..Mama's gonna go kick some tail."

As Della re-charged her space gun, Webby smiled. * _your mom is SOOO cool!_ *

As Della and Magica advanced from their cover, and charged toward the shuttle..

..They were immediately attacked by the returning squad of Centurions.

((" ** _HALT!_** ")) shouted the commander.

" ** _PINFEATHERS!_** " cursed Della, as she and Magica ducked back.

 *** _PEW!, PEW!, PEW!_ ***

* _BWAP!, BWAP!, BWAP!_ *

As the Centurious fired their rifles, Della did her best to fire back.  
Despite her pinpoint accuracy, there were too many Centurions for her to focus on at once.

.. _ONE_ Centurion managed to hit Della in the shoulder.

" ** _GAH!_** "

" ** _MOM!_** " exclaimed Danny, in fright.

" ** _DELLA!_** " exclaimed Donald as well.

" _I'm..f-fine._ " muttered Della.

Magica huffed, then summoned all her strength to conjure a smooth barrier.  
the energy construct shielded them from the gunfire..but, already it was fracturing from the shots.

"We **DO NOT** have another four minutes!" said Mrs. Beakley. "Mr. McQuack had better get here soon, or we're-"

" _He'll_ ** _BE HERE!_** " exclaimed Della. "I have faith in him."

 *** _FRASH!_ *  
**  
at that moment, the barrier shattered..and, the gunfire continued.  
Della ignored her injury, and resumed returning fire with her pistol.

" _MOM_ , maybe I can-"

" ** _STAY BEHIND ME, DANNY!_** " said Della. "You're **NOT** ready for this!"

" _BUT-!_ "

" ** _YOU KNOW THE RULES!_** "

Danny frowned as he stepped back.

Yes, he did remember his mother's rules when they adventured in the past.  
Death Traps were fine, just puzzles that could be overcome with skill and smarts.

BUT, people with weapons like Guns, Knives and Poison were 'too dangerous.'

But, Danny _KNEW_ he could help..he **WANTED** to help, to do his part.  
But, his mother was adamant at keeping him from harm, and putting HERSELF in danger.

"Manchild Pilot _BETTER_ get here soon!" exclaimed Magica, as she used her magic  
to fire back at the Centurions. "If Zelus returns, we are ALL dead ducks!"

No sooner had Magica said those words..then the familiar roar of an airplane engine sounded.  
Scrooge looked up, and cackled with joy at the sight of the Sunchaser flying overhead.

"Attaboy, Launchpad!" exclaimed Scrooge. " ** _ALRIGHT, EVERYONE!_** ,  
Get ready to make a _JUMP_ once Launchpad makes another pass back!"

The Sunchaser indeed circled around in an attempt to give the McDuck clan a window.  
The rear hatch had opened, and a rope latter was trailing out for the others to grab.

(And, despite the shots fired at the plane, it help up.)

" ** _BEAKLEY!, GET THE KIDS ABOARD FIRST!_** " commanded Della, as she gave cover fire.

Mrs. Beakley nodded, and then carried her granddaughter around one arm,  
and put Danny onto her back (who clung to her coat, so she could climb up the rope.)

Once the plane made it's first pass..Mrs. Beakley grabbed the trailing rope,  
and was jerked off the ground, and into the air as the Sunchaser began to circle around again.

Mrs. Beakley climbed up into the plane, and set Webby and Danny down.

" ** _GUYS!_** " exclaimed Webby, happy to see Huey, Dewey, and Louie.  
The four Ducklings hugged each other. "Glad to see you in one piece, Webs."

Danny smiled at this scene..but his attention was directed out of the rear of the plane.  
From this height, he could see how much of the old cargo ship was destroyed by the Master Kaiburr Crystal.

 ** _HALF_** of the ship was indeed gone. But, what remained was still colossal.  
It still amazed him that his biological Uncle was able to unearth the wreck from deep underground.

As the Sunchaser began to make another pass, Scrooge lifted Magica up.  
With her remaining hand, she clung to Scrooge as he ran, and grabbed the passing rope ladder.

 _THIS TIME_ , Mrs. Beakley pulled the rope ladder up,  
bringing her boss and the injured witch back inside the plane safely.

By THIS point, all fire from the Centurions was focused on the Sunchaser itself.  
Launchpad was struggling to keep the plane steady as he tried to make one last pass around.

" ** _KEEP TH' PLANE STEADY, LAUNCHPAD!_** " exclaimed Scrooge.

"I'm _TRYING_ , MR. MCD!..But, It isn't easy..Any more hits, and we may go down!"

" ** _WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT DONALD AND DELLA!_** "

Upon saying those words, Huey, Dewey, and Louie all gasped.

 _Did their Uncle Scrooge REALLY just say Donald..and, **DELLA?!** "_

Danny stood at the open hatch, staring out at the small battlefield below.  
the boy narrowed his eyes, and then drew out his lightsaber.

Igniting the golden plasma blade, he then focused with all his might.  
Slowly, an energy field surrounded the Sunchaser, deflecting the Centurions plasma bolts.

the plane was flying steadier now.

" _GOOD_ , lad.. ** _KEEP IT UP!_** " said Scrooge.

Danny sweated, holding the protective field over the whole plane  
was like tensing a muscle, and trying to hold it for a very long time.

He couldn't keep this up..even _WITH_ the aid of his _Kaiburr_ Crystal.

As the Sunchaser made one last pass, Mrs. Beakley tossed the rope latter out.  
Donald grabbed the back of his sister's aviation uniform, and grabbed ahold of the rope.

The siblings were lifted off the ground, and flew high into the air.

As Mrs. Beakley pulled the rope latter up one final time..Donald helped his sister inside.  
The Triplets all froze like statues, in shock at seeing their mother right there in front of them.

Della breathed out..then tossed her gun away. they were safe at last.

" _mom?_ " spoke Dewey, finally.

Della looked..and, her eyes welled as she saw the three ducklings standing before her.  
The last time she saw them in person..they were just _EGGS_.

But, to see them now..Like _THIS_. it left her stunned.

" _boys.._ " spoke Della, at last.

 *** _CREEEEAK!_ ***

Suddenly, the Sunchaser jerked violently. Knocking everyone down.  
Webby, unfortunately fell out the still open hatch of the plane along with the rope latter.

" ** _AAAAAAAHHH!_** " screamed Webby, as she dropped.

" ** _WEBBIGAAAAIIL!_** " shrieked Mrs. Beakley, in horror.

Without a second though, Danny sprung into action.  
Della watched in horror as her adoptive son ran, and JUMPED out of the plane.

" _ **DANNY, NOOO!**_ " screamed Della, horrified.

Danny dropped through the air, staring straight at the terrified Webby as she plummeted down.  
Using his powers, he telekinetically pulled her into his grasp, and then quickly grabbed the rope ladder.

" ** _DANNY!_** " exclaimed Webby.

" ** _DON'T WORRY, WEBBY!_** " said Danny. " _ **I'VE GOT YOU..**_ "

Danny and Webby then looked up to see both Della and Scrooge pulling the rope latter up.  
He then stared out..and, saw the reason for the sudden turbulence.

Standing afar..was Lord Zelus. Danny's _UNCLE._ And, he had his hands extending outward in a gripping gesture.

..He was trying to pull the Sunchaser down.

Once Danny, and Webby were pulled up back into the plane,  
Danny pulled away from his mother's embrace, and stood at the edge of the hatch.

Danny was now staring straight at His Uncle..who stared right back at him.  
Even from THIS distance, the two were practically looking into each other's eyes.

At last, Danny gave in..he closed his eyes, and focused all on everything that gave him pain.

 _..losing his mother. his Uncle Donald abandoning him. the LONELINESS he felt.  
..the fear of losing Webby. the HATE for Mystica, and now Zelus._

Danny then opened his eyes. now Yellow and reddish-orange.  
His hands then surged with dark blue sparks, until he finally yelled out..

..and, unleashed a powerful stream of lightning at Lord Zelus.

Zelus groaned as he was bombarded by the searing lightning.  
the Dark Lord was force to released his hold on the plane, and allow it to escape.

As the Sunchaser flew off, and away from the battlefield..Danny collapsed, his body drained.  
Della ran to her son, and held him close as she tried to find any signs of life.

Down below..Zelus rose back up, and watched as the primitive aircraft disappeared into the clouds.

((" ** _MY LORD!_** ")) spoke the Centurion command, as he marched over.  
((" ** _Shall I give the order for the Executor to fire upon them?_** "))

((" ** _No._** ")) spoke Zelus. ((" ** _The boy is useless to me dead. Let them leave..they have earned their survival._** "))

((" ** _Yes, milord._** ")) said the Centurion, bowing.

((" _ **Take me back to the Executor.**_ ")) spoke Zelus once more.  
((" _ **It would seem that my apprentice isn't the Colossal Failure that I initially believed.**_ ")) 

* * *

Back Aboard the Sunchaser, Della had finished tucking Danny into a small cot.  
She gently caressed his head, relieved that Danny was only asleep, and not dead.

The Triplets watched this from afar. While they wanted to embrace their mother right that instant,  
they too were worried for Danny, and gave their mother time to tend to her "first" son.

Louie wouldn't admit it..but, he felt a little jealous.  
It was barely **FIVE** minutes, and their mother hadn't spoken to them yet.

But, at last, Della rose up. she looked to Webby..who was at Danny's side.

" _he really does love you._ " spoke Della, softly.

Webby said nothing..she just looked at Danny.

"watch over him for me." said Della, her words deep.

Webby nodded. " _I will..I promise._ "

Della finally left, and slowly approached her three biological sons.

"Danny..will be okay." began Della. "He is just-" Suddenly, Dewey ran over and hugged Della's waist.

" _it's you..It's **REALLY** you!_" spoke Dewey, his voice breaking.

Della frowned..then, smiled warmly as she caressed her son's feathery head.

"i'm so sorry, son. I never meant to abandon you..not **ANY** of you."

Della then lowered down to her knees, and hugged Dewey tightly.  
She had _LONGED_ to embrace her boys ever since they were eggs.

She hated herself for not being there to witness their hatching.  
But, she was here for them now (and, that was better than never being there at all.)

Della then looked to Huey and Louie. "come on, boys..let me hold you."

Huey teared up..then, finally walked over and joined the embrace.  
Della hugged both Dewey and Huey, her eyes welling up as much as theirs.

Then, all eyes looked to Louie..the only one still standing afar.

"Louie..come on!" said Dewey.

Louie just stared. his eyes wet as a torrent of emotions rattled in his brain.  
Like his brothers, he wanted to join in the embrace. To be with the mother that he never knew.

 ** _BUT,_** then he started Thinking..he thought back to _WHY_ his mother was gone to begin with.

' **SHE** ' took the Spear of Selene. **SHE** left them..left _ALL_ of them.

Louie wanted to embrace his mother..but, something prevented his legs from moving.  
To everyone's shock, the green clothed Duckling then turned..and, walked away.

Dewey just stared, shocked at this. He wanted to call out to his brother,  
but he was so stunned, he couldn't get any words out.

Della's heart just sank at her son's apparent rejection of her.  
she hung her head sadly, only NOW did it dawn on her the folly of her reckless actions.

What HAD she done?!

 **[ _LATER.._ ]**

Danny slowly opened his eyes..and, found himself in a bed.  
He looked, and saw his mother and Dewey at one side..and, Webby at another.

" _nghh.._ " groaned Danny, softly.

" _Danny!_ " spoke Della, as she looked to him. " _oh, thank god you're okay._ "

"you're still here.." spoke Danny. "So, It wasn't all a dream."

" _no, danny.._ " said Della. " _i'm here. for **GOOD**._"

"What happened?, I feel so.. _TIRED._ "

"You saved Webby." said Dewey.

Webby then pecked Danny on the cheek. " _thank you._ "

Danny began to sit up. "I think I remember now. My..(sadly) _uncle_."

" _danny..it's okay._ " said Della, softly

Danny exhaled, looking down. "how could he be..how can I!- (* _deep sigh_ *)"

Webby then hugged Danny. "It doesn't matter.. _I **still** love you._"

"We _ALL_ do, honey." said Della. "You are **MY** son..not " _HIS._ "

Danny paused as he mused on his situation. It wasn't easy for an adoptee to learn  
that the only surviving family that he had was a 'bad guy.'

But, he pushed it out of his mind. His mother was right..he was _Danny Adelle McDuck_.

..and, he always would be.

"I'm glad you're back, Mom." said Danny. "Words can't describe how much I've missed you."

"I know..Dewey's been telling me how things have changed during my absence."  
Della frowned sadly. "I can't believe what all has happened..because of **ME**."

"Please, mom. don't be so hard on yourself." said Danny.  
"You never intended to leave us, you were caught in a Cosmic Storm!"

"That may be..but, Donald was right." said Della "It was too dangerous, and _WASN'T_ the right time.  
But, I was overzealous. and, because of my arrogance..I cost all of you a happy childhood."

Della hung her head, shame and guilt consuming her.  
Dewey did his best to comfort his mother..Danny then looked at Webby.

Webby smiled weakly at him..Danny smiled back, then looked back to his mother.

"If you asked me before..I would give anything to go back in time, and undo everything."

Della looked at Danny. " _But.._ "

"But, my pain compelled me to go into Cryo-Sleep so I couldn't miss you, anymore.." continued Danny.  
"But, then Dewey found that video message that you left for me..and, then Webby woke me up.

Webby..is the best thing that ever happened to me. She is my best friend..and, I love her so very much.  
And..if it wasn't for you making that mistake. I would never had known her as I do now."

Della managed to smile at this. "I suppose things happen for a reason..even Terrible things.  
Such as when your own mother died with those other people..so I could raise you myself."

Danny smiled weakly. "You're back now, Mom. that is all that matters."

"If only it were.." said Della. "I think _Llewelyn_ is angry with me."

Danny frowned. "he is?"

"He won't even _TALK_ to mom." said Dewey.

"He's probably just upset." said Webby, trying to lessen the tension.  
"I am sure that once we get home, he'll be hugging his mom in no time."

Della looked unsure. "I can only hope. Though, I don't blame him for being angry.  
I wasn't there for any of you when you needed me. I wasn't there.. _AT ALL._ "

"You're here _NOW_ , mom." said Danny. "Louie will get over it..he **HAS** to."

Della breathed out. "I hope you are right, son."

There was a long silence..Then, Webby touched Danny's hand.  
Danny looked over at Webby, who smiled at him. "thank you again for saving me, Danny" said Webby.

Danny smiled. "You can always count on me, Webby. I'll never let you down."

Webby chuckled. "You certainly didn't."

Danny also chuckled, noting the irony.

Della smiled as she watched her son socialize with the girl he clearly loved.  
THIS was what she wanted for him. To find happiness..and, be loved by someone other than herself.

Webby clutched Danny's hand tighter. Her friendship bracelet touching his own.  
He looked into her eyes, and she looked right back.

" _I love you._ " said Webby, softly.

Della choked up at hearing this.

" _I love you, too._ " said Danny.

The two then leaned closer, feeling like their bodies were magnetized.  
Della froze, she held her breathe as she watched her son and Webby.

Her mind flashed to all the moments of his life until this point.  
His first words..his first steps. NOW, it was time for his first kiss.

Danny and Webby leaned in closer, and closer..

Then, his lips finally touched her beak. and, locked together.  
The two felt a 'zinging' sensation go through their bodies.

Then the oddest thing happened..Both their friendship bracelets began to _GLOW_.

And, then..there was a sudden flash of light.

Danny parted from Webby..and, saw a shocked look on her face. " _what?, what is it?_ "  
Danny then turned..and, gasped upon seeing _ANOTHER_ duck girl sitting next to him.

"Hi there, _Romeo_." said the now very much alive Lena, a smug look on her face.

 **[ _End of Part 18_ ]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **This chapter MIGHT be the most controversial with how I decided to write Della's reunion with Huey, Dewey, and Louie.**

 **Particularly Louie's flatout rejection of Della upon meeting her for the first time.**

 **Look. I get many fans of DuckTales want all the fluff, and write the SAME reunion scenarios.  
** **But, after reading a fan comic, I realized that (as the show itself has shown us) the triplets ARE NOT clones of each other.**

 **Louie was the most emotional during "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser",  
** **and so he may take the longest to heal, and won't be as forgiving as Dewey is over Della's CHOICE to leave.**

 **"Wounds May Heal..but, NOT overnight."**

 **And, lastly..LENA IS BACK.**

 **How does a Human kissing a Duck result is a character resurrection?!  
** **Well, I will reveal why in a later chapter. For now, I will leave you all to figure it out yourselves.**


	19. Part XIX

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

Della Duck breathed out sharply as she stood in the shower stall,  
and let the warm water pour down against her body for the **THIRD** time in a row.

She didn't think she would ever be clean..she practically emptied _FOUR_ bottles of shampoo already.

The water felt good running down her feathers.  
It was a soothing feeling that she did think she would ever feel again.

Della planted her palms against a wall, and leaned forward.  
Her mind deep in thought as she brooded on..Everything.

The first thing she ever did once she returned " _home_ " to McDuck Manor was speak to Launchpad.

There was a time so long ago when the two were close.  
They went to the same aviation school together, and he was her ' _Wingman_ '.

..But, when she spoke with Launchpad for the first time in over a decade,  
He looked straight through her, acting as if he didn't even know her.

Danny explained to her that her disappearance apparently affected Launchpad differently.  
His personality changed, and he now only recognized her as " _a pretty lady Duck who **LOOKED** like his Della._"

It broke Della's heart..But, she knew it wasn't Launchpad's fault.  
Her disappearance left scars on everyone. Evidently he had to cope with it SOMEHOW.

What really hurt was that before she left, Della was planning to "pop the question" to Launchpad.  
NOW, she would have to start over. Be the " _OTHER_ Della", and hopefully recaptured their old bond.

Just one of many mistakes that Della would have to mend.

At long last, Della turned the knobs. shutting off the water.  
Stepping out of the stall, she grabbed a towel, and began to dry herself off.

Some feathers fell out onto the floor. an indication that Della needed to preen herself.  
So, she sat down and began to brush at the feathers on her body, and plucked out some old, and loose ones.

(She had _ALOT_. Della made a mental note to clean up the bathroom later.)

Once Della was done, she began to walk out of the bathroom, and into the adjoining room..

..Only to see Danny sitting on the bed. "Oh, sho-Danny!"

Danny looked, and immediately became redfaced at seeing his mother " _Nude_ "  
(not that there was very much to see, as her downy feathers concealed any 'lady parts' that she had.)

" ** _S-SORRY!_** , I didn't realize you would- _ohh.._ " Danny covered himself with a blanket.

Della breathed out, then quickly wrapped herself in a towel. "It's _OKAY_ , Danny..you can look.

Danny pulled off the blanket..but still felt awkward seeing his mother in a bath towel.  
Della walked over to her adoptive son, and sat down next to him.

"Why are you here, Danny? Why aren't you with your brothers?..or, Webby?"

Danny breathed out. "Louie is..still refusing to talk. to ANYONE.  
And, with Lena back, I decided to let her and Webby have their " _Girl Time_."

Della then remembered Lena. the strange girl duck  
that suddenly appeared after Danny and Webby had their first kiss.

"I've been meaning to ask..What **IS** the story about that Lena girl?" began Della.  
"You all seemed _VERY_ happy to see her..Webby especially."

"She's..kinda Magica's Daughter." admitted Danny.

"Kinda?"

"She was created by Mystica, Magica's darker half, to act as her proxy  
when her physical body was imprisoned withing Uncle Scrooge's Dime.

But, she and Webby became friends. they made Friendship Bracelets, and everything.  
And, when she tried to defend Webby against Mystica..she was destroyed."

Della frowned. "oh..I see."

"a remnant of her survived, and merged with Webby's shadow." continued Danny.  
"When me, and Webby became friends..and, Webby gave me Lena's friendship bracelet,  
the bond that were forged was enough to enable Lena to speak to us as a spirit."

"I see. So, if your Friendship restored her partially.." began Della, thinking out loud  
"Then, the **LOVE** that you and Webby felt for each other must've restored her fully."

"That's what Aunt Magica said." said Danny.  
"I was willing to sacrifice myself for Webby. She said it was an act of True Love.  
and, when I kissed Webby..our bracelets reacted to our love, and resurrected Lena."

Della smiled. "Love truly is a magical thing, my son."

"I also heard Uncle Scrooge and Aunt Magica talking about Lena.." continued Danny.  
"I think they want to adopt her..AFTER they get married, of course."

Della gasped..and, then smiled. "My Uncle is **FINALLY** going to settle down?.. _AND_ , be someone's _FATHER?!_ "

"Seems that way." said Danny. "I am really happy for Lena..she deserves this."

Della smiled..she then began to brush at her _LONG_ , feathery hair.

"I may need to make an appointment with the Barber.."

"You _SURE?_ , because.I kinda like your hair long like that."

Della looked at Danny. "Really?" Della then looked at her reflection from a far off mirror.  
"I suppose I could use a 'new look'..But, I can't have it in my way all the time."

"I could ask Webby and Lena to braid it for you." said Danny.

Della smiled, liking that idea. "Good idea, Danny."

Danny smiled..but, then looked down. "mom..can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, honey..what is it?"

"well..see, I had a future vision not too recently. One that was about ME, and Webby."

Della looked at Danny, her attention fully on him. "go on.."

"I never had a vision quite like it before." explained Danny. "Before..It felt like I was looking through a foggy window.  
But, THIS vision was like I was literally there. Experiencing it as it happened."

"And, what did you see?" asked Della.

"I was grown up..and, so was Webby." continued Danny.  
"We were in a bed together. We were..Married. and, we..had a baby."

Della froze, a wide smile forming on her beak. "you mean.. ** _I'm gonna be a GRANDMA!?_** "

"uh, _MOM_. You do realize this was a **FAR** Future Vision, right?"

"Oh!, yes..of course." said Della, catching herself.  
"Still, though..You and Webby having a baby. Oh, _TELL ME_ about it. The baby, I mean."

"I can't say much, mom. In my vision, we had an Egg..and, it started hatching." said Danny.  
"I was only able to see a tiny, feathery arm before the vision finally ended."

"That all sounds wonderful, Danny." said Della. "I wish I could've seen my boys hatching.  
It does my heart good to know you will at least watch your baby hatch."

Danny thought for a moment. "Mom..If my vision ever does come true.  
Would it be okay if I..had you there to see it?, see it hatch. I know it won't be the same, but-"

"I would love that, son." said Della. "But, who knows? maybe I'll get another chance to..I don't know."

"I promise you'll get to see it." said Danny.

Della smiled at Danny. "You are a good boy, Danny. Always thinking of others."

"It's how you raised me, mom." said Danny.

"I raised you how I believed your birth mother would want."

"I am sure she would be happy with you."

Della smiled, chuckling lightly at something only _SHE_ knew. "I am sure she is."

"Well..I'd better go look for my brothers." said Danny, finally. "Maybe I can talk to Louie about..you know."

"oh..yeah. Okay." said Della, looking down.

"Mom?" Della looked at Danny. "yeah, son?"

"I love you."

Della smiled warmly, her eyes teary. "thank you, baby. I love you, too."

Danny smiled, then he finally hopped off the bed and walked away.  
Once he left, Della breathed out sharply.

((" ** _Our SON is right..I am pleased with you._** ")) spoke the echoed voice of a female.

Dell's feathers stood on end as she felt she was no longer alone.  
she then turned, and gazed at a light blue, ethereal entity that towered over her.

It was a phantom, yes. but also one that had the visage of an angel.  
She was an adult woman garbed in elaborate robes, and appeared as the same species as Danny.

Della recognized the spirit.

" _Serene.._ " spoke Della, addressing Danny's TRUE mother.

Serene smiled warmly, and then bowed her head. ((" ** _I am pleased to see you have returned safely._** "))

Della stared off. "I may be home..but, nothing feels familiar anymore.  
All I wanted was to help Danny..instead, I tore my family apart."

Serene smiled at Della in a manner that reminded the duck of the moon goddess, Selene.

((" ** _In my long life as a Consular..I learned that our every action..and, INaction,_**  
 ** _has consequences. Not all of which are obvious._** ")) began Serene.

((" ** _Even a noble, and just cause can bring suffering to others. Sometimes..there is no RIGHT choice._** "))

"Don't I know it.." said Della.

((" ** _But, do not despair, my friend.._** ")) began Serene.  
((" ** _Although your actions left scars that will remain, Wounds CAN heal..given time._** "))

"That is my hope." said Della. "That eventually..all will be made right."

Serene then looked at Della softly. ((" ** _Della..I have a request to make of you. When you found my son,  
you made a promise to me that you would raise, watch over, and protect him._**

 _ **And, for many years you NEVER wavered from your vow..Which is why I entrust you with a new one.**_ "))

"Is it about Danny?" asked Della.

((" ** _Yes._** ")) replied Serene.

"Name it. I will do it."

((" ** _I worry for our son's future. He lingers ever close to the Dark Side.._** ")) began Serene.  
((" ** _Surely you saw it..when he tapped into the darkness, and used it against Darth Zelus._** "))

"I did..it frightened me to see him like that."

((" ** _Our Son walks the same path as his father..AND, Uncle._** ")) continued Serene.  
((" ** _I fear if left unchecked, he will either succumb to his combat rage..or, die a hero's death.  
_**  
 ** _MY request is that you do everything in your power to stray him from that path.  
That he take up his Lightsaber, not as the Sword..but, as the Scepter._**"))

"I don't like the idea of Danny killing anyone, either..I will do all I can." said Della.

((" ** _Thank you, my friend. I know I can count on you._** "))

With that, Serene faded away..leaving Della alone at last.

* * *

As Danny walked through the halls of McDuck Manor, he soon heard distant voices.

They sounded like arguing.

As he walked closer to the source of the voices, they slowly became clearer.

"..We just need to spend **TIME** with her, Lou!" spoke Dewey.

"And, **_WHY_** would we want to do that!?" argued Louie.

"Because she's your _MOM_ , that's why!" snapped Lena.

Danny walked around the corner, and found his brothers in a room with Webby and Lena.  
They were all gathered around Louie, who looked angry and defiant.

"oh, yeah..Because _SHE_ was there for all our birthdays, and when we were sick." continued Louie  
"oh, wait. that's right.. ** _UNCLE DONALD WAS!_** , She was in outer space!"

" ** _EXACTLY!_** " snapped Webby. "She _WANTED_ to be there, but she couldn't!"

Louie glared at the group. "And, why _WAS_ she in space?, huh?!  
Uncle Scrooge may've built that spaceship, but nobody _FORCED_ mom to steal it!

We were going to hatch, but she _CHOSE_ to go into space in an **UNTESTED** spaceship!  
She had no way of knowing IF she would come back!, she just did it anyway..and, abandoned us all."

" _LOUIE._ " said Danny, as he finally revealed himself.

Everyone looked to Danny as he approached. "please..Don't blame mom for this."

Louie scowled as he marched over to Danny. "Why not?, **SHE** chose to leave all of us behind."

Danny frowned. he didn't like how Louie was acting. Their mother was hurting _ENOUGH_.  
He finally decided that the only way to stop this..was to take all of Louie's anger himself.

"If you want to blame someone for losing your mother..then, BLAME ME." said Danny.  
"You saw mom's video message, the whole reason she left was for **MY** benefit. I am responsible."

"Danny, _NO_." said Webby "You're not-"

Louie scowled at Danny. "alright.. _FINE_. I ' **DO** ' blame you, Danny.  
Mom would never have _HAD_ aspirations to go into space if **YOU** hadn't come along.."

" _LOUIE.._ " growled Dewey, not liking where this is going.

"I wish that stupid ship never came here.. ** _I WISH MOM NEVER FOUND YOU!_** "

Danny froze, looking at if he just watched a puppy get run over by a speeding car.  
He may've wanted to divert Louie's anger towards him..but, he never expected him to say something like _THIS_.

Danny then turned away, tears streaming down his cheek. " _you think I don't?_ " said Danny, his voice breaking.

" _You think..I never lay awake at night..and, blamed myself for **Everything?!**  
That I never imagined..how DIFFERENT things might've been..if I had died with my birth mother._"

Louie glare slowly softened as he realized what he just said to Danny.  
He then looked down, feeling regretful at what he just did.

 *** _Punch!_ ***

" _OW!_ " exclaimed Louie, as he rubbed his shoulder where Lena "hit" him.

"you really **ARE** the " _evil triplet._ " said Webby, bitterly.

Webby then tried to reach out to Danny.

..But, Danny walked away, not wishing for anyone to watch him cry.  
As he tried to leave, however..he bumped into someone: Della Duck.

Della was dressed in a more casual outfit, and her eyes were now teary.

( _Louie widened his eyes, realizing his mom had heard **EVERYTHING**._)

Della tried embrace Danny so to comfort him..But, he pulled away from her, and just ran off.  
Della then looked back at Louie. She bore not a look of anger..but, one of _Disappointment_.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to say that to him." said Louie.

"But, you **DID**." growled Dewey, angrily

"I know, it's just.. **NOTHING** about this is fair!" exclaimed Louie.

"You're not the _ONLY_ one suffering, " _Greenie_." snapped Lena.  
"You lost your mom.. ** _SO WHAT?!_** , Danny **ALSO** lost his _OWN_ mother..a mother he will **NEVER** know.  
Only difference is that _YOUR_ mom eventually came back!, but Danny's real mother is **_STILL DEAD!_** "

"Lena's right, Lou." said Huey. "I know it seems unfair for us to grow up without knowing our mom.  
But, We at least got her back. Danny isn't as fortunate.. _HIS_ mother is still gone."

"So, **STOP** being so selfish, and put yourself in Danny's place for once!" retorted Dewey.

Louie exhaled sharply, feeling cornered by everyone.

"I know you may think it is easier to blame Danny for everything.." began Della, finally.  
"But, the truth is..Danny didn't _JUST_ inspired me to chart the stars from which he came from.

Raising him made me realize how much I loved to be a mother.  
And, the whole reason I had you three..was to give him siblings to play with."

Della then approached Louie, staring down at him more sternly now.

"If I never found Danny all those years ago..if that ship **NEVER** came to this planet.  
Then, neither you, _NOR_ any of your brothers would even exist."

Louie looked down, now feeling _VERY_ guilty for what he said.

"I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you, Louie." continued Della.  
"But, hating me, _AND_ Danny, won't make that pain go away.

Your Uncle tried that with our Uncle Scrooge..and look how he turned out."

Louie cringed as his mother's every word cut into him with their stinging truth.

"I'm not going to make you change how you feel..you clearly need more time." continued Della.  
"When you are ready to forgive me, son..I will be waiting."

Della looked at Louie softly. "I still love you, Louie. and, I always will love you..even if you don't.

Louie teared up at this. He wanted to apologize..but, he couldn't will the words out.

"I'm going to go talk to him." said Webby, as she began to walk off

"I..think he wants to be alone, sweetheart." said Della.

"He may _WANT_ to be alone..but, that doesn't mean he _SHOULD_." said Lena.  
"He needs reminded that he is still loved, and that we care about him."

Della looked at the duckling..and, smiled. "you are right, Lena."

"We'll both go talk to him." said Lena, who held Webby's hand.  
"Who better to cheer him up than his Girlfriend, and Best Friend."

"Make that _THREE_." said Dewey, who joined the two.  
"he needs reminded that he still has a brother who loves him."

"Okay. but, if he wants to be left alone..don't force him." said Della.

"Okay, mom. Coming Huey?"

"I'll catch up." replied Huey. "I kinda want to spend more time with mom."

Dewey shrugged. "okay. catch you later, Woodchuck."

As Webby, Lena and Dewey then left to go search for Danny.  
Della took Huey's hand, and walked away..leaving Louie alone.

 _ALL_ _..alone._

 **[ _End of Part 19_ ]**

* * *

 **[EDIT NOTE]**

 _ **Apologies to readers, as I accidentally deleted this chapter for awhile**_  
 _ **during an editing process for another chapter (In my defense, XIX and XXI do look alike.)**_

 _ **Everything should return to normal soon.**_

 **[Author Notes]**

 **Safe to say this story is winding down..**

 **While not my strongest chapter, It does serve a purpose at setting up a possible sequel**  
 **with Della's goal to try and mend her broken family, one stitch at a time.**

 **Hopefully I didn't make Louie TOO unlikable with his emotional outburst**

 **(Then again, I also thought Dewey was out of line when he lashed out at Scrooge in 'Last Crash of the Sunchaser',**  
 **So this may be perfectly in character, and I am worrying over nothing.)**

 **Suffice to say, I was going to get to this plot eventually when I penned Danny being Della's original child,**  
 **who got to grow up with her, and experienced a childhood that Huey, Dewey, and Louie were denied.**

 **Someone HAD to resent Danny a little (may as well be Louie, whose trademark color is ALREADY "Green.")**

 **Anyway..**

 **I give some exposition on my take of the "Delpad" ship, as Launchpad's grief over Della's disappearance**  
 **was so severe, that he doesn't believe Della is REALLY Della, but just a pretty duck who looks like her, and has the same name.**

 **(It's kinda like the "He Has Amnesia!" trope, only Launchpad has repressed memories.)**

 **I also give a hint at what Della might've experienced out in space..with her conversing**  
 **with the ghost of Danny's true, birth mother: Serene Paldine-Orchida.**

 **(Yes, I know traditionally "Force Ghosts" can ONLY communicate with other force sensitives.**  
 **Either I am ignoring that rule, OR there is more to Della than we might think. Don't Know, Don't Care.)**

 **I again make apparent that the 'Star Wars' elements here are based on 'The Old Republic' games,**  
 **as Serene is a Jedi Consular (who is more attuned to "The Force" than Jedi Knights are.)**

 **As such, Serene wants Danny to reject violence, and walk the path of a SAGE.**

 **Lastly, I give Lena some good scenes giving Louie some tough love.**

 **I also imply that Scrooge and Magica plan to adopt Lena as their daughter**  
 **(which seemed like the perfect follow-up to Lena's resurrection. Giving her the family she always wanted.)** **  
**


	20. Part XX

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

In Launchpad's Shack, Danny was sitting on an old tire with some pillows inside  
as he took his mind off of things playing a new videogame of his favorite superhero: " _Arachno-Duck_ "

It made him feel a little better..but, Louie's hurtful words still lingered in the back of his mind.

Was Louie right?, had his very presence only made things worse?  
Part of him wanted to run away, in a desperate hope to give back what he took.

But, even he knew that wouldn't do any good. It wouldn't undo the last twelve years.  
(and, besides. Della would only hunt him down no matter how far he tried to run.)

And, then there was Webby. Sweet, Wonderful _Webbigail_.  
He loved her so much..and, she loved him, despite how different he was.

But, that proved to also be a problem, as Mystica De Spell tried to use her against him.  
And, Danny feared that under different circumstances..he might've submitted to the witch.

Danny didn't even want to imagine a world without Webby in it.  
which only made Mystica's earlier words sting: " _Love isn't your strength..It's your **WEAKNESS**._"

Danny finally stopped playing his game, and laid back down on his back.

"You doing okay, kiddo?" asked Launchpad, looking at Danny.

"oh..I don't know, Launchpad." began Danny. "I just don't know."

"Did you have a fight with your bros?"

"You could say that." said Danny.

"Well, cheer up, little man." said Launchpad, ever optimistic. "Siblings fight all the time.  
I know I fought with my sister alot! But, they eventually make up in the end, so don't feel too bummed out."

Danny chuckled weakly at this..but, still frowned.

 *** _KNOCK!, KNOCK!, KNOCK!_ ***

" ** _COME IN!_** " called Launchpad, before Danny could say anything.

As the door opened, Danny looked and saw Webby, Lena, and Dewey enter.

" _ **HEY!** , Dew-Man!_ How's it going?!" exclaimed Launchpad.

"Doing alright, thanks." answered Dewey. "We're just here to talk to Danny."

Danny breathed out. "i'm..not really in the mood right now."

"Yeah, well..Too Bad. We're _HERE_ , so scoot over." said Lena, as she sat REALLY close to Danny.

"Danny..don't take what Louie said to you too seriously." began Webby, as she sat next to Danny.

"Yeah, man. Louie does alot of stuff without thinking." said Dewey.

Danny breathed out. "It's fine..really. I'm not even angry."

"You should be." said Lena. "Greenie was **_WAAAY_** out of line."

"I know, but..I get why he feels the way he does." said Danny.  
"Looking back, I do kinda feel like I ' _stole_ ' something from my brothers."

"You can't " _steal_ " what mom gave to you freely." said Dewey.  
"You lost your mom, Danny. and, unlike us, you can never get to know her better.  
 **MY** mom simply gave you back something that was taken from you. You can't hate yourself for that."

Danny breathed out sharply. "I know. I just wish things had been different.  
I wish we could've grown up, and experienced everything together."

"So do I..But, we can _STILL_ do that, Dan." said Dewey.

"Better _LATE_ , than never." added Lena.

Danny looked at his friends and family..then, smiled at him. "I guess so."

Lena then placed her hand on Danny's shoulder. "Feel better, now?"

"a little, yeah.." said Danny..who then began to look out of the window.  
He then stood up, walked over, and began to gaze out at the stars.

"What is it?" asked Lena, as she, Webby, and Dewey walked near Danny.

"he's out there..my _UNCLE_." began Danny, his voice tense.  
"Somewhere out there that monster exists..and, he is coming for me."

Webby place her hand on Danny's shoulder. "We won't let him take you."

" _HOW?!_ , you saw what happened." said Danny. "Mom plowed him with a whole spaceship, and it only slowed him down!  
How can we possibly fight someone even more relentless, and ruthless than a " _T-100!?_ "

"uhh..Gizmoduck?" Danny eyed Dewey. "yeah, your right..he'd crush him."

"We'll figure something out, Danny." said Lena. "We'll **HAVE** to."

Danny breathed out, then shivered as he continued to stare out at the stars.

Lena frowned..then, smiled as she got an idea. "Hey..cool game. Can we play?"

Danny looked at Lena. "Sure!"

Lena smiled as she picked up the controller. " _Arachno-Duck_ ", huh? Cool.."

"He was my favorite superhero growing up!" said Danny.

"My favorite was _Paperinik_ , the _Duck Avenger_." said Dewey.

"Mine is **_Maui Mallard!_** " exclaimed Webby

" ** _DARKWING DUCK!_** " exclaimed Launchpad (from afar)

" _OKAY_..So, how do you play this game?" asked Lena.

"Here, let me show you.." began Danny, as he took the controller.

 **[ _Meanwhile.._ ]**

At the dark side of Earth's moon..a massive starship shaped like a spearhead lay still.  
Staying in the shadows so not to be detected by the nearby planet's primitive sensors.

Inside the massive warship..a lone figure marched down the hall.  
She was a Duck, dressed in black and looking worried.

Up until recently, Mystica De Spell was being held in a detention cell,  
awaiting her _SEVERE_ punishment for her failure in retrieving the Master Kaiburr Crystal.

She wondered if Lord Zelus was skipping straight to her public execution.

(It wouldn't surprise her. Given the name of this ship was " _The_ _EXECUTOR_ ")

As she entered another corridor, she was met with someone else.  
a Middle Aged " _Hue-Man_ " dressed in a dark uniform with colored "squares" on his coat.

"Admiral Briggs." spoke Mystica.

" _Avian_." responded Admiral Briggs, not even addressing Mystica by name.  
"Seems we are **BOTH** being summoned by his lordship."

"Appears that way." said Mystica.

"Word on the ship is that you failed on your ONE mission on that pitiful speck of a planet."

Mystica sneered at Admiral Briggs. "Funny. I could say the same about _YOU_.  
Even from my cell, I heard the guards talking about how you let Della Duck escape!"

Admiral Briggs looked flustered. "That was the fault of the Centurions guarding her cell."

" ** _YOUR_** Centurions."

"The faults of my men _PALES_ in comparison to your string of failures, **AVIAN**." argued Admiral Briggs.  
"So, we'll see who has the last laugh..at your execution."

Mystica scowled, doing her best to hide her dread.

..She would not give this pompous windbag the satisfaction.

At long last, the pair reached the doors leading into the ship's 'Throne Room'

(It was _REALLY_ the Observation Deck, but it was practically Lord Zelus' throne room.)

The two Centurions guarding the door stood at ease,  
Allowing the Admiral and Duck Witch to enter the chamber.

Inside was a wide open chamber surrounded by thick glass that gave a scenic view.

The crew of the Executor were truly amazed at the Galaxy they were in..but, _NOT_ in a good way.

All these planets and star systems, and yet (as far as they knew)  
there was only **ONE** planet in this whole system that supported life.

(and, it was such a primitive world at that.)

As Admiral Briggs and Mystica De Spell approached the throne,  
it finally turned around to face the pair.

Mystica gasped upon looking at her dark master (for seeming the first time in person.)

Lord Zelus **STILL** hadn't repaired, or healed himself since he returned.  
and, both her, and Briggs could see the damage and injuries that he had suffered.

Their focus was mainly on his face, as only the lower half of his respirator mask remained intact,  
leaving his pale, bald face exposed to the open air, and allowing them all to look him in the eyes.

His very dark, unnatural eyes.

((" ** _Do you know WHY I called you both here?_**")) spoke Zelus

"Because we both failed you." answered Mystica, bluntly.

((" ** _Correct. But, only ONE of you failed me more than the other._** "))

Admiral Briggs then smirked smugly as Lord Zelus continued.

((" ** _Mystica..When I first made contact with you through The Force, I gave you specific instructions to follow._**

 ** _I provided for you faceted Kaiburr Crystal for the purpose of tracking the MASTER Kaiburr Crystal  
that The Exodus took from me so many years ago..but, you cost us an advantage._**"))

Mystica frowned.

((" ** _THEN, once you finally DID locate the master crystal..You ONCE AGAIN tried to empower yourself.  
an action that cost us yet ANOTHER advantage when you allowed it to be destroyed._**"))

Admiral Briggs chuckled at Mystica's scolding.

((" ** _Your failure would appear to be colossal, and beyond any mercy. HOWEVER.._** ")) as Zelus trailed his sentence,  
both Mystica and Admiral Briggs looked at the dark lord. ((" ** _From the ASHES of your failure..you still Triumphed._** "))

" _Excuse me?_ " said Mystica, hardly believing what she was hearing.

((" ** _When the Master Kaiburr Crystal was destroyed, it shattered into BILLIONS of fragments._** ")) explained Lord Zelus.  
((" ** _Having already been buried DEEP underground in a cavern, the shards were seeded within the caves.  
Creating a Kaiburr Crystal Cavern..Not unlike the "Kaiburr Worlds" in our own galaxy._**"))

"and..what does that _MEAN_ exactly, My Lord?" asked Mystica.

((" ** _It means this once Backwater Planet is now a valued resource to us._** ")) said Lord Zelus  
((" ** _We can harvest the crystals in the cavern to form new lightsabers for our legions of Inquisitors.  
and, Although having the Master Crystal intact would've served us well..This is a good enough consolation._**"))

"So.. _I did well?_ "

Lord Zelus rolled his eyes. ((" ** _YES. you did..WELL._** "))  
Zelus then glared at Admiral Briggs. ((" ** _Which is more than I can say for YOU, Admiral Briggs.._** "))

"Lord Zelus, if I may.."

((" ** _You had ONE job, Admiral. JUST ONE: Keep the fugitive Della Duck contained._** ")) began Lord Zelus  
((" ** _This ship has HUNDREDS of detention cells. Each one capable of holding a small group of prisoners at once.  
You had only ONE prisoner to guard, JUST ONE. and, you not only let her escape.._**"))

Lord Zelus then rose up from his throne, and slowly approached. ((" ** _You also ALLOWED her to STEAL an Interceptor.  
..WHICH SHE THEN USED IN A FAILED ATTEMPT TO ASSASSINATE ME!_**

 ** _Your failure to contain ONE prisoner not only nearly cost me my life,  
BUT it gave those Avians a chance to escape with MY nephew, WHO I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING YEARS FOR!_**"))

"I understand, milord." said Admiral Briggs. "And, I have prepared a report on the Centurions responsible for-"

((" ** _YOU are responsible, Admiral Briggs._** ")) snapped Lord Zelus.  
(("Y _ **OU are Admiral of this vessel. Which ALSO made you the Warden of the Star Destroyer's penitentiary.**  
 **and, even the most season soldier can be a colossal failure..if his commanding officer is INCOMPETENT.**_ "))

"But, My Lord-!"

((" ** _SILENCE!_** ")) roared Zelus, his rage building.

Both Mystica and Admiral Briggs stood rigid. Neither one daring to anger Lord Zelus any more than he already was.

((" ** _As I was saying..You both failed me in spectacular fashion._** ")) continued Zelus.  
((" ** _But, Mystica's failure AT LEAST granted us a Crystal Cave to mine, and harvest.._**

 ** _What "blessing in disguise" did YOUR failure provide us, Admiral?_** "))

" _uhh_ -"

((" ** _NOTHING._** ")) answered Zelus, as he turned his back to the pair.  
((" ** _Other than one less Starfighter in our hanger, AND myself in need of suit repair, and a session in a meditank._** "))

"Lord Zelus..please accept my apologies."

Lord Zelus became silent.. _THEN_ , Admiral Briggs gasped as he clutched his chest.  
Mystica watched as the old man convulsed as if he was suffering a heart attack.

But, the witch sensed dark forces at work. It felt as if..something was _SQUEEZING_ the admiral's very heart.

Then, suddenly- *** _SPURT!_ ***

Admiral Briggs dropped dead as his very heart imploded. CRUSHED like an empty soda can.

((" ** _apology accepted._** ")) said Lord Zelus, his voice cold.

Mystica swallowed hard, even _SHE_ found the method  
that Lord Zelus used to execute the LATE Admiral Briggs to be..unsettling.

((" ** _Lady Mystica.._** ")) began Lord Zelus, who finally addressed Mystica by an official title.

"ye-YES, My Lord?"

((" ** _Inform First Officer Talek that he has just been 'promoted' to Admiral._** "))

"Yes, my lord. Do you require anything else?"

((" ** _Only that you assume command of The Warship while I recover in the medical bay._** ")) answered Lord Zelus.  
((" ** _I will summon for you afterwards. We have much to discuss regarding out next course of action._** "))

Mystica nodded. "As you command.. _MY LORD_."

Mystica then walked off, feeling relieved that she was still alive,  
and that her standing in this dark empire hadn't faltered.

Despite the meddling of Scrooge, her 'plans' were still on track.

After a short walk, Mystica soon arrived at the Bridge of the warship.  
She walked down the narrow path, overlooking the officers manning the computers below.

She then approached the commanding officers at the viewing windows.

"Oh, my! you must be-"

" _ **LADY** Mystica_. Lord Zelus' Apprentice, and Shadow." said Mystica.  
"I have been placed in charge while his lordship recovers from his injuries."

"Oh, of course!, Milady." said First Officer Talek. "um..where is Admiral Briggs?"

Mystica smirked wickedly. "Retire. his.. _HEART_ just wasn't in it, anymore.  
 _YOU_ are Admiral of the warship now, Mister Talek."

Talek grew pale. He was no fool..he knew exactly what Mystica meant by " _retired_."

"I see. I, uh..w-won't let you down, your grace."

"See that you don't, Admiral." said Mystica. "Now..would you kindly direct me to the Dojo?  
I wish to speak with the..Inquisitors that I have heard so much about."

 **[ _End of Part 20_ ]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **More of a continuation of the prior chapter, I namedrop some characters that only Duckverse fans will be aware of.**  
 **But, other than that, the highlight of this chapter was on the Star Destroyer with Lord Zelus, and Mystica De Spell.**

 **With THAT sequence, I decided to be creative with how Zelus "retires" his underlings.**  
 **We've seen too many instances of officers getting Force Choked. Instead, I went with a Force Crush.**

 **(not a good way to go.)**

 **And, yes. I have been playing Insomniac's Spider-Man on the PS4 on the side,**  
 **so that bit with Danny playing an "Arachno-Duck" game is a double reference**  
 **to not only that, but a** **certain** **Darkwing Duck episode as well.** **  
**


	21. Part XXI

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

" _how many times do I have to say this?_.. ** _I'M NOT DEAD!_** "

It was in the early afternoon, and Della was standing at a booth at the Social Security office.  
And, needless to say, she was having a difficult time trying to get her old accounts reopened.

..Given that for the past twelve years, " _Adelle Thelma Duck_ " was declared DECEASED by public records.

"I am sorry, Miss." spoke the teller. "But, our records show that particular name is no longer valid."

" _LOOK_. I'm not dead, and never **WAS** dead." said Della. "I was just missing.. ** _for TWELVE YEARS!_** "

"Well, in that case you can reapply under our " _Absentee Clause_." explained the Teller  
"Just sign..( ***** _lifts up **TALL** , heavy stacks of papers_ ***** ) the paperwork."

Della groaned, pinching her brows in aggravation. * _oh, for gods sakes.._ *  
Despite her frustration, Della picked up the stacks of papers, and carried them away.

Knowing full well she would never get them all signed in time,  
she made her way out of the building, and approached an old car.

..Only for a gust of wind to blow the papers out of her grasp.

" ** _CHEESE AND CRACKERS!_** " cursed Della, angrily.

The car door opened, and Donald quickly ran out.

" ** _DON'TWORRYDELLA!, I'LLGETTHEM!_** " exclaimed Donald, as he frantically ran to catch the papers.

As the duck scurried all over the street..SOMEONE was watching him.  
In a shady part of an alley, a hidden figure began to film this scene using a smartphone.

Once Donald succeeded in catching _MOST_ of the paperwork,  
He and Della retreated back into the car, and began to drive off.

The shadowy figure then retreated back into the alley..and, followed the car by motorcycle.

Inside the car, Della huffed sharply as she sorted through the mess of papers.

"I can't believe this..Twelve Years gone, and I suddenly don't exist anymore."

" _WELL, I' **DID** 'TELLYOU_-"

"Donald, PLEASE. don't rub it in." snapped Della, still aggravated.

" _Sorry.._ " said Donald, as he focused on driving.

" _So..Youhaveanyplans?_ " asked Donald, changing the subject.

"Well, Uncle Scrooge is talking about renewing that one adventure that we never finished."

" ** _THEEYEOFODIN!?_** "

"yeah, that." confirmed Della. "I was skeptical at first. That adventure isn't one I like to reminisce about.  
BUT, I don't like leaving anything unfinished. I would like to cross it off out list."

" _Don'tyouthinkyououghttosettledown, andtakethingsslow?_ " said Donald.  
" _YouonlyJUSTgotbackhome, andNOWyouwanttogoonanother_ -"

"I can't go anywhere until I get this paperwork done." said Della.

" _Oh._ " said Donald.

"We also need to hire a captain brave enough to sail those waters." added Della.

Donald raised an eyebrow. " _NotthatI'mcomplaining, but..haven'tIalwaysdonethat?_ "

"Not anymore your not." said Della.

Donald tensed up at this. " _Whynot!?_ "

"Because you **DON'T** want to go on adventures with us, you never did." said Della.  
"I was being selfish forcing you to do something you didn't want to do. So, I'm not doing it, anymore."

" _It'strue, Iwouldrathergofishingthansurfonlava.._ " began Donald.  
" _But, Iwentonthoseadventurestoprotectyou, tokeepyousafe!"  
_

"Despite **MOST** of the time, we were saving _YOU_." said Della, with sarcasm.

Donald finally pulled the car over. " _Okay, WHATisgoingon!?_ "

"What do you mean?"

" _You'vebeenactingstrange, Della! Eversincewegothome,you'vebarelyspokenawordtome.  
And, wheneveryouDO, yourtonesoundsso..Hostile. What'swrong?!_"

Della crossed her arms, exhaling. "Dewey told me everything, Donald.. _EVERYTHING_."

Donald looked at Della as if confused. " _Huh?_ "

"When I disappeared, you blamed Uncle Scrooge and turned your back on him." began Della.  
"You took the boy- _MY EGGS_ , and never spoke to him for over a decade!"

Donald breathed out. " _Iwasangry, alright! But, thingsaredifferentnow_ -"

"Let me **FINISH**." said Della. "You took my eggs..but, you **LEFT** Danny!"

Donald swallowed hard, realizing he was in trouble. " _Della, I_ -"

Della suddenly began to tear up. "why?.. **WHY** did you do that?!" exclaimed Della.  
"You **_KNEW_** how much I wanted Danny to watch them hatch, and be their big brother.

 **WHY** did you abandon **MY SON** , and never come back for him!?"

Donald looked down, unsure how to answer. " _Idon'tknow, sis..Ijustdon'tknow._ "

"I think you **DO** know." said Della. "You blamed him as much as you blamed Uncle Scrooge."

Donald wanted to object..but, couldn't. " _Iknow..Iwaswrong, butthingsaredifferentnow._ "

"I know..Dewey told me how you saved his life." said Della.  
"That is the **ONLY** reason I decided to forgive you for betraying my trust like that."

Donald cringed upon hearing Della say those words.

"You need to speak with Louie." said Della "He thinks very highly of you, Donald.  
But, he is treating Danny like **YOU** treated our uncle. and, I don't want them to go a decade without talking.

I know he won't listen to me..but, he may listen to you."

Donald breathed out. " _yeah..Okay._ " Donald then looked at his sister " _Arewegood?_ "

"I don't know. I want to be angry with you.." began Della  
"But, Danny says you've been very nice to him.. _NICER_ than you've ever been."

Della breathed out. "I suppose if I ever want to see my boys happy again.  
I have to set a good example for them, So..Yes. We're good, brother."

Donald smiled. " _Iwon'tletyoudownagain..Ipromise._ "

"I know. and..Thank you for looking after my boys while I was gone." said Della.

Donald smiled. " _Nexttime, I'lllookafterALLofthem. Iswearit._ "

As Donald resumed driving, the stranger on the motorcycle also resumed tailing him.

* * *

As Donald and Della returned to McDuck Manor, they were met with a bit of a commotion.

Upon exiting the vehicle, the Duck Twins approached the already wide open doors,  
and found a team of workers setting up some decorations while Scrooge ordered them around.

"Be **CAREFUL** with that!" exclaimed Scrooge. "Now, put that there.. ** _NO, THERE!_**  
( *** _CRASH!_ ***) **_HEY!_** , You break that, **_YE' BUY IT!_** "

"Hello, Uncle Scrooge." said Della. "How goes the preparation for the Wedding?"

"As good as it can be, lass." said Scrooge. "Ah'm followin' Duckworth's instructions to a _TEE_.  
(sigh), times like this Ah' wish he were still alive to do all this himself."

"You'll do okay, Uncle Scrooge." said Della. "I am sure Magica appreciates what you are doing for her."

Scrooge frowned. "Ah' just hate that she has to marry me under her " _Amelia_ " alias.  
Ah' wish she didnae have to hide who she really is from th' world..But, We both know how th' media would react."

" _Youcouldalwayshaveasecond, privatewedding._ " suggested Donald.

Scrooge stroked his chin. "hm..Ah' suppose so."

" ** _MOM!_** " Della looked..and, saw Louie of all people running after her.

To Della's surprised, he hugged her. "L-Louie?!

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be such a selfish brat. **_I DO LOVE YOU!_** "

Della smiled warmly. "oh, Louie..It's okay."

"Where is Danny?, I really need to talk to him."

"I am afraid you won't find him here around all these strangers, hon." said Della.  
"You know he can't be seen by anyone other than family, or close friends."

"Do you know where he might be?!" repeated Louie. "I need to see him..I need to tell him that I'm sorry."

" _Now, Louie. Iamsurethatheforgivesyou._ " said Donald.

"I **NEED** to tell him." repeated Louie, again.

"Well..you could try looking over at Launchpad's." said Della.

"Okay. thanks mom, and I'm-"

"STOP apologizing, son. The past is _PASSED_." said Della.

Louie nodded, then ran off.

" _WELL_. Glad that crisis has been resolved." said Scrooge.  
" **NOW,** all Ah' need to worry 'bout is getting me a Wedding Photographer."

" ** _I'M A PHOTOGRAPHER!_** " called out a voice.

The three Ducks looked to see a female duck run up.

"And, _WHO_ might you be?" asked Scrooge.

The Female Duck then extended her hand out. " _Margaret Donna Duck_ , sir."

"And, do _YOU_ have experience with a camera?"

"Certainly, sir. I even have some samples for you to look at."

Margaret then show Scrooge some nature pictures on her phone.

"Hmm..These are of high quality. But, _ANYONE_ can take pictures O' Trees an' Flowers." said Scrooge.

"Oh, I agree, Mr. McDuck. Perhaps I should _PROVE_ my craft  
by photographing your mansion for you. You can even keep what you like _FREE OF CHARGE_."

Scrooge grinned at that. "Ahh..You spoke me' favorite words. Very well..You may photograph me mansion.  
If Ah' like what Ah' see, then you will have th' job as the me wedding photographer."

"Thank you, sir. It will be my pleasure."

Margaret the turned, and faced Della. "Say..you look just like the famed explorer Della Duck."

"Well, funny story. I'm actually-"

" ** _HI-YA, TOOTS!_** " said Donald, as he tipped his hat.

" _DONALD!_ " scolded Della.

"Oh, my. aren't you just charming, mister.."

" _DONALDDUCK_." Donald then took Margaret's hand, and kissed it.

"MY, you **ARE** a charmer."

"Please excuse my brother, Margaret."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I find it rather cute..and, call me " _Daisy_."

"Fine.. _DAISY_. We'll just leave you to your work." Della then dragged Donald off.

Daisy Duck then smirked as she too walked off..and, ducked behind a corridor.  
she scanned the area, then drew out her smart phone and made a quick phone call.

"It's me..Everything is going perfectly." whispered Daisy. " **RELAX** , I have full access to McDuck's Mansion.  
If he _IS_ hiding something here, We'll soon know what it is. _EVERYONE_ will."

Daisy paused to listen who was on the other line. " _Yeah..uh-huh_.  
Okay, I gotta go. I've got some glamour shots to snap."

Daisy then put her phone away, and made her way deeper into the mansion.

* * *

Louie quickly made his way to Launchpad's shack, and rapidly rapped at the door.

((" _ **That YOU, Dewey?!**_ ")) called a voice that sounded like Lena's  
The door opened. "You got that pizza that- **OH**.. _it's you_." said Lena, upon seeing Louie.

"Is Danny here?" asked Louie.

Lena shrugged. " _Maaaaybe_.."

"Come **ON** , Lena. I really need to talk to him."

"He and Webby are busy. But, I can take a message, if you want."

"I _'WANT'_ to talk to my brother." scowled Louie.

"Oh, so **_NOW_** he's your brother.." said Lena, bitterly.

" ** _LENA!?_**.. _Whose at the door?_ " called Danny's voice.

" _Nobody, Dan!_ " answered back Lena.

" ** _DANNY!, IT'S ME!, LOUIE!_** " called Louie, loudly. " ** _I JUST WANT TO TALK!_** "

Despite Lena trying to shut the door..Danny walked over, and opened it.  
(Webby also ran up, and began to glare at Louie. as if _WARNING_ him to choose his words carefully.)

"Danny. I just want to say that.. _I'm sorry_." said Louie.

Danny looked at Louie, his expression unreadable.

"Look, I really miss having you around.." continued Louie.  
"and, I feel just awful about what I said to you. I'm glad you're my brother."

Danny paused. "It's..okay. We both have done things in anger that we're not proud of."

"So, you..forgive me?"

Danny smiled, then gave Louie a tight hug. " _I do.._ " said Danny,  
as he parted from his brother. "but, you may need to win the girls over."

Indeed, Webby and Lena cast glares at Louie. " _FINE_.." groaned Louie.  
"what do I have to do to make you two forgive, and forget this whole thing?"

Webby and Lena looked at each other.. _THEN_ , they both grinned evilly.

" _get the "Fuzzy-Wuzzy Bunny" suit_." said Lena.

Louie gulped hard. " _oh, no.._ "

 **[ _Four Hours Later.._ ]**

Daisy Duck grumbled in aggravation. The wedding McDuck-Le Strange wedding was close to starting,  
and while she took some good pictures of the mansion interior, she didn't find anything " _scandalous_."

Rumors had been floating over Scrooge McDuck hiding ' _something_ ' in his mansion.  
He was always going on "expeditions", and alot of extraordinary incidents in Duckburg were linked to **HIM**.

NOW, word had passed of Scrooge McDuck's long abandoned airfield suddenly being destroyed,  
with no official records of demolition. and **ALL** media being closed off from the site.

Daisy had to find something, _ANYTHING_ to report to What-In-The-World News.

..or, this whole McDuck Investigation would be a BUST.

((".. _I'm telling you, It was RIGHT THERE!_ ")) spoke a voice.

((" _Then, where is it?_ ")) spoke another voice.

Curious, Daisy decided to investigate the source of the voices.  
She looked, and saw two male ducklings One in a blue short, and another in a red shirt and cap.

The one dressed in red was holding a pair of diving fins, and some cloth that was white and yellowish-orange.

"It's the most important piece!, if we can't find it, Danny's gonna miss the ceremony!"

"I'm sure I saw it around here, _SOMEWHERE_.."

Daisy grew suspicious, all her alarms as a reporter going off at once.  
Who was this "Danny?", and what were these kids looking for so he could attend McDuck's Wedding?

" ** _FOUND IT!_** " One of the Ducklings waved a false Duck Beak around.

" _AT LAST!_ , Quick. Let's get to Launchpad's, so Danny can get dressed for the party!"

As the pair ran off, Daisy immediately followed them from a safe distance.

This sounded like ' _The Scoop_ ' she was searching for.

Daisy crept silently outside the mansion, and watched as the two ducklings entered an old shack.

( _an odd structure to find within the grounds of a Mansion._ )

She silently rushed over, and listened for the voices inside.

((" _We found them!_ ")) spoke a voice.

((" _That's great guys, thanks!_ ")) spoke another voice. ((" _Now, just give me a second while I go change_.."))

Daisy tried to climb up to a window..but, it was too high.  
So, she looked around, and found some old tires and boxes laying around.

She hastily stacked them, and then climbed up to look inside the building.

..Inside she saw the two boys again..as well as another one (wearing a _bunny suit_ for some reason)  
With them were two girl ducklings. ( _ONE_ looked familiar to her, somehow.)

Then, another walked into the room..and, Daisy nearly gasped upon seeing him.

He was a young boy.. _BUT_ , he wasn't a Duck, _NOR_ was he even a Dog.  
he looked like some kind of hairless ape. One that she had _NEVER_ seen before.

The boy wore casual clothing..However, he was also wearing orange pants,  
with white shorts over them, and Diving Fins of the same color as shoes.

He then proceeded to put on a white winter hat with a hole cut for his face,  
and lastly put on the false duck beak, tying it around his head.

"How do I look?" asked the now disguised boy.

"You look.. _OKAY_." replied one of the boys.

"At a distance, anyway."

"You look great, Danny." spoke a girl.

"Thanks. Well, we'd better get going. I don't want to miss this.."

It was then that Daisy fell with a loud *** _CRASH!_ ***

" _What was that!?_ " exclaimed Webby. " ** _INTRUDERS!?_** "

"Probably just Launchpad, again." said Dewey.

Daisy frantically crawled away, and hid. Embarrassed with herself.

she mentally scolded herself for not only making noise,  
but for FAILING to take any pictures of..Whatever that boy is!

As Daisy watched the children leave, she had made up her mind. **THIS** was the Story of the Century!  
She had to find out what that boy was, where he came from, and why he was hiding here in McDuck Manor.

The world deserves to know that an " _Alien_ " was among them.

 **[ _End of Part 21_ ]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **I'm gonna start writing Scrooge McDuck's wedding to Magica/Amelia here.**

 **And, this this chapter I am writing in Daisy Duck, and starting HER story arc**  
 **that will carry over into the possible sequel, as I am wrapping this story up**

 **(and, _JUST_ in time for the REAL Season Two Premiere of DuckTales, which should air this October!)**

 **In this story, Daisy is pretty much the same character that was was in Quack Pack.**  
 **An Investigative Reporter, who is now on Danny's trail, and may clash with the McDuck family**

 **(Which is complicated, as Donald LIKES her, and she herself finds him charming.)**

 **And, here is a Fun Fact.**

 **Daisy's given full name of "Margaret Donna Duck" is a reference to not only**  
 **Daisy's original name as "Donna Duck", but that "Daisy" is the nickname of "Margaret"**

 **(as "Marguerite", the french variation of 'Margaret', is another name for a type of Daisy flower.)**

 **I also resolve the prior friction between Louie, Della, and Danny.**  
 **and, end it on a funny note with just Lena saying: "Get the Bunny Suit."**


	22. Part XXII

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

In was deep in the Afternoon, and all of McDuck Manor was now packed.  
Nearly the whole city of Duckburg were in attendance to the McDuck-Le Strange Wedding.

(Even Flintheart Glomgold was invited..but only so Scrooge could rub it in  
that he had something that Glomgold didn't: _a Wife._ )

In the Main Hall, Webby was pulling and tugging at the dress she was forced to wear.  
She just hated it. It was far too pink, and frilly for her tastes.

(though, Lena disliked her dress even more.)

Scrooge looked very nervous.

The big moment was finally here, and he wanted everything to go perfectly.  
BUT, the old duck was a perfectionist..So, 'nothing' was ever really perfect for him.

And, sitting at the very back of the pews..was Danny.  
Who despite his duck " _disguise_ ", had to be as far away from other people as he could.

He breathed out. wishing he could sit with Webby. _BUT_ , she had her own job as the flower girl,  
while his brothers had to sit up front as they were Scrooge's 'public' family.

(They all wanted Danny to be up there with them. But, the less eyes on him the better.)

" _This is so boring.._ " spoke a voice.

Danny looked, and saw a duck girl his own age that he'd never seen before,  
sitting not too far from him, and looking impatient.

"How long does it take for someone to get dressed?" said the girl.

"I'm..sure it won't be for much longer." said Danny.

The girl looked at Danny. "So..who dragged you here?"

"I'm with the McDuck family." said Danny.

"Really?, so why aren't you up front?"

"I'm adopted." answered Danny.

The girl then scooted closer. "Me, too. Nice to meet ya, _uhh.._ "

"Danny. My name is Danny. What's yours?"

" _Gosalyn_." answered the girl.

"What brings YOU here, Gosalyn? I've never seen you here before."

"I'm from out of town..My mom was invited, and dragged me along." explained Gosalyn.

"I'm sorry you aren't having a good time." said Danny.

Gosalyn exhaled. "yeah..Duckburg isn't quite the " _hurricane_ " it was promised."

"Oh, you'd be surprised.." said Danny.

Gosalyn grinned as she looked at Danny. "You're not a real duck, are you?"

Danny panicked at this. " _Wa-What do you-!?, I,_ _uhh.._ "

"It's okay, I get it..Your adopted, and just want to fit in with a family of ducks."

Danny blushed, realizing that Gosalyn must've thought he was a dog, like the Beagle Boys.  
(thinking back, though. it may've been easier to disguise himself as one, than a duck.)

"Don't worry, I won't " _blow your cover_ ", or anything.." said Gosalyn.

Danny smiled sheepishly. "thanks."

"Do you play sports?" asked Gosalyn.

Danny answered by pulling at his tuxedo..revealing his Mighty Ducks jersey.

" ** _KEEN GEAR!_** " exclaimed Gosalyn. "I play Hockey, too! Maybe we can have a quick game later."

"Uh, SURE. That would be fun." said Danny.

" _GOSALYN_. there you are.." spoke a female voice.

Danny looked up..and, his jaw nearly dropped at seeing the Duck Woman who approached.

She was very tall (about as tall as Mrs. Beakley and Launchpad),  
and had a very 'shapely' physique that reminded Danny of Mystica De Spell.

(in fact..he sensed something " _strange_ " about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but It felt similar to Magica.)

The Duck Woman had jet black hair with silvery streaks wrapped in a bun,  
and wore a flowing dress that resembled Mystica De Spell's..Only, it was Red.

" **OH**..and, who is this?" asked the Duck Woman.

"Hi Mom!" said Gosalyn. "this is Danny, He's my new friend..He's lives her (Whispers) * _adopted.._ *

The Duck Woman smiled warmly. "a Pleasure to meet you, young man." Began the woman.  
"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Morgana Macawber."

Danny waved nervously. "Nice to m-meet you, Mrs. Macawber. Do you..Know Aunt Mag- _ER, uhh_..Aunt Amelia?"

Morgana grinned. "What gave me away?"

"well.."

"It's alright. I know..I look _CREEPY_." said Morgana, playfully.  
"Me, and.. _"AMELIA"_ go _waaay_ back. and, I was personally invited by her."

Danny soon relaxed. Although Morgana reminded him of Mystica..she seemed to be **VERY** nice.

"Come now, Gosalyn. Sit with me..You can play with Danny later." said Morgana.

"oh..okay. Later, Danny." said Gosalyn.

"Bye." waved Danny, as his newest friend departed.

Then, at that moment, the organ music started to play the infamous ' _Here Comes the Bride.._ '

All eyes looked to the main aisle..where a beautiful female duck with blonde hair,  
and wearing a flowing, silver dress began to walk towards the alter.

She looked at Scrooge with sultry eyes..which made the old duck feel awkward.

No matter what form she took, Magica was as beautiful as a greek goddess.

Della smiled as she stood with the other bridesmaids.  
She still couldn't believe her uncle was going to marry Magica.

Up until recently, she always knew her as another one of her uncle's many enemies.

(and, one of the most Powerful at that!)

It all seemed surreal that he was finally settling down with her.  
(Even if **HIS** version of "settle down" still had more Adventure in it.)

At long last 'Amelia' arrived at the alter, and faced Scrooge.

"Dearly beloved..we are gathered her today-"

Danny suddenly felt lightheaded. he shook his head as he felt his vision blur.

"..We are here today to join.. ** _JOIN.._** " the priest's words echoed, and shifted.

It was almost as if Danny was being pulled from the room, and into another place.

"We are here to join.. _scrooo_ - ** _Daniel Adelle McDuck._** and, _Ameee_ - ** _Webbigail Vanderquack,_** in Holy Matrimony."

Danny gasped as he found himself in the same room..but, everything was different now.

He looked, and saw Scrooge and Magica now sitting in the front row.  
(Magica was holding a baby in her arms, and both her and Scrooge looked..mildly older.)

His mother was also there, as was his Uncle Donald..and, a female Duck he'd never seen before.  
He also saw three male ducks, who looked like his adoptive brothers..only they were grown adults.

Lena was also there. She looked beautiful, and was holding Dewey's hand.  
and, lastly..he saw his new friend, Gosalyn. who was with someone else that he didn't recognize.

Danny looked..and, saw Webby (who like himself was an adult once again.)

She was in a beautiful wedding dress, and stood on a stool so she could meet his face,  
Webby smiled at him. Her eyes filled with so much love.

Danny too smiled. feeling very happy.

"Do you, Consular Daniel, take Ms. Vanderquack to be your wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I do.." said Danny.

"And, do you, Webbigail, take this man to be your wedded husband?" began the priest.  
"through sickness, and in health. until **DEATH** do you part?"

"I do." replied Webby.

"Now, exchange your rings."

Danny drew out a golden rings, and gently slid it on Webby's feathery finger.  
Webby then drew out her own ring, and place it upon Danny's fleshy finger.

"by the power vested in me..I now pronounce you husband and wife.  
Now, kiss. and, seal your marriage.. ** _AND_** the Treaty."

Danny lifted Webby's veil..and, stared deeply into her eyes. " _I'll love you til the day I die._ "

" _just kiss me, you dork._ "

Danny moved forward, and kissed Webby on her beak deeply.

The room erupted into an applause..

..Then, Danny opened his eyes. and, was _BACK_ in the present.

"..Mr. McDuck. Do you take Ms. Le Strange as your wedded wife?" asked the Priest.

"Aye Do." answered Scrooge.

"And, Ms. Le Strange. Do you take Mr. McDuck as your wedded husband?  
Through richer or poorer, until Bankruptcy do you part?"

"I do." answered 'Amelia'

"Now, exchange your rings." said the Priest.

Scrooge reached into his pocket..but, then widened his eyes to find them empty.

"th' rings.. ** _WHERE ARE TH' BLASTED-!_** "

Suddenly, a soot-covered hand popped out of a floor grate. " _HEREtheyare, UncleScrooge!_ " said Donald.

Scrooge sighed, then took the rings. Dusting them off, gently slid one onto "Amelia's" finger.

..from her prosthetic hand of smooth, living stone.

'Amelia' smiled, then place the other ring onto Scrooge's finger.  
Scrooge smiled back, finding **THIS** bit of gold more precious than any in his bin.

"Now, By the power vested in me..I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. McDuck." said the Priest.

"Mr. McDuck. You may now kiss the bride."

Scrooge lifted the veil..and, gave Amelia/Magica a deep, passionate kiss.  
Everyone (sans a disgruntled Glomgold) all applauded.

As Scrooge and 'Amelia' waved to the applauding crowd..Danny was silent.  
His mind racing as he contemplated his recent future vision.

And, what it _REALLY_ meant.

* * *

Daisy Duck snapped a picture of Scrooge and Amelia cutting their wedding cake.  
She had gotten some pretty good pictures, but there was only ONE picture that she wanted to take.

BUT, Danny hadn't taken off his disguise _YET_ , and while it wasn't a very convincing one,  
Daisy knew that she needed **ONE** good picture of him to even prove what she saw.

(Even the _What-In-The-World_ News needed something more than just her word,  
Despite all her years of loyal service backing her up.)

Feeling she had filled her McDuck Wedding Photo Op quota for now,  
Daisy walked off, pretending to snap photos of the guests while she shadowed Danny.

While this was going on, Scrooge and 'Amelia' proudly greeted everyone, and offered them cake.

" _Thank you for coming._ "

" _Good to see you, have some cake._ "

" _a Pleasure._ "

Scrooge and 'Amelia' smiled at each other, feeling so very happy.

.. ** _THEN,_** a all too familiar voice spoke up. " _Hello, **SCROOGIE..**_ "

Scrooge's blood ran cold upon hearing the feminine voice. " _oh, dear gods, no. not HER._ "

Amelia scowled a she, and Scrooge saw a green eyed, female duck  
with shiny, blonde hair, and wearing a fancy bright yellow dress approach.

"So, you finally decided to settle down, you old coot."

Scrooge groaned. "Goldie O' Gilt..Ah' don't recall writing _YER_ name on th' guest list."

"She was certainly on **MY** list." said 'Amelia'. " _My **BLACK** list_."

Goldie chuckled. "Oh, don't tell me you're still feeling _SORE_ about-"

"Why are you **_HERE_** , Goldie?" asked Scrooge, cutting Goldie off. "Come to pickpocket me guests?"

"Maybe..if I start to feel _BORED_." answered Goldie, with wit.

Both Scrooge and 'Amelia' looked unamused.

"Oh, _LIGHTEN UP_ , you two. I would **NEVER** do anything to ruin anyone's "special day." said Goldie.  
"Now, I may rob someone on Christmas, and even on their Birthdays-"

"Fortunate then that Aye don't celebrate **_EITHER_**." interjected Scrooge.

"But, _NEVER_ someone's wedding day." continued Goldie.  
"That only comes **ONCE** in a lifetime. and, even Goldie O' Gilt draws a line somewhere."

"How noble of you.." said Amelia, not impressed. "now, **_LEAVE_**."

Goldie smirked. "Doth my earholes deceive me?, or do I detect a hint of _JEALOUSY?_.."

" _LOOK._ I care not what "history" you shared with **MY** husband.." began 'Amelia'  
"But, it is **OVER** now. So, go look for some other rich duck to play your games with."

" _OH_ , but playing with Scroogie is alot more fun.. **MUCH** better than that idiot, Glomgold."

"Goldie.. **ENOUGH**. If ye' want to play games, that is _YOUR_ business." said Scrooge.  
"But, Ah've moved on from that nonsense. An', if you were SMART..Ye' would, too."

Goldie just grinned. "You know me, Scroogie. I'm a free spirit who **CANNOT** be contained, or held back."

"Only **YOU** would consider Family, and any form of Love to be shackles and chains." sneered 'Amelia'  
"I almost pity you for what you do not, and perhaps can NEVER understand."

"Aye pray one day..you _WILL_." said Scrooge, his tone softer.

Goldie eyed the two. Actually looking bothered by them.

..BUT, she quickly gave them one of her trademark grins,  
and then picked up a wine glass of sparkling, gold ale, and raised it up.

"a _TOAST_..to the newly weds." began Goldie.

Scrooge and 'Amelia' shrugged, and then raised up their own Glasses.

"To Scrooge McDuck, and his new Queen.." continued Goldie, who ***** _Klinked_ ***** their glasses.  
"May their Marriage be a Long, and..(grins) _**MAGICA**_ One."

'Amelia' nearly choked on her drink. " _wa- **WHAT** did you say?!_"

Goldie smiled wide, almost like a devil. "I said..May your marriage be a " _Magical_ " one."  
And, with that, Goldie blew Scrooge an 'air kiss', and walked away. Disappearing into the crowd.

Both Scrooge and 'Amelia' froze still. realizing in that moment that Goldie knew their secret.

Goldie **KNEW** Amelia Le Strange was _REALLY_ Magica De Spell.

* * *

As Daisy sat at a table, and watched Danny play " _shuffleboard_ "  
with some 'yellow feathered' duck girl..her attention was suddenly draw out by a shrill voice.

" ** _HEYTHERE, DAISY!_** " said Donald Duck, as he approached.

" **OH!** , _uhh.._ ha-Hi, Donald." said Daisy, trying to be polite.

" _IbroughtyousomeCAKE!_ " said Donald, as he placed a large plate of Cake before Daisy.

"Why, Thank You, Donald..You are so sweet." said Daisy, genuinely flattered.

As Donald sat down to eat some cake with her, Daisy then got an idea.  
Since Donald clearly liked her, He _MIGHT_ be persuaded to tell her more about Danny.

"So, Donald..I saw you wear a Sailor Suit. Are you with the Navy?"

Donald smiled sheepishly. "Not anymore..I mostly just go deep sea fishing."

" ** _OOH!_** , how exciting!" said Daisy, amping up the flattery.

She knew she would have to take this slow, and not be too obvious.  
Donald may not be a genius, but he didn't look like a complete idiot, either.

"I just **_ADORE_** men in uniform.." said Daisy, who was being completely honest.

" _REALLY?_.." said Donald, puffing up his chest.

"And, you know what else I like?.." began Daisy. "a good **FAMILY** man.  
and, I could tell you really love those boys that I saw you with. Are they _YOURS?_ "

" _Ehh..n-no. Theyaremysister'skids._ " Said Donald. " _IamtheirUncle._ "

Daisy smiled. She was on the right track. "Could've fooled me. They all look so handsome..just like you."

Donald chuckled, feeling flattered at this.

" ** _ALTHOUGH._** there is ONE boy that I saw that looks..Different." began Daisy, making her move.  
"Why, he kinda looks like someone who is _PRETENDING_ to be a Duck."

Donald sweated, feeling nervous. " _Oh, uhh..YEAH. that'smysister'sOTHERkid, Danny. heisADOPTED._ "

"So, that **IS** a disguise.." said Daisy. "How strange.."

" _Hewearsthattofitin_." said Donald.

" _Fit IN?!_ , why?, is he some kind of _ALIEN_ , or something?" said Daisy, laughing.  
"This may be **DUCK** burg, but there isn't a law against being a non-avian living here."

" _Dannyis..SPECIAL._ " said Donald.

Daisy grinned. "OH?, how so?.."

" _Let'sjustsay..hisparticularspeciesis_ " _veryrare._ "explained Donald.  
" _Dellawantstoprotecthimfrompeoplewhomight..mistreathim._ "

Daisy paused, Actually thinking seriously about what Donald just said.

It was clear that Danny was some kind of Alien (or, at the very least, a new, undiscovered species.)  
but, If he was REALLY adopted, and was being protected like an endangered species..

..Then, she may need to rethink what she was doing.

"that is.. **VERY** noble of your sister." said Daisy.

"y _eah..Dannyisasweetkid._ " said Donald. " _Funnything..Iusedtonevertreathimright,_  
 _AsIthoughthewasdangerous. But, IeventuallylearnedhowwrongIwas._

 _WhateverelseDannyis..heisstilljustakid._ "

Daisy frowned, feeling guilty now. "how _RARE_ is his species?" asked Daisy.

Donald shrugged. " _AsfarasIknow..he'stheonlyoneofhiskind_ " _inthewholeworld._ "

"That sounds.. **LONELY.** " said Daisy.

"yeah.." said Donald, looking down.

"I presume he's never left the mansion grounds. Hasn't he ANY other friends?" asked Daisy

" _JustmyUncle'sHousekeeper'sGranddaughter, andherweirdfriend._ " said Donald.

"Well, he recently made a **NEW** friend with one of the wedding guests." said Daisy.

" ** _HeDID?_** " Donald looked, and indeed saw Danny with another Duckling.  
(who were both being escorted OUT of the mansion by Mrs. Beakley.) " _well, I'llbedoggoned_.."

"Maybe it isn't **THAT** bad for Danny to be exposed to the outside world.." began Daisy.  
"I get there are risks. There are alot of bad people out there..

But, isn't the possible gain of acceptance _WORTH_ the risk in the end?  
I mean..It HAS to be better than spending the rest of his life as a prisoner."

Donald took a moment to think long, and hard about this. " _maybe..Isupposeso._ "

"I can help with that, Donald." began Daisy. "I..have friends in high places.  
I can help Danny find his place in this world, and not have to hide from everyone."

" _Well..I_ -"

" _ **STOP RIGHT THERE!**_ " called a voice.

Suddenly, Daisy was pulled from her seat, and thrown against the ground..BY _**DELLA DUCK!**_

Before she even knew what had happened, Della had her webbed foot planted against Daisy,  
pinning the hapless duck against the ground like a trophy animal.

" ** _DELLA!?_** " exclaimed Donald, shocked and outraged " ** _WHATAREYOU-!?_** "

" _ **QUIET,** Donald!_" snapped Della, angrily. "You've told this sneaky news reporter **ENOUGH** about Danny."

Donald gasped, shocked to hear this. he looked at Daisy, desperate for some explanation.

..But, Daisy just frowned sadly. Unable to look Donald in the eye.

It was then that Mrs. Beakley walked up..and, just **GLARED** down at Daisy.

"Hello, Daisy..it's been awhile." said Mrs. Beakley, her expression _COLD_.

Daisy swallowed hard as she looked up at the woman. "he-hello.. _Aunt Bentina_."

 **[ _End of Part 22_ ]**

* * *

 **[GUEST REVIEW REPLIES]**

"Donald always had a thing for Daisy on Quack Pack; it's sad we never saw them get married..."

 **Technically, they kinda did..in ONE classic Disney Short called "How To Have An Accident At Work."  
Where Donald and Daisy were married, and had a son (named "Dudley" by fans), and Donald is obsessed with safety.**

 **(..well, he is when he is at HOME, anyway.)**

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **Yeah, that's right. Gosalyn, and Morgana. I am writing in Darkwing Duck characters, now.**_  
 _ **(and, being so close to the end, that can only mean SEQUEL BAITING!)**_

 _ **Yes, I know that in THIS version of DuckTales, Darkwing Duck is a TV Show.**_  
 _ **But, I figured out a way around that, where Darkwing Duck STILL co-exists with DuckTales.**_

 _ **Now obviously certain elements are different..But, it is still the same St. Canard.**_

 _ **So, anyway. I introduce Gosalyn as a new friend for Danny**_  
 _ **(and, maybe the THIRD in a trio of girl ducklings that make of Webby and Lena.**_  
 _ **It almost parallels the Nephews, doesn't it?! MUCH better than "April, May, and June", anyway..)**_

 _ **(Oh, SPEAKING OF..)**_

 _ **I worried in the last chapter that most would find Daisy Duck to be a villain**_  
 _ **for wanting to expose Danny, and reveal his existence to the world.**_

 _ **And, while writing the scene where Daisy probes Donald for information..I found I didn't like that route,**_  
 _ **so I altered Daisy to actually have a sound reason to reveal Danny to the world based on how he interacted with Gosalyn.**_

 _ **OH, and one big smoking gun with the "Aunt Bentina" namedrop.**_

 _ **(This is an AU, dangit! I can get away away with stuff like this.)**_

 _ **And, lastly. I kinda wrote in the scene with Goldie O'Gilt at the last minute,**_  
 _ **based on a comment made by a reader who asked if Goldie would appear.**_

 _ **I figured she wouldn't miss Scrooge's wedding, so she HAD to show up.**_

 _ **Hopefully I wrote her well.**_


	23. Part XXIII

**_DuckTales © Disney_** **  
**

* * *

 **[ _Earlier.._ ]**

Danny walked around the ballroom of McDuck Manor, trying to find his friends and Brothers.  
But, he could find NO ONE in the endless sea of people. Not Huey, Dewey, Louie,  
or even Webby, and Lena for that matter.

Just crowds of rich, stuffed shirts that he didn't even know

(and, those he DID know, he knew better to stay away from.)

" ** _HEY!_** " spoke a sudden voice. Danny then felt his hand being jerked,  
and pulled into the face of someone NEW that he did know.

" _Gosalyn?!_ "

the golden feathered Duckling smiled at him. "Found you, at last."

"I was just looking for-"

"The way out?, yeah..me too. Never seen so many people." interrupted Gosalyn.

Danny shrugged. "I can't even tell where I am at, anymore..and, I ' _LIVE_ ' here."

Gosalyn placed her flattened hand over her brow as she looked around.

" _hmmm.._ **THERE!** , There's an empty space." said Gosalyn, pointing at a small area.

"But, that doesn't look like an-"

" ** _LET'S GO!_** " exclaimed Gosalyn, as she dragged Danny through the crowd.  
" _excuse me, pardon me. Nice dress!, gotta squeeze through a bit.. **MOVE IT!** "  
_

At long last, Danny and Gosalyn broke through. _HOWEVER_ , there was no exit.

" _GREAT_..we're trapped." said Danny.

"Hey!, it's no problem.." said Gosalyn, as she took some gear  
out of the satchel she was carrying. "We can still have our quick game!"

" _whoa-Whoa- **WHOA!**_ , You want to play Hockey.. _ **INSIDE**_ the house!?" exclaimed Danny, stunned.

"Dad calls it Shuffleboard, but..What's the _DIFF?_ " said Gosalyn, as she dropped a black puck.

"There is a **MAJOR** "Diff." began Danny. "Mainly the fact that Shuffleboard is played on a _**SHIP!**_ "

"Oh, lighten up, and _LIVE_ a little!" said Gosalyn, as she tossed Danny a hockey stick.  
"Now, just try to get it pass me, Okay? We can have a _REAL_ game later, just show me your moves!"

Danny breathed out. "Okay.." Danny stepped up, and swiped at the rubber puck.

He was careful not to hit _TOO_ hard, as he didn't want to break anything.  
BUT, it didn't help his 'game' much, as Gosalyn easily deflected it.

"Is _THAT_ it?, you're gonna make me cry." Gosalyn then swiped hard,  
forcing Danny to move quickly to intercept. " _GREAT REFLEX ACTION!_ " said Gosalyn.

Danny smiled. "Thanks."

"Now, for **REAL**. Give me your best shot." said Gosalyn.

Danny grinned, then swung a shard as he could.. _WHICH_ was a little too hard.

Not only did Gosalyn miss the puck, It also ricocheted against a wall,  
and, smashed a Ming Vase just as it returned to Danny..and, struck him in the head.

" ** _OH, DUCK!_** " exclaimed Gosalyn, as she ran over to Danny. "I'm Sorry!, I-"

Gosalyn's beak then hung open as she looked at Danny.  
He had been struck in the face, which knocked loose his false duck beak facemask.

WHICH revealed to Gosalyn that not only was he not a Duck, but he wasn't a **_DOG_** , either.  
He was.. _SOMETHING_. just nothing she had never seen before.

Danny groaned as he sat up. "Are you _OKAY_ , Danny?" asked Gosalyn.

" _I gue_ -" Danny then paused, realizing his facemask was missing.

He quickly covered his nose, and turned away from Gosalyn.  
Danny tried to look for his facemask..but, to his horror, he couldn't.

" _oh, no..I'm in alot of trouble._ " said Danny, his voice muffled.

Gosalyn then approached Danny..and, attempted to pull his hands away.  
Danny resisted at first, but Gosalyn was stronger, and soon revealed his face.

Danny just froze, expecting the worse..But, Gosalyn just stared at his nose, tilting her head.

" _keen gear_." said Gosalyn. "Are you some find of Hairless Mutant?, or a _SPACE ALIEN?!_ "

Danny looked confused. "You're..not afraid of me?"

"Why would I be?" asked Gosalyn.

"Because I'm-

"The **COOLEST** thing that's happened to me since I got here!" exclaimed Gosalyn.  
"So, SPILL. _Mutant, or Alien_. Which is it?!"

"uhh..Well, my mom found me in a pod on a crashed space ship when-"

" ** _THAT IS SO AWESOME!_** " exclaimed Gosalyn, excited.  
"You like Hockey, **_AND_** you're an Alien! This is the greatest thing **_EVER!_** "

Danny smiled, relieved that Gosalyn still liked him despite what he was.

.. _THEN_ , both he and Gosalyn were lifted up by an adult duck.

" ** _AND,_** now it isn't." said Gosalyn

Danny looked into the face of their captor. "Mrs. Beakley!, I-"

"Outside.. **NOW**."

Gosalyn and Danny weren't given much choice, as Mrs. Beakley marched them both out of the Ballroom,  
and to the exit where she sat them down, and quickly returned into the ballroom.

"Wow. she took that better than I thought." said Danny.

"Don't bet on it!" said Gosalyn. "I've seen faces like that before.  
She'll be **BACK** , and we'd better still not be here when she does."

"Yeah..I think you're right." said Danny. "Let's g- ** _OOF!_** "

As Danny turned to leave, he bumped into someone. " _W-WEBBY!_ "

"There you are, Danny. I've been looking for yo-" Webby then looked at Gosalyn. " _WHOSE THIS!?_ "

" _uhhh.._ "

"Hi, I'm _Gosalyn_." said Gosalyn, who shook Webby's hand. "I'm from out of town, and I'm Danny's new best friend."

" ** _NEW BEST FRIEND!?_** " exclaimed Webby. "Danny!, are you _CHEATING_ on me!?"

" _Ba-buh-bo.._ " Danny stuttered, unsure how to respond to this.

"Oh, **RELAX**. I'm just messing with you.." said Webby, as she hugged Danny.  
"I don't care if you make another friend who is a girl.."

Danny just breathed out in relief. ( ***** _whew!_ ***** )

"But, if you ever **DID** cheat on me with another girl..I'd _TEAR_ your nose off."

Danny swallowed hard..while Gosalyn just grinned. "Oh, I ' **LIKE** ' you."

"Thanks!, _SAY_ , do you want to see my collection of Swords & Daggers?"

" ** _DO I!?_** " exclaimed Gosalyn, excited.

Danny grimaced at this. Looking as if he just opened Pandora's Box.

"Yo, Danny!" spoke Dewey, as he walked up with Huey and Louie. "What's happening?"

"The _END TIMES._" answered Danny.

Just then, the five saw lines of people all leaving from the two large doors leading into the ballroom.

"Hey. what's going on?" asked Gosalyn.

"Did Uncle Scrooge kill the party **_AGAIN?!_** " exclaimed Huey.

At that moment Lena, and Louie (who was no longer wearing his Bunny Suit)  
exited with the people, and then broke from the crowd and approached the group.

"Do any of you know what's going on?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, why are all the guests leaving?!" asked Webby.

Lena sighed. "Apparently " _Queen Grumpy Apron_ " found an undercover news reporter."

"Now, Everyone **_BUT_** friends of the family are being asked to leave while they deal with her." added Louie.

"Cool!, that means I can stay!" said Gosalyn.

Lena then looked at the red 'haired' duckling. " _And, **YOU** are?.._"

"The adoptive daughter of the bride's friend." answered Gosalyn.

There was a brief pause.

"Guess that isn't any weirder than being the " _Best Friend of the Granddaughter of the Housekeeper_ " said Dewey.

"We have a _strange_ social circle." added Huey

Danny walked off, and began to peer through the crack of the door.

"What's going on in there?!" asked Louie

"I can't tell..I hear voices, but they sound too distant." said Danny.

"Then, **WE** need to get closer.." said Gosalyn. " _COME ON!_ , follow my lead."

" _NO_ , follow ' **MY** ' lead!" said Lena, shoving Gosalyn..who shoved her back.

" _STOP FIGHTING_ , You two!" said Danny.

" _Aww.._ But it was getting good!" said Louie.

"If we're _REALLY_ going to sneak in, then Webby should lead the way." said Danny.  
"She's knows her way around the mansion better than any of us."

Both Gosalyn and Lena crossed their arms as Webby took charge. "Okay, TEAM! let's go into " _stealth mode_.."

Webby creaked the door open, and crept inside the ballroom.  
Finding the room now empty, she signaled the others to follow her inside.

The group of seven quickly noted light emitting from another door.  
Both Webby, and Danny knew it led into the Den, and the team quickly advanced forward.

Creaking the door open, the children got a good look inside, and saw the adults all gathered around a strange female Duck.  
..a female duck that only Danny recognized, as he saw her with his Uncle Donald in his future vision.

"But, Aunt-"

" _QUIET_." repeated Mrs. Beakley, not hearing anything Daisy had to say.

"Mrs. Beakley. Is this woman related to you in some way?!" asked Della.

Mrs. Beakley scowled. " **ONCE**. but, that was a long time ago."

Daisy looked at Mrs. Beakley. "Aunt- ** _MRS._** Beakley..I'm sorry, I never meant to-"

"To drop your own daughter at **MY** feet, while you gallivanted all over the world,  
sticking your beak into other people's business?!"

Webby froze upon hearing this. Was her " _granny_ " talking about her?!  
If she was, then this..strange lady had to be her **MOTHER**.

But, that **HAD** to be impossible!, Her grandmother always told her parents had died long ago.

..But, the more Webby looked at strange woman. the more she saw an uncanny resemblance.

"I'm an Investigative Journalist, Mrs. Beakley." said Daisy.  
"I find the **TRUTH** , and report it to the world. I make a difference!"

"Yeah!, and I suppose you were planning all along to expose **MY SON** to the world!" snapped Della, angrily.

"Shame on you." scolded Morgana.

"It started that way, yes. I won't deny it." began Daisy.  
"But, after what Donald told me..I just want to help poor Danny."

"We keep him hidden for a good reason, Daisy." growled Scrooge.  
"The public aren't ready to know what is out there."

"We are keeping him **SAFE** , and protected." added 'Amelia'.

"You are keeping him _PRISONER_ in this place!" argued Daisy.  
"In all the years he's lived here, how many friends has me made?, and I mean **REAL** friends?  
I understand that you just want to protect him, but keeping him in a safe box is just suffocating him!"

"You are in **NO PLACE** to dictate us on proper child raising!" said Mrs. Beakley.

Daisy scowled at Mrs. Beakley. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did..  
I left Webbigail with you, _AUNT BENTINA_ , knowing you would keep her safe.

My job was dangerous..But, necessary. I'm sorry if that makes me  
the Worst Mother who ever lived in your eyes, but I had to make a sacrifice."

Mrs. Beakley glared at Daisy. "Nothing should **EVER** be more important than family.. ** _NOTHING_**."

"Enough of this." said Scrooge. "Magica, wipe her memory."

Daisy gasped upon hearing this.

As 'Amelia' transformed back into Magica Le Strange, she waved her hands as she recited a spell.

.. _But_ -

" _STOP!_ " called Donald, as he ran up. " _UncleScrooge, **DON'TDOTHIS!**_ "

"It has to be done, Nephew." said Scrooge.

" _But, whatifDaisyis **RIGHT?!**_ " argued Donald

Della then marched up. "Look, _BROTHER_. I am **NOT** putting my son's life at risk  
 _JUST_ because this pretty snitch has you wrapped around her finger!"

" _Della, IknowyouwanttoprotectDanny..but, what **LIFE** arewegivinghimhere?_" said Donald.

"Why do you think I went into space **_TO BEGIN WITH!?_** " exclaimed Della.

" _YEAH,_ _andlookhow **THAT** turnedout!_" snapped Donald.  
" _You **DISAPPEARED** foroveradecade, and **LED** ahostileinvadertous!_"

Daisy gasped at this. "She did **_WHAT?!_** "

" ** _YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!_** " yelled Della.

" _Wejustthinkyoushouldtrustpeoplemore, andgiveDannyachance._ " continued Donald.  
" _Weknowit'samajorrisk..but, **SOME** risksareworthtaking_."

The triplets all couldn't believe their Uncle Donald of all people,  
(Mister " _Safety First_ " himself!), was telling Della Duck to take more risks.

" _MOM_." At that moment, Danny chose to reveal himself (which forced the others to do the same.)

" _ **DANNY!**_ " exclaimed Della.

" ** _Gosalyn!_** " exclaimed Morgana, as well.

"This **ISN'T** a good time, Children." said Mrs. Beakley. " _PLEASE, LEAVE."  
_

"Mom, Uncle Donald is right..Ms. Daisy is right."

Della stepped back, in disbelief at what she was hearing. "Danny, **NO**. the world-"

" _Is Dangerous?_ , of course it is." continued Danny. "You took me all over it when I was growing up!  
But, I know for a fact that not everyone out there wants to hurt me.."

Danny then pulled Gosalyn over to him. "This is _Gosalyn_..We recently met today.  
She isn't family, and she **KNOWS** that I'm an alien..but she doesn't care."

Gosalyn waved to Danny's adoptive mother. " _Hi, Ms. Duck_."

Della was shocked at what she was seeing.

"Mom..I know you want to keep me safe. But, I don't want to be locked in this mansion anymore." continued Danny.  
"I want to make more friends like Gosalyn..but, I can't do that if you shut me in, and shut **THEM** out!"

" _della_.." spoke Daisy, finally. Della looked at the female duck.

"please..I know you have every reason not to trust me. But, I really want to help Danny.  
He deserves a better life than this. I can talk to the right people..if you give me a chance."

Della paused, unsure what to think. For once in her life, she had no idea what to do.

.. _THEN_ , she looked at Gosalyn once more. The child was a complete stranger, and she knew nothing about her.  
(in fact, she didn't know anything about Morgana Macawber, either. ONLY that she was "one of Magica's old friends.")

And, Yet, the duckling stood by Danny. with no trace of fear, disgust, or hostility.  
Danny actually made a friend..ALL on his own. and, without any family link to aid him.

Della finally exhaled sharply. "Danny..I love you so very much." began Della.  
"From the moment I first held you, all I wanted was for you to be safe.

But..I guess there isn't any point in protecting you if you are miserable."

Danny smiled weakly..Then, Della turned back to Daisy. "I still don't trust you, _Daisy Duck_.  
.. **BUT** , for the sake of my son, I _HAVE_ to give you a chance."

Della then leaned closer, her beak practically in Daisy's face.  
"But, I warn you...if any harm comes to my son **_BECAUSE_** of you-

"You'll k-kill me?" inquired Daisy, nervously

"no..I don't kill people." answered Della. "But, I ' **WILL** ' _Destroy_ you."

Daisy swallowed hard, taking Della's threat VERY seriously. "I swear to you..I won't hurt your son."

"You'd _BETTER_ not." growled Della. "I'm a MOTHER first, and a Sister last.  
And, I don't care how much Donald likes you: Cross me even **ONCE** , and I'll make you regret it."

Daisy silently nodded..while Louie just grinned. " _DANG_..Mom's hardcore!"

Magica exhaled, then released Daisy from her mystic bonds.

* _and, don't breathe word about ME, either._ * snarled Magica coldly. * _or, I turn you into REAL Daisy._ *

As Daisy rose up from the chair she was forced to sit in,  
she rubbed her sore wrists..and, then looked over at Webby.

The two stared at each other for a very long minute that felt like an hour.

" _wa-webbigail, I_ - ** _GAH!_** " Suddenly, Daisy was tackled by Webby..who clung to her tightly.

" ** _I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE NOT DEAD, MOM!_** " exclaimed Webby, actually happy.  
" ** _YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ALL OF YOUR ADVENTURES!, DO YOU KNOW WHO MY DAD IS?!_**"

Daisy was stunned, Not expecting her daughter to behave like this to her.  
Mrs. Beakley just groaned in aggravation, feeling her " _niece_ " would be staying for a _LONG_ time.

 **[ _End of Part 23_ ]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **And, thus begins the Fan Theories and Controversy..**_

 _ **Now, I am certain SOME readers and Duckverse fans will dislike the very concept**_  
 _ **of Webby not only being related to Daisy Duck, BUt for Daisy to be her mother.**_

 _ **But, here are my reasons why it isn't so far-fetched.**_

 _ **[1.]**_

 _ **Even in the original 1987 series, Webby looked like a chile version of Daisy Duck.**_  
 _ **Same "hair style, bow on her head, and everything.**_

 _ **Turns out there was a good reason for this. Originally Daisy's nieces "April, May, and June"**_  
 _ **(who were also just clones of each other, and really just genderswapped versions of Donald's Nephews)**_  
 _ **were intended to appear, but were scrapped as the powers that be decided: "THREE Triplets is enough."**_

 _ **So, the Nieces were fused into one, new character: Webbigail Vanderquack.**_

 _ **[2.]**_

 _ **If Webby's true relation is indeed Mrs. Bentina Beakley, then WHY is her surrname "Vanderquack?!"**_  
 _ **Shouldn't it be "Webby Beakley?!", where did the Vanderquack name come from?, her FATHER?!**_

 _ **[3.]**_

 _ **Anyone whose seen the short "Donald's Diary" knows that Daisy is no Minnie Mouse.**_  
 _ **She's dated HUNDREDS of other men before Donald (and, has nearly dumped Donald on more than one occasion.)**_

 _ **It isn't that unlikely that Daisy has had as much divorces as she has break-ups,**_  
 _ **and chances of her having children from such relations are also probable.**_

 _ **and, [4.]**_

 _ **If Webby IS Daisy's daughter, then IF Donald and Daisy do end up together,**_  
 _ **and start a family (like what actually DID happen in another classic short)**_

 _ **Then, Webby really WILL become part of the McDuck Fanily as a whole.**_

 _ **Yes, you'd better believe I am setting Webby and Gosalyn up as perfect mirror reflection of each other.**_  
 _ **Lena will always be Webby's best friend, but Gosalyn (to me) is like Webby's "Twin Sister"**_

 _ **(and, folks. Once THOSE two get along, only Chaos will unfold.)**_


	24. Part XXIV

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

In the courtyard of McDuck Manor, Gosalyn was clad in some heavy Hockey gear,  
as she advanced by roller skates with a rubber puck, while Dewey, and Huey and tried to catch up.

Louie was the Goalie (the one job that required the _LEAST_ amount of effort)  
and, tried his best to catch the puck as Gosalyn sent it flying towards him.

..But, all he did was get flung INTO the makeshift net with the puck.

"AND, that's another score for the Girl Team!" exclaimed Gosalyn, who clacked her hockey stick with Webby, and Lena's.

Danny (who was a spectator with Launchpad) just shook his head.

"You're making us look bad, guys!" called Danny "At least score **ONE** point!"

" ** _WE'RE TRYING!_** " exclaimed Dewey. "But, that St. Canard Chick is all over the place!"

"Just for _THAT_ remark, You get "bushed" on the next go." said Gosalyn

"Bushed?!" exclaimed Dewey, puzzled.

Gosalyn immediately responded by pushing Dewey into a nearby bush. (" _oh..I see._ ")

The kids then all looked up at the sky. "The sun is setting..we'd better get back in the house." said Danny.

"Yeah, we should." said Lena.

Gosalyn grumbled, not wanting to stop playing. Things _ALWAYS_ get better after dark.

As the group returned to the mansion, Danny suddenly stopped short at the doors.

"Oh, hey!, Webby. I almost forgot to ask..How _DID_ things go between you, and your..um-"

"My Mom?, It was.. _GOOD_." replied Webby.

" **JUST** Good?!" inquired Lena.

"Well, she couldn't tell me much about my dad.." began Webby.  
"Since mom told me that she dated _SO MANY_ guys, that she doesn't even remember most of them!"

Danny and Lena frowned, finding this news _VERY_ sad.

"BUT, she did tell me how she exposed a Spice Lord in Bombay!" began Webby, with zeal.  
" ** _AND_** , the criminal activities of John D. Rockerduck!, one of Mr. McDuck's rivals!"

"I've heard of him." said Danny. "He's the **THIRD** richest duck in Duckburg."

" ** _THIRD?!_** " exclaimed Louie. "You mean there is someone even more pathetic than Glomgold!?"

"Yeah..Even Glomgold's better than Rockerduck." said Danny. "He apparently inherited his fortune,  
instead of earning or even stealing it. and, Unlike Uncle Scrooge and Glomgold, he's a showoff, and a heavy spender."

Danny then grinned devious (which everyone but Gosalyn found odd for him to do.)

" _What?_ " asked Dewey.

"I'm just remembering all the times Uncle Scrooge outsmarted Rockerduck.." said Danny.  
"They liked to have their 'bets', where the loser would have to eat their own hat."

"Let me guess..McDuck won _EVERY TIME_." said Gosalyn.

"he won so much, Rockerduck had to buy a Bowler Hat Company." answered Danny.

The group all laughed at this.

"OH, wait! before I forget.." began Webby, reaching into her pocket.  
"My mom **DID** show me a picture of her nieces. and, They're _TRIPLETS!_ , **_JUST LIKE YOU GUYS!_** "

Webby gave Dewey her photograph. As the others gathered around to look at it, though..  
they all grew pale, looking as if they just saw something horrifying.

The photo showed three young girls, yes. **_BUT_** , they each looked identical to each other.

 _EXACTLY_ identical. to the point that they almost resembled _CLONES_ , rather than siblings.  
Same feathered hairstyle, Same expressions, even the same clothing!

The only difference between them was the color scheme of their clothes,  
but even THAT was freaky, as the color pattern matched Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

Finally, Dewey flipped the photo around, and read what was written. " _April, May, and June.. **My Nieces.**_ "

"Aren't they **_GREAT?!_** , I can't wait to meet them!"

Everyone else (even Lena and Gosalyn) still looked shell-shocked.

" _yeeah.._ me too." said Danny, with mild sarcasm

As Danny then opened the door..he saw Daisy reaching out for the knob. "Oh.. _hello_ , Danny."

Danny paused as he faced Daisy Duck for the first time since he barged into the earlier family meeting.

He felt a bit awkward, as the duck was _STILL_ a stranger to him.  
But, she was apparently also Webby's mother, so he tried to not be too shy.

"Nice to..m-meet you, Ms. Daisy."

Daisy looked at Danny..as if examining his features.  
It was the first time she was able to get a good look at him.

and, for an "Alien"..he didn't look so bad..In fact, he looked Normal to her.

"Danny, I want to thank you for standing up for me earlier.." said Daisy, finally.  
"I certainly didn't deserve it..but, thank you all the same."

"You don't seem to be bad, Ms. Daisy." said Danny. "But, if you **ARE** Webby's mom, then you can't be all bad."

Daisy raised a brow. "You and Webby are..Close?"

" ** _HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!_** " exclaimed Webby, putting her arm around Danny.

" ** _What!?_** " exclaimed Daisy, stunned. "But you're _TOO YOUNG_ to-"

"They're _TWELVE_ years old." said Huey. "They're practically teenagers already."

"or, will be in the next few months, or so." said Dewey.

"It's very complicated." said Danny.

" _HOW_ complicated?" asked Daisy, actually stern.

"Well, I-

"Danny nearly drowned, and I gave him _CPR!_ " began Webby.  
"I was then kidnapped by a **WITCH!** , but Danny saved me by pretending to join her!"

Daisy's beak dropped. "do I ever WANT to know all the details?!"

"Probably not." said Dewey. "Now, how are you going to help Danny?"

"Yeah, You said you _KNEW_ people." added Gosalyn.

"I do..but, it won't be something I can do overnight." began Daisy. "Della Duck is afraid that the public  
will react to Danny out of _FEAR_..so, we need to show them that they have nothing to fear from him.

That Danny is gentle, kind, and no different from anyone else."

"Sounds easy to _ME!_ " said Webby.

"No, it won't. Della is also worried that as an Alien, Danny will become a scientific target." explained Daisy.  
"That the government will try to capture, experiment, and dissect him for study."

"That sounds like a **_VERY_** good reason to keep him a secret." said Goslayn.

"I might be able to protect Danny from that.." said Daisy.  
"IF I can ensure he has the same ' _Anthrobic Rights_ ' as any one else on this planet."

"So, you have to **prove** he's a person?!" exclaimed Lena.

"I know it doesn't sound fair..but, It has to be done." said Daisy.

Daisy then drew out her smartphone. "here..let me start by taking a good picture.  
All of you get in the shot. The world _NEEDS_ to know that Danny isn't dangerous, and he is loved."

Lena crossed her arms. "Sounds suspicious..How do we know this won't just show up in a tabloid newspaper?"

"Lena, _PLEASE_..she's my mom." said Webby.

"Not all family can be trusted, Webby." growled Lena.

"I trust her..so, trust **ME**." pleaded Webby.

Lena breathed out sharply. " _FINE._ "

Daisy stood back as she readied her camera.

Danny stood straight, while his brothers, girlfriend, and two "girl friends" all gathered around him.  
They put their arms around him, and smiled..which made Danny smiled as well.

 *** _FRASH!_ ***

"Perfect!" said Daisy. "That was the perfect shot."

"Just don't let the _WRONG_ people see it." said Lena

"I won't..I promise." Daisy gave Webby a quick kiss on her head. "Be good, Webby."

"I Will, Mom!" exclaimed Webby, happily. "You're **_SO COOL!_** , When I grow up..I wanna be **_JUST LIKE YOU!_** "

Daisy frowned. "I don't want you to be like me, sweetheart..I want you to be **BETTER.** "

Webby paused as she pondered this. " _um.._ Okay. I'll try."

Daisy smiled, then walked away and left.  
As the group watched her leave, Danny finally spoke. "She's not so bad.."

"She wanted to _EXPOSE_ you to the world." said Lena.

"I know..but, she's now my only hope to become _PART_ of it."

Lena breathed out, not liking any of this.

Because of her time living on the streets in the past,  
Lena was very _SLOW_ to trust others, and expected the worst before anything good.

and, **ALL** her instincts warned her that Daisy was an opportunist with her own agenda.  
(She didn't even believe Daisy even **WAS** Webby's mother, _DESPITE_ Mrs. Beakley's claims.)

"Don't worry.." began Gosalyn. "Whatever else happens, we'll always have your back."

"Yeah..You're family, no matter what." said Dewey. "and, even if the world world turns against you..we never will."

Danny smiled. "Thanks, guys. that means alot..Especially from you, Gosalyn."

" ** _ME?_** "

"yeah..You give me hope that there are others out there who'll accept me."

Gosalyn blushed. "well..I like weird stuff. _Normalcy_ is overrated."

"Danny.." Everyone looked, and saw ' _Magica McDuck_ ' standing at the door.

Gosalyn cringed, finding her to be intimidating (and, her own adoptive mother was a sorceress!)

"ye-yeah, Aunt Magica?" said Danny.

"Could you come to den, please? there are important things we need to discuss."

Danny looked puzzled. "uh..oh-okay. I'll be right there."

Magica smiled, then departed back into the mansion.

"I wonder what _THAT_ is about?" asked Huey, suspicious.

"She looked concerned..I hope it isn't anything _BAD_." said Lena.

Danny grimaced, feeling a little worried.

What ' _Important_ ' things did she need to discuss with him?..

* * *

Danny walked into the family room with his family, and friends.  
In the room, he found the rest of his family waiting for him..and, with them was _Morgana Macawber._

" _uhh.._ Hello." said Danny. "You all wanted to see me?"

Della looked at Danny with a soft expression. "sit down, Danny..we need to talk."

Gosalyn grimaced at this. she knew anytime an adult said: ' _We Need to TALK._ ', **_NEVER_** meant anything good.

Danny sat down on a stool..looking more, and more concerned.

"Danny..we have been talking. Talking about _YOU_." began Magica.

Danny swallowed hard. "have I..done something wrong?"

"In a sense..yes." replied Magica. "As you know, you are attuned to cosmic forces  
that enables you to perform magic, and with each passing day, you grow ever stronger."

Gosalyn's jaw dropped at this. "You're _MAGIC?!_ , **_WICKED COOL!_** "

"Gosalyn.. _PLEASE_." said Morgana, gesturing to her.

" _sorry._ "

"Is this about..that time I was angry with Uncle Donald?" asked Danny. "Because I got over that, Aunt Magica. I-"

"I know you did." said Magica. "and, I am _PROUD_ of you for rising above your anger.  
..BUT, after we escaped Lord Zelus. You gave yourself to Darkness, and lashed out at him."

Danny cringed. "you saw that?"

"We **ALL** did, son." said Della, who looked troubled..like she suffered a great failure.

Danny looked down. "I'm sorry..I just wanted to save us from him. I-"

"I understand your reasons, Danny." said Magica. "BUT, you still gave into same dark power that your Uncle is _SLAVE_ to.  
And, no matter how pure your reasons were, dabbling in such power is dangerous."

"Magica is right." said Scrooge. "Aye know it seems easy to do it that way..  
BUT, once you stoop to their level, it is hard to stop..and, you risk losin' yerself."

Danny looked down, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean-"

"If anyone should apologize..it is **ME**." said Magica. "There is no such thing as Bad Student..only _BAD TEACHER_.  
You failed to suppress your darkness because ' **I** ' failed to do the same for mine. I failed **YOU** , Danny."

Danny looked at Magica with sympathy. "You did your best, Aunt Magica.."

"Best wasn't good enough." said Magica "What you need to learn, I cannot teach.."

Magica then inhaled deeply. "Which is why..I summoned my good friend, and _FORMER_ rival' Morgana Macawber."

Danny looked up at the tall, shapely duck woman..who smiled at him.

"Magica and I share many things in common, Danny.." began Morgana.  
"Like her, I used to be an evil sorceress..until someone 'special' showed me a better way."

"But, even when she was bad..she wasn't _"bad"_ like me." continued Magica.  
"and, **UNLIKE** me, when Morgana renounced her darkness..SHE was able to suppress it completely."

"Aunt Magica..what are you saying?" asked Danny (feeling he already knew the answer.)

"I cannot teach you to suppress your darkness..not like Morganna can." explained Magica.  
"So you are to apprentice under her as an advanced student."

Danny looked stunned. "but..if she lives outside of Duckburg. then, that means I'll-"

"Have to leave..and, live in City of _St. Canard_ for time being."

" ** _NO WAY!_** " exclaimed Louie, angry. "We **ALL** just got our Mom back!,  
we are **ALL** owed some serious 'Mother/Sons Bonding Time!'..and, you want to **_SEND DANNY AWAY!?_** "

"How long will Danny have to leave!?" exclaimed Webby, equally upset.

"It depends on how well he progresses.." said Morgana. "It could be Weeks.. ** _OR_** , it could be Months."

Dewey looked at his mother. " **MOM** , You can't _Possibly_ agree to this."

"I don't like it any more than you do, Dewbert.." said Della.  
" _BUT_ , Danny's well-being means more to me than my own personal feelings."

"Nobody is forcing Danny to leave. explained Morgana. "Although he needs my tutelage, it has to be **HIS** choice."

"Yes. This is a _BIG_ decision for you, Danny.." began Magica.  
"So, we will give you until tomorrow to decide whether to leave Then, or wait awhile."

Danny looked between his Mentor, and _NEW_ one. "How long can I wait for?"

"That is up to you, Danny.." answered Morgana. "but, it must be soon. This isn't a simple matter of learning new spells,  
but the state of your very soul..It cannot be put off for very much longer."

Danny looked down..then, breathed out. "okay..I'll think about it."

"Good boy.." said Morgana, as she approached Danny. The tall duck than knelt down,  
and embraced the boy. "Everything will be okay, Danny..I promise."

Danny smiled at her.. _DESPITE_ her embrace feeling like being in a Spider's grasp.

As she parted, Mrs. Beakley then cleared her throat. "Just a reminder, but Bedtime will be in the next two hours..

Finish your playtime, but then be ready for bed. We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow."

Gosalyn grumbled at this. * _cripes!, the old lady is worse than my dad.._ *

As the adults left, Danny breathed out sharply..to which Lena approached. "hey..it's okay, Danny."

"I didn't mean to lash out at my uncle." began Danny "I was just so.. _SCARED_."

"Believe me, I understand how you feel.." said Lena.  
"But, the grown-ups are right. Some things you can't deal with alone."

"Can I ask what you _DID_ that was so horrible?" asked Gosalyn.

"He shot lightning from his fingertips." said Huey, bluntly.

" ** _DUUUDE!_** , That is _WICKED COOL!_ " exclaimed Gosalyn.

"It felt _AWFUL_." said Danny, not as enthusiastic.

"oh..sorry." said Gosalyn, feeling bad now.

Gosalyn then grabbed a hockey stick. "hey..Let's play a quick game. Just **YOU** and _ME_."

Danny looked at Gosalyn. " _huh?_ "

"Nothing takes my mind off of my troubles than some hockey." said Gosalyn.  
"Keeps your mind sharp, and focused. and, you really need that."

Danny took a moment to ponder this..Then, smiled. " _Okay_..one quick game."

Gosalyn tossed Danny a spare Hockey Stick. As the two left, Lena just crossed her arms.

"there's something _WEIRD_ about that girl."

"What do you mean?" asked Dewey.

"I can't put my finger on it..but, it's like she has an Ego the size of a Small **PLANET**."

 **[ _Later That Night.._ ]**

In the washroom of McDuck Manor, Magica McDuck was washing her face as she readied for bed.

It would be the first time she ever shared a bed with anyone..Least of all Scrooge McDuck.  
the witch let her mind wander, remenicing on the series of events that led to this moment.

It was almost hard to believe that a lifetime ago she would spend her nights,  
plotting her next scheme to steal Scrooge's Number One Dime.

.. _NOW_ , she was his **WIFE**.

As Magica dried her face, she then looked back into the mirror..and, nearly gasped upon seeing her reflection.

" _Hello, Mrs. McDuck._ " said the golden eyed, raven haired sorceress in the mirror.

" ** _MYSTICA?!_** " exclaimed Magica, stunned. "How-"

" _Just practicing a new skill that I just learned.._ " explained Mystica,  
as she ' _folded up_ ' the towel in the mirror. " _Utilizing the " **connection** " that we share._"

Magica scowled. "begone from my sight, you **_BLIGHT!_** "

Mystica snickered. " _So..how does it FEEL to be Scroogie's Wife?_ " began Mystica.  
" _have you two gotten "frisky", yet? Oh, you **MUST** tell me what that is like_-"

Magica balled her fist, ready to _SMASH_ the mirror..BUT, resisted.

" _Although..I suppose that isn't on your mind right now._ " continued Mystica.

" _..not when you have my 'puppet' to play with._ "

Magica knew her counterpart was talking about Lena. " **SHE** is not your concern, anymore.

Mystica grinned, an evil look in her eye. " _you know..she can **NEVER** replace Minima._"

Magica's eyes shot open, tears forming in them.  
in an instant, she grabbed a hairbrush, and bashed at the mirror.

..BUT, this only cracked the glass into a spider web pattern,  
which distorted Mystica's image, making her look even worse.

" _don't..you.. **EVER**. speak niece's name again._" growled Magica, close to a breakdown.

" ** _aww..did I hurt your feelings?_** " spoke Mysica, her voice overlapping.  
" ** _cheer up, "SIS." at least HER demise was quick and painless..unlike our idiot brother._** "

Magica wheezed, feeling intense anger and grief eating away at her.  
Mystica's very words tormented her with memories that she had long tried to suppress.

The memory of how Mystica took away everything she loved, and held dear.

" _I hate you.._ " spoke Magica, her voice weak.

" ** _I know..and, THAT is why you are a failure._**" said Mystica, who finally disappeared.

Magica slumped down, her back against the sink. Her eyes then welled up in tears..then, she finally cried silently.

* * *

In her new room, ' _Lena Le Strange McDuck_ ' put on her nightgown,  
and proceeded to make up her new bed, fluffing up the pillows and blankets.

It felt very strange to have such luxuries now.  
Since as long as she could remember, she had to live with the exact opposite.

But, it wasn't too hard to upgrade from a cardboard box, to satin sheets.

As she laid down..a dark shadow then cast over her.

"lena..you awake?" asked Magica, as she creaked the door open.

"uhh..not yet, Aunt- ** _MOM_**." said Lena.

"It's okay, dear.." began Magica, as she entered the room. "You can call me " _Aunt Magica_ " if you prefer to."

Lena smiled as she looked up at her 'Aunt/Mother'. "Okay..Thank you for everything."

Magica smile meekly. "It is least I can do after what my other self did to you."

"but, **SHE** did that..You didn't." said Lena.

" _No.._ " said Magica, as she sat down on a chair. "It was me..just another _PART_ of me.  
I can't ignore fact that Mystica De Spell **IS** me, and everything she does is my responsibility."

Lena frowned. She then sat up, and gave Magica a hug. "You're a major upgrade compared to her.."

"I am **GLAD** that you, and her are separate. For the longest time I felt ashamed of myself,  
for being _'related'_ to such a monster. but, I am **PROUD** that we are family. Proud to be a " _De Spell_."

Magica felt a rush of emotions. Lena's words were similar to what.. _SHE_ once said.

"Lena..I want to tell you story." began Magica. "a **TRUE** story about our family."

"Okay..(sits back down) what's it about?" asked Lena.

"It is story of little witch named _Minima De Spell._ " spoke Magica.

"Who was she?" asked Lena.

"she was my niece..my TRUE niece." answered Magica. "she was your little sister."

Lena paused upon hearing this. "what..happened to her?"

Magica closed her eyes, and looked down sadly.  
Lena didn't need magic to know the answer to her question. " _oh..I'm sorry_."

"She was the sweetest girl who ever lived." said Magica.  
"Reminded me of Self when I was young..I loved her so very much."

Magica then shed a tear. "Mystica knew that, too..That is why she killed her, and made me watch."

Lena grimaced at this..then, looked down. " _please tell me about her._ "

Magica smiled weakly, then cleared her throat to begin her story..

 **[ _End of Part 24_ ]**

* * *

 **[REVIEW REPLIES]**

 **[NOTE: _I know I already answered these privately, but I felt I should post public answers for everyone else._ ]**

 **KADE32:** " _So would April, May and June be Webby's cousins? And if Daisy is Beakley's niece, how would Webby be her granddaughter?_  
 _I'm sorry. I'm not understanding the familial connection here._ "

 **Assuming Mrs. Beakley even IS Webby's actual grandmother, and if "Granny" is just a commonly used title, like calling her "Auntie"**  
 **  
It always bothered me how Beakley and Webby bore little resemblance to each other,  
yet 'we' were suppose to believe they were related somehow..**

 **(By THAT logic, I can also believe Launchpad McQuack is Huey, Dewey, and Louie's biological father.)**

 **It's easier for me to believe Mrs. Beakley was _JUST_ a legal guardian, and was married to her work, rather than anyone else.**

 **NightMaster000:** " _The only issue I have over all is Webby's reaction to Daisy and her mother being alive._

 _I mean i'd think anyone in her place would react with more anger and hurt feelings, rather than with joy to be honest._  
 _It just seems like Webby was way way to quick to just forgive and forget when it comes to Daisy her mothers actions._ "

 **I felt readers had enough tense moments..A** **nd, it didn't seem in Webby's character to hold a grudge against a family member.**

 **In fact, Webby was very quick to forgive Lena when her true nature was revealed.  
** **Only sad for awhile, before jumping to her defense at the very next moment.**

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **By now, it should be apparent where the sequel to this story will go,**_  
 _ **with Gosalyn and Morgana from Darkwing Duck being MORE than just "cameos".**_

 _ **I guess you could say I felt inspired by Magica and Morgana's interactions with each other**_  
 _ **in the Boom! Studios Darkwing Duck comic arc 'Crisis on Infinite Darkwings',**_

 _ **(Where Morgana knew OF Magica, and the two behaved like old rivals, with Magica even calling Morgana "a Cheap Knockoff")**_

 _ **I feel the two went to the same Magic School together..**_

 _ **Okay, so. Morgana being a better "Duck Witch" to teach Danny to control his dark side makes sense,**_  
 _ **given that while Magica has never reformed in Canon, Morgana actually has in the original Darkwing Duck series.**_

 _ **She started as another villain, but after she became good, she STAYED that way,**_  
 _ **and never showed any signs of wanting to go back to her former wicked ways**_

 _ **(Even Negaduck failed to tempt her back to villainy.)**_

 _ **So, Morgana was best suited to train Danny to reject "The Dark Side",**_  
 _ **which would require him to live in St, Canard (AKA "Darkwing Duck's City") for awhile.**_

 _ **Due to reader feedback, I decided to (at the very least) mention Daisy Duck's nieces' 'April, May, and June.'**_  
 _ **BUT, also have some fun by poking fun at how they were not only just female versions of Huey, Dewey, and Louie..**_

 _ **..BUT, also poke fun at how "creepy" the nephews used to be in the 1987 DuckTales series,**_  
 _ **back when they were all just clones of each other (which just reminded me of those twins from "The Shining.")**_

 _ **Lastly, I answered the question that nobody asked yet regarding the whereabouts of Magica's family.**_  
 _ **Mainly her niece, Minima De Spell (who Lena was based on.)**_

 _ **Yeah, sorry..she's MIA. Was the first casualty when Mystica broke free from Magica.**_

 _ **(I know it's sad, but logically, if Magica's inner evil ever did break from her,**_  
 _ **she would immediately target Magica's loved ones just to show that she could.)**_


	25. Part XXV

**_DuckTales © Disney_** **  
**

* * *

 **[?]**

Danny took a step on the cold, dead ground. He tried to look around, but was surrounded by thick fog.  
The boy felt like he was trapped in a horror film, and any moment a monster would jump out at him.

 _"Hello!?"_ called Danny. _"Is anyone out there?!"_

Danny got no answer..only dead silence.

He shivered, feeling more, and more uneasy.  
Danny didn't know where he was, or even how he got here..but, he wanted to _GET OUT_.

((" ** _AAHHH!_** ")) Danny suddenly heard a blood curdling scream.

Concern overriding his own fear, he rushed towards the direction of the cries.

As cleared through the fog..he found himself at the courtyard of McDuck Manor.  
..But, he froze in terror at seeing the bodies that lay motionless on the ground.

 _Huey. Dewey. Louie.._

 _His Uncle Donald, and Uncle Scrooge.._

 _Mrs. Beakley..and, Magica._

 _Launchpad..and, even LENA._

 ** _ALL DEAD_**..with burn marks that resembled a blade slash.

Danny dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he covered his mouth to keep from sobbing.  
Nearly his whole family lay _DEAD_ before him..and, he was powerless to do anything about it.

Danny looked, and saw one body that was still moving near the mansion doors.

..And, He gasped in horror at seeing it was his own mother, Della Duck.

Rushing over quickly, and knelt down and cradled his mother in his arms.

" _Mom!, **MOM!** ,_ _stay with me.._ ** _DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!_** " cried Danny.

Della looked at him. the light in her eyes 'flickering', she reached out to caress his face..and, smiled weakly.

" _my..son._ " struggled Della.

" _mom.. **PLEASE**._" spoke Danny, tears in his eyes.

" _I knew..you were still-_ ( *** _KOFF!_ ***) _I will..always. la-love, yoooou.._ "

Della's body then fell limp as her final breath left her. she was dead. Like all the others.  
Danny shut his eyes tightly, feeling overwhelming grief. His mother just died in his arms, and he did nothing!

(( ** _"AAAHHH!"_** )) Danny heard the piercing scream again..

.. _THIS TIME_ , he recognized it.

" ** _WEBBY!_** " Danny leapt up, and bolted into the manor.

As he ran into the family room..he saw Webby. Alone, and limping.  
she was bruised up, bleeding. with her feathers ruffled, and even plucked.

" ** _WEBBY!_** " called Danny.

Webby looked up at Danny..but, then gasped in shock.  
Her beak gaping open..as a red plasma blade burst out of her chest.

" ** _NOOOO!_** " screamed Danny, as Webby's body dropped to the ground.

(( *** _Hoahh. Kyaahh.._ ***))

Danny looked, and saw his friend's killer slowly emerge from the shadows.  
He wore similar black armor like his uncle, Lord Zelus.

..but, no hood or cape. just a tunic that flowed behind him like long tails.

The helmet was practically the same, It even had a similar respirator mouthpiece.  
However, the red tinted lens were much wider, and resembled Gizmoduck's visor

"That new suit doesn't fool me.. ** _I KNOW IT'S YOU, UNCLE!_** " exclaimed Danny, tears in his eyes.

The dark figure didn't answer..it just brandished it's red lightsaber.  
Furious, Danny ignited his own, gold lightsaber from out of nowhere and lunged forward.

" ** _YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!_** " shouted Danny.

Danny swung hard, but his opponent deflected him with ease.

(( ***** _ **Kyahh. Hoaahh..**_ ***** )) The dark figure struck back with lightning fast movements.

It took everything for Danny to defend himself. Every strike felt painful against his wrists.  
But, Danny just yelled like an angry child, and viciously swiped at his enemy.

He finally landed a blow to the figure's head..cracking the red visor of the helmet.

Danny gasped at seeing an eye looking at him that didn't look Avian.

In fact, it almost looked like- " ** _NO!, GET BACK!_** " Danny suddenly lashed out,  
shooting a concussive blast at the figure, shattering his mask.

And, when Danny looked at his enemy's face..he dropped his lightsaber to the ground.

It wasn't his Uncle Zelus. The face..was **HIS** face.

"you're.. ** _ME?!_** " spoke Danny, finally.

In an instant, the Other Danny lunged and impaled Danny with his lightsaber.  
Danny choked, feeling an intense pain shoot through his body.

His body then dropped..right beside Webby, who stared at him with blank, dead eyes.

Danny grimaced, and shut his eyes tightly as the whole world went black..

* * *

Danny gasped as he shot up suddenly, breathing heavily as sweat poured down his scalp.  
He looked around, and found himself back in his bed, and greeted by the sounds of his brothers snoring.

Danny fell back down, exhaling sharply. It had all been a dream.

 _OR_..was it something _MORE?_

Danny groaned, gripping his face as he tried in vain to banish the images from his mind.  
But, he couldn't. He could still see the bodies of his loved ones, Webby's dead stare..

..and, **HIS** face behind the mask of the same monster he knew his uncle to be.

Was this another future vision?, and if so..what did it _MEAN?_

Was it..some kind of Warning?

Danny sighed sharply. fearing he wouldn't get ANY sleep tonight.

 **[ _The Following Morning.._ ]**

Mrs. Beakley had a plain look on her face as she served breakfast to everyone.  
The family was dead silent, knowing full well that **TODAY** would be the day.

The day Danny would have to make his decision.

Morgana and Gosalyn sat far from the McDuck Family.  
Even they didn't like their role in this situation, despite the just reason for it.

Finally, though..Morgana spoke. "How long has..he been your son, Della?"

Della looked at the sorceress..then, breathed out. "all his life." answered Della.  
"He was just a baby when I found him. he..practically 'hatched' before me."

Morgana looked to Gosalyn..who mouthed silently * _pod._ *

Morgana looked to Della again, noting how depressed she was.

"I understand how you feel. Gosalyn isn't my own child, but I love her just as much." began Morgana.  
"Because like you..I ' **CHOSE** ' her to be my child. and, I would lay down my life for her."

"If you are trying to say something..just _SAY IT._ " said Della, her tone sounding frustrated.

Morgana exhaled. "If Danny chooses to go with me..I swear I will keep him safe."

"will you?" asked Della. "Will you _REALLY_ give him the love, and care that he would need?  
This isn't like going to school, he will be living in another home.. _FAR_ from Me, and his family."

"I give you my word..I will give him the same care that I do Gosalyn."

Della looked to Gosalyn..who gave her a thumbs up.  
the duck then sighed, leaning back in her chair. "okay..I trust you."

Louie scowled, not liking any of this. Danny hadn't even made a decision yet,  
and they were already acting like he was leaving _TODAY_.

 **IF** Danny did decide to stay..they had _BETTER_ honor his wishes like they said they would.

At long last, Danny finally walked into the dining room.

Everyone looked at him, and noticed how tired the boy looked.  
His blonde hair was a mess, and his eyes looked dark.

He clearly hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

" _DANNY_..are you okay?" asked Della.

Danny looked at his mother. He looked like he was close to tears.  
But, Danny calmly walked over, and hugged his mother tightly.

" _Hu- **Honey!**..What?!_" Della was confused, Danny was acting so strange.

* _I love you, mom.._ * whispered Danny.

Della gently stroked Danny's hair. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Danny finally parted from his mother, and sat down to eat breakfast.  
Scrooge and Magica looked at each other in silence. **BOTH** knew something was off.

Webby looked at Danny..then, placed her hand on his shoulder. * _is everything alright, Danny?_ *

Danny shivered, unable to look Webby in the eye. * _no._ * replied Danny, silently.

* * *

After an hour had passed, Danny finally took a drink of orange juice and placed it down hard.  
Everyone then looked at him, feeling he was about to speak.

"I..had a horrible dream last night." spoke Danny, finally.  
"I'm not sure if it was **JUST** a nightmare..or, a warning of what _MAY_ be."

"What did you see?" asked Magica.

"I saw my whole family.. _DEAD_." answered Danny. "I held my mother as she died in my arms.."

Della swallowed hard, feeling uneasy at hearing that.

"..I watched Webby, my best friend and the girl I love more than anything.. _SLAUGHTERED_. right before me."

Webby grew pale upon hearing this.

"In my dream, I fought someone who I thought was my uncle.. _BUT_ , it was actually **ME**." said Danny.  
"I..killed my own family. I destroyed everything I loved..and, then " **he** " killed me."

Danny then grew silent, still in shock at the vivid images.

"It was..just a bad dream" said Huey. "Nothing to fret about."

"No..It **WAS** a warning." said Magica. "a warning that if you allow your darkness to consume you, Danny.  
It will not only destroy everything you hold dear, but in the end..it will destroy _YOU, TOO_."

"I think you are right." said Danny. "I don't ever want to become what my uncle is."

"Then, **DON'T**." said Dewey. "It's as simple as that!"

"It is never that simple." said Scrooge. "Compromising one's morals, even for a **JUST** reason,  
Can only lead to self-destruction, an' cause more harm, than good."

Della looked at Danny. " _danny..are you saying that_ -"

"yes." said Danny, unable to look at his mother in the eye.  
"I'm sorry, mom. I've missed you..But I have to go with Mrs. Macawber to St. Canard.

I **CAN'T** let these things happen..I have to do whatever it takes to stop it."

Huey, Dewey, and Louie couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
Had Danny gone _MAD?!_ , he was **ACTUALLY** going to leave?!

Della nodded. "I understand, son. Do what you must to remain my sweet boy."

" ** _HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR EVER LOVING MINDS!?_** " exclaimed Louie, finally.

" _Lou_ -"

" ** _SO WHAT IF DANNY LASHED OUT A FEW TIMES!_** " continued Louie.  
" ** _THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S GONNA GO ALL SUPER-VILLAIN ON US!_** "

" _Louie.._ " began Donald. " _It's **HIS** choice..Wehavetorespectit._"

"I don't think he is in the _RIGHT_ state of mind to make it right now.." growled Louie.

"I know what I am doing, Lou." said Danny. "I've thought hard about this,  
and it's best for everyone if I leave for awhile."

Louie scowled. "If this is about what I said before.. ** _I SAID_** I was sor-"

"It isn't that." said Danny.

"Then, **_HOW_** is this better for us if you leave?!" exclaimed Louie, demanding an answer.

Danny looked at his adoptive brother. "How long have you, Huey, and Dewey been without our mom?"

Louie frowned, starring off. " _Our entire lives_.."

Della looked down, feeling shame wash over her.  
Danny looked equally ashamed for even opening that wound.. _BUT_ , this point had to be made.

"And, how long have ' **I** ' been without her?" asked Danny.

Louie shrugged. "I dunno.. _LONG TIME_."

"No..it wasn't." said Danny. "I waited a whole **YEAR** before I had Uncle Scrooge Cryo-Freeze me.  
 _THEN_ , Three or Four months passed before Mom finally found a way to come back."

Louie looked at Danny. "what are you s-"

"You were all without a mom for over a decade..' **I** ' was without her for over a year." explained Danny.

Huey grimaced at this. _LOGICALLY_ , what Danny said was accurate.  
despite their mom being gone for over a decade, Danny was frozen in time during the majority of all that.

And, technically, he couldn't miss her if he was asleep between breaths.

"I may've missed her..but, I can **NEVER** miss her as much as all of you had.  
She was at least part of the first twelve years my life, but she missed all of that with you.

You all deserve to be with her.. _ALOT_ more than I do right now."

" **NO** , we should be with her _TOGETHER._ " argued Dewey.

"And, How can you all bond with her with **ME** getting in the way?!" exclaimed Danny.  
"We may be brothers..but, we never grew up together. I'm practically your _**HALF** -Brother_."

Danny then looked down sadly. "I know you want us to be _ONE_ unified family.  
But, you three will always be her real sons. And, I am just.." _the OTHER one._ "

the three ducklings all frowned at this. " _danny_.."

"This isn't up for debate." said Danny, sternly. "Our mom..gave me the love that you were all denied.  
So, I'm giving it all back to you. If I leave, then mom can focus on all of you.  
and, not split between her three _REAL_ sons, and her adopted one."

"Danny.." spoke Della, finally. "You know I love you all the same. Blood, or Love. You are **ALL** my boys."

"They need you more than I do, mom." said Danny. "I can wait a little longer to be with you.. _THEY CAN'T_."

Della looked at Danny..then smiled warmly. "You always were selfless, son. I am so very proud of you."

Huey, Dewey, and Louie darted their eyes. each having mixed emotions about this.

" _B-But, he can't jus-!_ "

"Danny is doing the right thing, son." said Della.  
"He is putting the needs of others **ABOVE** his own. and, deep down..you know that."

Louie grumbled as he looked down. He hated it when people proved him wrong.  
Webby then turned to Danny. "and..what about **ME** , Danny? Why do you have to leave me?"

Danny looked at Webby. "Webby..I love you. but..You and Lena haven't spent a whole lot of time together."

" _SURE_ we have!, we had some.." _Girl Time_."

" _WEBBY_. she was practically " _DEAD_ " for months." continued Danny.  
"I think you need to spend alot more time with your best friend than just a few hours."

Webby looked down..then, looked over to the person in question. "Lena. have I really been.. _n-neglecting you?_ "

Lena gave Webby a weak smile. "Hey, it's **OKAY** , Webbs. You have a boyfriend, now. I understand."

Webby began to tear up, feeling just horrible now.  
Danny then hugged Webby tightly..to which she returned the embrace.

"Webby, I love you.. _BUT_ , even grown up couples need some time to themselves." began Danny.  
"You need to spend more time with _LENA_ , now. I'll still be here when you are done."

Webby smiled..then, nuzzled against Danny. Danny smiled, then nuzzled Webby back. "I'll be back..I promise."

Webby smiled. "It doesn't matter where you go..You'll always be part of me-"

"and, I'll always be part of you."

Gosalyn groaned at this whole, sappy scene. " _oh, good grief,_ I've read "fanfiction" less sappy than this."

Morgana then rose up, and gently touched Danny's shoulder.  
"I will give you some time to prepare, and say your good-byes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Macawber." said Danny.

Morgana smiled. "No need to be so formal, child. You can call me " _Auntie Morgue_ "

Danny grimaced at the sound of such a title. "eh..I'll think about it."

 **[ _End of Part 25_ ]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **With this chapter, I give some "Reader Service", and address certain criticisms.**_

 _ **For one, I give readers who wanted a scene similar to Star Wars: The Force Unleashed a scene**_  
 _ **in which Danny has a vivid vision fighting against an evil, "Sith" version of himself.**_

 _ **I felt Danny needed a little "push" to ultimately decided to go train under Morgana at St. Canard**_  
 _ **(as well as a taste of a "Dark Side Ending" to this story..which I will work on later.)**_

 _ **I also addressed an issue DuckTales fans had with how Webby reacted to Lena's resurrection.**_  
 _ **Danny himself points out how Webby hasn't spent THAT much time with her, and may be neglecting her.**_

 _ **In the end, though, Danny's decision to leave is for the benefit of his friends and family.**_

 _ **To give his adoptive brother plenty of time to bond with their mother,**_  
 _ **and allow Webby to focus more on socializing with Lena, than splitting her focus.**_

 _ **(So, basically. I will REMOVE my OC from their lives, and see how they cope now. XD)**_

 _ **AND, finally. I broke the fourth way with the best line from Gosalyn (Even I can criticize my own writing.)**_


	26. Epilogue

**_DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

It was now _LATE_ in the afternoon at McDuck Manor..It was **TIME** for Danny to leave home.

At the Lobby, Morgana Macawber stood near the door with Gosalyn  
as they watched Danny say his final good-bye's to the McDuck clan.

The two felt bad for causing this emotional moment.. _BUT_ , it was for the best.

Danny hugged his adoptive mother tightly. Della herself seemed unwilling to let him go.

" _goodbye, mom_..I'm really gonna miss you." said Danny.

Della was silent, she just continued to stroke her son's hair.

"I've missed you for such a long time, Danny..It just doesn't seem fair for us to separate again."

Danny smiled weakly. "At least I can still talk to you." said Danny.  
"a few hundred miles isn't that far after you've been in outer space for years."

Della chuckled, despite her tears. " _true_."

Danny then pulled out his necklace..revealing his golden Kaiburr crystal.  
Della choked up, remembering the day she first gave that to him.

"Remember what you told me this was?"

Della smiled. " _my heart_."

"I always had you with me, mom..and, I always will." said Danny

Della teared up, then hugged her son once more. "I'm so sorry, honey. I'm sorry..for everything."

Danny hugged his mother back one last time. "I already forgave you, mom. Now, forgive yourself."

Della finally let Danny go, and looked at him. "Be a good boy..mind what Mrs. Macawber says.  
and, don't **EVER** stop being my wonderful little boy."

Danny nodded. "Yes, mom."

It was now Donald's turn to say good-bye. " _Danny..Iknowwehaven'thadthefondestmemories, but_ -"

"It's okay, Uncle Donald..I'm not angry with you, anymore."

Donald frowned. " _Yes..but, still. Iamsorryforabandoningyou. Iwaswrongtofavortheboysoveryou._ "

Danny looked at Donald, and smiled. "yes..but, if you hadn't. I'd never know Webby as I do now.  
So, for that..I thank you for what you did. You owe me nothing, Uncle Donald."

Donald smiled weakly..then, gave Danny a warm hug.  
Della smiled at this, Happy to finally see her brother loving her adoptive son.

It took him _YEARS_ to accept him..But, better late than never.

As Donald stepped away, Scrooge McDuck approached.

"Ah'm glad Ah' donnae have to keep monitoring you at that blasted ship anymore.."

Danny grinned at his great-uncle. "Things didn't quite go as we planned, did it?"

"Aye, it didnae." said Scrooge. "But, th' best things in life are often unexpected.. _YOU_ are proof O' that."

Danny grinned at this.

"here..take this." Scrooge stuffed a One-Hundred dollar bill into Danny's pocket.

" _Uncle Scrooge?!_ " said Danny, puzzled.

"Jus' don't spend it all in one place (* _ye' can pay me back later._ *)

Danny scowled at his Great-Uncle..But, then smiled.

" ** _BYE, DANNY!_** " exclaimed Launchpad, as he scooped Danny up.  
"Have fun in St. Canard!, and see if you can get Darkwing Duck's autograph for me!"

Both Morgana and Gosalyn looked at each other and grimaced.

Danny smiled sheepishly. "I'll..t-try, Launchpad."

Launchpad gave Danny one last hug before releasing him.

Danny exhaled..Then, the Triplets, Webby and Lena all approached at the same time.  
Danny breathed out softly as he looked at them all. "Been a crazy past few months, hasn't it?"

"yeah..It's weird." began Dewey. "We went for so long _WITHOUT_ you in our lives."  
But, now that you are leaving..we're not sure if it will ever be the same again."

"I'm not going to _WAR_ , guys.." said Danny, grinning. "I'm just taking a trip.  
St. Canard isn't even that far from Duckburg."

"It sure feel far away." grumbled Louie.

Danny smiled. He then approached as he, and his adoptive brother began a group hug.

"I really do love you guys.." said Danny. " _I always did_."

The trio of Ducklings all smiled. "yeah..us too."

"Just hurry back, okay?"

"This family won't feel complete without you."

Danny smiled, then parted from them. He then faced the girls: Webby and Lena.

"Webby, I-" Danny was cut off by Webby running over, and kissing him.

"I don't regret anything, Danny." said Webby. "Finding you was the best day of my whole life."

Danny smiled at her. "You made things easier when it was most hard for me."

"Same here." said Webby.

Danny smiled at his best friend and girlfriend. "I promise I'll be back."

"I know.."said Webby, who then removed her hair piece,  
and placed the bow and ribbon in Danny's palm. "How _ELSE_ will I get this back?"

Danny stared at Webby. " _HUH?_ "

Webby gave Danny a quick kiss on his cheek. "stay safe."

As Webby walked away, Lena then approached Danny..and, lightly punched his shoulder.

"Never did thank you for helping me out before.." said Lena.

"I'm glad things worked out in the end for you, Lena. You deserve it."

Lena then hugged Danny. "just do what you have to, and get your tail feathers back here in one piece."

"I don't have any-"

"You _KNOW_ what I mean." said Lena.

Danny smiled sheepishly. "yeah..I will."

"Oh, and a word of advice.." Lena pulled Danny closer.  
* _be careful around that Gosalyn chick. I can't explain it, but I feel like she's a_ * _Trouble Magnet_.*

Danny smiled awkwardly. * _sure.._ *

As Lena stepped away, Magica finally approached. "Do not worry..you will be in **GOOD** hands."

"I still feel nervous." said Danny.

"I know..It is natural to feel this way." said Magica. "But, you are doing right thing.  
Some problems you can't handle alone. and, Morgana is only one who can best help you."

Danny nodded. "I'll try to make you proud."

Magica smiled warmly. "I already am." the raven haired duck then hugged Danny tightly.  
"Listen to Morgana. Do as she instructs you..and, you should have nothing more to fear."

Danny nodded. he then exhaled as he walked away towards Morgana and Gosalyn.  
He paused for a moment to look back at his family..who all smiled at him.

Danny smiled back at them.. _THEN_ , he finally turned and faced Morgana Macawber.  
Morgana smiled warmly at him..then took his hand.

" _come, danny.._ " began Morgana. "If we hurry, we should arrive to St. Canard before nightfall."

Danny grimaced. "Is St. Canard _REALLY_ as bad as people say it is?"

" _Naw.._ " said Gosalyn. "It used to be, but..hasn't in a long time."

Morgana briefly frowned, but quickly hid it. Mrs. Beakley then opened the door, allowing Morgana to exit.

"Farewell, Danny..You will be greatly missed." said Mrs. Beakley.

Danny nodded. "Goodbye.." _Granny._ "

Mrs. Beakley was taken aback at this. Danny hadn't called her that since he was little.  
although she tried to fight it..the stonefaced woman felt a wetness in her eye.

As Morgana walked Danny and Gosalyn to a plain looking car,  
the McDuck Clan all exited to watch their adoptive member depart.

As Morgana buckled Danny up next to Gosalyn..he stared out the window to his family.  
He placed his hand against the glass window..and, frowned.

He too was going to miss them.

Finally, the car pulled out and drove off.  
Webby and Della both stared forlornly as Danny slowly disappeared from view.

And, just like that..he was _GONE_.

Della wiped a tear from her eyes..while Dewey grasped her free hand.  
she looked down at her son..who smiled at her. Della then smiled back.

Webby just exhaled sharply. Feeling like a vital part of herself was now gone.  
she then looked at Lena, who looked back at her.. _THEN_ , the two embraced tightly.

From inside the car, Danny just stared as McDuck Manor pulled further, and further way.  
Soon the only home he had even know disappeared from view, and he sat down. breathing out sharply.

"hey..cheer up." said Gosalyn. "My house may not be a mansion, but we'll still have fun."

Danny smiled weakly. "I guess this can be a good way for **US** to get to know each other better."

Gosalyn grinned wide. "That's the spirit!"

Danny breathed out as he laid back in his seat. "I'm gonna take a nap..I'm still tired.  
Wake me when we get to St. Canard, okay?"

" _Uhh..SURE_."

 **[ _Literally Less than an Hour Later.._]**

" ** _WAKE UP, DANNY!_** " exclaimed Gosalyn, shaking Danny's body.

"( ***** _ **SNORT!**_ ***** ) ha- _HUH?_ "

"We're **_HERE!_** "

Danny rose up, and looked out the window at a sign that read: [ ** _WELCOME TO ST. CANARD!_** ]  
He then looked at his phone..and, widened his eyes upon looking at the time.

"It hasn't even been **THIRTY** Minutes!" exclaimed Danny.

"well.. _YEAH_. St. Canard is right across from Duckburg." explained Gosalyn.  
"We only had to cross the Audubon Bay Bridge to get there."

Danny scowled at Gosalyn. "You mean to tell me that I endured the emotional anguish  
of leaving my hometown that is _ONLY_ a short drive away?, I went through **_ALL_** that for nothing?!"

Gosalyn smiled awkwardly. "Well, when you put it **THAT** way.."

Danny then looked to Morgana. "and, _WHY_ did we need to hurry to get here?"

"I didn't want to get struck in traffic. the Gridlock is _HADES_." answered Morgana.

Danny slumped down, groaning. He felt like such an idiot.

* * *

It wasn't long until the Morgana drove away from the city, and into a quaint neighborhood.  
Upon exiting the parked vehicle, Danny looked around, and felt like he was in an episode of " _Pleasantburg._ "

"Welcome to our lovely home." said Morgana. "I hope you will enjoy your stay."

Danny looked at the house..which wasn't at **ALL** what he expected. "It's.. _NICE_." said Danny. honestly.

At that moment, another car pulled into the driveway.  
As the door opened, a male duck in a pink shirt and green sweater vest stepped out.

"Oh, Danny. This is my husband, _Drake Mallard_.." spoke Morgana.  
"Drake, dear..This is _Danny_. The boy I told you about over the phone.."

Drake Mallard approached, and looked down at Danny..who froze, realizing he wasn't wearing his disguise..

..But, Mr. Mallard didn't seem to mind seeing him. "Nice to meet you, kid." said Drake, calmly.

Danny tilted his head as he examined Mr. Mallard's features.

"What?"

"You look..familiar."

"Oh, _uhh_..I just have that kinda face." said Drake, nervously.

"oh, wait..I know! You look like that _Jim Sterling_ guy" said Danny. "From my friend Launchpad's favorite TV Show, Darkw-"

" _Yeeeah_ , I get that alot." said Drake, and he carried in some groceries.

As Drake walked off, Danny raised an eyebrow.  
Something about that duck seemed.. _OFF_. like he was hiding something.

"Hey, Danny.." spoke Gosalyn. "You up for a quick game of Hockey?"

Danny looked at Gosalyn..then, grinned. " _You're **ON**._"

 **[ _Meanwhile.._ ]**

Aboard the Executor..Mystica De Spell walked down the long corridors of the starship.

She was slightly annoyed, as no one seemed to know (or, was willing) to tell her anything  
of the so-called "Inquisitors" that she once hear Lord Zelus mention in their prior conversations..

It had been _DAYS_ , and there was still much of this ship that remained "uncharted" to her.

(no surprise. Given the warship matched Duckburg and combined in scale.)

At long last, Mystica approached the guarded doors leading back into the Throne Room.  
the red armored centurions opened the sliding doors, allowing the avian mystic to enter the chamber.

..Inside, she found her master (Now in a repaired suit) sitting on his throne,  
surrounded by the holographic forms of TWELVE hooded figures in sets of two.

Mystica heard of them. They were her master's _'Dark Council'_ ,  
comprised of "Masters and Apprentices" who helped to manage Lord Zelus' empire.

Mystica sensed her dark master growing frustrated as the conversation persisted.

((" ** _..You promised us a swift, decisive solution._** ")) spoke a lead councilman.

((" ** _and, You shall have it._** ")) said Zelus. ((" ** _You just need to exercise patience._** "))

((" ** _You told us that over two decades ago.._** ")) retorted a councilwoman.

((" ** _and, you again over ONE decade ago._** ")) added another councilman.

((" ** _How much LONGER must we wait until our patience is rewarded?!_** "))

((" ** _There were..unfortunate setbacks._** ")) said Lord Zelus.  
((" ** _The master plan will need to be..Altered. But, a victory has been attained._** "))

((" ** _Sounds more like another failure._** ")) said a younger councilman.

Zelus glared into the direction of the apprentice. ((" ** _You DARE to question your Supreme Emperor?!_**"))

((" ** _Not at all._** ")) spoke another Councilman.  
((" ** _But, we do share his concerns. and, I am afraid control of a Kaiburr World..just isn't enough._** "))

Lord Zelus gripped the arms of his throne. (( ** _"then..I shall consult the Grand Inquisitor.  
Perhaps her "wisdom" will set your minds at ease._**"))

((" _ **An excellent strategy, Supreme Emperor. We shall await an update from you.. SOON.**_"))

As the holograms all dematerialized, Lord Zelus sunk in his throne.  
Before Mystica could do anything, a vortex of smoke materialized near her master.

The smoke revealed a tall, dark figure draped in elaborate robes,  
with a towering collar that framed the bald head of a female 'Hue-man.'

the figure drew out a long hilt, and ignited two red plasma blades at both ends.  
Gripping her lightsaber more like a Staff, or Scepter, than a sword.

" _I did warn you they would not listen to you, Lord Zelus.._ " spoke the figure, her voice cold and chilling.

((" ** _they are fools. They have no idea what is coming._** ")) spoke Zelus.

The figure then glance over..and, smiled. " _We have a visitor.._ "

Lord Zelus looked over, and saw Mystica standing afar. ((" ** _YOU..are late._** "))

Mystica approached slowly. "Apologies, my master..I am still learning to navigate this vessel."

((" ** _very well..you are forgiven._** "))

Mystica looked at the other figure that stood before her.  
The witch felt a great chill, as she sensed tremendous dark magic from her.

" _Grand Inquisitor Frigina._ " spoke the woman.

"What?"

" _You were going to ask who I was._ " spoke Frigina, grinning.  
" _I am the Grand Inquisitor..I believe you were searching for me._ "

"uhh..ye-yes. but, no one seemed to-"

" _We Inquisitors tend to move with like shadows..The Imperials don't like to discuss us._ "

Frigina then circled around Mystica. " _I sense you are **STRONG** with the dark side._  
 _a **POWERFUL** Mage you are. Amusing, then..That you chose the path of a "Knight."_

Mystica grimaced, even _SHE_ found this woman creepy.

((" ** _ENOUGH, Frigina._** ")) said Lord Zelus. ((" ** _I wish to speak with my apprentice._** "))

" _As you wish..Lord Zelus._ " with that, Frigina disappeared in flash of light.

Mystica shuddered, actually relieved that Frigina was gone.

((" ** _She has that affect on people._** ")) said Lord Zelus, sensing Mystica's unease.  
((" ** _I trust you overheard my meeting with the Dark Council._** "))

" _SOME._ " replied Mystica.

((" ** _They are less than enthusiastic about your "victory" than I am._** "))

Mystica paused, and looked at her dark master. "What is _REALLY_ going on, MASTER?  
I have a feeling there is to this than just a simple Weapon of Mass Destruction."

Lord Zelus looked at Mystica..he then reached out, and 'tapped' the duck's forehead.  
Mystica gasped, her eyes glowing white as vivid images assaulted her very mind.

Once the vision ended, and dropped to her knees.

" _what..was **THAT?!**_ " gasped Mystica.

((" ** _a vision. One that I alone received a lifetime ago._** ")) explained Lord Zelus.

((" ** _a great evil is coming..One that threatens both Light, and Darksiders alike._**  
 ** _I planned to use the Master Kaiburr Crystal to construct a superweapon to defend against them.._** "))

"but, _Scroogie_ destroyed the crystal.." said Mystica, as she rose up.

((" ** _yes. our best hope was taken from us by that old fool._** ")) continued Lord Zelus.  
((" ** _And, while the crystal fragments MAY be of use to us..I fear it won't be enough._** "))

"What do we know of these alien invaders?" asked Mystica.

((" ** _Only what my spy who once served under them has told me._** ")) answered Lord Zelus.  
((" ** _They command a droid army, have mastered Gene Warfare, and are the oldest practitioners of The Dark Side._** "))

"and, how close are they to invading?" asked Mystica.

" _Closer than you **THINK**._" spoke a female voice.

Mystica looked, and saw a shadowy figure approach her.  
She gasped, as the figure looked like a cross between a Duck, and one of those ' _Hue-Mans_.'

Almost as if she were a _'Hybrid'_ species.

((" ** _Lady Mystica..this is "Lucretia DeCoy."_** )) spoke Lord Zelus. ((" ** _She is the spy that I just told you about.._** "))

Lucretia smirked at Duck Witch (who looked very _SHORT_ in comparison to her.)

((" ** _DeCoy..Tell my apprentice everything you told me about Lord Dragaunus._** "))

 **[ _To Be Continued.._ ]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **At last, I can bookend THIS story (and, just in time for Season Two of DuckTales, for that matter!)**_

 _ **As I stated in a prior journal, This whole story was the first entry in a planned trilogy,**_  
 _ **and this chapter alone set the ground work for my next two stories that I will write soon.**_

 _ **My next story will indeed be a Darkwing Duck story (with a plot similar to "The Duck Knight Returns")**_  
 _ **BUT, if the final scene of this chapter is anything to be by, the final entry will be a crossover with the Mighty Ducks series.**_

 _ **(hopefully NOW my inclusion of Star Wars elements makes more sense.)**_

 _ **So many questions are on your minds, no doubt.**_

 _ **Is Drake Mallard Darkwing Duck?, or just Jim Sterling.**_

 _ **Where did Lucretia DeCoy come from? (though, most may wonder WHO she even is.)**_

 _ **and, what is the story behind the Grand Inquisitor Frigina?!**_

 _ **Alot of that will be answered in the next story..WHICH I will write after I take a well deserved break,**_  
 _ **As I have practically been writing this story every single day since I began posting it on August 22nd.**_

 _ **(I also need time to work out the next story, as I have only key plot points,**_  
 _ **but nothing to bridge them together into a complete storyline.)**_

 _ **But, this won't be THE END of this story just yet. I still have some Deleted Scenes to write down,**_  
 _ **and an alternate "Dark Side" ending to work on as well (just for the fans of the Star Wars elements.)**_


	27. Sequel Preview

**_Darkwing Duck/DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

Danny was now sitting on the couch with Gosalyn as Drake mused on **HOW** to scold Danny for this.

Drake wanted to punish Danny.. _BUT_ , as he never bothered to tell Danny **NOT** to touch his statue,  
This whole thing was technically his own fault (and, perhaps Morgana's as well,  
BUT, he dared not to even say that to her face.)

Finally, though..Danny broke the silence. "You're not just Jim Starling, are you?"

"Danny.. _NOT NOW_." warned Morgana.

"You're Darkwing Duck!" exclaimed Danny, excited. "So..Darkwing Duck was _REAL_ this whole time?!"

Drake looked at Danny..and, when he saw the light in his eyes.

..He just couldn't stay angry with him.

"I.. _ **WAS**_ **.** Darkwing Duck." replied Drake.

Danny looked puzzled. " _Was?_ "

Drake sighed, then sat down in front of Danny on the tabletop. " **YES**..I really was Darkwing Duck." explained Drake.

"And, the whole Jim Starling thing with the TV Show.. _THAT_ was to boost my reputation in the city.  
Scaring criminals wasn't enough, I needed the public to support my crusade against villainy."

"My friend Launchpad McQuack is certainly a fan." said Danny. "He even built a-"

" _YES_ , well..that was a long time ago." spoke Drake, his tone somber.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What happened. Mr. Mallard? Why does your headquarters look so abandoned?"

"because..St. Canard doesn't need Darkwing Duck anymore." replied Drake.  
"It hasn't for a **LONG** time..not since-" Drake paused, unable to finish his sentence.

"Since what?" asked Danny.

"Since _NEGADUCK_." answered Morgana.

Danny paused, trying to remember who Negaduck was from countless episodes of the TV show.

"Was he one of your villains?, because I don't remember him."

"He was never on the show." said Gosalyn. "He was too ruthless, and evil for television."

"Censorship was pretty strict in those days." said Morgana, her tone sounding aggravated.  
"I even had an episode all about the school that I went to, and it was BANNED after one broadcast!"

" _AHEM.._ " continued Drake. "He was my greatest adversary. a criminal version of myself from a parallel dimension,  
He **RULED** the St. Canard Underworld with an iron fist. And, Ironically, he kinda kept them all in line."

"So, what happened?" asked Danny.

"We..had one final showdown over a year ago." explained Drake.  
"He hasn't been seen since. Many believe he is.. _no more_."

"and, what do _YOU_ think?" asked Danny.

Drake huffed. "doesn't matter. he's gone. and when he left, the city fell into chaos.  
With every crime boss and villain trying to take his place in the criminal hierarchy."

"Dark barely survived tying to keep the city in one piece." explained Morgana.

"And, just like fireworks on the Fourth of July, crime just fizzled out not long after it exploded." said Drake.  
"I found myself going on patrols less, and less..Until it eventually became pointless."

Danny paused as he looked at the duck that was once Launchpad's idol.

"So..Defeating Negaduck _ended_ Darkwing Duck?" inquired Danny.

"yeah..pretty much." said Drake. "If Negaduck **IS** still alive, he must be laughing it up right now.  
He always said that one way or another he would destroy me. ( _heh!_ ) guess he finally did it."

"and, I take it that's when your TV show got cancelled." continued Danny.

"Oh, there are some reruns here, and there.." droned Drake "but, yeah. Darkwing Duck isn't relevant anymore."

Danny looked at Drake. "maybe not..but, he still inspires _SOME_ people.  
My friend, he..kinda lives by your example. He's fearless, and charges into danger without thinking."

"Sounds more like stupidity, than courage." said Drake.

Danny chuckled awkwardly. " _ye-yeah..maybe_. But, the point is that he puts others first." continued Danny.  
"Like you, he always does the right thing no matter how dangerous it is."

Drake looked at Danny. "and, what do _YOU_ think about me, kid?"

Danny paused. He looked at Gosalyn, then Morgana, then finally back to Drake.

"I think it's cool that you are a **REAL** superhero." said Danny. "I mean, I like Arachno-Duck..but, he isn't real like you."

Drake actually smiled, finding Danny's simple words touching. "thanks, ki- _uh_ , I mean.. _DANNY_."

"And, besides.." continued Danny. "St. Canard may not need you anymore,  
but, Duckburg sure could use a hero. I mean, Gizmoduck can't be _EVERYWHERE_ at once."

" _YEAH, dad!_ " exclaimed Gosalyn. "This place has been so **DULL** , and Duckburg is pretty cool."

Drake looked unsure. "oh..I don't know. It's been so long, I'm not sure I can still-"

(( *** _KRA-BOOOOM!_ ***))

Suddenly, an explosion went off. Demolishing the whole side of the house.  
The Mallard Family, and Danny were knocked back by the violent shockwave.

" _ **DANNY!,** Are you okay!?_"

" _ **GOSALYN!**_ "

As they coughed from the scattered debre, they all looked and saw a shadowy figure  
enter the gaping hole, a thick layer of smoke billowing all around the mysterious attacker.

((" _I..am the **HORROR** , that **STALKS** in the darkness.._")) began a dark, aggressive voice.

Drake gasped. " _no..it can't be._ "

((" _I am the **COCKROACH** that you **CANNOT SQUASH!**_ "))

The smoke finally cleared..revealing a male duck who resembled Drake Mallard.  
 _ONLY_ he wore a bright yellow coat, a red sweater and fedora. a black bandanna mask.

And, a black-and-red cape that blew against the wind like giant wings.

((" _I..AM.. **NEGADUUUCK!**_ "))

 **[ _Darkwing DuckTales: The Return of the Dark Avenger!_ ]**

 **[ _Coming Soon.._ ]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **This is a Sneak Peek at the sequel to my prior story DuckTales: The Final Secret of Della Duck!**_  
 _ **(and, the second entry to my "Duckverse Trilogy"), which I am entitling: Darkwing DuckTales: The Return of the Dark Avenger!**_

 _ **Now, NORMALLY this would be the part where I discuss what you just read,**_  
 _ **and explain my reasons for writing this, as well as some facts and trivia..**_

 _ **..However, as this is an excerpt from a full chapter, I feel I should just leave this as it is,**_  
 _ **and let you all speculate until I am ready to release the story in full.**_

 _ **To be brief, I give my own theory at how Darkwing Duck can still exist in the DuckTales 2017 universe,**_  
 _ **DESPITE the revelation of him being the star of his own TV Show.**_

 ** _(and, if you are a true Darkwing Duck fan, then you know how perfect this is.)_**

 **[EDIT]**

 ** _I had to change the title (and, rewrite the story by dropping a whole story arc)  
as SOMEONE (on DeviantART) had to spoil a plot twist by nitpicking the "Duck Avenger" name in the old title._**

 _ **(Honestly, it's getting that you can't even be clever with your story's title anymore**_  
 _ **without somebody being a "Negative Nancy", and acting like you don't know what you are doing.)**_


End file.
